


Return to the Underground

by LoneWolf223



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Puns, Blood, Blue Eyes, Bondage, Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Issues, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Dad Asgore, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sans, Depressed Sans, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Feel-good, Feels, Female Frisk, Flirting, Flowey Is A Dick, Fluff, French Kissing, Gags, Ghost Tongue, Houseplant Flowey, M/M, Magic Bondge, Mom Toriel, Monsters, Murder, My First Undertale Fanfic, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pacifist Frisk, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty Raid, Passion, Pillow Talk, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Romance, Rough Sex, Sans Needs A Hug, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Ghost Penis, Skeleton Puns, Smut, Spaghetti, Spanking, Spoilers, Stabbing, Take Me to the Bonezone, Tickling, Triggers, True Lab (Undertale), Undertail, Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bone daddy, bone puns, pillow biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 160,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf223/pseuds/LoneWolf223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The now adult Frisk is suffering from nightmares about the day she defeated Asriel and failed to save him from turning into the evil Flowey once more. Once she tells her worries to her closest friend, Sans, they develop an idea to stop the nightmares once and for all: return to the monster world and retrieve flowey in hopes that Alphys can return him back into his real self. In the meantime, Sans and Frisk grow closer and closer and develop new feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

      The sky was painted with shades of orange and pink as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The sounds of the leaves rustling as wind began to blow through Frisk's hair and against her face. Frisk closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of fresh air and wind blowing against her. It felt so long since she's felt such underappreciated things. The sun was even more beautiful than she remembered and for once when she looked up into the sky she didn't see darkness with a few twinkling gems, but the sky painted the brilliant colors she grew to miss dearly. Frisk stood at the edge of the very same mountain she fell into, the same hole that lead to an unforgettable journey. The friends she's made and the laughs she had with them would stay with her forever until the day she died. 

       Frisk looked to her right, strands of her short brunette hair flying into her face as she stared down the row of the friends she made in the underground monster world. The first being the very same beautiful monster that saved her from the evil flowey in the ruins stood beside her. Torieal was the kindest of her many friends, her heart pure and her smile always bringing Frisk joy, the very same woman that Frisk saw as a mother that loved to make cinnamon butterscotch pie. Beside her, was the short skeleton brother that wore a blue hoodie,men's work-out shorts, and, funny enough, a pair of slippers. Sans was perhaps the funniest skeleton she's met, rivaling his younger brother Papyrus, with his endless number of bone puns. He also seemed to be everywhere at once, even though Frisk never saw the full extent of his power, just this fact alone made her know he wasn't someone she would want to fight. Next to him was the great Papyrus, Sans younger brother despite Sans looked more like a younger brother than Papyrus did. His natural silliness and self-confidence always brought a smile to Frisk's face. When they first met, he was determined to capture her in order to join the royal guard, but kindness and neutral love of cooking spaghetti brought them close together. Next to him was the mighty warrior Undyne and her new love Dr. Alphys. Never has Frisk seen an odder couple, a violence loving fish woman and a nerdy, anime loving, lizard professor seemed an unlikely couple, but seeing them together just seemed right, and they were happy together which what really mattered. Finally, the last being the king of the underground himself, Asgore. Even though Frisk and him were destined to fight, they ended up fighting together against a much greater foe...his own son. Even though Torieal is upset with him for his past actions, he still promised Frisk they will be a family together. With everything as it should be, everyone ran off in excitement to see the human world for the first time. Toriel, however, stayed behind to hold her hand tightly as she did when guiding her through the ruins, and lead Frisk into human world with a loving smile on her face. 

        Suddenly, everything was black again. Frisk couldn't see anything in front of her and thoughts began to rush through her head. "What happened? Where is everyone?" A light peaked down from above, shining down on a bed of golden flowers, the very same that she had landed on when she fell, but standing in front of the flower bed was a small child bearing the resemblance of Toriel and Asgore. "Asriel..." She whispered softly upon seeing the pure white fur of the one she had failed the most. His ears twitched and looked over his shoulder, giving her a smile. Frisk's legs moved on their own, she walked close to join Asriel in front of the flower bed to see he was holding a single golden flower. "You did it Frisk...you saved everyone..." Asriel spoke in a cheerful tone. "Everything's going to be okay..." A smile grew on Frisk's face she stared at the golden flowers by her feet. She felt his claw touch her shoulder, but the moment she turned to look at him, a gasp escaped her lips. Asriel's eyes were completely black and soulless, his face and body starting to melt. "Why?" Echoed his distorted voice, "Why? Why didn't you save me Frisk?! You left me here!" He cried out as his claws reached out to grab Frisk with his body melting away more and more. Frisk tried to grab his claw to help him, but her body was frozen "Save me! Save me Frisk!" He screamed and cried, then darkness consumed Frisk as she tried to scream only to realize that she couldn't breathe and her lungs began to burn only with the cackling howls of Flowey's evil laughter ringing in her ears. 

           Frisk shot up from her bed, gasping for air as the sight of her bedroom replaced the darkness she was drowning in. She felt her heart pounding in her chest like it was going to explode. Several minutes passed by before Frisk finally felt her heart slow back down. Frisk looked around her room, expecting there was more to the nightmare, but nothing had changed. She looked down at herself and no longer was she a child, but her regular adult self. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she realized she was no longer in a dream, but back to reality. Frisk ran her hand through her short brown hair and held her forehead. Another nightmare, she's been having the same one every day now, each time made it harder for her to fall asleep. Frisk was being plagued every night by the same Asirel that melted before her. She hadn't had these dreams since she first left the underground. Why now was she having them all over again? Frisk didn't know why, but the same twisting guilt and sorrow filled her being. Tears began to roll down her face as her body laid back down in the bed, curled up with her knees against her stomach, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She repeated this phrase until the sun has risen up. 

             When morning had came, Frisk could hear the sound of her door opening, pretending to be asleep Toriel left a slice of pie by her bedside as a morning ritual, letting Frisk know that she was awake. Ever since coming to the underground, Frisk and her friends managed to find homes rather close to each other. Keeping his promise, Asgore that Toriel and he will put their differences aside and offered her to be a family with them. Luckily, the years had given Toriel plenty of time to forgive Asgore and currently reclaimed the nuzzle championship trophy together. Frisk was happy to see they were finally together again, since it became quickly tiresome to see Toriel constantly glaring at Asgore every time he tried to talk to her. Toriel succeeded and becoming a teacher and getting her own school, teaching both monster and human children. Frisk, who no longer needed school, still like to drop by every now and again to tell the children her story of how monsters and humans became friends again as part of a history lesson. Asgore was the groundskeeper for his wife's school, managing the trees and bushes, even trimming one to look like Papyrus. It was the family Frisk had always wanted.

               When the door closed again, Frisk sat up in her bed to stare at the slice of pie by her bed. Normally, Frisk would dive into the delicious pie, but as of lately, Frisk had lost her appetite because of her nightmares and ended up secretly throwing them away. Frisk decided to get up from her bed, not wanting to spend any more time in bed to be reminded of the night that she went through. She changed out of her pajamas into her classic outfit of a striped shirt and a pair of jeans, both made my Toriel to replace the ones that no longer fit her. When she walked out of her room, she could hear the distant voices of Toriel and Asgore as she walked down the stairs. The little two story house was as comfortable as Toriel's old house. There were bookshelves filled many topics normal humans would find strange, such as a book about snail facts. The living room had a small couch with a fireplace just across from it with pictures of Frisk with all her monster friends and family on the mantle. Asgore was sitting down at the dining room table reading this morning's newspaper, no longer wearing his armor and crown, but now wearing a bright shirt decorated with flowers and a pair of tan pants, looking much more like a dad then he would in his armor. Frisk could hear the sounds of sizzling coming from the kitchen knowing Toriel was using her fire magic to cook breakfast for them. 

               "Howdy Frisk! Fine morning we have" He greeted in his deep fatherly voice and a warm smile, but the moment he looked at Frisk, his eyes went from caring to worried. "Gosh, you don't look so good. Did you feel sick?" He asked, folding his newspaper and standing up to feel Frisk's forehead. A small smile grew on her face feeling Asgore large, warm, paw against her forehead, their fur was always so soft. "Hmm...you feel normal..." He thought out loud as he looked down at Frisk. Frisk didn't have the heart to tell her parents that she was having nightmares of their lost son. Everything was going so well for them that she was scared to mention Asriel's name would stir up unwanted emotions. "I'm fine dad...just didn't sleep very well." As Frisk answered, Asgore moved his paw away from her forehead and Toriel was walking in with a stack of blueberry pancakes. "You didn't sleep well again? That's the fifth time this week." Toriel replied with a worried look placing the pancakes down on the table. "Has Sans been telling you scary stories again?" Frisk blushed softly, "Mom, I haven't be scared of those stories since I was little, besides, I'll feel better once I eat." She smiled softly, taking her seat at the table. "Well...if you say so my child." She resigned placing plates of stacked pancakes in front of Frisk, Asgore, and finally herself. After breakfast, Toriel kissed Frisk's forehead and Asgore gave her a tight hug with their goodbyes as they had to leave to go to the schoolhouse. "Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone!" She called out before leaving. Once Toriel and Asgore were out of sight, Frisk climbed to the top of the house to sit on the roof, knowing Toriel would throw a fit if she saw her on the roof.

                A soft sigh escaped Frisk's lips as she stared at the trees surrounding the houses that belonged to all her monster friends. Just in the distance, Frisk could see the top of the tiny wooden schoolhouse where her parents worked. The sight the roof gave her always filled her with peace and gave her a clear mind to allow her to think. The wind blew through her hair just like the night the barrier was broken. Frisk closed her eyes and took a deep breath to take in the peace. Was there really something she could have done? Everyone said she did everything she could, but...what if she didn't? What if she missed something that could have set Asriel free? 

                 "What you thinkin' about kid?" A familiar deep voice said just behind her. Frisk jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Sans with his hands in his jacket pockets with a self-satisfied grin on his face standing right behind her. "Sans!" Frisk exclaimed, surprise. "I hate it when you do that!" Sans grinned and replied, "What? You mean-" He suddenly disappeared from the spot and reappeared beside her, sitting down, "This?" He finished chuckling softly. "Yes that!" Frisk chuckled as she gave a playful punch to his arm. "Ow! Don't break my bones over it!" He laughed rubbing his arm where Frisk had hit him playfully. "So..." He started, laying backwards on the rooftop with his arms folded behind his head. "Back to what I asked. What you thinkin' about?" Frisk looked over her shoulder to look directly in Sans' black eye sockets asking, "What makes you think I have something on my mind?" Sans sighed softly, sitting up again, using his hands to support himself up. "I know ya kid. You only come up here when you're thinkin', so what is it?" 

                   Frisk sighed softly, turning her gaze away from Sans to look at the scenery beyond, thinking about what she should say. There didn't seem to be any point in lying to Sans, he knows everyone shockingly well and she had a feeling he'd know when she was lying better than anyone. "I...I'd been having nightmares..." She started keeping her eyes off Sans, who remained quiet. Frisk explained the nightmares in perfect detail, having them every night gave her time to memorize everything that happened within them. Sans didn't say a word, but when Frisk looked at him again, Sans' smile was gone. "Listen, it's probably nothing. Just some leftover guilt for the things you can't control." Frisk, however, didn't quite believe that. "But what if there really is something I could have done!? Something I missed!" Sans became more serious from Frisk's words, he placed a bony hand on her shoulder. "Kid, there's nothing you could do." She was quiet for a moment when an idea popped into her head. "Well...maybe I can't but Alphys can!" Sans' eye sockets widened at her words saying, "What are you talkin' about?" Frisk, with a more excited tone explained, "I went into Alphys' true lab. She experimented with combining souls and it worked which eventually led up to Asriel turning into Flowey. If she can combine souls, who says she can't separate them again! Asriel can be his normal self again!"

                    Sans stared at Frisk seriously, but didn't object to her idea. "Well...I don't know anything about that science stuff, but seeing how this is eating you, I'll help ya out." Frisk's eyes widened in excitement asking, "Y-you will?" Sans gave her a confident smile, "Yeah sure, got nothing better to do, besides I figure you'll go no matter what anyone says. I might as well come, it'll be nice to re-visit the underground again anyway." Frisk became overwhelmed with excitement and ended up hugging Sans tightly making Sans chuckle and turn a light shade of blue. "Thank you so much! But wait...how are we gonna bring him back from Alphys to look at?" With a wink and a grin, Sans pulled out a flower pot that Frisk had no idea how he hid or even why he'd have one with him in the first place. "We'll use this, I think it'd be kinda fuuny to see the little guy shouting threats at us in a flower pot." Deciding not to question it, Frisk ended up having a laugh with Sans. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

     Frisk and Sans shared a few laughs up on the rooftop, he made quite a few puns about flowers that managed to get her to crack a smile. Sans always had to special talent of making her laugh, no matter how cheesy the joke may be. When they were in the underground, he made it impossible for her to keep a straight face with each of his skeleton puns and now it seemed once against they would be going into the underground. Part of Frisk was actually excited to return to the monster world, especially if it would put all her nightmares to rest and return Asriel back to his normal self. Sans seemed to know exactly what was on her mind, because he then asked, "You sure you're up for this kid? We haven't been back down there in several years, who knows what it's gonna be like." This time, when Frisk turned to stare at Sans, she saw a look of concern. It took Frisk a second to see the seriousness in Sans glaze, but managed to give him a warm smile, "Well you can't spell Frisk without risk!" Sans stared at her for a good long minute, before a smile crept on his face that lead into a laugh. Sans put one arm around her, pulling her close as he continued to laugh, "Nice one kid, you're learning from me after all!" Frisk found herself blushing slightly from being so close to Sans. He's never been this close to her since she was a teenager and strangely enough, it felt good to be close like this to him. He was strangely...warm. 

     "Hey kid..." Sans spoke softly as Frisk found herself clenching onto this jacket. Blushing even brighter, Frisk quickly let go of his jacket and looked up to meet his eye sockets. "Take a nap kid, I can tell these nightmares keep you from sleeping." He smiled kindly at her, "When Toriel and Asgore get home, I'll say you want to spend the night with me and Papyrus, but we'll sneak off to the underground, how's that?" Frisk smiled softly, replying, "That sounds like a great idea.", but before Frisk could say anymore, she felt Sans lay back on the rooftop, taking her down with him. She felt like her face was on fire feeling her head resting on Sans' chest. Despite feeling a faint outline of his rib cage, his warm, soft, jacket made it difficult for Frisk to keep her eyes open. She felt Sans' boney hand gently petting her hair as Frisk asked, "Are...are you okay with me sleeping on you like this?" Sans gave her a warm smile, "I don't have a problem with it, just sleep." Almost immediately, Frisk felt her eyelids growing so heavy that in a matter of seconds, she was sound asleep. 

       For the first time in five days, Frisk didn't have a nightmare, almost like being close to Sans had given her so much peace and comfort that those nightmares couldn't touch her. By the time Frisk had opened her eyes, it was much later in the day and the sound snoring coming from just above her. Even with no lungs to breathe with, Frisk could feel the rise and fall of Sans' chest with each breath. As she looked up, Frisk smiled softly seeing Sans fast asleep with his arm still wrapped tightly around her, her own arms wrapped around him. She felt a tinge of embarrassment, but she was too worried that by moving she would end up waking him up. Luckily, before Frisk's arms had gone numb, Sans yawned loudly and looked down at Frisk, "Oh morning buddy...you comfortable?" He grinned once he noticed how her arms were wrapped around him in such a tight embrace. Frisk quickly sat up and pulled her arms away from Sans with her face practically blazing red. Sans sat up laughing and pet the top of her head, "Don't worry 'bout it kid, I was just pulling your leg."

       Sans and Frisk looked down to see that Toriel and Asgore were just walking into the yard, laughing and talking to each other with smiles on their faces. The minute they were close enough, Sans raised his bony arm into the air, "Yo, Tori! Asgore! How's it going?" Their ears twitched as they looked up to see Sans and Frisk together with their legs hanging over the side of the roof. While Asgore seemed amused by the sight, Toriel gasped and began to shout, "What are you two doing up there!? You could get hurt! Come down here this instant!" Sans and Frisk smiled as her reaction as Sans once again wrapped his arm around her saying, "Well, fun's over kid." Suddenly, Frisk felt the world spinning around her, Sans had disappeared from her sight, but could see feel his arm wrapped around her; the world became a massive blur. Just as quickly as it happened, Frisk suddenly felt the ground underneath her feet, but her head was so dizzy that her body wabbled each time she tried to take a step. She could hear Sans chuckling seeing Frisk so dizzy saying, "And that kid is what it feels like to teleport." He tightened his hold on Frisk, keeping her from wandering too far in her dizzy state. 

          Once her head cleared, Toriel grabbed Frisk and pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh my child, I thought you were gonna get hurt!" Frisk felt as though she was going to suffocate from her tight hug squeezing the air from her lungs. Asgore laughed a little seeing his wife squeezing Frisk so tightly. Once she finally let Frisk go, Frisk took a deep breath. "You two come inside right now!" She shouted, stilling looking angry. Asgore, who normally stood aside when his wife was like this, placed a paw on her shoulder. "Darling, I'm sure Sans wouldn't let anything bad happen to Frisk." Toriel then turned to Asgore and started arguing with him about the situation. While Frisk hasn't seen Toriel this angry and became bit frightened by it, but Sans didn't seem to be bothered by it in the slightest. When she turn to see Sans face, his usual smile was there on his face and gave her a quick wink that let her know that everything was under control. 

            "Hey Tori, Frisk wants to spend the night with me and Papyrus tonight, that cool?" Sans asked without warning or waiting for Toriel to cool down. Toriel turned to Sans almost menacingly. "What?! After what happened up there?!" Asgore stepped in once again, "Hun...Sans won't let anything happen to Frisk, none of us will. It'll be fine. If anyone tries to hurt her, they'll have to deal with us first." He gave her a gentle smile. Those words seemed to calm Toriel's rage as she started taking deep breaths. "Y-you're right...I guess I over reacted..." She admitted to herself looking a bit ashamed, but Asgore simply replied with loving eyes, "No, you were being a mother." Frisk smiled softly, seeing how Asgore managed to calm Toriel down, but she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault that Toriel was extremely protective, after all...she already lost one child and Frisk didn't know if she could handle losing another. That fact alone, made Frisk even more determined to somehow save Asriel so Toriel could have her child back...and Frisk could have a brother. 

              In the end, Toriel agreed to let Frisk spend the night at Sans' and Papyrus' house, uninformed of the true reason that Frisk would be gone for the night. "Before we go, I do wanna make a pit stop by the house, after all, we can't go on a adventure without snacks." It was a short walk to Sans' home, but as soon as they stepped inside, there was a clear view of the kitchen where Papyrus seemed busy at work cooking his favorite dish, the only dish he knew how to cook, spaghetti. However, the noodles and sauce seemed to be everywhere, but on a plate. The fire of the oven was blazing high, almost reaching to the kitchen, but Papyrus seemed blissfully unaware of the danger. His style being taught by Undyne who was...more extreme than most chefs would be. While Papyrus' cooking wasn't exactly edible, it improved a bit each time he decided to nearly destroy the house attempting to cook again.

                "Nyeh heh heh!" laughed Papyrus, "Soon, I shall create the best tasting spaghetti that has ever been made! For I am the great Papyrus! If I can't be a member of the royal guard then I shall be the greatest cook there's ever been!" He shouted in great excitement over the roaring fire blazing from the kitchen oven. Frisk questioned getting too close to Papyrus at the moment, but Sans just walked into the kitchen as if nothing was wrong. "There you are Sans! Have you finally picked up your dirty clothes?" He asked as Sans started rummaging through the cabinets in search of snacks. "Nah, me and Frisk are leaving for a bit." He answered, tossing a little white dog from the cabinets that was chewing on a spare bone. The little dog laid down in the middle of the kitchen floor, chewing on the bone. "The human?" Papyrus asked, turning around to see Frisk standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Human! It's been some time since you've visited the great Papyrus!" Papyrus left the stove unintended to walk up to Frisk and pick her up in a tight hug. Frisk, laughed feeling her feet leave the ground saying, "It's only been two days." From behind Papyrus, Frisk could see Sans tossing behind him a rather number of bones that scattered all over the floor. "And I've missed you in that time! You don't know how insufferable being alone with my brother without someone to play junior jumble with!"

                   Eventually, Papyrus let Frisk down again and Sans returned to them with arms full of a random assortment of treats and snacks. "You still have your cell phone kid?" he asked seeming to be more concerned with food then he was about the fire that was blazing higher and higher. "Um...yeah." She answered reaching into her pocket to pull out her cell phone. "Store them in the dimensional boxes would you please?" Sans asked as the fire behind him grew so large even the carefree puffball of a dog was starting to grow concerned. "Um...sure, but...what about..." She asked, but before she could finish, Sans' eye turned blue for a split second, making the fire turn down to a normal level. "Oh...nevermind." Frisk responded as she opened her phone and a light blue light came from her phone. Soon, the snacks disappeared from Sans' arms and were stored inside her cell phone.

                   "Well, that should be good. Time to go then Frisk." Sans replied quickly, already making his way to the door. "W-wait!" Shouted Papyrus, "Where are you two going?" His eye sockets looked concern, even his smile seemed to have a concerned light to it. "We're just going for a walk, we'll be back in just a bit." Sans answered with his hands back into his pockets, looking back at Papyrus. "Oh, like a date!" Papyrus shouted with excitement, "I'd went on a date with the human as well!" Frisk's face turn bright red, but before she could explain that it wasn't a date, Sans already spoke up, "Kinda like that, anyway, we need to head out before it gets dark." Frisk felt Sans grab her hand and led her out of the door, but for a second, she could have swore that she saw Sans look a bit...blue. 


	3. The Golden Flower

      Sans left his house in a hurry, pulling Frisk along by her hand, but even as they continued to walk, it was like Sans completely forgot he was holding her hand the entire time. His hand was holding onto hers so tightly, like he would lose her if he loosen his grip even the slightest. As Frisk stared at Sans in front of her, she couldn't help but think that Sans was acting a bit strange at his house, he seemed to be in a hurry to leave and didn't even ask if Papyrus wanted to come along. He normally loved having his brother nearby, but today he just sort of pushed him aside. Sans was so calm and slow like usual at her house, but for some reason, he was acting a bit hasty, almost like he had something on his mind. He was so quiet now, he hasn't even tried to say a word after leaving the house and now he won't even look at her. This wasn't like Sans to push his brother aside and acting as though walking in the dark was something neither of them were use to, something was wrong with him, she could just tell. 

       "Sans?" Frisk questioned as he continued to pull her along, only the sound of leaves crunching beneath their feet with each step. Sans still didn't look back at her and remained silent. Each time she called his name, he still refused to look at her. It was only until Frisk used her free hand to touch his shoulder did Sans finally stop in his tracks to look at her. His eyes were pure black for just a second before changing back to normal once again. "Yeah kid? What's up?" He asked as though nothing was wrong. "You getting cold feet about this?" His usual grin returned to his face as his eyes were staring back at her with the same happy gleam to them. "Um...it's just...well you've been holding my hand for quite a bit..." She answered slightly embarrassed that she had to say it outloud. Sans grinned and quickly let go of her hand saying, "Oh sorry" with a big grin as he rubbed the back of his skull. Frisk, however, did not smile, "Sans, are you okay? You're acting strange." Sans suddenly looked tired, holding his bony hand up to his forehead, "Nah, I think I'm coming down with a...femur." He grinned looking at Frisk, proud of himself. Frisk tried so hard not to smile or laugh, but couldn't contain it anymore and ended up laughing. "Okay, that's was pretty good." Sans chuckled and folded his arms proudly, "It's what I'm best at. I'm pretty humerus." After a few laughs, Frisk decided that Sans might had pretended to act the way that he did in order to make a bad pun, since it wouldn't be the first time Sans went far just to make a pun, but part of her couldn't forget the slight darkness in his eyes she saw.

          Luckily, the home's the monsters had made weren't far from the Mt. Ebott, the mountain that contained entrances to the underground world Frisk accidentally found. Once they were at the foot of the mountain, Sans and Frisk stared up at the tall mountain that pierce the sky. "So...you climbed this mountain, eh?" Sans asked with his hands in his jacket pockets. "That's impressive for a kid. What made you do it?" Frisk stared down at the ground trying to remember what drew her to the mountain in the first place. It's been so long that it just felt like it was something she needed to do. Frisk turned her attention to Sans, "I don't know really...something just...drew me here...like I needed to come here." Sans stared at Frisk for a moment in silence before saying, "Hmm...sounds like a mystery that'll never get solved." Sans shrugged and  stared up the mountain again. "Well, I'm happy it happened. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten to have a family and meet you." Sans looked at Frisk from the corner of his eye, staring at her for a moment with a slight surprised glaze, but after a few moments, he closed his eyes and smiled again, "I'm happy it happened too..."

           "Well, there's no way, I'm climbing all the way up there. Come here." Sans smiled opening his arm for her again. "We'll just teleport up. Which entrance should we take? The one we left or the one you fell down?" He asked curiously. Frisk, while hesitant to be so close to Sans again, she walked close enough to Sans for him to wrap his arm around her to once again teleport with her. "The one I fell down. The last time I saw Asriel he was by the golden flower bed, saying that he wanted to take care of them before he turned back into Flowey...I think it's our best bet." She answered to see Sans giving her a nod and replying, "Alrighty then."She took a breath, readying herself for the nauseating sensation of teleportation. Just like before, the world spun around her in a dizzying blur as Sans disappeared, but still holding onto her. A moment later, they appear before the very hole that lead to the flower garden. 

             As the two stared down the hole, only now did Frisk realize how deep the hole was, she couldn't even see the golden flower bed that broke her fall. "Geez kid, I don't know how you survived a fall like that." Sans chuckled before looking up to the sky to see the sun was still up, but more than half the day was over. "Welp, better jump in." He grinned, but before Frisk had a chance to react, Sans hugged Frisk from behind, making Frisk blush brightly. Her heart jumped feeling Sans' body pressed up against her back, making a chill run down her spine. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as his face was close to her ear, something about him hugging her like this made her feel...funny. Before Frisk could become too flustered, Sans sudden jumped up in the air with her in his arms and began to fall into the darkness of the hole. "Sans! You could have warned me before you jumped!" Shouted the surprised Frisk who grabbed onto Sans' arms that were around her waist. Sans laughed loudly, "Then it wouldn't be fun!". After falling for what felt like minutes, Frisk saw the familiar golden color of the flower bed that broke her fall. Closing her eyes tightly, Frisk prepared for the hard and painful impact that was sure to come, but it never came, instead she heard Sans' laughing voice, "Are you gonna open your eyes your dork?"  When Frisk opened her eyes again, Sans was still holding her tight, but they were slightly floating for a moment before Frisk finally felt her feet touched the ground that was covered with golden flowers. When Frisk, turned her head, she met Sans' eye sockets and smile near her face. She jumped quickly out of Sans' arms with her face burning only to see Sans laughing, "What? You look like you saw a ghost." Frisk blushed even brighter in embarrassment, but before she could come up with a clever comeback, she heard a high-pitched, overly-happy, voice. "Well, well. Look who's returned to the underground."

              Frisk turned around slowly and was greeted by the sight of the same golden flower that she had encountered when she first fell and defeated in a different from. His face was just as she remembered, sickeningly innocent with a true evil intention behind it. "Asriel..." She whispered softly, knowing that in this form, he was far from the adorable goat child that she desperately wanted to save. "You idiot, I'm not Asriel, not anymore at least." He grinned, shifting his face to look like the sweet Asriel before it twisted into a evil grin. "We're gonna save you Asriel..." Frisk spoke as if Asriel was standing before her, but instead was facing a evil little flower that nearly killed everyone she knew and loved. "Why do you continue this way?" The golden flower asked with a more serious face, "You know there's no helping me, there's nothing you can do. I told you, you are a idiot for saving me and just because you saved me once doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win again!" He shouted with a voice that shook a bit with each word. Sans pulled the flower pot from his rib cage saying, "You're coming with us, the easy way or the hard way." Flowey gasped and began to shake at the sight of Sans, and Frisk understood why. Sans' right eye became a blue color that would threaten anyone who stared at it despite it's pretty color. "N-no! I won't let you!" Flowey shouted loudly. Sans made a move to grab Flowey, but before his could get a grip on the little flower, Flowey had disappeared into the ground with his voice trailing off, "If you're really so determined to get me, you're gonna have to work for it!". Sans sighed saying, "Great...now this adventure's gonna be a bit trickier." Frisk stared at Sans, a bit concerned about him for a moment, "It's alright we can follow him as far as he wants to take this...I won't fail him again...if you want to go...I won't stop you." Sans was quiet for a moment, but his eyes returned normal once he looked back at her saying with a gentle voice, "I'll never leave you, let's go get that flower."

              


	4. Memories of the Ruins

       Even with Flowey making a hasty retreat, Sans and Frisk continued to pushed on in order to capture the evil flower in hopes of turning him into his true self again, however, Frisk was growing more and more concerned about Sans. Twice now, Sans has had this darkness to him that she's never seen the entire time she knew him. His eyes were changing, even his carefree aura would disappear to be replaced by one of intensity. Yet, he seemed to act as if nothing had happened to him. Just as quickly as he'd change, Sans was back to his normal self with his usual grin and joking tone. At first, she thought it was just a elaborate joke, but his reaction to seeing Flowey was something Frisk couldn't deny. There was almost a crazed look in his single, blue, glowing eye that made even Flowey tremble and nothing scared Flowey. It became clear there was more to Sans that Frisk thought. Her own best friend knew everything about her, yet, it seemed she knew nothing about him like she thought she did.

         Walking through the ruins brought back memories of when Toriel had guided her through as a child by holding her hand. It was much quieter now since all the monsters had abandoned this world to enjoy the new world above ground, but nonetheless, it took Frisk back to days that made her smile. Luckily, none of the traps were reset so Frisk and Sans weren't forced to do any puzzles. If Papyrus was with them, he would have been disappointed by this saying it wouldn't fun without puzzles and might have run off to make his own just for the heck of it. It was hard to believe that only several years ago it was when Toriel saved her from the weak Flowey and taught her to not be afraid of monsters but make friends with them and show them kindness. Her fear made her think she needed to fight what she didn't understand, but if Toriel hadn't shared that advice...Frisk might have had such a happy ending. Just the thought of killing all the people she loves made her heart ache. How could she ever want to kill any of them? Every single monster made her smile and laugh more than any human could ever do, even though some were hesitant on becoming friends with her. Frisk looked over to Sans, watching him walking beside her with his hands in his jacket. The thought of her killing Sans...was impossible for her.

           Frisk smiled when she remembered a certain area that they were approaching, a little passageway that led up to a candy bowl. The taste of monster candy came back into her memory again. The sweet taste was nothing like human candy and nothing in the human world quite tasted like it. Even better, unlike human food, monster food didn't spoil, so even after all these years it should be good still. "Oh Sans, wait a second. There's something I wanna get real quick." Frisk smiled causing Sans to look a bit confused for a moment, "Come on, it'll be real quick." Sans followed Frisk to see the candy bowl waiting for them on a pedestal with a note that read: "Monster Candy, please take one". Frisk went to grab one, but stopped for a moment. She had already taken one years ago and had a feeling that she'd rather listen to the note. Frisk sighed softly, "Hey Sans? Can you grab a candy for me?" She asked almost in a childlike voice. Sans looked strangely at her asking, "Sure, but why? It's right there in front of you." He walked up to the candy bowl and picked up a piece of candy. "Well...I'd already grabbed one when I was a kid and I don't wanna take another when it says take one..." Frisk answered feeling a bit embarrassed, but Sans smiled warmly as he handed her the candy, "That's a good kid." He smiled brightly, seemingly cheer up from her actions. The rest of the walk through the ruins were quiet and uneventful, but Sans and Frisk were no longer in silence, instead Frisk started retelling her memories up before she had met him, when she first fell into the underground to meet Toriel. Sans had a pleasant smile on his face, staring at Frisk with a warm look in his eyes as she retold the story in perfect detail. 

           Then, right before them was the very same grey bricked house that Toriel used to live in, the first house someone had invited Frisk to. Sans looked over to Frisk saying, "Tori lived here huh? I remember you telling me that she lived in a house in the ruins. You wanna go inside for old times sake?" Frisk was quiet for a moment, but smiled at Sans saying, "Yeah actually...who knows when we'll see it again." The two stepped inside the unlocked house to see it was almost exactly the same as it was when Frisk first arrived. The first thing Frisk saw was the set of stairs that led to the rest of the monster world...the place where she fought Toriel. Frisk remembered it well: Toriel's eyes were showing so much pain and no matter how much Toriel attacked, Frisk never attacked back, she couldn't. The fight felt like forever, but Frisk never backed down, she didn't care if Toriel kept hitting her, Frisk only showed mercy until it tore Toriel apart. Only after finding what about her son Asriel did Frisk understand why it hurt so much to attack her, not only because she loved her as her own child, but...the fact she might lose another one. Frisk will never understand the pain a mother feels from losing her child, but by the way it still hurts Toriel to this day was enough to let her know just how painful it can be. There was so much she didn't understand then.

             "Huh, pretty comfy. Reminds me of your place in the human world." Sans smiled turning to look at Frisk, but she only gave a small, sorrowful, smile. Her eyes lost from the events of the past as she stared at the ground with a tinge of sadness within them. "Yeah...she had a bit of her personal touch in the house. It's so warm and loving...just like her." Sans stared at her for a moment, his smile faded from his face and was replaced by a look of concern. He touched her shoulder and lowered his head to try to catch her eyes. "Hey...you alright there kid?" He asked curiously. Frisk turned her gaze to Sans and tried to forge the sadness in her heart. "I'm fine, just lost in the past." Sans didn't look convinced, his face still as concerned as ever, it was as though he was staring right through her, but he didn't say anything more. 

             Frisk started to walk in the living room, the image of Toriel sitting in her chair with her reading glasses on and a book about snail facts in her paws. She wanted Frisk to stay so badly, to stay with her instead of continuing through the monster world. Frisk sometimes wondered what would have happened if she never did leave, just stayed here with Toriel in the ruins, living as mother and daughter. Would they be happy then? Would the barrier ever been broken? Would she never have met her friends? There were so many possibilities of what could have been, but Frisk was happy, all she needed was to save the one person she had to leave behind. Whenever visiting a room, Frisk would have her sorrowful smile and tell Sans all the things she could remember about each room. How Toriel used fire magic to cook, her tufts of fur in the sink, even about her diary that held her favorite joke of the day inside; Sans smiled at the diary with familiar fondness.

             After revisiting the kitchen and Toriel's old room, there was one more room she had to visit: Asriel's old room. Frisk was hesitant to enter, knowing her guilt might stir up inside, yet part of her wanted to see this final room one last time. Sans saw Frisk's worry and told her, "You don't have to go in, you know? If you don't want to." Frisk however, shook her head, "No...I wanna go in..." With those words, Frisk grabbed the doorknob and opened it slowly to see the dark room before her. After switching the lights on, Frisk sighed softly as she stepped inside. The closet was filled with striped shirts...the very same that Frisk saw Asriel wearing. Toriel could never get rid of her son's clothing, and Frisk didn't blame her. There were shoes of different sizes on the floor, perhaps from the past humans who met Toriel, but left just as Frisk had. When Frisk first arrived, she didn't understand that she was sleeping in the bed of her lost child. As she touched the blankets, tears started welling up in her eyes. "I...I didn't know..." Frisk started, "I didn't know I was sleeping in his bed...Toriel lost him...barely recovering....and I came in and took his room..." A tear ran down her cheek feeling like she soiled the memory of Asriel for Toriel.

             Sans remained quiet, but as more tears started to fall from her eyes, he stepped closer to her. He stared at Frisk, but when she looked at him, she tried to wipe away her tears when she remembered Sans was with her. "I'm sorry...it's a silly thing to cry about." She tried to forge a smile, but before she could do anything else, Sans came even closer and pulled Frisk into a tight hug. Frisk's eyes widened as she felt Sans' bony hand holding her head against his shoulder while the other pushing against the small of her back. "No...it's not a silly thing to cry about..." He spoke softly in a comforting tone near her ear. "The fact you're crying over this...shows how good of a person you are...how kind...and sweet...don't stop crying because of me...I'm here for you." Frisk felt her face turn red feeling Sans' warm embrace and kind words. Suddenly, she couldn't stop the tears from coming down her face, getting the shoulder of Sans' jacket wet, but he didn't seem to care. He held her tightly, letting her cry onto him as her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Her heart was aching in a way Frisk never felt before, and it hurt even more with each moment Sans showed her kindness. She didn't understand, but all she wanted in this moment was to cry and hold onto Sans, but for just a moment, Frisk could feel a warm wet drop land onto the back of her shirt.

             


	5. Ice and Snow

       Some time had passed before Frisk's tears finally had stopped, the way Sans was holding her made all her pain slowly faded away. Even once Frisk had finished crying, neither Frisk nor Sans seemed like they wanted to let go of each other. It was like Sans needed this comfort just as much as Frisk did, if not more. Sans' boney fingers were entwined with her hair while his other hand gently caressed her back. His jacket was so warm and soft that Frisk found herself almost falling asleep. Frisk could feel his ribcage against her arms as she squeezed him just as tightly as he was squeezing her. "Thank you Sans...it feels so nice hugging you like this...I feel so much better." Frisk spoke softly, which seemed to make Sans squeeze her even harder. She heard a soft chuckle as Sans answered, "No worries kid...like I told ya, I'm here for you." Sans finally loosen his grip on her slightly, allowing Frisk to pull back enough to look him in the eye socket. Sans was smiling warmly making Frisk smile back at him. Frisk noticed that the outside of his eye sockets seemed damp as though he was crying too. Without even thinking, Frisk let one hand leave from Sans as she reached up to wipe the little that was left underneath his eyes. She watched as Sans tensed up, eyes wide with his face turning blue. "Are you okay? It looks like you were...upset." Asked Frisk with a concerned tone. That's when Sans finally let go of her and tried drying up his eyes by rubbing the sleeve of his jacket against his face. "Nah, I'm fine, just something in my eye holes." A gentle giggle came from Frisk as Sans smiled a bit embarrassed while stuffing his hands into his jacket. "Come on, we better get moving." He suggested as he turned away from her and walked out the door. 

          Frisk followed behind Sans as they finally left Toriel's old home through the doorway that Toriel once blocked Frisk from. As soon as they stepped through the door, snow had begun to fall and coated the dead trees like a blanket; the snow beneath their feet crunched with every step. They passed a useless broken twig and Frisk began to smile with excitement knowing what was coming to up. Sure enough, in just a few moments, the bars Papyrus had put up in his many attempts to stop her had appeared in the distant: the place where Sans and Frisk had first met. "Oh geez, does this bring back some memories." Sans grinned looking up at the makeshift bars. Frisk giggled as ran in front of Sans, "Wait, wait, how'd it go again?" She grinned on purposely having her back towards Sans. Sans grinned realizing what Frisk had in mind, he closed his eyes for a moment and deepened his voice to a slow and threatening level. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Right then, Frisk turned around slowly and took Sans' hand and to her surprise Sans once again, somehow, hidden a whoopie cushion on his hand to make a amusing sound. There was a moment of silence between them, then Frisk bursted out laughing, "That was good, you really surprised me with that!" Sans smiled and shrugged saying, "It's what I do best." It was a moment before Sans noticed he was still holding Frisk's hand, despite his joke was over. He quickly let go with his face slightly blue, quickly walking ahead of Frisk, "Anyway, we should get moving." For a moment, Frisk watched Sans walked a bit ahead of her, smiling to herself softly. Getting to meet Sans...was one of the best things that happened to her. 

            Together, Sans and Frisk walked through the snowy land, laughing and talking about all the puzzles Papyrus was determined to create in order to capture her that failed one after another. He even had a plate of his famous spaghetti waiting for her, thinking she'll never progress if she was too busy eating, but at the time, she didn't think it would very wise to taste it. One of her favorites had the be the one that Papyrus had the mulit-colored titles that turned into a single pink line for her to walk through, without her even having to make an effort. Perhaps the best attempt, however, had to be when she tried to cross a bridge only to see weapons from every angle. Morning stars, flames, axes, a dog, all ready to attack her at her command and while Papyrus didn't end up using it, Frisk didn't think she wouldn't be able to get through it somehow. Frisk visited the snowman for a moment, letting him know that a piece of him made it to the surface. The snowman thanked her with a almost teary voice, watching them, Sans smiled warmly looking quite happy. They passed by several stands that once belong to the colorful dog characters that now laid abandoned and covered in snow. It almost seemed lonely, expecting a dog of two to pop out from behind a stand or out of the snow, but she knew that they were much happier in the human world with plenty of humans to play with. 

             Ice had appeared during their travel and Sans decided to take advantage of it. When Frisk walked close enough, Sans pushed Frisk onto the ice making her wobble and slip, but before she hit the ground Sans reached out and caught Frisk by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back up to stand up straight. "Don't worry...ICE got you!" Sans grinned making Frisk giggle as she held onto Sans trying not to slip. Frisk grinned widely, giggling, "How ice of you!" Sans' eyes widened for a moment and started to laugh, "It's snow problem!" The two went back and forth, telling each other puns that seemed to get increasingly worse with each pun. Every time Frisk would slip, Sans would pull her back up, holding her close to him until they both made it safely off the ice. 

             The two ended up laughing and smiling at each other's bad jokes and pun until they finally saw a large white banner that said, "Welcome to Snowdin" on it. The once thriving and livily town that Frisk remembered for all the wonderful and kind monsters she met was now quiet and dull with all the lights turned off and the snow piling much higher than before without anyone here to manage it, even the bright Christmas tree with presents underneath didn't have its lights on anymore. When Frisk turned to see Sans' reaction to seeing him home this way, his expression did change to one that expressed a bit of sadness. "Sans?" She questioned, seeing that his eyes had darkened a bit. "Are you okay?" Sans forged a smile and answered, "I'm fine...just strange seeing it like this...empty." Frisk frowned watching Sans staring out at the deserted town. She knew it must of been hard for him to see his home like this. His favorite restaurant was no longer in service and the lively town now looked almost...dead. All of it abandoned and left to decay at the promise of the human world awaiting above them. Thoughts went through Frisk's mind, Sans managed to cheer her up when she was sad...now it was time for her to do the same thing for him.

               Sans started walking forward with a slumped posture, suddenly silent with his bright smile missing from his face once again.  Suddenly, a snowball hit Sans in the back of his skull with Frisk giggling behind him. Sans turned his head towards her in a menacing way with a large, wicked, grin saying, "Oh...it's on now." Without giving her a chance, Sans raised his hand as several snowballs came up from the ground, floating for a second before dashing towards Frisk the moment his hand was pointed towards to her. "Oh no." were the only words Frisk could say before snowballs rushed towards her in a blurring speed. Frisk barely could dodge any of them, she would have missed the last if Sans haven't made it redirected it to hit her in the back of the head. With a determined look, Frisk quickly grabbed an armful of snow and quickly made one snowball after another trying to hit Sans with one, but Sans would teleport out of the way before one could actually hit him. "Hey! That's cheating Sans!" Frisk laughed as Sans teleported once more saying with a shrug, "I don't remember that in the rulebook.", Frisk threw one more snowball to make Sans teleport and as soon as he reappeared, Frisk ran towards him with one last snowball, but a root, hidden by the snow, made Frisk trip before he had the chance to teleport again, making her falling on top of him. 

                 The snowball smashed into Sans' face making both of them laugh and giggle as Sans shook his head to get the snow off his face. Frisk had her hands on his shoulders, Sans had his arms around her as though he tried to catch her, their faces close to each other. When they eventually stopped laughing, Frisk smiled down at Sans, her eyes staring into his to see a warmness in his eyes, but finally realized how they were, her face blushed brightly. Sans seemed to realize why she was blushing as well, because quickly his face turned a bright blue. Frisk quickly pulled herself back from Sans quickly saying, "Sorry...". Sans cleared his non-existent throat, looking down at the snowy ground while rubbing the back of his skull. "It...it's fine...I..didn't mind..." Sans blushed a little bit brighter, "I mean, I know it was a accident..." He quickly got up from the ground, letting some of the snow fall off of him before holding out his hand to help Frisk up saying, "Come on, let's rest at my old house for a bit, we've been walking for awhile." Frisk was too embarrassed to say anything more than, "Okay..." as she took his hand and let him lead her to the dark, snow covered, house. 

           


	6. The Darkness Within

     Sans led Frisk inside his old home, shaking the snow off his jacket and pulled Frisk inside. As the door closed behind her, they were surrounded by darkness that was nearly impossible to see through. Frisk could hear the sound of Sans trying to flip the light switch repeatedly, but the lights never came back on. "Damn..." She heard Sans whisper under his breath, "Makes sense with everyone gone, there's no one to run things around here." Frisk could hardly see anything, but could hear Sans moving around, bumping into a few things and swearing to himself softly. Frisk was starting to feel cold with the snow that stayed on her starting to melt into cold water that drenched her clothes. She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking a bit as she tried to move around in the darkness to find a light source of some kind, but right as she ended up bumping against an end table with a quantum physics book on top of it, Frisk saw something dimly light up the room. When she turned, Frisk saw Sans carrying a small lantern with a dim blue flame within it. "Good thing we kept some of the stuff that fell down here." He sighed, letting the lantern down on the end table next to the couch, finally giving them enough light to see where everything was.  

        With a sigh, Sans turned to look at Frisk to see her shaking with her arms wrapped around herself tightly. When she noticed Sans staring at her, Frisk tried to make it look like she wasn't shaking, trying not to worry him, but right before her, Sans was already taking his blue jacket off. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt underneath to conceal his ribs and spine from her, so even with his jacket off, she wouldn't see anything too revealing for a skeleton monster. "Here..." Sans smiled warmly, putting his jacket around her shoulders, "Tori would kill me if I got you sick." His jacket was so warm and comfortable, it was no surprise why Sans liked this jacket so much. Frisk blushed softly, pulling his jacket closer around herself, staring up at Sans whose face was dimly lit by the blue light. "T-thank you..." Frisk replied softly, hiding part of her face inside the warmth of his jacket, "But what about you?" She asked curiously. Sans waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry 'bout it, nothing rattles these bones. Besides, you look cute with my jacket on." Frisk smiled softly, blushing a tinge, holding onto his jacket tightly, taking a seat on the couch. 

           A few minutes passed by in complete silence, during that time, Frisk kept remembering the dark look and strange behavior Sans has been having ever since returning to the underground; she's never seen him look so sad or angry before. Sans just always seemed so...happy they came down here. Part of her wondered if she should have came with someone else, the last thing she wanted was to make Sans relieve something that was painful for him. She took a glance at Sans from the corner of her eye and saw he was still standing, his eyes lost in a place Frisk had never seen before. It almost looked as though...he wanted to cry, but refused to let himself do so. Frisk was worried that asking him what was wrong would stir up something within him, but she couldn't stand seeing him like this and it seemed to get worse and more constant the deeper they went into the underground monster world; Frisk decided to take a chance. 

            "Sans?" Frisk asked softly, "Are you okay?". Sans was quiet for a moment, but turned to look at Frisk with a forged smile. "I'm fine...". Frisk didn't believe him, the look on his face wasn't the same as before, it wasn't happy, but...pretending to be. Frisk stood up from the couch and moved to stand in front of him, "Sans...you can tell me anything you know? I tell you everything...so you can do the same with me." She gave a hopefully smile, however, Sans didn't return one, instead his eyes became dark again as his forged smile was replaced by a dark frown. "Kid...there's some things you don't wanna know about me." He was going to move past her, but Frisk touch his chest to stop him. "Sans..." Frisk started, using her free hand to gently touch Sans' cheek and make him look at her. His eyes were wide and Frisk could tell his was shaking slightly. "You're important to me, no matter what you tell me that'll never change." Sans stared at her for a moment, a tear running down his cheek bone. "Okay..." Sans sighed, taking her hand from his cheek and holding it tight, "I'll tell you..."

              He led her to the couch and they sat down next to each other. Frisk reminded quiet, letting Sans take as much time as needed before he spoke. He was quiet for a moment, taking a deep breath. "This is going to sound insane." Sans started with a heavy and dark tone, "I can see different...universes, so to say. Things that happened differently for everyone." Frisk stared at him confused asking, "What do you mean?" Sans stared at her, his eye sockets staring deeply into her eyes, piercing through her soul. "I mean...I can see different yous, doing different things and different things happening. There's one where...you attacked some monsters, but spared most...you fought Asgore and made him weak enough for Flowey to kill him...then...Flowey changed into this thing...killing you over and over again." Sans' voice began to grow angry with his last few words, his hands balling up into fists like he was going to punch something at any minute. "He's just laughing, killing you again...and again...and again...you do eventually defeat him, but live on the surface only and never speaking to us again...but just the fact I watched Flowey kill you so many times without being able to stop it...it tears me apart..." Sans' voice became more like a growl as his rage began to grow. As Frisk listened, it became clear why he was so angry to see Flowey again, the look in his eyes, that blue light that made Flowey tremble...it finally made sense, but a world where she actually killed some monsters seemed insane. How could she never talk to her friends ever again? Why would she ever leave without time? Then again...that Frisk wasn't her...it was someone else...someone whose actions changed everything, just as hers did. 

                "It gets worse..." Sans mumbled softly, his eye sockets starting to water. "There's another you...an evil one..." He stared, his boney hands starting to shake as badly as his voice. "You...killed everyone...everyone you could sink your knife into...including Toriel and my brother...I was so angry...I hated you...so much...you killed...everyone. There was so much dust on your hands and you loved it. I had to fight you...I had to kill you, God I killed you so many times..seeing your dead body covered in blood because of me, but I had too...I had too...but eventually...you killed me and didn't even care, not a single tear...but a smile." Sans paused for a moment, tears running down his face one after another. "Then you go on to kill Flowey until there's nothing left of him...and erase our world...humans...monsters...both gone, just darkness. You...literally killed everyone without even blinking an eye." Sans began to sob as tears fell from his eye sockets. "And I'm terrified that one day...somehow...that evil you will wake up inside you...and you'll do it all over again...and I'd have to kill you." 

                  Frisk's eyes were wide and tears began to well up in her eyes as well. She couldn't believe that Sans saw such horrible things. It was amazing that he was able to smile at her at all after all he saw. Now it made sense, the anger at Flowey, the darkness in his eyes when he saw Snowdin empty, seeing his home empty, the reason he didn't want anyone coming with them. He was scared that she would turn...and kill someone they loved. The idea of her killing monsters...was impossible for her to imagine. She'd never kill anyone...at least this version of her won't. "The only thing I can't see...is what will happen to us now...in the underground, I saw everything, but after leaving, I never could see what would become of us...so I became scared. Scared that...I'll have to end you." He continued with a trembling voice, but slowly his face turned towards her with a soft smile. "But...I think everything will be fine...you're still so kind, sweet...and cute." 

                    Her face blushed brightly feeling him calling her cute, but when her eyes fell back onto Sans, he was staring at her with warm eyes and smile. She smiled back at him warmly, touching his bony hand saying, "I'd never hurt you...or anyone else for that matter...nothing will make me do those horrible things...I promise you that." Sans smiled even brighter, even chuckled softly, "I'm confident about that now...not once have you done anything like the other Frisk did...you're still a dork, especially with that monster candy thing." Sans and Frisk laughed softly as he tousled her hair playfully. Somehow, Sans and Frisk ended up closer to each other during Sans' confession. When Frisk finished giggling, she found herself staring right into Sans' deep eye socket with a look she's never seen him have before. She noticed as the blue light lit up Sans' features that his eyes became half-closed and his face becoming a deeper blue than she's ever seen him be before. Sans whispered softly, "And for some reason...I...I always want to be close to you...I know I don't have lips, but I've been wanting to try something.". Frisk was frozen, she could see that Sans was getting closer to her very slowly. He got so close to her that she could feel his warmth and breath against her lips. As Frisk felt Sans getting closer, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight, as her eyes began to close instinctively. It felt like an eternity, but slowly, Frisk could feel Sans' mouth push up against her lips.   


	7. The First Time

     Frisk could hardly believe what she was feeling, Sans was kissing her. His arms slowly wrapped around the small of her back and pulled her closer as Frisk held her hands against his broad shoulders. Her thoughts were racing as she felt one of Sans' hands run up her back to entwined his fingers into her hair to hold her to their kiss; Frisk could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He was kissing her so gently at first, but after a moment, Frisk heard a groan escape from him as he started become more passionate. Frisk felt like her breath was being sucked out of her, everytime she tried to catch a breath, Sans would pull her back to kiss her again. After several minutes, Sans finally pulled away, panting softly as he tried to catch his breath. His face permanently blue with a heated expression that sent chills down her spine, he almost looked hungry. "S-sorry...I got a bit carried away." He blushed even brighter, but Frisk smiled softly blushed as well, "Well...it's not like I didn't like it..." She replied quietly, unable to make eye contact with him. 

       Suddenly, Frisk felt Sans bony fingertips underneath her chin, putting pressure to make her look at him with a evil grin, "Oh really? Prove it. Kiss me yourself." Frisk grew flustered at the idea. Sans was her first kiss and now he was making it embarrassing for her, but he looked like he enjoyed every second of her shyness about romantic contact. Frisk blushed brightly and gave Sans a give peck on his mouth, but before she could look away, Sans caught her and made her look towards him again, "You're not getting away with that. A real one Frisk." Frisk gulped feeling her face blazing red as Sans took pleasure in seeing Frisk flustered from his advances. Then, gathering up her courage, Frisk closed her eyes tightly and pushed her lips against Sans' mouth. Sans seemed more satisfied with the second attempt, because as she pull away, he smiled at her whispered, "That's better..." Sans ran his finger bones through her bangs, "Close your eyes again...I got a surprise." 

         At first, Frisk hesitated closing her eyes, especially when he promised her a surprise all his surprises in the past ended up as a joke, but she thought for this situation it might be different. "Alright..." She smiled sounding skeptical, but closed her eyes waiting for Sans. Frisk felt Sans kiss her once again, but this time something parted her lips apart and realized it was his tongue. Holding her close, Sans pushed his tongue into Frisk's mouth to play with hers. Frisk blushed and whined softly, embarrassed by this act, but strangely enjoying it at the same time. Frisk let Sans play with her tongue as she rubbed hers against his. When they pulled away for air, Frisk opened her eyes to see Sans with his glowing blue tongue peeking from his mouth while his eye was glowing blue once again with a few blue flames escaping his eye socket. "Do you still have that monster candy?" He asked with a grin, his glowing tongue lighting up the inside of his mouth. "Y-yeah..." Frisk replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a monster candy,"Why?" Sans took the monster candy from her hand and opened it from its wrapper then popped it inside his mouth. "Hey-" Frisk started to ask why he ate her candy, but before she could say anymore, Sans already kissed her again and pushed the candy into her mouth with his glowing tongue. He didn't pull away, letting their tongues play with each other as the candy started to melt between them. Frisk could taste the sweetness of the candy as Sans deepened the kiss. His tongue playing with hers fiercely. 

           Once the candy melted between their tongue completely, Sans pulled away with a grin with a hint of pleasure from Frisk's reaction, "That was fun...". Frisk blushed brightly seeing how pleased he looked, but blushed even brighter to see something glowing from within his shorts. She looked away shyly, quickly realizing what it was. Sans seemed to notice why she turned away, because he glanced down at his shorts to see the glowing tent coming from them. "Heh...I guess I got too excited from that." He grinned, blushing a bit. He stared at Frisk, seeing how she refused to look at what was protruding from his shorts and Sans rubbed his skull gently. "Um...well, we don't have to go any further if you aren't wanting more..." Frisk started rubbing her arm, answering, "I...I didn't say I didn't want to continue...I just don't know if I can..." Sans stared at her for a moment and stood up from the couch. He held out his hand, smiling warmly, "How about this? We'll go up to my old room, start off slow. If you don't like it or feel like you're not ready, just say it and I'll stop. I promise." Frisk smiled warmly, almost finding herself crying from Sans' kindness as she found a little bit more courage with the comfort of his words. "Yeah...I like that idea." She grabbed Sans' hand and got up from the couch as he grabbed the lit lantern, letting Sans guild her up the stairs with her heart beating harder and harder each step to took. 

             The inside of Sans' room wasn't surprising for her. His bed sheets were bundled up into a ball, pillows on the floor, a treadmill in the middle of the floor, socks still left lying around, and finally a swirling wind in the corner of the room with papers, books, and a plate of spaghetti spinning around like a miniature tornado. There use to be a white dog sleeping in the tornado, but it was missing, assuming to be the one that now lived with Sans and Papyrus on the surface. Sans chuckled a bit awkwardly, "Sorry 'bout this...I was expecting...well this to happen." With a wave of his hand, the room began to clean itself up. The bed made itself and his socks flew back into his drawer. The treadmill pushed itself against the wall as the miniature tornado dispersed and threw all the papers and books where they belonged as the plate flew out the door and assumedly had went into the kitchen. Sans walked in as Frisk followed and put the lantern on the dresser, "That's a little bit better...". Frisk smiled and blushed as she giggled with Sans for a moment before returning to the moment.     

                Sans and Frisk sat down on his bed, Frisk blushing brightly and shaking nervously, for the first time...she was scared. Sans touched her hand gently, smiling warmly at her, "It'll be okay...just tell me to stop when you need it." He touched her cheek gently as he kissed her once more. Frisk closed her eyes and tried to relax as Sans took his time to help Frisk become comfortable. After a minute of kissing her, Sans slowly led Frisk down on her back on top of his bed as he placed himself on top of her. Frisk moaned softly into Sans' mouth as his tongue assaulted hers once again. Frisk wrapped her arms around his neck, hands resting against his shoulder blades. Sans pulled away and bit Frisk's lip, groaning softly. Frisk started breathing hotter feeling her body becoming hot. She tried to pull Sans' jacket off of herself, but had trouble, trying not to disturb what Sans was doing. However, Sans lifted Frisk's upper body and started nibbling on her neck as he helped get his jacket off of her and onto the floor. One of her hands ran up his neck bones and held onto the back of his skull as his tongue licked her neck slowly.

               His fingertips slipped underneath her striped shirt and touched her stomach gently making her bite her bottom lip the higher his fingertips went. Sans, at first, started to squeeze Frisk's breast through her bra as he returned to rubbing his tongue against her own. Frisk let a moan escape against his tongue feeling her body growing more excited the more he touched her. His hand slowly slipped underneath her bra to touch the sensitive flesh of her breast. Frisk blushed brightly, moving a bit underneath him from this new feeling, no one has ever touched her this way before and she was wanting more each second. His palm rubbed against her nipple, slowly making it hard as he squeezed her breast harder. Frisk's back arched a bit as Sans and her moaned into each other tongues. She could feel something hard, throbbing against her thigh, making her wetter in her sweet spot by the second. Slowly, Frisk and Sans managed to get her shirt  and bra off of her body and let them fall to the floor. Frisk was embarrassed to let Sans see her breasts, but Sans smiled telling her that they were just as beautiful as she was. 

                Sans eventually pulled back and took off the white T-shirt that covered his upper body. Frisk stared at Sans rib cage, feeling it was strange to see his bare rib cage before her, but a part of her also adored getting to see it. She reached up and touched his rib cage, blushing as Sans moaned softly as her fingertips touched his ribs. Her fingers slipped through the spaces between each rib, Sans' face growing a deeper blue as a bit of drool escaped from him. "Frisk..." He moaned hotly, making her realize that she might have found his hot spot. The glowing light from his shorts became a bit brighter as his shirt no longer covered the top of his shorts, exposing the upper region of his hips like his shorts would slide off at any second. Frisk felt her body becoming hotter the longer she stared at his exposed hips knowing any second she'll get to see what he had underneath his shorts. 

                 "I'm sorry...I can't wait anymore." Sans huffed with a heated tone, as she reached down and started unbuttoning Frisk pants, pulling them off of her quickly like he was starving to have her. Frisk's panties underneath were dark and damp from her own arousal caused from Sans. He stared at her panties, his tongue dripping wet like he hasn't eaten in days and saw something delicious. Sans started to pull down her panties making Frisk close her eyes and cover her face in embarrassment as his eyes finally fell upon her sweet womanhood, grinning at the sight as wet she was. Once her panties were on the floor, Sans spread her thighs apart and let his tongue lick her thighs, Frisk moaned hotly from underneath her hands. His tongue licked her sensitive thighs until they were wet and then started to taste her wet pussy lips. Frisk moved her hands from her face to grip the bed, moaning his name sweetly. His glowing tongue started to play with her sensitive clit, growling and moaning into her as he tasted how sweet she was, almost like candy. Hungry for more, Sans pushed his tongue inside of her making Frisk squeak feeling his tongue wiggling inside her tight, wet, pussy. She moaned, "Oh God Sans!" as she came onto his face. Sans pulled away grinning as his mouth was covered in her wet cum, her first orgasm. 

                   Frisk laid on the bed panting feeling her legs shaking and watched as Sans pulled down his shorts. A throbbing, glowing, blue cock popped free once his shorts were low enough. Frisk blushed brightly, part of her wanting the look away, but another half unable to stop staring at the size of it. Sans placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, his face above hers as he lined himself with her. "You ready Frisk?" He grinned looking more eager than ever before. Frisk grabbed Sans' shoulders and answered, "Yes...I'm ready." Right then, Frisk let out a sharp moan feeling the tip of Sans' cock pushing into her. Sans closed his eyes tightly, groaning, "God...you're so tight." He slowly thrusts his hips into her, inching in more and more of his glowing cock into her. When he reached her cherry, Sans waited for a moment warning Frisk that it might feel uncomfortable at first. He pushed past her tight ring, stretching her wider than she's ever been, Frisk groaned and whined feeling his size stretching her open, but soon it started feeling really good. Frisk dug her nails into his shoulder blades as he thrusts in and out of her over and over again, a wet noise echoing throughout the room. Frisk moaned his name as his thrusts into her started getting faster and harder. The bed underneath Frisk began to squeak and shake in rhythm with his thrusts. Sans bit his lower lip, grinning as he felt how deep he was going into her and feeling her nails against his shoulder blades. Her pussy was squeezing him tightly as he stretched her open to fit his size. He started thrusting into her as deep and hard as he could, going balls deep into Frisk. She started to scream as her whole body bounced from his power. "Al...almost...there." Sans moaned as his cock slammed into her pussy over and over again, his cock throbbing harder each second as his orgasm was reaching its peak. The fire escaping from his eye growing larger and more energetic. Then with one final thrust, both Sans and Frisk moaned loudly as they came together. Frisk could feel Sans' cum shooting into her making her pant hotly along with Sans as his body collapsed on top of hers.

                     It took them several minutes before Sans could finally pick himself up and pull himself out of her. His blue eye disappeared along with his blue glowing tongue and penis. He collapsed beside Frisk, pulling her close to him as he pulled the blanket over them. "That...was great..." Sans chuckled, "How 'bout you? Your first time great?" Frisk smiled at Sans, blushing as she answered, "It was amazing..." Sans smiled warmly as he touched her cheek, "Frisk...I should have said this before, but...I love you..." Frisk's face blushed even brighter, "I love you too Sans..." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before sweetly kissing each other. After several minutes, Frisk and Sans cuddled close together as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	8. The Seaweed Forest

       Frisk began to stir in her sleep as all feeling began to return to her, her body felt sore from the intensity of her first experience with Sans. Memories of what happened only a mere few hours ago began flooding back to her. Sans looked so hungry for her and made her feel things she's never felt before. He took her virginity, but Frisk couldn't think of a better person to do it; a person she trusted and loved. The pleasure was nothing like she's ever felt before and enjoyed every second of it, however she began to wonder what would become of their relationship. They were such close friends, but after what happened she didn't know if it meant they were together romantically or if they would push what happened aside as though it never happened. Frisk feared that their relationship would become awkward or changed for the worse after what happened. She couldn't imagine being unable to talk to Sans because of what happened, the last thing she wanted was their relationship to become distant and awkward. They've been together for so long, but she worried that giving him her body might ruin what they had. She hoped when Sans woke up that it wouldn't be what her worries are making her think it'll be. 

        When Frisk opened her eyes softly, blinking away her blurry vision, she was greeting by the sight of Sans smiling gently at her. He had one eye closed with the open with a loving look within it. He had one hand holding up his head while the other laid idle near Frisk waiting for her to awaken. She heard a gentle chuckle before Sans spoke in a quiet voice, "Morning honey." He grinned, letting out another chuckle. Frisk blushed and buried her face into the pillow mumbling, "Don't tease me like that." Sans smiled as his boney hand stroked her hair. "What? Is it wrong your boyfriend wants to give you pet names?" Even though Sans couldn't see her face, Frisk's face turned red at the word boyfriend. Her earlier thoughts about their relationship was answered, Sans was wanting to be her boyfriend, but Frisk didn't know the first thing about being in a serious relationship. Sure, Frisk has been on a couple of dates, but none led to her having a serious relationship before. "M-my boyfriend?" Frisk questioned, looking a bit up from the pillow, so she could see Sans' face. He seemed to find her question amusing as a wide smile grew across his face, "Well duh, I told you I loved you didn't I? And you said you loved me too. Doesn't that normally mean we're going out then?" After thinking for a moment, Sans did have a point. They loved each other, she shared her first kiss, and gave her body to him. Even though Frisk was clueless on how to be a good girlfriend, she felt her heart jump at the thought of him calling her his girlfriend. Despite Frisk being embarrassed to hear him talk like this to her, she slowly uncovered her face to smile at him, "W-well...I do like the sound of that...I guess that means we're dating then..." Sans chuckled softly and rolled over to lay on his back, putting one hand behind his head and another around Frisk to hold her close to him. "Man, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when we tell them, especially Tori and Gore." He grinned chuckling to himself, "After we get the flower of course." He added quickly as he looked towards her, Frisk's hand laying lying on his sternum.

            Mentioning Flowey reminded Frisk that there was still something that needed to be done. She remembered how he managed to escape from them the first time. He could be anywhere at anytime. Right now, he could be roaring with laughter about how he outsmarted Sans and her by waiting until they left the entrance and popped back into the golden flower bed. The idea that they'll return to the surface with empty hands and Frisk continued to be plagued by nightmares. She couldn't leave the underground without him. Frisk didn't know if she could handle another night of that horrible nightmare. Asriel's melting face as he cried out to her for help, but her body frozen in place; the each detail etched into her mind. She must have been trembling, because Sans held her even tighter whispering, "Frisk...don't think about the nightmares..." Frisk looked up and saw Sans giving her a gentle smile, "We'll get him, I'll make sure of it." He gave her a confident wink before letting go of Frisk and getting out of the bed. "As much as I'd love staying bed naked with you all day, we should get ready." Sans spoke as he pulled on his shorts back on. He picked up Frisk's clothing and handed them to her so she could get dressed as well. 

             Once they were dressed, Sans grabbed Frisk's hand tightly as they finally left the Sans' old home to continue on their searched. As they walked together through the town of Snowdin, Frisk was smiling to herself feeling Sans' hand holding onto her own tightly. It was impossible to tell how much time has passed since they've entered the underground, but time was one of the few things on the back of her mind. Once they reached to the end of the town, a thick fog concealed the road ahead, the very same fog that Papyrus used for dynamic effect before fighting with her. Sans was sure to hold onto her hand tightly as though he was worried he'll lose her within the thick fog. Just the feeling of his skeletal hand around hers brought her such comfort and happiness she hasn't felt since she was little girl. She felt relief to know that Sans no longer feared that she was going to change into the diabolical alternate version of herself. No longer would he need to fear about her, but she felt that once they encounter Flowey that he's anger will flair up again due to his vision of seeing him killing Frisk again and again. Hopefully by the time they encountered Flowey again, Frisk will be able to help him contain his anger. 

               The two made their way towards Waterfall, the name given because of the excess of water with plenty of waterfalls to go with it, and immediately, Frisk recognized the stand that Sans was waiting for her at when she first arrived. They both laughed about how Sans spend most of his time back then selling Frisk questionable hot dogs and laying around doing nothing until he saw an opportunity to pull a prank on her. He even gave Frisk a dark circle around her eye when he made her think there was something important for her to see through a telescope he stood next to. In the end, Frisk found herself laughing since she went quite a bit on her journey as a child with that mark on her, unaware it was there. 

               They walked across a few bridges until they encountered a flower Frisk recognized as a echo flower. Frisk remembered once she listened to a series of echo flowers of two people who were close friends. Echo flowers repeated everything they could here and would spread from one to another, so it wasn't very wise to be talking about something embarrassing or personal while near them. Sans had a grin on his face seeing it and let go of Frisk's hand for a moment. He walked to the flower and whispered something to it so quietly that she couldn't hear what he was saying to it. When he finished, Sans turned back to her with a satisfied grin and grabbed her hand again to start walking, but when she asked what he said to it, Sans just said she'll find out later. While Frisk was curious about what he told the blue glowing flower, no matter how many times she asked Sans refused to budge until Frisk eventually figured she won't get it out of him anytime soon.

                Soon, the two reached to the patches of tall, seaweed-like, grass that stretched far taller than either of them. Sans looked around to see if there was any way past it without having to go through the massive seaweed, but the seaweed reached from wall-to-wall down the way. He sighed softly and said, "Hold onto my hand tight okay? This stuffs' easy to get lost in." Frisk did as he said and held onto his hand tightly as he led them inside the forest of seaweed. As they stepped inside, nothing but seaweed surrounded them from every direction and angle. It wouldn't be hard luckily to get through it, but it could take time if you didn't know which way you were going. There was nothing, but the sound of seaweed shuffling against each other as Sans pushed them out of their way trying to get through. However, Frisk heard what sounded like a sinister chuckle coming from somewhere deep inside the forest. Frisk stopped where she was, Sans stopping as well when he felt her refusing to move as he tried to push forward. He turned to look at her asking, "Something wrong?". She was quiet for a moment, listening for any sign for the laughter again, but it never came. "I...I thought I heard someone laughing." Frisk answered with a tone of suspicion. Sans seemed to take her suspicion seriously, because his face turned stern. "Keep close...I don't like this at all." 

                 As they continued, they stopped at the sound of rustling coming from the seaweed, along with a familiar laugh. However, as Sans tried to investigate, the person who caused it was gone only for the rustling and laughter to be in a different spot. "Hehehe." giggled the high-pitched voice, "Why keep tryin'? You won't win again." Frisk looked around trying to find the source of the voice, knowing Flowey was near. "Come on out little flower!" Sans called out with a hint in frustration in his voice, "We just wanna talk!" However, Flowey's laughter echoed all around them. Frisk looked left and right, growing more and more frantic as his laughter grew louder. She began to feel her chest become tight, almost like she was suffocating. "What's wrong Frisk?" The wicked laugh echoed, "Feel like you're going to die? Hehehe, you know? I want you two to find me...so I can kill your little girlfriend Sans, right in front of you while you watch! Watch as the blood drains from her body as I rip her flesh apart!" The evil laughter grew so intense as Sans' eye turned blue as flames flew furiously from his eye as he shouted and yelled furiously to the point, even Frisk didn't recognize him anymore. "Come to the castle if you're really determined enough and eager to die!" Those final words were followed by roars of intense laughter that slowly began to fade.

                  Even once the laughter was gone completely, Sans still tried to rip through the seaweed shouting for Flowey to come out. When Frisk's heart began to slow back down, she turned to Sans seeing him losing control, completely different from the calm Sans she was use to, she had to get him back. She touched his shoulder when she was close enough and Sans quickly turned to look at her, almost making her jump. His eyes were so full of anger as blue flames escaped his blue eye, but Frisk knew she needed to stay calm; he was panting like he ran a marathon. Frisk touched Sans' cheekbones gently and she softly spoke, "Sans...it's okay...he's gone..." Slowly, the flames began to lower steady until only his blue eye remained as his panting was starting to stop. "He's not going to hurt either of us..." She whispered and finally Sans' blue eye returned to normal, but tears began to form in his eyes again. "I-I...I'm sorry...I...I'm still trying to control it." Sans whispered looking down to his feet looking ashamed of himself. Frisk didn't say anything more than, "It's gonna be okay." as she wrapped her arms around him and let him calm down against her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her and squeezed her tight. 


	9. Echo Flowers and the Music Box Statue

      Flowey saw a chance to torment Sans and Frisk as a last minute resort to make them turn back and abandon their attempts to capture him. Somehow, he found out the key to Sans' anger and used it against them in the depths of the seaweed forest. He took pleasure in seeing Sans lose control of his natural calmness by mentioning that he planned on killing Frisk while Sans could only watch. Sans' became so full of fury that he flame in his eye socket shot up and burned in a way Frisk hadn't never seen Suddenly, the peace and beauty of waterfall were futile to help Sans as his anger grew to dangerous levels. Flowey was afraid of Sans' rage, but used the coverage of seaweed to hide him so neither Frisk or Sans could find him. No matter where they searched, Flowey would just disappear and move to a different spot as he laughed at their attempts.

       Once Flowey did fade away, it took the warmth and comfort of Frisk speaking softly and holding Sans before he was able to calm completely down, but Sans still had a dark look in his eye sockets. Frisk knew it brought back the dark thoughts to Sans and tried to bring a smile onto his face. An idea popped into her head, while it might not work, it would be worth a shot if it meant cheering up Sans. She reached out and started trying to tickle his arm, Sans watched her for a moment before asking, "Frisk, what are you doing?" Frisk gave him a grin and answered, "I'm tickling your funny bone!" While they both knew it was a poor joke, Sans started to smile as he let out a couple of chuckles. "You're such a dork, I guess that's one of the many reasons I love you." He smiled and kissed her softly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you...for cheering me up." Frisk smiled, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment replying, "What kind a girlfriend would I be if I didn't at least try?" Sans shrugged and answered, "A bad one, but that's not you at all." Sans seemed happier after being told such a bad joke by his lover, whether he actually enjoyed the joke or if he just loved the fact that she tried wasn't clear, but Frisk was just happy to see that he was back to his normal self. 

         They were able to continue further out of the seaweed forest and back into the Waterfall tranquility. They passed by the old telescope Sans tricked her with that they laughed about before and the place where a salesman was selling nice cream. Frisk could remember the sweet taste of nice cream so well, but luckily the salesmen has been very successful since going to the surface, humans seemed to love them more than monsters did. In one of Frisk's drawers at home, she still had the punch card that he had given her as a way to attract business. Just a bit further use to be the platforms of land that a kind duck use to help her cross from one side to the other, but the duck was no longer there either. Everyone from the underground, even the smallest creature preferred the surface over the old monster world, but while it was empty, it was still just as peaceful and magical to her.   

           Sans seemed to become more excited as they crossed down to see that, after crossing a bridge, there was a echo flower standing tall and proud. "Huh, I wonder if it's heard anything interesting from its friend?" He grinned looking like he was internally trying to get her to investigate. Frisk gave Sans a suspicious look, but approached the flower to see what it would say. When she gently touched the stem of the flower, it began to speak to her in a sweet voice that was like a whisper, "I hope I give you a reason to smile like you do to me." Frisk smiled brightly, remembering how Sans whispered to one of the many flowers before, but never telling her what he had said until now. She turned to see Sans was grinned, acting like he wasn't paying attention to her, but Frisk could see that he was looking occasionally from the corner of his eye sockets, trying to act casual. Frisk walked to Sans and kissed him without warning with her arms wrapped around his neck. Sans hands popped out of his jacket the moment she surprised him with the sudden kiss, but he wrapped his arms around her to enjoy it. When Frisk pulled away, she grinned saying, "That was pretty clever of you." Sans chuckled softly, "I have my moments where I'm not a complete numbskull." Frisk giggled with him and kissed him one last time before holding onto his hand and continued forward.

             Soon, the two reached to the waterway where a large tentacle onion creature called Onionsan once lived. Frisk was quite uncomfortable with the creature's presence, but at the same time felt bad for how lonely he was. At least now, Onionsan was happy on the beaches in the human world where he got to see and talk to many humans and monsters everyday instead of being trapped in one place where no one wanted to talk to him. He was so much happier now and Frisk was happy to see that she no longer had to force conversation with him anymore. The two encountered a piano that was the key to a secret passage that once contained a red spherical artifact. Frisk was always curious about the artifact and wanted to take it to see if something could be done with it, but a fluff ball of a dog had snuck into her belongings and stole the artifact. Frisk never knew what scifinance the artifact had and she'll likely never will, but it must have been important if a dog managed to absorb it and escape by going through walls. There were so many white dogs she's seen that it would be impossible for her to know which one still had the artifact, but she smiled at the idea of the dog wagging his tail happily with the artifact waiting inside of him. 

               Just past the piano, there was a familiar tune that sounded like a music box playing its sweet melody. Frisk immediately recognized it as the very song that once played for Asriel. Toriel told Frisk as a child that the song was his favorite, especially when he was scared or upset, it calmed him and soothe him in a way no other song could do. She knew the song by heart, because after meeting Asriel, if he somehow came back to them, she wanted to sing it to him. She wanted to be Asriel's sister so badly as a child. The idea of getting to go to school and play with him brought her so much joy as a child, but that day never came when she was a child or as an teenager; hopefully, some day soon, she could still be a sister to him. The statue making the music held the umbrella in its stone hand, the very same umbrella that Frisk had given it. Seeing Frisk was staring at the statue, Sans stopped before it, holding onto her hand tightly. He smiled at her softly, staring at her with gentle eyes, "Beautiful isn't it?". She looked into his gentle eyes, replying, "It's the song Asriel loved most...it's really nice." Sans let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "We can stay and listen to it for a minute if you like. We could use the rest, we've walked quite a bit." Frisk smiled to herself, "I would like that...it's so nice and calming." With a soft nod, Sans and Frisk sat against the wall opposite of the statue to watch as the raindrops hit the umbrella. Frisk felt the warmth of Sans' body as he held her close and with the comfort of the song, Frisk laid her head against his shoulder. Sans smiled as he stared at Frisk resting for a moment in complete peace, then deciding to let her rest like this for a moment, he laid his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes. 


	10. The Garbage Pit

      With the sweet melody echoing throughout the area and the warmth of Sans holding her, Frisk quickly lost herself in her thoughts. The idea of coming home to Toriel and Asgore with their once lost child made her heart feel so warm; she wanted them all to be happy. She smiled at the idea of Asriel getting the chance to laugh and play with his parents once more. Frisk longed to see Toriel and Asgore with their child again, not just getting by each day without him. No parent should go through their lives without their child, especially one as young as Asriel was. She didn't know what would happen once they turned him back, whether he would be grown up like her or still be the child she once hugged and reluctantly left behind, but what mattered was getting him home to be with a family who still loved him dearly. Asriel lost his chance to be a child ever since that other human died and their souls became one. He spend an eternity as a sadistic flower, trapped as a person he isn't. He needed another chance, even if it meant trading her own soul for his.

        Several minutes have passed by the time Frisk felt ready to move on, but when she looked at Sans, he was laying his head back against the wall with his eyes closed. She could hear a gentle snore coming from him as his chest rose and fell at a slow pace. Sans was always a big fan of naps so it didn't surprise her to see he'd fallen asleep on her so quickly and decided to let him rest. She couldn't help, but notice how cute Sans looked while he was when he was sleeping so peacefully, he looked so happy. With a soft sigh, Frisk stared at the statue, watching the raindrops hit the umbrella in a beautiful rhythm, enjoying the quiet moment with the one she loved holding her tightly in his sleep. Eventually, Sans did awaken from his sleep and turned to see Frisk smiling at him. "How long have I've been out?" He asked curiously as he let go of her to stretch out his arms and back, a few cracking pops coming from his spine. "Not long, but I didn't want to wake you up." Sans smiled warmly, "Aww how sweet." then he gently kissed her before standing up and helping her up. "Come on, let's get going then before I end up getting carried away." He grinned giving her a wink that made Frisk blush brightly. 

           As they walked, there were umbrellas waiting in a trash can like container that held them together. Up ahead was an area that always rained and someone was kind enough to have umbrellas for those who didn't want to get rained on, while Frisk didn't know who it was that left them there, she was happy someone was nice enough to do so. Sans reached into the container and pulled out a single umbrella and opened it up, "Here, we don't want to get wet from the rain." Sans held the umbrella over them, but saw he was more concerned with keeping her protected from the rain because Frisk noticed part of his jacket managed to get some rain onto it while she stayed completely dry. Sans and Frisk continued forward until they reached a long road that gave a perfect view of the underground castle in the distance. The underground ceiling gems gleamed and shone like stars over the beautiful castle Asgore once resided in. Sans and Frisk stopped for a moment, just in the middle of the walkway, staring at the beautiful castle. Last time she was there, she had fought Asriel in his strongest form. He took his friend's souls, even Sans' soul, but she wasn't going to let him win. She managed to save her friends, but...never truly got to save him, only given him a brief moment of peace in his true form which he spent taking care of the golden flower bed at the entrance of the underground monster world. Now, she was to return to the castle to do the same thing, but this time, Sans was going to help her and they will get to bring him back to the surface. 

           At the end of the walkway, there was another trash can filled with umbrellas to return, even though it was still raining where the rest of the walkway was, Frisk insisted that Sans returned the umbrella anyway, saying she didn't mind getting a bit wet. Sans only put the umbrella back when Frisk agreed to wear his jacket with the hood covering her head saying he didn't want a single drop to fall on her head. Frisk felt bad about wearing his jacket, getting it wet while Sans ended getting rained on, but they'd never move on if she didn't agree. He helped her up the ledge and made a sly flirtatious comment about getting the chance to get a good look at her rear. Even though Frisk blushed from it, she couldn't keep herself from giggling as she helped Sans up the ledge as well and returned his jacket.

           The series of bridges the crossed were the very same ones that she used to run from Undyne's glowing spears that rose up from the ground. She remembered how these bridges were perfect for an assault. The bridges were set in such a way it was easy to get lost on them, Frisk remembered reaching several dead ends as she tried to flee from the attacking spears. Even as they tried to navigate through the maze of bridges, Sans and Frisk ended up reaching dead ends more times then Frisk liked to admit, but soon they managed to get through it and it was nice to have the luxury of not having spears trying to kill her at every few steps. However, because of the more calming atmosphere made it easier for Frisk to see the end of the bridges ended off into a dark abyss that Frisk fell into once before. Frisk did not want to fall down there again, if it wasn't for the bed of golden flowers that saved her a second time, she didn't know what would have happened. "Welp, looks like we're jumping again." Sans smiled. Frisk glanced at him questioning, "Wait, jumping?" but before she could say more, he grabbed her tightly and jumped down into the black void.

             Just like before, the two fell quickly through the darkness until the sight of golden flowers grew close underneath them. The last time Sans did this to her, Frisk screamed and closed her eyes tightly thinking they were going to hit the ground hard, but this time she knew better. Just before hitting the ground, Sans slowly reached to a stop, floating in mid-air for a moment before letting Frisk down onto the flower bed. "You handled it better that time." Sans teased with a grin, but laughed even harder as Frisk gave him a playful punch against his shoulder. "Hey, if you got a bone to pick with me just say so sweetheart." This time, despite her red face, Frisk ended up sharing a laugh with him over his pun. 

              However, before Frisk could take another step, Sans put his arm in front of her to stop her. "Wait a moment." He told her firmly, "This is where all the trash ends up and there's so much water everywhere." Frisk looked at him confused at him replying, "Okay? Is there a problem?" Sans was quiet for a moment, before quickly grabbing Frisk and lifting her up in his arms so he held her like a groom would hold his bride. He grinned as he stared down at Frisk seeing her face blushing red saying, "My, you look even better like this. Who knows, maybe I'll get to hold you like this again some day." He gave her a playful wink and in response, Frisk ended up hiding her face against his chest, his soft jacket against her face. "W-why are you holding me like this Sans...you don't need to do this." Sans chuckled softly, "But my lady, you needn't have your shoes all dirty from the garbage and dirty water." He answered making an impression of a old fashioned gentleman. "I wouldn't mind it..." She replied as Sans started walking into the water and foul-smelling garbage surrounding them. "But I would mind..." Sans replied with the sounds of splashing water with each step he took with her in his arms. Frisk didn't know how she could argue against that so decided that it would be best to drop it. As much as Frisk didn't want to admit it, Sans holding her like this was so nice. His warm jacket felt so warm against her, despite being held in a way that was a bit embarrassing for Frisk. As they neared the end of the walkway filled with foul garbage and junk, Sans spoke up once more, "Huh...we're getting close to Undyne's old house...I wonder if it's still on fire."


	11. In the Dark

     Once leaving the foul smelling garbage behind them, Sans and Frisk entered an area of Waterfall that Frisk immediately recognized as the place where Undyne and Napstablook once lived and where Mettaton played to live at before becoming a TV sensation for both humans and monsters. In fact, Frisk noticed that all three had become pretty famous when reaching the surface. Undyne is idolized by children and those wanting to learn to fight, including Papyrus, so when she's not at home with her girlfriend Alphys, she opened up her own training center and accepted students, but most found her methods...extreme, Papyrus being the exception. Undyne's methods were extreme in anything she did, even something like cooking she made into a deadly event. Frisk remembered the first time she tried to be friends with her, but it took an extreme cooking lesson for them to finally see eye to eye. Undyne's energy and excitement led to her house being caught on fire, but both of them managed to laugh at it in the end and ended up staying with Sans and Papyrus for awhile. 

      Napstablook, however, got to do what he loved and got to play music for a living, being hired to play at parties and gigs. She remembered listening to his spooky tunes for the first time and finding them odd, but enjoyable. It seemed other humans and monster thought the same thing due to his growing popularity. He doesn't like going anywhere outside of the village just yet, he's was still having trouble adjusting to having so many people wanting to talk to him. Frisk was his first friend and she still went to visit him from time to time to relive the days where they would lay on the floor to contemplate existence after having ghost food, despite it went right through Frisk, but it made Napstablook happy. He rarely frowned anymore, he was doing what he loved with plenty of people to call friends, including Frisk. She'd never thought that she wouldn't see a day that he didn't shed a single tear. 

      Out of all of them, Mettaton became the most popular of them all, he was even given his own channel and he starred in all the shows. Humans and monsters loved his passion and acting abilities, it seemed like there was no role that he couldn't play despite his habit to make everything over dazzling in extreme ways. In the days when Mettaton wanted to kill Frisk, she was put through the strangest events and shows she's ever experienced, but what took the cake was when he changed into his human form. Frisk almost wished no one saw what she had to do get the rating Mettaton wanted, but she couldn't lie that it was a tad bit fun. She danced and posed harder than she ever thought she would in her lifetime, but in the end, it drove Mettaton to happiness to hear how much his fans loved him. While his focus is still on his monster fans, there was still quite a few human fans who loved him just as much.

        When Sans finally put her down, they decided to revisit the old houses that have been long forgotten from those above ground. To her surprise, Undyne's house was still on fire. It's eyes still looked so sad as it's sharp toothed mouth opened and closed repeatedly as if it was trying to speak, but no words could come out. Frisk wished there was a way to put the fire out, but if it managed to burn for several years, she'd doubt that it'll ever be put out. They came across a holding pen that once held many odd snails, but next to it was an old race track for them. Frisk lost the snail race several times, but like most things, her determination made her keep trying. In the end, she spend over a hundred gold and only received nine back, but it was satisfying nonetheless. 

          The two continued on past the houses and made it to a corridor that had a opening where an old tortoise, known as Gerson, once resided in. She had bought goods from him in the past and he told her about the prophecy when she asked about it.  "An 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom" were his words. Another darker view of it said the 'angel' was the 'Angel of Death', a harbinger of destruction, that would kill everyone in its path. Little did Frisk know that the prophecy was talking about her, but she never knew it until after her fight with Asriel that broke the barrier dividing the surface from the underground. It came to her as she stared into the sunset with her friends upon the surface world, she had freed them. When she thought about it, it made even more sense after Sans told her about his ability to see into other timelines. The one where he saw her...killing everyone...was the prophecy of the Angel of Death. Frisk just thanked God that they were in the timeline where she wasn't compelled to soak her hands in monster dust and kill those she cherished so dearly. 

            Sans seemed to know what her thoughts had turned to as they reached to a area that's been known for its darkness. He was staring at her from the corner of his eye, "You okay?" He asked as he went ahead and touched the mushroom that illuminated the pathway for them. Frisk gave him a smile and answered, "Yeah...just...thinking." Sans was looking at Frisk as she went forward to touch another mushroom to light up another part of the path. "What about?" Sans asked with a tinge of concern in his voice. Frisk was quiet for a moment before she answered, "The prophecy...you know how there's a good interapation and a bad one? I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be in this version." Sans chuckled softly and he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Your bone daddy is happy about it too, because he gets a amazing woman to be next to." Frisk covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh at the name 'bone daddy' as her face became red once more.

             In the midst of their laughter, Frisk noticed they were passing by Temmie Village, a strange little place that was once home to a race of monsters called Temmies; the Temmies were very...interesting. They spoke strangely, but in a way that was cute and made Frisk giggle as a child and they vibrated constantly when standing still, as though they had extreme energy, but no way to let it all out. Frisk remembered one that she personally helped get to college, despite that the Temmie's face reminded at her shop the entire time she was there, but graduated successful; Frisk felt oddly proud of her. The energetic little cuties only ate one thing: Temmie Flakes. In the surface world, Temmie Flakes had become so loved that even humans seem to want some. The Temmies took advantage of it to make them into a whole brand of cereal and spend the money to get their college education and buy their own flakes to eat. 

              At the end of the illuminated pathway, the mushrooms have disappeared, leaving the two only lanterns that temporarily lit their path, but it would last only a few seconds before they would be trapped in darkness without light. Sans and Frisk managed to get the first couple of lanterns to light, but it became too dark too quickly for Frisk to reach the next lantern. She sighed knowing that it would time some time to find the lantern again, but then remembered Sans' eye that could glow, it would be enough to help them get out of the lingering darkness. Frisk looked around for Sans, but couldn't see him, she could barely see her hand in front of her face. "Sans?" She called sounding progressively more worried with each call. "Sans? Sans, where are you?" Frisk asked sounding a bit panicked when nothing, but darkness and silence surrounded her. Sans was nowhere to be seen, no idication he was near. Did she somehow lose him? She called his name over and over again, but no voice responded back to her calls. All that was there the sound of Frisk's own voice as it echoed through the endless darkness.


	12. Blue Light

      In the deep darkness, Frisk called for Sans over and over again, seeing no sign of him around her; it was like he just disappeared from the world. She became increasingly more fearful each second that she didn't hear his voice or see the blue light of his eye. Frisk looked in every direction, but as each second pasted by she became more convinced something had happened to him. How could have Sans just disappear without a trace? He wouldn't abandon her, Frisk knew this for a fact, so he couldn't have teleported willingly. Dark thoughts started to flood Frisk, thoughts of Flowey having something to do it with and was hurting Sans as she couldn't do a thing to help. Frisk knew how powerful Flowey could get, if he could turn back into Asriel somehow, then Frisk feared Sans won't be able to beat him on his own. Suddenly, Frisk felt something wrap around her chest and stomach. Whatever it was that was grabbing her squeezed her body tightly, pushing all the air out of her body, giving her just enough room to take small breaths.

       Just as she struggled, Frisk gasped and closed her eyes tightly feeling something wet snaking its way up her neck. She tried to break free from whatever it was that was holding her, but then she felt something teeth digging into the curve of her neck. The feeling was something Frisk knew she should be afraid, but a soft moan escaped her lips accidentally. A low animalistic growl tickled her ear as her face blazed red as she heard a familiar chuckle. "Hm, that's a sweet sound. You'll get me going if you keep making those sounds." The voice whispered into her ear as she felt something grab one of her breast. Frisk bit her lip hard to keep herself from letting out any more moans. She looked over her shoulder to see that a blue light was now glowing behind her. "Sans! Why'd you disappear like that you had me worried sick?!" Frisk shouted with more of a relieved tone then an angry one. "Well I thought that I could use the darkness to my advantage." He answered almost eagerly, Frisk knew without looking that he was grinning. Frisk, on the other hand, wasn't smiling, "I was so scared that something bad happened to you..." Sans then seemed to understand the magnitude his joke had on her, because he loosened his hold on her and used his bony finger to make her look at him. His eyes were sincere as a warm smile replaced his grin, "Sorry cupcake, I won't do that to you again...maybe I can make it up to you somehow." 

          A more perverted grin grew on his face as he pulled Frisk close so her back was against his chest. He started kissing Frisk's neck as his fingers travelled down her body. "Wha-what are you doing?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "Shh...just a little quick something for my lady...you can punish me later when we get home." He whispered seductively in her ear. "This will be just a quick apology...unless you want a longer one of course." Frisk felt chills down her spine as she felt Sans' breath against her ear. Sans fingers expertly unbuttoned her pants and let his fingers reach down closer to the hem of her panties. "S-sans, not here." She whined only to feel Sans' heated breath against her neck. "Why not? It's just you and me, this won't take long." Frisk bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as she felt his fingers slide underneath her panties and started to gently rub her pussy lips. "Besides...I couldn't stop thinking about you moaning...I've been wanting to do this to you forever." Frisk moaned softly feeling Sans using his fingers playing with her sweet spot making it harder and harder for her to keep herself from getting too excited.

           Slowly, he pushed his fingers past her lips and started to rub her sensitive clit. Frisk hands reached behind herself as she grabbed onto Sans' shirt as her breathing became hotter and shaking. "Nnnhhh!" Frisk moaned as Sans slowly pushed two of his fingers inside of her and slowly pushing his fingers in and out of her. His boney fingers felt so strange against her walls, but feeling them inside of her made her body want more. Sans chuckled softly, "You're so wet already..." Frisk gasped and moaned as she felt his fingers push knuckle deep into her and spread open making her sweet spot stretch. From behind, Frisk could feel Sans' cock pushing against her rear as his fingers started going fist deep. "Oh...Sans..." She moaned as his fingers started moving in and over of her faster and faster. She almost screamed feeling his fingers hitting against a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. A strong feeling grew in her stomach as her moans became hotter and louder, beyond her control. Frisk tensed up, her mouth letting out one last long moan before she felt herself cumming onto his fingers.

            Sans chuckled softly behind her as he pulled his fingers out of her carefully and held up his fingers to her face. The light of his eye and tongue letting her get a good look at the dripping wetness coating his fingers. "Damn..." She heard Sans whisper, "Just looking at this makes me hungry, but it isn't for me this time, now is it?" Sans grinned as his fingers started getting closer to her lips, "Wanna taste?" He asked, but without an answer, Frisk already began licking his fingers clean. Her tongue tasting how sweet she really was. It made sense now why Sans was eager to taste her on their first night, she was delicious and sweet like candy. When his fingers were completely clean, Frisk asked, "What about you? Aren't you hungry?" Sans chuckled letting Frisk go after buttoning up her pants again, "I'm starving, but that was my apology...you get to punish me on the surface, but the moment I get the chance to bone you again...I'm gonna go nuts." With that, Sans walked past her, using his eye to light up the darkness and pushing the nearest lantern to light up the path. "So...we better hurry so we can have a good time." Sans chuckled giving her a wink that made Frisk blush as she caught back up to Sans.

              Once the two had made it through the darkness, the rest of the trip through Waterfall was uneventful. Frisk remembered her encounter with Undyne where Monster Kid had accidentally stepped in front of her, causing Undyne to temporarily prolong their inevitable fight. Undyne was always ready for a fight and seemed to want to fight Frisk more than anyone, other than Flowey, but she always had a good heart. She cared about every monster and wouldn't dare hurt them or her friends, which was what made her such an amazing friend. She had so much passion and levels of determination that was near Frisk's own that it was impossible for her to not admire her friend. As they past the last patch of echo flowers, Sans and Frisk encountered the very bridge that Monster Kid had slipped on. The child had slipped and could barely hold on, due to the fact he had the lack of arms, and called out for Frisk. Despite Undyne ready to kill just across the way, Frisk rather die than let him fall to a horrible death. It was her fault after all that he was there in the first place, he'd followed her, knowing he was bound to meet his hero Undyne, and he almost suffered for it. 

                The two reached to the very same place that Undyne had attacked Frisk successfully for the first time, despite saving the monster child, Undyne still wanted a fight and all Frisk could do was run. The very ground they were walking on was the place Frisk almost died, but luckily the fight ended without either of them getting hurt. Sans and Frisk walked through a hall that connected Waterfall to Hotland, the welcoming sign being turned off with no one running the underground society any further. Undyne almost died seconds into stepping into Hotland, but Frisk's compassion led her to help Undyne but dumping a water onto her from a nearby water cooler and in return, Undyne didn't attack. Frisk took a breath the closer that got to the entrance to Hotland, knowing that it wouldn't be much farther to the castle, and to Flowey. 


	13. The Lab

      The moment Frisk and Sans stepped into Hotland, the coolness of Waterfall fled from them to be replaced with the heat of the barren land. The ground was a deep orange and had a faint ash-like texture to it, the walls were made of heated stones as red as fire. The heat was tolerable, but from some, it was unbearable, especially for Undyne. However, Frisk had used the heat to her advantage before when it came to some encounters. There were two guards that tried to stop her before, but it was easy for her to notice that one was too shy to confess their romantic feelings to the other. She eventually got the second guard to remove his chest plate to expose his chest, leading the first guard to finally tell him his feelings. Last time Frisk heard about them, there was talk of them getting married. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, but they had a rather sweet relationship nonetheless. 

       The first thing they saw was Alphys old lab, the very place that Frisk met the anime obsessed, nerdy, socially awkward scientist that invented the famous Mettaton, originally designed to fight Frisk in her attempts to make herself more involved with Frisk's adventure, despite putting her in danger. When Frisk learned the truth of Alphys' deception, she wasn't angry, but disappointed in Alphys. Alphys didn't need to do something like program her robot to intentionally cause Frisk harm and help her during the battles to make herself an amazing person. While being shy, Alphys was extremely intelligent and accomplished things that Frisk never could have done and in her heart she really was a great friend. However, she did disappear for a long while because of the lies she had made and her desire to fix what she's done wrong. Alphys was gone for several days before appearing at Frisk's new home and returned to her lover Undyne. It wasn't long after did Frisk find out that during her disappearance, Alphys apologized and tried her best to make up the damage she's caused to the families of the monsters she practiced her soul experiments on. 

        Memories of Alphys' true lab came back to Frisk in a flash and all the disturbing images that came with it. Alphys let Frisk see the true experiments that were the source of her guilt. Frisk couldn't believe the horrors that happened down there, but knew Alphys had good intentions with horrific results. It was like something from a horror movie: the darkness, natural eeriness, the logs that became progressively more urgent and frantic, and of course, the horrible results of the experiments. The Amaigamates where monsters Frisk felt extremely uncomfortable around. Endogeny was multi-legged dog with a black gaping hole as a face, Lemon Bread having the body of a Shyren whose face was composed of fangs and a pair of sharp eyes, Memoryhead was a tailed mass of eyes whose face was constantly melting, Reaper Bird had the head of a bird, whose eye could change into rows of teeth, with a long neck connected to a what looked like a pair of disfigured wings and legs, and finally Snowdrake's mother, her body is constantly on the verge of falling apart as her eyes were replaced by the faces of Vegetoids. In the end, the disfigured monsters returned to their families and while they caused great discomfort to those around them, their families were overjoyed to see their loved ones and even brought other families together for those whose family members had merged together. They all lived happily together and more people were becoming less uncomfortable by the Amaigamate's presence. 

           Sans stared up at the lab before them with his hands inside his jacket and gave an impressed whistle. "Been awhile since I've seen this place. Good to see that it's still whole after all these years." Frisk gave an audible breath as she replied distantly, "Yeah...it's amazing." Sans stared at her for a moment and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey...it'll be okay...we're not going down to her other lab...I know it must bring back some feelings..." She gave him a reassured smile as she placed his hand over hers, "What matters is that they're happy now..." Without her needing to explain who 'they' were, Sans gave her a pleased smile as he walked before her. Normally, the doors opened automatically, but with the electricity gone, Sans used his own hands to part the doors open. The doors must have been shut so tight that his natural strength was no match as his eye turned blue once more as he managed to finally open the doors after a minute of struggling. Pleased with himself, Sans bowed to Frisk with his arm against his stomach, "The door my lady." He grinned letting the giggling Frisk in before him. 

            The interior was as different since Frisk had been here years ago, the electronics were no longer functional and Alphys' desk was tidy for once as the piles of papers and anime figurines were missing, assumedly taking them with her to the surface. Without the electricity to power everything, the lab was surprisingly more quiet then she was use to, she even expected the giant TV set to have Frisk wondering the lab on its screen, but it remained black. By the refrigerator, there was a huge hole in the wall from Mettaton's first dramatic entrance, the first time Frisk had encountered the eccentric Mettaton. "Heh...bit of an odd guy wasn't he?" Sans chuckled as he stared at the hole in the wall, "I remember seeing you on TV fighting him. I nearly lost my head when I saw you striking those poses." He started to laugh a bit harder as it seemed he recalled the dramatic poses and dancing Frisk had done in order to raise the ratings. Frisk blushed embarrassed, but found herself smiling, "It wasn't that bad was it?" Sans eventually stopped laughing enough to reply, "Nah, I actually thought you were pretty good for a dork like yourself." 

              Frisk was giggling with Sans until she spotted the door right beside the hole that led to Alphys' true lab. Her smile slowly disappeared at the sight and Sans quickly took notice. "Hey..." He spoke up, causing her to set her eyes upon him, "Everything's okay now remember? Everyone forgave Alphys and the Amaigamates are with their families. You were brave to go down there...especially as a kid. No other kid would have been able to go do that." Sans' words did bring a smile to her face and cheered up her spirits a bit. "Thanks...that does make me feel better...just wish that what happened to them wasn't so horrible." Sans took a breath, "Yeah, sometimes bad things happen...but what matters is that everything worked out for the best thanks to you." Frisk smiled brightly at Sans whose eye sockets and smile reflected the pride he had for his girlfriend. Frisk grabbed his hand tightly and kissed his cheek bone making Sans turn as light shade of blue as they continued walking through the lab.

                Despite the escalator being non-functional, Frisk already knew that the bookshelves filled with mangas that fell from the surface where emptied and placed into Alphys' new home with Undyne, whose love of anime rivaled with Alphys'. Even with some humans saying that the mangas and animes Undyne believed to be human history, they refused to believe it. Frisk didn't have the heart to tell her the truth and let Undyne have that belief that what she sees in an anime actually happened in the human world. Most of Alphys' things have been taken from the old lab to be placed into her new home, which gave the lab an odd emptiness to it. The young Frisk once thought the lab was so full of interesting things, but in truth, the old lab wasn't much compared to what Alphys was really doing below it. With a breath, Frisk squeezed Sans' hand as the two left the lab to continue through brutal environment of Hotland. 


	14. The Core Elevator

      The journey through Hotland wasn't very eventful with all the traps and mechanisms turned off, but Frisk was enjoying it while it lasted. Each step they took meant they were that much closer to their destination: The Castle. Flowey was waiting for them there and what he had planned she'll never know, but he seemed to be keen on making their encounter something special. She could see him with a eager grin on his face with his eyes hungry, wanting to see her blood spill on the unblemished castle floors. Frisk could feel deep within her soul that they were walking straight into another one of his traps, but what more could they do? There was also a part of her that feared having Sans involved. Last time her friends were near Flowey, they were wrapped by spiked vines and became part of Asriel. They completely lost memory of her, only thinking about the worst things. Frisk was thankful she saved them by reminding them of the happy things they've done together, but she feared that she won't be able to do it again. She looked at Sans from the corner of her eye and began to think if she'd even be able to handle losing Sans after all they've become. 

        There was another thing, what would Sans do once they actually reached the castle? The last two times they've encountered Flowey, Sans had went to a very dark place and became filled with anger. The first time wasn't bad, terrifying yes, but not as bad as the second encounter. Sans was able to snap of out his darkness just from her voice the first time, but the second, it took Frisk making a terrible pun while touching him. Frisk didn't know if she could bring him back if it happened a third time. What if he kills Flowey or never comes back from his dark state? After telling her that he could see into a timeline where Flowey killed her repeatedly while he couldn't do anything to help her, Frisk didn't blame him for his anger. Nonetheless, Frisk didn't know what to expect once they reached the castle, but she hoped that everything will be fine. 

       The two journeyed through a zig-zagging series of conveyor belts in the heat of Hotland and walked down a series of pipes and metal that constructed a bridge. Pipes stood on either side down the bridge that use to spit blue flames every other second, but they remained quiet today. Across the bridge, there were different platforms, all at decent distances from each other and bearing a plate that has a arrow on top of them. Steam still escaped from the panels, showing that they were still functional. Frisk and Sans approached the panel, but made sure not to step on it. "It looks like these are the only things working around here..." Frisk spoke staring at the heated panel. Sans smiled saying, "Welp only one way to go then." He quickly grabbed Frisk hand and pulled her as he jumped into the air and landed on the panel just as Frisk's own feet had touched it. "Sans wha-" Frisk started to say before the panel used its steam to push them across to the next platform. Sans who seemed to be enjoying Frisk's surprise reaction as he let go of her in mid-air while laughing. He landed onto the ground on his own two feet and held his arms out before him. Frisk fell and landed into his arms, her hair disheveled and trying to stifle a smile. "You gotta stop doing stuff like that." Sans, however, looking quite pleased as he held her like a bride once more, "Awww, but it's no fun that way." Frisk wanted to argue back, but when she saw the happy look on his face she couldn't bring herself to say anything bad about his playful methods. She chuckled softly, "Okay...it is pretty fun." Frisk smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto him, "That's the Frisk I love." He grinned then he started to run to the next panel, jumping onto it just as he did before. 

         From plate to plate, the two propelled to different platforms in a breeze, the only time Sans needing to stop for a moment was to make sure the changing plate was pointing to where they needed to go next. There was a brief moment where they could walk peacefully with it once had blue and orange lasers going from wall to wall. They've walked by several spots where Frisk had stopped as a child to play a strange game where she had to manage to make blocks move out of the way of her laser she shot in order to destroy the goal due to some mild confusion from flying from pressure plates.

         Eventually, the orange ashy ground turned into a tiled white floor that was all too familiar to Frisk. Right before them was the same makeshift kitchen that Mettaton attempted to kill her in, it was the first of many. Frisk could remember how everything went so well at first, like a normal cooking show with her being the assistant, however, as soon as he said the recipe required human. Luckily, Alphys made Mettaton chose a vegan substitute that required Frisk to use her phone to fly an impossible distance to reach a single can while Mettaton threw his ingredients at her trying to stop her. Sans seemed to find it a humorus memory since she could hear a chuckle escaping him. "Man, bring back memories eh?" Sans grinned, "I remember seeing you on the TV dodging all those eggs like it was nothing...Papyrus kept telling me that he needs to teach you how to cook and that you shouldn't learn from a killer robot, but...you know how that is. " Frisk chuckled softly, remembering the first time she's ever tasted one of Papyrus' prized dishes and how her face scrunched up from the taste of it. "Well...at least he's improving." She replied with smile, in which Sans replied with, "Yeah, thanks for taking the bullet with me while it was uneditable." Frisk chuckled as she felt Sans wrap his arm around her, "Anything for my skelefriends." Sans grinned at her, "And now your skele-boyfriend." With that, Sans gave her a peck on the cheek as they went through the kitchen. 

           Once they left the kitchen, there was a large metal tower surrounded by lava at its base just in the distance. How the core managed to stay in a stable state for so long was a wonder to Frisk. There use to be a wolf monster that was in charge of sending large ice cubes from Snowdin to the core to keep it cool, but Frisk thought something would have happened to it by now. She was thankful it at least appeared in a stable state otherwise there might not have been an underground left for Sans and her to walk through. The core was meant to generate all the power to the underground, because it's been left unattended it no longer can produce the power needed to generate electricity to the underground; if anything, the core must be too weak to cause an explosion. Though, the functions and behavior of the core was more something Alphys could understand better than she could. 

             Just beyond where the core was, an elevator laid unused in several years. Frisk remembered how Alphys' lab doors couldn't open without electricity, only opening once Sans used his strength to open them wide enough for them to slip through. However, she began to realize that without electricity, the elevator won't be able to move, so it seemed the two reached a dead end. Once they stood in front of the elevator, Frisk voiced her thoughts to Sans who seemed to take it into consideration. "I got it darling." He grinned giving her a quick wink before repeating what he did for Alphys' lab doors to open them. "After you." He smiled letting Frisk inside first. Frisk stepped inside the dark elevator staring at the panel to select different floors, she turned to Sans and asked, "How do we get it to work? Doesn't it need power?" Sans raised his hand up and replied with a coolness, "Not to worry." His eye blazed blue once more as he slammed his hand into the panel. His boney hand began to glow a bright blue as the panel began to light up. "Wow, you never cease to amaze me." Frisk smiled at Sans, seeing him grinning back at her in satisfaction. "I have many skills...more than just magic as you already know."  making Frisk blushed brightly, giggling softly.

            Frisk approached the panel seeing that instead of only one floor being available, all floors seemed to accessible. This was great news for Frisk knowing that it would save much time and effort from them, allowing them to save their strength for the upcoming event that would come even sooner now. She pressed the button that said "Left Floor 3" as felt the elevator jump with a start. With his free arm, Sans caught Frisk before she could hit the ground from the starting jump as his glowing fist reminded against the panel wall. "You just keep falling for me don't ya." Sans grinned, but Frisk decided that this time, she wanted him to be the one who blushed and quickly said, "Well, it's hard when the one you love makes you weak in the knees." He seemed caught off guard by her retort and his cheekbones became a tinge of blue. "Geez, didn't expect that. You're getting better at the flirting game." Frisk giggled as she stood up again on her own two feet and the elevator slowly came to a stop as it arrived to its destination. 


	15. Love in a Elevator

         The elevator shook and rattled loudly from the years of remaining unused making Frisk uncomfortable about the safety of being inside of it. If there was any alternate route they could have taken instead, she would have preferred it over this method. Sans was near her, giving life to the elevator and allowing it to move. The core could no longer run everything without someone to keep it going, but Sans had once again used his powers in surprising ways; Frisk was beginning to believe his power was limitless. However, even with Sans' strength and abilities, Frisk still felt hesitant to lower her guard within the rickety old elevator. It began to slow down, as they began to reach the highest floor to Frisk's relief, however, right before the elevator doors could open, Sans pulled his fist away from the button panel with a grin. The exact moment his hand left the panel, the elevator remained still and all signs of life had disappear. 

           Just as Frisk was going to ask Sans if he was alright, she gasped feeling his hand quickly grab the front of her striped sweater and pushed her against one of the walls roughly. His arms were on either side of her, his hands up against the wall, keeping her from escaping him. The look in his eyes were the same hungry eyes that gave her chills the night they first slept together. Sans had a wicked grin on his face as his blue tongue slipped from his mouth, seductively wetting the outline of his eager grin. Frisk was paralyzed as she stared into his hungry eyes, like he was going to devour her at any moment. Chills ran down her spine as she could hear a almost sinister chuckle escaped him. Sans leaned close enough for Frisk to feel his heated breath against her, his mouth in danger of touching hers. 

           The moment she felt his mouth against her lips, a relieved groan escaped from Sans as if getting to feel her lips again stopped his suffering. Frisk was, at first, confused by Sans' unexpected assault, but she slowly found herself succumbing to the sensation of his passionate kiss. She closed her eyes as Sans started deepening their kiss, taking the air from her. Frisk's hands rose up and placed them over his shoulders, one running up to hold against the back of his skull while the other dug into his shoulder blades. Sans pulled away just enough to run his wet tongue against her soft lips making her feel weak in her knees. She let out a soft chuckle as Frisk felt his tongue leave the softness of her lips. "Keep that up and we'll never leave this old elevator." Frisk giggled softly, but Sans' grin grew even wider. "Maybe that's what I want." Sans replied with a sly tone, "Maybe I like to be a bit more adventure with you. I'd prefer a more...dangerous version where anyone could catch us, but I like being this close to you...makes me hungry." Frisk let her hands push up against his chest as she reluctantly said, "As much fun as that sounds...haven't we wasted enough time. It might already be morning on the surface." Sans, however, didn't seem to share her concern, "Don't worry, it'll be alright. We need a little release every now and again." 

             Seeing that Frisk wasn't convinced, Sans closed his eyes and ran his tongue gently against her neck as his held onto her waist. The moment his hands touched her waist, a tingling sensation shot through her body that made her squirm. Frisk blushed brightly, biting her lip as she felt his warm, wet, tongue against her bare skin. Her neck was so sensitive to his tongue that she could barely hold back a moan while her body squirmed against his hands. Sans pushed his body against her, pushing her back harder against the wall. Frisk felt his rib cage pushing through his jacket against her breasts as Sans ran his tongue up her neck and slowly pushed it into her mouth. His tongue played with hers making it harder for Frisk to push him away. Part of her wanted to give in and share another moment with Sans she longed for, but another still worried about the surface world above them. Yet, as she felt Sans' tongue playing with hers so passionately, his warm body pushing hard against hers, and feeling his hands touching her sensitive waist made it extremely difficult to say no. She could feel a familiar sensation of Sans' tent starting to push against her thigh. The moment she began to feel it, she could feel its thickness pulsing against her. 

               Sans pulled his tongue out of her mouth, strings of saliva connecting them together. He chuckled softly seeing the heated look in Frisk's eyes, "So, change your mind?" Frisk blushed brightly and bit her lip for a moment, "Well...it's kinda hard when something hard is against me..." Sans' face blushed a tinge of blue as he used one hand to rub the back of his skull. "Yeah, sometimes it has a mind of its own." As the two shared a short chuckle, Frisk looked up at Sans with a new idea in her head. "Hey...I wanna try something...if we're actually gonna do this." A sly grin grew across Sans' face as he replied, "What do you have in mind?" She blushed brightly as she hesitated to answer, "Well...remember when you used your tongue to...make me feel good?" The grin on Sans' face widened a bit at the mention of Sans' first time using his tongue in a very personal place. "Oh I see, well if you feel okay 'bout it then I don't have a problem." Frisk's face blushed a bit brighter as she replied with a tinge of shyness in her voice, "Okay...well then I guess I'll give it a try." 

                 With a red face, Frisk bit her lip as she got down on her knees in front of Sans, looking up at him to see him staring down at her with an eager look in his eyes; Sans slowly let down his shorts enough to let his thick blue cock free. Despite seeing it before, Frisk never had it this close to her face before making it harder for her to work up the courage to do what she wanted to try. Sans noticed that Frisk was having trouble and smiled gently down at her, "Here." he reached down and grabbed her hand, "Let me help." He placed her hand against the base of his thick throbbing cock making her blush brightly and gasp as she felt it throbbing against her palm. His hand made her hand wrap around his size and slowly guided hers up and down his shaft. Frisk looked up to see a warm, heated look in his eyes as he slowly let her hand go once she started to get more comfortable with touching his cock with her bare hands. Slowly, she became more comfortable feeling his throbbing cock against her fingers, getting to feel thick veins rubbing against her skin. 

                  "See, you're natural." Sans grinned, giving her a teasing wink with his face becoming even more blue then before. Frisk feeling like she should say something, started to speak with a hint of shyness, "It...feels so warm and...I can feel it throbbing...". Sans responded with a warm smile, but could hardly hold back his moan the moment her fingers reached the hood of his cock. She knew she must of been doing something right, judging by the way Sans let out moans underneath his breath. He let out a heated breath, followed by a chuckle, "It feels so much better when you do it..." Frisk took her eyes off of Sans' eyes and found herself staring at the tip of Sans' blue cock. She realized just how close it was to her mouth, causing a urge to surge through her. Her mouth started to water at the sight of it as more lewd thoughts began to run through her mind. She even began to wonder what it would taste like or how it would feel against her tongue.

                   Without even thinking, Frisk's tongue began to push free from between her lips. Sans, who closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of his lover touching him in such as way, didn't even see what she was planning on doing. The moment her tongue licked the top of his tip, Sans let out a surprised loud moan. Frisk looked up to see Sans staring down at her wide eyed as his face was now almost completely blue. "Jeez...I didn't expect that..." He looked away for a moment rubbing the back of his skull, "Well...I-I won't stop you if you wanna keep going...it felt...really good." Feeling more encouraged about her action, Frisk let her tongue free once more as she started to lick Sans' tip over and over again, hearing Sans unable to keep his mouth closed to let out hot moans and heated breaths. She even ventured to using her tongue to run up his entire length, feeling each pulse against her tongue. 

                     Frisk enjoyed the way he tasted so much that she decided to push it a bit further. She slowly pushed her lips against his tip, closing her eyes as she continued to stroke his cock. She could feel Sans' boney hand reaching down to touch her as she slowly pushed his tip into her wet mouth. A soft moan came from Frisk as she got a good taste of her lover's blue cock, sucking on his tip as her tongue played with it as well. "Oh fuck..." She heard Sans moan as his hand started putting pressure against the back of her head. She gave in to the pressure and let her tongue lay flat underneath his throbbing shaft as she felt Sans slowly feed her more and more of his cock. She could feel his tip getting closer and closer to her throat, growing more eager to feel his pelvis against her lips. Sans' hips began to move on their own, pushing his cock in and out of her mouth, rubbing the underside against her wet tongue. When Frisk opened her eyes to look up at her lover, she saw that Sans had his eyes shut tight like he was trying to hold back his release with his blue tongue hanging from his open mouth. Then without warning, Frisk's eyes widened as she felt his tip push into her throat, her lips finally meeting his smooth pelvis. Sans kept her head held down, letting out a load moan as she began to gag on his size, stretching her throat to fit him. Frisk felt him pump his cock down her throat a few more times before she heard him let out a louder moan. Suddenly, Frisk moaned feeling something warm and thick running down her throat making her swallow her lover's cum.  Sans' hand slowly let go of Frisk's head, letting her pull back to see her sliva connecting her lips to his cock. He was panting hard and opened his glowing eye to look down at Frisk, but without saying a word Sans lifted his hand up and Frisk felt like her body was leaving the ground. 

                       To her surprise, Sans was lifting her up without even touching her, feeling her knees lifting off the floor as her body was pushed up against the wall once again. Her arms were pinned up above her head against the wall as her legs remained up at the same level as her waist was, bending at the knees. Sans pushed himself between her legs, his arms once again, on either side of her as a almost wicked grin grew on his face. "Now it's your turn to cum." Sans chuckled as her pants began to pull itself down with a snap of his fingers. Her panties were dark and moist from tasting and choking on his cock, but easily pushed aside to expose her sweet, eager pussy, aching for attention. Without warning, Sans plunged himself deep into her, his cock already soaking wet the moment he entered her again. "Ngg-you're...so...tight." He moaned as Frisk struggled against her invisible restraints as her body ached for more of him. Without even taking his hands off the wall, Frisk moaned loudly feeling her breasts being squeezed through her shirt as Sans began to thrust his hips against her. With each thrust, both Frisk and Sans let out hot heated moans, calling each other's names in sweet pleasure. Sans' cock stretched her pussy open to fit his size as his thrusts became more relentless, surely much more rough than the first time he was inside of her, but Frisk adored every second of it. She screamed feeling his cock slamming in and out of her, pushing himself as deep as he could into her each time. When Frisk was reaching her peak, Sans kissed her deeply, letting his tongue play with hers as his hands left the flat walls to dig into her rear. Then in a matter of seconds, Frisk felt the familiar tightness of her stomach as she came so hard that her cum even managed to get Sans' pelvis wet. Just a moment later, Frisk gasped and relaxed feeling Sans' shooting his warm load deep within her. 

                         Sans and Frisk stayed still, both panting hotly as their bodies were sweaty from more than just the heat of Hotland. Slowly, she felt Sans' cock disappear as his eyes returned to normal. "Damn..." Sans chuckled, "That's the second time I lost control...guess you make me so randy that I can't say no to you." Frisk chuckled feeling the restraints of her arms disappear and her pants pulled themselves back onto her body. "I should say the same to you." She grinned, taking a moment to kiss Sans' with a loving embrace. The two shared a long, sweet, kiss just before Sans gave power to the elevator once more to allow the doors to finally open. 


	16. The Spider Den and the Stage

        As soon as Frisk's feet touched the floor again, her knees buckled and shook from the intense moment with Sans that she experienced only moments ago. Sans caught her just before she could fall from her weak knees and helped her stand by wrapping his arm around her waist. He let out a soft chuckle, "I guess you could say I make you weak in the knees." Frisk rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the fact that she was smiling at his pun. She smiled at Sans as her legs started regaining strength, "You sure have a skele-ton of puns." A large grin grew across Sans' face as he let Frisk go once he was sure she could stand on her own, "You're getting better, that one really tickled my rib cage." That time, Frisk could no longer suppress her urge to giggle and ended up laughing with Sans as the two finally stepped out of the elevator and onto the red metal pathway.

          Out of curiousity, Frisk pulled out her cell phone to see if there was anything that indicated that her family and friends were worried about them, but her phone displayed a message that showed that the underground world no longer had reception; time, messages, calls, all contact to the surface was cut off. Frisk's worries only intensified from this realization. They couldn't know how much time had passed by, the underground sky was nothing, but stone, dirt, and gems; it could be morning already or late in the afternoon. The idea of everyone searching for Sans and her made her chest tighten. She loved every second with Sans, but she feared worrying her mother and father and pictured Toriel crying at the thought of losing another child. The image made her heart ache, she never meant to worry Toriel and never wanted her to cry like that ever again. Frisk prayed that morning had not yet arrived and that she wouldn't have to see Toriel heartbroken again. 

           Sans quickly took notice of Frisk's distress and took one of his hands out of his jacket pocket. He grabbed Frisk's free hand and squeezed it tightly, bring her back to what was around her and not in her head. She looked at Sans face to see his caring look as he spoke gently to her, "Hey...I know you're worried, but I promise...everything will be fine." He smiled at her confidently. "We'll get Flowey and return to the surface before anyone notices what we've did." Sans' warm boney hand and seeing his kind, loving expression brought great comfort to Frisk. The tightness and pain in her chest faded away slowly as she stared into Sans' comforting eye sockets. "Thanks Sans..." She smiled sweetly at him, "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." Frisk leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek bone that made him turn a light blue.

             It wasn't long until the two found a large table that had a dusty pink and white checkered tablecloth. The dust had covered over a old croissant that she had once mistaken for a bracelet along with rubbery spider donut. Frisk quickly remembered this table was the place that Muffet, the leader of the spiders, had once waited for customers to buy their...unique baked treats. She remembered encountering the webs that sold such goods and purchased one because she liked the idea of aided spiders in their finances. However, the webs near this table had charged an insane amount of gold for their donuts and cider, so Frisk had to pass them up. Muffet had attacked Frisk before for being a human. Humans had a bad relationship with spiders on the surface since a good portion of humanity was terrified by their presence while others thought it was funny to torture them; Frisk was neither of these people. Despite that, Muffet still attacked her and sicked her pet, a huge spider cupcake, onto her in attempts to kill Frisk and turn her into their next batch of goodies. Luckily, after seeing Frisk eating their donut, Muffet and her spiders had a change of heart and let her go, even giving her free donuts and cider for life. Muffet was true to her word even when the surface world was opened to monsters. She now ran her own bakery that was growing more popular as time went on and gave Frisk free donuts and ciders every time she came to visit her. At first, those afraid of spiders, were horrified by the enormous increase of spiders in the area and appalled the idea of a large spider woman running a bakery, but over time, they reluctantly started to warm up to her enough that they no longer scream at the sight of her. 

               After experiencing more steam powered jumps and navigation, Sans and Frisk had reached the very place that Muffet and her spiders had once called home. The room was painted black and purple with spider webs still hanging where they were made several years ago. With spiders missing, the webs have become old and loose from the lack of management, in danger of being destoryed from anything that might have disturbed them. As the two walked along, Sans felt something snag at his feet and ankles, causing his steps to nearly stop. Frisk turned to see what had caused him to slow down and discovered that the old webs that covered the ground had taken hold on his feet, making it hard for Sans to move as fast as before. Frisk had to pull Sans to help him get free from the web that wrapped around his slippers, but once he was freed Sans grinned and spoke trying to stifle a laugh, "Papyrus always told me I spent too much time...on the web." Once again, Frisk had ended up giggling at Sans' joke, finding it hard for her to never laugh at a single one. However, just as they tried to continue on, the floor before them was covered with spider webs, each little bit of the surface was covered by thick strings of sticky webbing. The two managed to get through the webbing, but having to pull each other free and having to catch each other from falling to get even more stuck. Once they were in the clear, Sans had dusted Frisk off of any lingering spider webs before grabbing her hand and making a sticky situation pun before walking out of the den together. 

                Suddenly, the walkway had become a solid purple as a familiar poster waited for them upon the wall. It was a poster for the play that Mettaton had forge in another one of his attempts to kill Frisk, but she was more embarrassed of this one then the others. She was forced to be the one that Mettaton had sang to while dressed up as a beautiful maiden as he declared his love to her, only to send her below the stage to solve a puzzle that would cause her to fight him in the end. Sans stopped before the poster despite Frisk wanting to walk past it and started to giggle. "I didn't know you and Mettaton were star crossed lovers." He grinned, "Does that make me the bad guy who stole you away from him?" Frisk blushed brightly and quickly said, "We were never together!", but Sans seemed to be enjoying the idea much more than she was. "Of course not!" He agreed with a stifled laugh, "Because you could never be together when the evil Sans comes to steal you away from him!"

                 Sans then grabbed her hand and drug her to the middle of the stage that had aged gracefully. He opened his hand up to the fake, ivy covered, tower and began to speak like an overly dramatic actor. "I saw you in that tower and I knew that I needed you, but saw that Mistress Mettaton was attempting to win your heart!" He then grabbed Frisk and wrapped his arms around the small of her back with her hands ending up against his chest and her body pushed up against his. "So I took you away and I danced with you until you agreed to marry me and live happily ever after together." He then started to guide Frisk in steps of a dance that she didn't know how to perform, causing her to look rather clumsy as her feet were forced to try to keep up with his. Frisk knew that Sans was having fun with the moment, but Frisk couldn't help finding it nice to be dancing with him like this, even if it was for a over dramatic joke, but then one of the words he spoke had rung back into her memory just as her feet were starting to catch up with Sans'. "Wait, marry!?" She questioned with surprise and a blushing face. "But of course my dear!" Sans grinned, obviously enjoying Frisk's reactions, "How scandalous would it be for a skeleton prince to not marry his human princess?" Frisk had nearly frozen at the idea of marriage with Sans, especially after being in a relationship with him so shortly, she had become flustered. What made it even more scary for her was the fact she couldn't tell if Sans was just joking or trying to intentionally make her flustered. "W-wait are you serious!?" She asked as Sans started to chuckle. "Well, maybe I am, maybe I'm not." He grinned as he slowed his steps down and dipped her low so his face was right over hers, "We'll just have to see won't we?" Frisk had blushed so brightly, that she thanked the room was dark enough to hide it as Sans chuckled one last time before giving her a kiss. As they left the stage, Frisk still couldn't get the idea of marriage out of her head as she placed her hand over her chest to feel her heart beating racing. 


	17. MTT Resort

      Ever since leaving the old stage, the idea of marriage was difficult for Frisk to push out of her thoughts. They haven't even told anyone that they were together yet, but he still dropped the word as if it was a casual thing to say. Sans seemed to love making Frisk flustered, but this time there was something different about his playfulness, almost like he was partially serious about it. She didn't hate the idea of marriage and she'd actually love it if Sans was the one she did end up being married to, but it seemed so soon to talk about such things. Frisk wanted Toriel and Asgore to be okay with their relationship before they even touched the idea of marriage. Then there was the matter of who was going to live with who. Where they gonna get their own place or was Sans gonna move in with her or she move in with Sans? There was still so much to consider before saying something as serious as marriage, but Frisk did love the idea that some day it will happen, when they were both ready for it.  

        Time had gone by much faster with Frisk with her thoughts so consumed by marriage that they had reached the MTT resort quicker than she'd expected. Memories of the place began flooding back to Frisk as a smile grew across her face. The resort was the closet thing the underground had to seeing what the surface was like which was Mettaton's intention. Mettaton, just like all the monsters, wanted to see the surface badly, but he had such passion that he built a whole resort that could easily pass as a five-star hotel on the surface. She remembered wondering how Mettaton could possibly had the time to make such a resort when his whole program was focused on destroying her, but he was a eccentric robot. If anyone could build a fantastic resort in a insanely short time, Mettaton would be the one to do it. 

          Frisk got to meet more colorful monsters during her brief stay at the MTT resort. Two of them she remembered well was Catty and Bratty, two girls that sold junk they found at the garbage site who seemed to be Mettaton's biggest fans by the way they claimed him to be their robotic husband. Catty, in particular, said she'll pay 10,000 gold just for Mettaton to sign her butt. Needless to say, they were probably the most different of all the monsters other than Mettaton. They use to be friends with Alphys, digging through the garbage pit for any fallen treasures that Catty and Bratty could sell, however, for Alphys it was her golden chance to find anything anime related to add to her collection. The trio use to be close until Alphys became the royal scientist, causing her to separate from Catty and Bratty to work on her soul experiments for Asgore. Luckily, since going to the surface, Alphys started focusing more on her friends and her lover, Undyne, more than her experiments and practicing theories. 

             The MTT resort also happened to be the place where Sans had invited her to a restaurant, but unfortunately they didn't get to spend much time there and didn't even eat; it was just a comfortable place for them to talk before Frisk contiuned on to see Asgore. She remembered the restaurant being classy and dimly lit with candles on every table and plenty of decorative plants; it seemed like the ideal place for a romantic dinner. They even had a stage for comedic performances that she was sure they would have enjoyed if they had the chance to see it. It would be a nice place for them to revisit if the restaurant was still open, however, last time she tried to return to it, she never could figure out how Sans got them there to begin with. Sans seemed to be having the same memory, because he placed his arm around her shoulders and asked her, "Hey, remember that old restaurant?" Frisk giggled softly and replied, "I was just thinking about that place." Sans chuckled and replied with fondness, "Man, that wasn't the happiest arrangement, since we had to talk about serious stuff, but hey, I'll take you on a date when we get back to the surface to make up for it. I'll find us a nice place for us to chill at together." Frisk blushed at the thought of getting to finally go on a real date with Sans, they might get some stares since a human and a monster dating isn't very well known yet, but she didn't care. If anything her role as ambassador for the monsters would make it seem more likely then anyone that she'll end up dating a monster, so hopefully everyone in the restaurant won't stare at them the whole time. 

                The interior of the resort had aged dramatically as expected, the yellow titles and red carpet had a very faded look to it along with a mildew smell coming from a particular area that was once constantly wet from the Mettaton fountain. The fountain's water had turned off, making the stream of water that missed the fountain by a decent distance disappear while the rest of the water inside of the fountain had a disgusting green color to it. The statue on the fountain of Mettaton's square robotic form had cracks with paint chips coming loose.                  

                 It was strange seeing the resort so empty, Frisk had last seen it filled with monsters that either had jobs, stayed inside their locked rooms, or where awaiting the elevator to work again to take them to the capital. The receptionist, who had a hand for a head, was no longer stationed at the counter and the desk was left to gather dust. The three monsters who waited in front of the elevator that was always in use were missing, along with the monsters who locked themselves away in the hotel rooms, whose doors where shockingly still locked. One poor soul Frisk remembered working at the resort was Burgerpants, a monster who suffered everyday working for Mettaton in a fast food restaurant selling glamburgers and other things shaped like Mettaton. Poor Burgerpants hated his job more than anything, but Mettaton wouldn't allow him to leave his post. He didn't even believe her when she told him he was free to leave with the surface barrier broken. Once he did finally realize that the barrier was broken, he happily left to join the monsters and tried to make a name for himself. To his great joy, Burgerpants did managed to become happier as he was able to become famous, but not nearly as raved about and worshipped as Mettaton was. 

                   After spending some time to wander around the MTT resort, Frisk stared at the elevator before them, knowing it was a direct line to reaching Flowey. Part of her was terrified, knowing that Sans could easily power the elevator and have it take them straight up to the castle, but she didn't know if she was ready. They could be walking straight into a trap and there was nothing they could do to stop it. She didn't know what was going to happen and Sans couldn't see further into this timeline anymore, so they were completely blind. What if Flowey overpowers them somehow just like he did before and Frisk had to see Sans suffering in his thorned vines again? What if he actually kills them both? What if he tortures them for God knows how long? 

                    Sans looked over at Frisk, seeing the distressed look on her face as her fear caused more and more horrific thoughts to plague her mind to the point that she even began to bite at her nail. He placed his hand on her hand she was chewing on and lowered it from her lips giving her a gentle look. "Hey, don't be nervous." He grinned confidently, "You kicked his butt before and with me helping you, we'll be unstoppable. We're a perfect team. Besides, I'd never let anyone, not even a flower, hurt you." Frisk looked at Sans for a moment and her hand grabbed onto his and squeezed it tightly, lacing their fingers together. "You're right...I got nothing to worry about when you're around and I'll do whatever I can to make sure we both make it out." She replied softly, a warm look overtaking her distressed one. He grinned even wider at her, "That's my girl and when it's all over, I'll take ya on that date." He gave Frisk a wink that caused her blush as she squeezed his boney hand as tight as she could. Sans once again used his strength to par the door apart to allow them inside. He then gave the elevator life with his magical powers and the elevator began to move with a jumping start. As the elevator rose up, Frisk started to feel her heart racing, but more confident in herself and Sans, expecting what was coming to not be easy, but sure that together they could accomplish anything. 

 


	18. The Castle

      The elevator rattled and shook as it ascended, slowly taking Frisk and Sans to the capital, and right to the awaiting Flowey. Everything they did led up to this moment: to capture Flowey so he could return to his true form, Asriel. As Frisk thought back at the time she's spent back down in the underground, even if they failed to capture Flowey, the trip was worth it. It was nice to get to see the underground again and see all the wonderful places that had such a big impact on her life. All the monsters she met had such an impact on her that she couldn't image a life without them, a life without friends and family that gave her a reason to smile even on the darkest day. Her family, friends, and now boyfriend, had given her so much joy and love that even if she failed to get Flowey and bring him home, it would be okay, but that alone didn't mean that she wasn't going to give it her all to bring Flowey home. 

        Her fear of Flowey torturing Sans still lingered in the back of her mind and the fact they knew nothing about what laid before them didn't help her nerves, but as she couldn't let her fear consume her anymore. If she let her fears take over, they would have already failed and everything they travelled for would be for nothing. Frisk still remembered what happened when Sans confronted Flowey the past several hours, the rage it triggered. Part of her was still worried that he would lose control of himself and cause more damage, possibly even kill Flowey, but she knew that somehow she could bring him back, even if it would end up being a difficult task. Nerves were rising up inside of her, each second the elevator rose, but when Sans' warm boney hand in hers, Frisk managed to keep herself from losing her confidence. The elevator suddenly stopped with a jump, remaining still once again as it reached it's destination. The doors stayed closed as Sans asked Frisk, "Are you sure you ready for this?" Frisk took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, squeezing Sans' hand tightly. When she felt truly ready, Frisk smiled at Sans and answered, "I'm ready." He gave an understanding nod and sent a surge of blue magic against the panel allowing the doors to open.

         As soon as the doors parted, Frisk immediately recognized the grey bricks and road to the castle, just as quiet and empty as she remembered it being all those years ago. Sans and Frisk stepped out of the elevator, stepping onto the paved road. In the distance, there were several tall buildings of different shapes and sizes, similar to a human city, the only exception being that it was completely grey and lifeless. Just before this part of the castle entrance was the very place that told her the story of Asriel and the first fallen human: the origin story to how Asriel became what he is now, however, soon Asriel would no longer be trapped in the body of a flower. The place was designed just like Toriel's home in the ruins that held friendly monsters to retail the story of Asriel and the fallen human. Frisk sometimes wondered if the home was built to be exactly like Toriel's home as Asgore's way of coping with the fact she had left his side due to the deaths of human children by his command. She had also pitied Asgore while Toriel and him were separated because of all the guilt he felt for what he had done and while it took quite a lot of time, Frisk was happy that she was able to call him father while she was still young. 

           While walking hand-in-hand, Sans and Frisk reached the beautiful hall of Asgore's old castle. There were tall pillars coming from the ground that reached up to the ceiling, which had earned cracks from the years of being unmanaged. The large windows still bore the stained glass that showed the image that represented the prophecy: a circle with wings above three triangles, the one in the middle facing a opposite direction then the others. The floor was checkered with bright and dark colors, dirtied by dust and bits of pebbles that broke free from the aging pillars. Light shone through the windows from an unknown source, giving the room a heavenly look that no other place in the underground could possibly recreate. The light allowed Frisk to see particles of disturbed dust floating peacefully through the open air. This place was the same that she had seen Sans waiting for her at the far end of the hall, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. It was here that Sans had praised her for never harming a single monster that she had encountered and explained to her the concept of EXP and LOVE. He told her that the more that she killed, the easier it would have been for her to distance herself with a almost knowing voice, as though he understood what he was talking about all too well before disappearing right before her. After learning about Sans' abilities it became easier for Frisk to understand why he had so much knowledge about these topics, because he had seen it all right before him.

             When Frisk looked at Sans, she could see every detail of his handsome features. The curves of his cheekbones, the smooth texture of his skull, the deepness of his eye sockets, and the confident, almost sly natural smile he always wore, all things she loved. The way he always smiled and managed to make people laugh, causing his brother much agitation, despite the sorrow he felt deep inside. He hid it so well that Frisk had no idea what was going on inside of his skull, however, he seemed more happy since they became a couple. There was still so much she had to learn about him and how he worked, but luckily they would have several long years together to allow her to do so. Sans quickly took notice to Frisk staring at him with such fondness, allowing a chuckle to escape, "You keep staring at me like that and you'll make me blush and my bones rattle." Frisk giggled quietly, "Sorry...I couldn't help noticing how nice the light makes you look." Once she said those words, she noticed Sans turning a light shade of blue. "That did it, now you made me blush." He grinned, looking directly at her. Frisk couldn't help noticing that the eyes he was looking at her with, looked happier than she's seen in some time. 

               Soon, the two reached the end of the hall and the floor returned to the dull grey color of the pathway just outside the castle. Her heart began to pound harder in her chest as the entrance to the throne room came closer and closer with each step they took. Frisk remembered that just down the way, there was a room that contained seven coffins with different colored hearts on the lids. Those coffins once contained the human souls of the poor children who were killed during their time in the underground. The curse of the human soul was that it lingered, allowing anyone to claim them as a prize, but for Asgore, each coffin was agonizing to have so close to his throne room. When she was a child, the coffins were closed, except for one that bore a red heart on its lid: her own coffin. She felt her skin crawl just thinking that still waiting down in that room was a coffin, specially made for her. 

                However, there was no need to return to such a disturbing room, for the entrance to the throne room was before them and inside, Flowey was awaiting them. She could feel her heart ready to burst through her chest at any moment, almost like her soul knew there was going to be a fight inside. While the entrance itself was nothing spectacular, it held one of the more important rooms in Asriel's life. The very body of the flower he was now trapped inside of came from this very room, one of many Asgore's beautiful golden flowers contained a poor soul consumed by a stronger and more evil one. Not even Asriel's mother and father could bring back the love and sympathy Asriel once had as the sweet child he was once he became Flowey and now Frisk and Sans were left up to the task to help free him from the prison that is his own body. Frisk could feel Sans squeezing her hand tightly, causing her to look at him and see a gentle look upon his face. "No matter what happens, I'll be right there with ya." He smiled, "Even if we can't bring him back to his true self, he'll at least look nice on a end table." Frisk couldn't conceal her laughter, knowing that now was when she needed to laugh the most. "Sans..." Frisk started, "I love you...and I'll be by your side too. I know it'll be okay as long as you're with me." Sans' face blushed at her words, they shared a long gentle kiss before stepping inside the darkness of the throne room entrance. 


	19. Mercy and Forgiveness

       The darkness was breached by a distance light exposing a bit of the ground ahead of them, the sounds of their footsteps hitting against solid ground quickly became a sickly crunching noise as the ground became covered with dark colored dead blades of grass; they entered the throne room cautiously, seeing it completely lying in ruin. Most of the room was dark, a few sources of light allowing them to see the room with some effort. The once beautiful golden flowers were now twisted and wilted, their petals either barely clung onto the faces of the flowers or covered the ground that their roots had grew into. The flowers that once still tall and proud, now hunched over in a pathetic defeated fashion. Frisk didn't know if the flowers had died naturally without Asgore caring for them or if Flowey had sucked the life out of them for his own personal gain. The throne was now covered with dusk as the gold of its design had lost its beautiful luster and had scratches within it. The purple pillows that made the beautiful chair look comfortable were now torn it stuffing escaping from within. The throne looked as though someone had attacked it out of rage or resentment. 

        Sans and Frisk had stopped in the middle of the throne room, finding it odd that Flowey had not yet appeared. Despite not seeing any hint of Flowey, Frisk's chest glew for a brief moment as a red heart escaped from her body and positioned itself before her chest. She turned to see that Sans' too had a heart floated over his chest now, but instead of red, his heart was blue; Frisk was all too familiar to what this had meant. For some time, there was nothing but silence until they heard a familiar cackling laughter echo throughout the throne room, unable to identify where the source was coming from until they saw thick vines beginning to wrap themselves around the arms and legs of the throne before them. The golden flower head of Flowey slowly appear from behind the chair, moving quite snake like as he coiled his entire growing self around the throne. It didn't take Frisk long to see that his body was covered in sharp thorns and sinister spiked leaves. "Well well." He cackled as his flower head started rotating and twisting in a way that made Frisk feel sick. "Looks like the old gang's back together again, eh?" He grinned, his eyes becoming dark voids as fangs peaked through his lips. "I knew you would come back Frisk, you were always too good. You were too weak to kill me, just because I had a sweet, innocent, crying face." His face had morphed back into the same face Frisk has seen in her nightmares. The face of Asriel returned on Flowey's face as crocodile tears poured down his face like rain, "Help me Frisk! Help me! I don't want to be a flower! I don't want to become a monster! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me here to die!"

         Frisk felt her hands begin to tremble as she stared unblinkingly into the face of the child she desperately wished to save, crying out to her just as he did in her nightmares. She suddenly couldn't see Flowey anymore, but remembered nothing but the distorted crying voice as Asriel's face melted right before her eyes, begging and pleading for her help, but her legs unable to move. Sans called her name, but his voice sounded distant as her eyes stared at the twisting, melting face of the crying child, ungodly screaming in pain. Her eyes were so focused on the face before her that she failed to notice the thick thorny vine starting to raise itself. By the time Frisk realized the vine, it had already launched itself towards her, the thorns directed towards her face and red heart. Before she had the chance to move, a sudden large, white, animal looking skull had appeared before her. The skull opened its wide jaws and shot a devastating beam of light from its mouth. The vine that was going to attack Frisk had been destoryed, but the rest of Flowey had retreated out of the way. The skull had disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and Flowey's face was no longer Asriel's, but now he seemed to become more serious and angry. "What the hell was that!?" She shouted in a surprised tone at Sans, completely caught off guard to whatever it was that Sans had summoned. "I'll tell ya when we get home alright? We got bigger problems!"

          The very same vine that was destoryed by the giant skull began to rise again, the burnt crumpled vine grew back to its original thickness and size along with its deadly thorns. Frisk gasped seeing the dead vine regenerating itself despite the devastating blow it took from Sans' defensive attack. Flowey had cackled and laughed with amusement, "You idiots! You really think that's all it'll take to beat me this time?" Flowey cackled even louder as a dozen more vines began to sprout from the ground, waving madly like spiked tentacles, Frisk knew that one hit from them could seriously hurt them. Several vines launched themselves attacked Frisk while the others focused on Sans, focusing them to fend for themselves from the barrage of waving vines. Thanks to Undyne's fiery attitude, she encountered Frisk to keep up her dodging speed and abilities despite their new cozy lives, now Frisk thanked her for convincing her to keep up her skills. She doged underneath one vine aimed for her head barely giving her time to jump over the second that tried to go for her legs. However, the vines worked at ridiculous speeds, forcing Frisk to perform feats she hadn't made since fighting Asriel. 

           Sans kept trying to keep his eyes on Frisk to make sure that she was performing well without his help, but despite his desperation to protect Frisk from the attacking vines, he had his own to deal with, forcing him to trust that Frisk's training with Undyne wouldn't fail her. Several times, the vines tried to wrap themselves around him, but with his eye blazing blue, he forced the vines away or summoned more of his skulls to blast away the others, but with little effect due to the fact they kept regenerating. He used his abilities to tie to vines together in a tight knot, making them squirm and wiggle against each other trying to get free, only to have several others to come after him instead. Sans didn't have to moved as frequently as Frisk did since his abilities allowed him to dodge and attack at incredible speeds. However, despite his great abilities, Flowey's vines were definitely a match for him, never before had he had to fight against so much at one time, but he knew that he couldn't give up especially with Frisk relying on him. 

            Flowey laughed even harder as he summoned several dozen white bullets, all lined up in a neat row above his wickedly grinning face. "Remember these Frisk!? Don't you want some more "friendliness pellets"!? I know you loved them last time since you purposely ran into them before!" With a sudden lurch of his head, the bullets when flying towards them, splitting into several groups to attack Frisk and Sans along with his wiggling, twisting, vines. Frisk gasped, jumping, ducking, bending, and spinning in ways that made it more difficult for her to breathe, but she had to keep trying. The moment that she had the chance Frisk spoke up loudly, "Flowey you don't have to do this! We just wanna help you!" Flowey scoffed at her claims, "Help me? Ha! Look at me! I think it's you that needs help, not me!" With that, Flowey's attacks towards Frisk grew more aggressive. The vines waved and attacked her along with his white bullets without giving her a moment to rest. For sometime it seemed as though Frisk would never get hurt, but as she through two vines coming at her at once, a third came in front of her without warning, causing her to jump as the thorns of the vine made a direct hit to her heart. She cried out, feeling like the thorns were stabbing her heart as his vines retreated so Flowey could get the perfect view of Frisk in pain. 

            The moment he heard her scream, Sans turned quickly to see Frisk hunched over, both hands over her glowing red heart as she coughed up blood. His eye sockets widened seeing the horrible sight as Frisk struggled to recover from the attack, he stared at the blood that escaped her lips and landed upon the dead flowers below her. Flowey's laugher sounded more distant than ever, "Hahahaha! What's the matter Frisk?! Does it hurt?! Did little old me make you bleed!? Well there's plenty more of that! I'm gonna paint these dead flowers red with your blood and watch as every drop of your blood escapes from you dead body!" Sans' hands shook violently as blue flames blazed from his eye like a small bonfire; blue light surrounded his hands as he grind his teeth in pure rage. He slowly turned to face Flowey, pure darkness in his eyes as blue flames licked against the right side of his skull. Flowey's laughter ceased the moment he turned his attention to Sans and even started to shake. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Now...you're gonna have a real bad time." 

              He lifted his hand up before Frisk even had the chance to stand up straight and watched in horror as her lover had lifted Flowey up so far into the air that his roots and underground vines had come out with him. Flowey was choking and gagging, trying to cry out, but Sans' powers wouldn't allow it. With a flick of his wrist, Sans started slamming Flowey on every possible surface. Frisk gasped as she watched the flower slammed repeatedly against the ceiling, walls, and floor without mercy from Sans with sick crunching noises coming from every hit; even Flowey didn't deserve this. Sans was completely silent as he repeatedly bashed Flowey, without a single hint of emotion or sympathy.

              Suddenly, Sans' assault stopped, his eyes widened as he felt a pair of arms hugging him tightly from behind. Frisk pushed her entire body against his back, her arms hugging him so tightly it hurt him. A soft whisper reached him, "Please...stop...not even he deserves this...". Sans' hand shook softly as the blue flames escaping his eye slowly died out as he lowered his hand slowly, letting the bleeding, twitching, Flowey onto the ground gently. "I...I'm sorry...I...didn't mean for that to happen..." Sans spoke, his voice trembling as he saw the result of his attack. "What...have I done? He's just a child in the inside..." Frisk let go of him and moved to stand in front of him, letting Sans stare at her inside of the damaged Flowey. Her hand gently touched his cheekbones as she whispered softly, "It's gonna be okay...we can help him still...you were just really angry about what he said and did...anyone would be as angry as you were if it was somebody they loved." Sans still looked guilty and upset with himself, but her words had brought back some comfort. "Yeah...maybe you're right." He replied half-heartedly and held her hands against his cheekbones for a moment until he felt more calm and comforted by her touch. 

               When he was ready, Sans let go of her hands, allowing Frisk to slowly approached Flowey. The vines slowly disappeared into the earth as he now laid on the ground as nothing more than a poor golden flower with his roots exposed. Frisk got down on her knees and gently touched one of Flowey's petals, Sans close behind her to watch her kindness at work. Flowey jumped and whined with his eyes closed like a hurt animal expecting to be beaten the moment her hand touched him, but Frisk gave a comforting hush and gently touched his petals to show she wasn't going to hurt him; Flowey slowly opened his watering eyes as Frisk gave him a gentle smile. She pulled out her phone and summoned a cinnamon bun from the dimensional box inside of her phone. When she held it to him, the little flower looked at her with surprise. "W-wait...you're...gonna heal me? Why? All I did was try to kill you..." Frisk just gave him a warm smile, the kind that would melt any icy heart, "Everyone deserves mercy." Flowey looked at Sans behind her and saw that he was looking down at Frisk with a warmth in his eyes he's never seen in a monster's eyes in his entire existence, even when he played with timelines before Frisk had arrived. Even though he was still scared of Sans, the natural comfort and love Frisk was showing him was something unlike he's ever experienced, it made him...feel something he hadn't felt in forever.

                Flowey ate the cinnamon bun from Frisk's hand, now being able to dig his roots back into the ground and stand striaght up again, he stared up at Frisk and Sans with a studying look. "Why'd you come back down here?" He asked with a saddened tone, "All I ever do is want to kill...why come back down here for me?" Frisk looked at Sans for a moment to see that Sans was putting on a smile before turning back to Flowey, "We think we can help you." She began to explain, "I kept having these dreams telling me that there was still something I could do to help. Sans helped me come up with the idea to bring you do Dr. Alphys. She managed combine souls, including yours into a flower, so we thought that maybe there's a chance she could separate them again so you can be your true self again: Asriel." She continued on to explain how Toriel and Asgore would still love to see their child again and wanted him to stop suffering in his flower form if they could help it. Flowey soaked in each word she said and remained quiet for a moment to think. "So...you think I can...become Asriel again?" He asked and Frisk replied with a nod. He fell quiet again, lost in thought before speaking again, "And what if you can't help me? What if all this is for nothing?" She paused for a moment, Sans staring at Frisk to see what her answer would be. "It would be worth trying and even if we can't help, I still want you home with Toriel, Asgore, and me. Technically, you're my brother...and I still want you around even if you're stuck as a flower." Sans' was surprised by the sweetness of her words, but a  warm smile grew on his face thinking it was exactly what he should have expected from someone as amazing and loving as her.

                Those words seemed to struck Flowey in a way, his eyes widened and began to water, he was beginning to feel again even if it's for a brief moment, he still felt something strong...if felt like...happiness. "W-wowie..." He chuckled in disbelief, "I guess I can't argue with that." There was a short pause as Flowey looked down from Frisk, but when his eyes looked up at her again, he asked, "Well...will you still take me with you to the surface then? Even after what I've just done?" Frisk smiled and turned to Sans who produced a flowerpot from the confines of his jacket and handed it to Frisk with a confident smile. She held the flowerpot in both hands and said, "Now, I know it's not much, but...this way we can take care of you while we're working on helping you." Flowey didn't seem to like the looks of the pot, but gave a sigh. "Welp, it'll be cramped compared to what I'm use to, but I guess I can't complain, put me in it then." Frisk placed the flowerpot down beside Flowey and dug her hands into the soil beneath him. "Careful! Careful!" He shouted in worry that she'll hurt his roots, but Frisk was careful to grab plenty of soil along with all his roots. Sans got down beside her to help, while Flowey flinched every time Sans' hands got close, he eventually felt more comfortable as the two put plenty of soft soil inside the pot with his roots, letting him be surprisingly comfortable. When Frisk asked how he felt, he replied, "Well...it's not the worse feeling in the world." Knowing he was content, Frisk picked up the flowerpot with Flowey inside and gave a warm smile to Sans. "See? Everything's okay darling." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sans smiled wide and blushed saying, "Yeah, you're right." However, Flowey shouted, "Hey if you two are gonna make out do it where I can't see." Frisk and Sans ended up laughing at his comment before leaving the throne room. 

                 It was strange having to carry Flowey in a pot after spending so much time on the journey by themselves, but Frisk was overjoyed in the inside seeing that their mission had been a success in getting Flowey to come with them, even if there was some...issues that had to be worked out before hand. He even seemed happy to be leaving the underground, while she still thought it would be best to keep an eye on him while he was in this form, she still enjoyed the sight of Flowey having what looked like a genuine smile. She felt more and more excited as they reached the exit, knowing that even if Alphys couldn't turn Flowey back into Asriel,everything would be okay, and Flowey would still be family to her no matter what shape he took. 

                  Once they finally stepped through the exit, they were greeted by the sight of the sun up high in the sky, Flowey gasped at the sight and getting to feel the wind through his petals. The view was still as beautiful as Frisk remembered all those years ago, the endless forest of trees, the distant mountains, she could even see their homes from this height. "Wowie!" Flowey exclaimed, "This sure beats the underground by a mile! Just feel that wind and look at that sun!" At Flowey's words, Frisk gasped realizing what time it must of been, judging by the sun it was at least mid-day. "Oh no..." Frisk muttered with a worried tone. "Hm?" Sans looked over at Frisk with his hands in his jacket pockets, "What's up Frisk? Something wrong?" She turned to Sans looking alarmed, "Of course there is! Do you know how late it is!?" Sans looked back up at the sky casually and answered, "Well to be honest it's not late, it's not even close to being dark." Frisk shook her head, "No no! We've been down all last night and half of today! Toriel and Asgore are gonna be worried sick!" Sans, however, didn't seem to share in Frisk's worry as he smiled and gave her a wink, "Don't worry 'bout it babe, your Sansy's got it under control."

                  Sans reached over and took Flowey from Frisk's hands, much to Flowey's displeasure, "Sorry, little guy, you're supposed to be a surprise so you gotta hide for a bit." Flowey looked up at Sans looking applauded, "I'm not gonna-" However, before Flowey could go on his rant, Sans pulled out a tall glass cup and put it over Flowey and used magic to seal the cup and pot together. Flowey's shouts and yells were almost completely silenced as Frisk and Sans watched the little flower shouting and using his leaves to hit the glass in a tantrum. "That outta keep him quiet for a bit. Don't want Tori to find out about him before he's ready." He stuffed Flowey inside his blue jacket and wrapped his arm around Frisk to teleport together. Frisk felt the familiar dizziness that teleportation caused her, but when her head cleared up she saw that Sans had taken her right to her house. "Sans..." Frisk asked suspiciously, "What are you planning?" Sans grinned, giving her a wink, "You'll see."

                   Together, they walked up to the door and Sans gave it a knock. They could hear the angry Toriel inside as she made her way to the door, "It better be those two or else..." When Toriel opened the door, she stared down at Frisk and Sans as her normally cheerful face was now full of motherly rage. "You two!" She shouted, "Come in this instant!" Frisk never liked seeing her so angry like this, it always made her...nervous. The two walked inside to see an unhappy Asgore with his arms folded tight across his chest. Sans seemed as carefree as ever, but Frisk was not so calm, in fact she looked like a child once again who was in trouble. Toriel slammed the door and walked to stand in front of them, her hands on her hips, and her foot tapping; never a good sign. "Where were you two!" She started, "You promised to be back by morning!" Sans grinned saying, "Well, technically we never promised that, just that we wouldn't get into trouble." He smiled at Frisk knowing too well that they had broken a promise either way they looked at it, but they weren't going to tell Toriel that. "It's late in the afternoon which means you two were up to something!" She shouted, Asgore watching his wife handle the situation, but still looking down at them with firmness. "I know you talked Frisk into something Sans, she's a good kid and you always talk her into doing things!" She continued to shout, pointing a claw at him. Sans sighed, looking defeated, "Alright, you got me." For a moment, Frisk thought Sans was going to confess what they had done, but instead he said, "I told Frisk I'd like to go out with her last night and we spend most of the day together on a date."

                     The room was quiet, everyone, including Frisk, was shocked by what Sans had said. "You two...went on a date?" Toriel questioned in complete shock, all anger seemingly fled from her. "Yep, we should have called to let you know about our plans, but we were so excited we forgot." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his skull. Asgore, now seemed to look more firm with the news Sans had given them, but chosen to remain silent. Frisk noticed very quickly that his hands were squeezing his own arms really tightly, as though he was trying to fight something back. "W-well...yes, you should have called...but...I suppose this time it will be okay. Just don't do it again!" Toriel spoke, still in shock of the news. Sans smiled, wrapping his arm around Frisk's shoulders, causing Asgore to look even more displeased, "Don't worry Tori. We'll be more responsible next time, after all we're gonna be going out a lot more often now." He grinned, "Now, we're gonna go upstairs and hang out for a bit longer. So, we'll get out of your fur." With that, Sans led Frisk up the stairs, leaving behind the speechless Toriel and Asgore. When they were out of earshot, Sans whispered, "Told ya I got it." He grinned, chuckling at Frisk's surprised reaction. "I wonder if they'll want me staying for dinner."


	20. Motherly Kindness and Fatherly Aggression

        Stunned and silent, Toriel and Asgore watched as Sans held their daughter's hand and smiled as he escorted her back into her room. Any moments ago, they were furious with Sans, thinking that he got Frisk into his usual shenanigans, but instead they found out that he was now dating their daughter. Toriel held her claws against her chest, her eyes lowered to the ground; she didn't know what to think about what she'd just heard. She was excited by the idea of Frisk finally finding someone to be in love with, but why Sans? Why couldn't it have been a nice monster she met in passing? Toriel liked Sans when he wasn't being a troublemaker, but her worries focused on what would happen to her beloved daughter if something were to happen between them. The fact they are best friends and now lovers couldn't bode well if they broke up, especially if they separate on bad terms. Frisk wouldn't just be losing someone she loves, but her best friend as well. She, out of all monsters, knows how it hurts to lose someone she loved dearly. It took her a very long time before she became fine with losing Asgore when she didn't forgive him all those years ago and she never wanted Frisk to feel that horrible pain. 

         Asgore sighed, he knew he wasn't going to be ready for this day, but the fact it was Sans seemed to stir something in him. Sans wasn't necessarily, in his opinion, the best candidate to date his daughter, he's been famous to Toriel and him for getting their daughter in trouble or risking her safety. He would have even preferred Papyrus if he hadn't already went on a date with her when she was younger, but told her that he didn't feel any romantic affections towards her. Thinking again, he might not be okay with anyone dating Frisk, she was his only daughter after all and felt more need to protect her because of it. While he couldn't control Frisk's love life, it didn't mean that he'll be watching Sans with a close eye. The moment he hurts her or breaks her heart, he'll regret it. 

          Toriel decided to break their silence and by seeing the stern expression on her husband's face, she knew that he needed to take his mind off of something for the moment at least. She gave her charming smile and held her own claws as she spoke, "Well, I suppose it's getting close to dinner time. What do you think we should have tonight?" She asked him, but Asgore placed his claws against his hips, "I swear if Sans hurts our little girl in anyway...". Toriel sighed softly and walked towards him, placing her claw upon his broad shoulder. "I'm sure Sans won't let himself do something like that to her. Sans maybe a troublemaker, but he still is a good person." She replied with sweetness in her tone, not only reassuring him, but herself as well in attempts to soothe her own worries. He gave a frustrated sigh, "Maybe you're right." Asgore looked at his wife and held her claw within his own. "I'm still gonna keep an eye on him though while he's around. I don't want any funny business." Toriel gave him a warm smile as her claw squeezed his, "Just try to be happy for them sweetheart, Frisk deserves to enjoy being in a relationship with someone she loves." Asgore chuckled softly as he stared into his wife's eyes, "Perhaps you're right dear." The two rubbed noses sweetily and held claws for a moment before Toriel pulled herself away, "I'll get started on making dinner. We should invite Sans to stay since he's going to be around more often." As Toriel walked to the kitchen, Asgore replied, "That's a swell idea." as a almost wicked grin grew on his face. 

 

 

           Once they reached the top of the stairs, Frisk quickly closed the door behind them as she smiled, "Well that was well done of you. Not only did you get us out of a three hour lecture, but now mom and dad know we're going out." Sans chuckled as bowed with one arm across his stomach, "Why thank you, I guess I could rival Mettaton when it comes to my performance." making Frisk giggle and reply, "Let's not go that far." She sighed contently, feeling good to finally be back home after long hours in the underground. Frisk laid down on her bed, smiling as she felt her body getting relief from all the walking they've done, "It feels so good to be home again." She closed her eyes to enjoy the softness of her bed, but heard a creak as more of the bed sunk down. When Frisk opened her eyes and saw Sans laying next to her, but with her bed being so small, the two were forced to be really close together. He held his skull with one bony hand, staring at her with a happy smile. Frisk chuckled softly seeing him staring at her with such a look of happiness, "What? What is it?" Sans used one hand to brush some of her short hair behind her ear and held his hand against her cheek. "You just look really cute and sweet that I couldn't help but stare." She blushed softly and held his hand against her cheek before Sans leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. One after another, Sans assaulted Frisk with a series of quick, sweet kisses against her lips and cheeks making her giggle and smile. He gave her one more kiss, making it last far longer than the others. Sans wrapped his arms around the small of Frisk's back, pulling her close as he continued to kiss Frisk slowly and sweetly. 

             Just when Sans was starting to push himself harder against her in attempts to let himself on top of her, several squirms and rustles came from the inside of his jacket. Frisk could feel the struggles against her stomach, causing her to reluctantly break away from the kiss to see what it was that was causing it. Sans looked down along with her to see the bulges and rustles were growing more urgent, they could even hear the sharp sound of glass hitting against bone. "Oh right." he said with a smile and sat up on the bed along. He unzipped his jacket and exposed his own rib cage and spine with the cup-covered Flowey was using his strength to push against the glass and caused his pot to rock, causing the glass to hit a series of ribs, trying to escape from Sans' jacket. "Aww little guy is still going at it." Sans chuckled as he pulled Flowey out of his own rib cage and let the glass cup off of him. Flowey glared at Sans saying, "Don't ever do that to me again! It's humiliating!", but before getting to say anything else, Sans placed the cup back on top of Flowey, "If you can't be nice then the cup goes back on." 

             Flowey looked even more enraged than before, shouting things at Sans that neither him or Frisk could hear with his leaves moving in energetic anger. When Flowey finally calmed down again, panting inside the cup from the endless minutes of shouting, Sans let the cup off again. "Are you gonna be nice?" He asked with a sly grin. Frisk could see from the way Flowey was turning red that he desperately wanted to shout more at Sans, but it seemed his dislike of glass cups muffling him overpowered his desire to throw swears at Sans. "Yes..." Flowey answered through his teeth in clear rage. Sans tapped his chin with his finger in a thinking fashion, but replied, "Hmmm...I'm not sure I believe you. Say something nice and then I won't use the cup again." Flowey's leaves curled in hatred of Sans as his face looked like he would explode at any moment. "Okay...fine..." Flowey growled trying to facade a happy tone, but failed miserably. Frisk looked at Sans to see him with a wide grin, enjoying making Flowey this angry and on purposely antagonizing him. Flowey took a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to form words, "You guys...are...really..." Flowey seemed to hesitated, Frisk knowing that he debating whether or not to throw out an insult. "Reaaally?" Sans questioned trying to push Flowey to say a complement to them, keeping the glass cup ready in case he did throw out an insult. "Really...nice." Flowey finished, giving a breath of relief as though his pain had just been lifted. 

               Seemingly satisfied with Flowey's complement, Sans smiled and shrugged, "Eh, it's a start. It'll do for now." He then got up from Frisk's bed, holding Flowey in both hands. "Hey...hey!" Flowey shouted, "What are you doing?" Sans made his way to Frisk's wardrobe and used one hand to open the doors, he then placed Flowey down at the flat base underneath all of Frisk's striped sweaters and jeans. "Now, be good and stay here while the adults handle business." Sans placed his hands on the wardrobe doors, but before he could close them, Flowey shouted, "Wait! What am I supposed to do in here!? You don't expect me to just sit here do you?!" Frisk watched as Sans left the doors often and walked over to her bookshelf just across from the wardrobe, filled with comic books and mangas that her friends had given her. He picked up two arms full of each and returned to the wardrobe to toss them onto Flowey. "There, that outta occupy you for a few hours. Have fun!" He grinned and shut the doors without letting Flowey say another word. 

                 "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Frisk asked as she sat up on her bed, "It seems kinda mean to treat him like that...", but Sans walked to her, waving his hand dismissively. "Nah, he'll be fine. It's just until we can figure something better for him." He grinned as he got closer to her bed, "Now, where were we?" Before Frisk could stop him, Sans pushed his mouth against hers again as he leaned over her bed. Feeling his smooth mouth against her soft lips, Frisk practically melted as he started to let himself on top of her. He pulled away just a bit and stared down at Frisk with heated, half closed eye sockets as his mouth began to pull on Frisk's bottom lip. Frisk didn't want to fight him and wrapped her arms around his back to enjoy what Sans was doing to her. He let his glowing blue tongue free to trace down her sensitive neck. Frisk had to bit her lip hard to keep herself from letting out a moan as shivers ran down her spine. She could hear Sans chuckle against her ear, whispering heatedly, "Shhh, don't want your parents hearing you do we?" Frisk blushed brightly at his words, but her mind slipped away as she felt San's tongue slip inside of her mouth. He moaned into her throat, letting her feel his tongue snaking around hers passionately with one hand against her cheek and the other trailing down her body. A muffled moan escaped from Frisk and into Sans as his hand reached underneath her sweater and gently teased her sensitive flesh with his finger tips. His fingers slipped underneath her bra and began to play with her nipple. As their tongues played with each other, Frisk could feel their mixed saliva escaping from the corners of her lips each time they barely parted to take a breath. Her nipple was assaulted by a pair of fingers that squeezed and toyed with it until it was nice and erect before he went on to squeeze hard and play with her entire breast. 

                    Just when Frisk was growing wet down below, she could hear what sounded like footsteps coming up the stairs. Sans too, seemed to hear them as he quickly parted from her, whispering underneath his breath, "Shit, why now?" He made a quick movement to move himself off of Frisk, while they both tried to cover up all signs of funny business. Frisk dried her face off with her sweater and Sans swore again as he grabbed a pillow to cover his pelvis which was glowing a light blue, trying to make it look like he was using her pillow for something to rest his arms on as he sat casually on her bed. Without even knocking, Asgore opened Frisk's door and was quiet for a moment. It was obvious to the both of them that he was surveying the room for any evidence of them getting busy; luckily, he didn't seem to notice the faint blue light emanating from underneath the pillow. His usual cheerful smile returned to his face as he looked at Frisk to say, "Mom says dinner is ready whenever you're hungry sweetie." However, when his attention went to Sans, his expression became more stern, "Oh and you're invited too Sans." Sans replied with his usual self, as though he wasn't up to anything, "I'll be happy to stay for dinner Asgore, we'll be down in just a moment." Asgore seemed hesitate to close the door on them, but with a susipious look he replied, "Well don't take too long. Don't want you to have to eat a cold dinner." and with that, he closed the door. When they heard his footsteps growing faint, Sans lifted up the pillow and sighed in relief to see that the blue light had disappeared from his shorts. "Geez that was close." He sighed as he got up from the bed, "To be continued, I suppose." He grinned at Frisk and held her hand as they left the room to join Toriel and Asgore, waiting for them at the dinner table. 

                      Asgore and Toriel were sitting at their usual spots next to each other with a plate of baked and seasoned chicken legs, diced potatoes, and green beans in front of them and the two open spaces across from them. Toriel was always a fantastic cook who always made a delicious dinner for her family and friends, one of the first things she cooked Frisk got to taste was her famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie. "Oh there you two are." She smiled seeing them walking down the stairs together, "Come, sit." Sans and Frisk took the two empty seats from across Toriel and Asgore, getting to sit next to eat other. "Wow, this looks great Tori, I can feel my stomach roaring." Toriel and Frisk both shared a laugh, but Asgore stayed stoic as he already began to eat. Once everyone was already beginning to eat, Asgore finally spoke up, "So, Sans..." He started after swallowing some of his potatoes, "You'll be dating our daughter now I assume?" Sans looked up from his plate to meet Asgore's intense stare, seemingly unfazed, "Well, Frisk and I really hit it off so I'd say we're together now. Right Frisk?" He asked, shifting his gaze to Frisk. However, his eye sockets widened a bit as he couldn't take his eyes off of Frisk as her tongue started to clean off whatever was left on the bone of her chicken leg. He couldn't help but stare at her tongue as it gently rubbed against it, instantly getting memories of what she did to him in the elevator. "Of course, I really like Sans and I'd like to go out with him more often." She smiled at Sans and quickly noticed his face becoming blue, but didn't understand why at the moment.

                      "I see..." Asgore said softly in his deep voice, "And, Sans do you intend on treating Frisk properly and not just as someone to toy with?" It took Sans a moment to tear his eye sockets away from Frisk who returned to enjoying her chicken. "Huh? Oh, of course!" He chuckled awkwardly, trying hard to conceal the growing light coming from underneath the table. "I meant, she's not just my best friend anymore, she's my girlfriend now. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't treat her the way she deserves." Asgore whispered softly, enough for him and Sans to hear, "A dead one." as he snapped a chicken bone with his claw. Sans chuckled awkwardly and thanked God that Frisk had finally moved on to different food that lingered on her plate. The rest of dinner went on without much more excitement, naturally Asgore continued to negotiate Sans throughout, but otherwise, everyone had enjoyed themselves. Once dinner was over, it had become late in the day, the sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon. "Well, Sans..." Asgore smiled, "It's getting rather late, so I suppose you'll be going back home to Papyrus soon, am I right?" Sans, reluctant to leave Frisk after what he saw her tongue rubbing against a bone, however, he knew what to do to satisfy everyone. He got up from his chair and smiled, "I suppose you're right, Papyrus might burn the house down if I'm gone too long. I'll see ya tomorrow Frisk." He opened his arms as a signal that he wanted a hug from Sans. She smiled, feeling a bit disheartened to hear he was going to leave, but as soon as she hugged him, Sans quietly whispered in her ear, "I'll see you upstairs in a few minutes." Frisk smiled to herself as Sans thanked Toriel and Asgore for dinner and said goodbye to them all, forging that he was truly going home and leaving Asgore and Toriel blissfully unaware that he would just teleport back into her room once the front door closed. 


	21. Keeping Quiet

        Just as the front door closed, Frisk was eager to return to her room, but knew that acting too excited would cause suspicion between her parents. She tried to act casual, even offering to help Toriel clean up as she always done. Despite her eagerness, Frisk took her time helping Toriel wash the dishes in hopes to avoid suspicion. With her sweater sleeves rolled up, Frisk scrubbed every dish until they were clean while Toriel cleaned off the fur and food covered counters. For a few minutes, they were quiet as Asgore went off, assumably to get ready for bed as he always did after dinner, but then Frisk heard the usual sweet tone of her mother's voice. "Are you happy Frisk?" She asked, "With Sans I mean." Frisk looked at her mother as she put a dish she cleaned into the drying rack, surprised by her mother's question. "I'm very happy with him." She answered and then asked, "Why? Do I look upset?" Toriel shook her head and replied, "No, no...I just was worried if you were...well...worried about dating him." Frisk looked over at her mother in surprise to see a genuinely concerned expression on her face. "Why would I be worried?" She asked her mother curiously. Toriel was quiet for a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase her words. "Well...he is your best friend, is he not?" She asked, naturally Frisk replied, "Of course he is. He's the closest friend I have." Toriel sighed, "It's just that...I'm worried if something happens between you two and you end up on bad terms that...well...you two will never want to see each other again..." 

         Toriel's words had sparked a thought that Frisk had never considered. What if they really did break up and never wanted to talk again? What would happen to all their friends who'd be affected by it? Would she never see Papyrus either if that happened? Frisk began to feel worried about such an outcome, but told herself that Sans would never let them break up on bad terms. There was nothing he would possibly do to hurt her that badly. She told Toriel this, who seemed to accept her response, but despite saying it outloud, still thought about it in the back of her mind. As she finished cleaning, she gave Toriel a hug and they wished each other a good night's sleep. Frisk made her way up the stairs, trying to push the thoughts about her and Sans no longer talking if they ever broke up out of her mind, but no matter how hard she tried, the possibility kept sneaking its way into her thoughts.

         When she reached the top of the stairs, Frisk made her way to her room and opened the door to see Sans waiting for her inside. He was laying down on her bed waiting for her with his white undershirt missing and his jacket opened to expose his own ribs and spine to her. Her face blazed red as she quickly stepped into her room and closed the door behind her in hopes that neither Toriel or Asgore would have noticed him if either happened to be coming up stairs to go to their own room. "Hey there." Sans grinned once he saw the redness in Frisk's face. Frisk didn't notice it before, but in his hands was a pair of her panties that he seemed to enjoy by the way he played it the hems. "I got bored waiting so I checked out some of your...undergarments." He grinned at her while chuckling, "You got a good taste, I didn't know you liked having lacy bras and panties either." Frisk walked up to Sans, her face even redder than before as she snatched her panties back from him saying, "So? It makes me feel sexy when I wear them." Sans smiled up at her and replied, "Aww but you're always sexy to me. You really gave me a BONE-r at dinner, I had to use every ounce of my strength to keep myself from popping out. I'm sure you're parents wouldn't like me if they saw that." Frisk couldn't help, but giggle as she returned her panties back into her drawer and saw the mess inside that confirmed it that Sans did indeed raid her panty and bra drawer. 

          Frisk walked back towards the bed, she smiled at Sans saying, "Next time ask me before going through my things." When she was close enough, Sans grabbed Frisk around her waist and pulled her on top of him. The impact caused the bed to creak loudly and she tried hard not to giggle too loudly, "Shhh." She hushed him holding a finger to her lips, "We can't be too loud, my parent's room is right next door." Sans, however, simply smiled as his hand travelled down her back and squeezed her round rear, causing Frisk to have to bite her lip to keep herself from making a loud noise. "But that's the fun part, don't ya think?" He asked with a wicked grin, "Don't worry, I got a plan to make sure they don't hear us." Sans ran his other hand up her body and his fingers ran through her hair as he brought himself up to kiss Frisk. Despite Frisk being worried about her parents hearing them, she couldn't resist the temptations of Sans' kiss. They closed their eyes, enjoying the taste of each other, breaking away only to take quick breaths. Frisk felt herself deepening the kiss as her own desires started to flare up. Sans moaned softly into her lips as one hand slipped underneath her jeans and panties to squeeze her bare ass underneath. Frisk moaned back into Sans' mouth, feeling his bony hand squeezing her ass harder and harder with each squeeze. 

           His other hand left the back of her head and started to pull up the hem of her shirt. Frisk, feeling her body becoming hotter, parted her lips from his for a moment to take her shirt off for him and immediately went back to kissing him again once it fell onto the floor. His free hand, returned to her breasts, squeezing them through her bra and massaging her breast. Frisk's thoughts were melting as her body became hot, she knew it was difficult to resist Sans, but it felt like her body was practically begging to be touched by him to the point, she almost didn't care if her parents heard them. Soon, she felt Sans' hands leaving her breasts and rear for a moment to unhook her bra. Frisk sat up to let her bra off and expose her round breasts to him and blushed once she saw the fevered gaze and light blue in Sans' expression as he stared at her breasts. He reached up to grab both her breasts, squeezing them hard as he began to play with her breasts. She had to cover her mouth with her own hand to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Sans pulled and massaged her breasts in different motions until he began to focus on her nipples. Frisk squeaked into her hand as his index and thumb squeezed her hard nipples, pulling them like he was trying to milk her. He chuckled and whispered, "Mmmm...what a cute noise." He let go of her breasts to trail his hands down to the button of her jeans and unbuttoned her pants. When he unzipped her pants to make it easier for her to get them off, he could already see her panties underneath them. With Sans' help, Frisk was able get her pants off quickly to join her shirt on the floor.

           Sans eagerly returned his hand down her panties to squeeze her ass, but instead used both hands, one for each cheek. She moaned into her hand, feeling Sans' cock starting to rise from his shorts, right underneath her. His blue tongue escaped from his mouth and began to tease her nipple, circling around her sensitive bud before letting it into his mouth. Sans moaned into her breasts as he felt her nipple inside of his mouth, using his mouth to squeeze it while his tongue continued to lick feveriously like a nursing child. At the same time, San's cock began to press against her panties even harder then before, pushing her panties past her pussy lips and damping her panties even further. Her moans were muffled, thanks to her hand, but it was becoming increasingly harder to conceal them. Sans pulled away smiling, allowing Frisk to push him back down on the bed for her own revenge for him making her moan so much. Since his jacket was wide open, Frisk had access to his chest as she remembered how sensitive he was there. Her tongue trailed down his sternum slowly as her fingers began to squeeze through the spaces between each rib. Sans struggled to keep himself quiet, breathing hard in attempts to keep himself silent as his face grew even more blue than before. Her tongue licked his ribs, pushing through the spaces she found as she used two fingers to stroke down his spine. 

            He squirmed and accidently let out a loud moan as his cock popped even harder against her panties, pushing them even deeper inside of her. They gasped realizing how loud they were becoming and remained quiet for a moment to see if either Toriel or Asgore were coming to investigate. They could hear their voices through the wall, but after a moment of quiet neither seemed to come out of their room. Sans sighed in relief as he began to pull Frisk's panties down her thighs, whispering, "I need to use these." Frisk, who was confused on way he needed her panties, let him take them off of her. To her surprise, Sans began to stuff his own mouth with her panties in attempts to make a makeshift gag to muffle his moans. Sans immediately enjoyed his gag idea because he was able to taste Frisk's wet pussy on her panties while also fixing a problem for them. 

             Frisk, who was stunned by his idea, almost didn't realize that Sans was letting his cock out from underneath her. She rose herself up, letting him get his shorts off and release his thick, throbbing, glowing, blue cock that became so hard she could see a makeshift vein pulsing along with his non-visible heartbeat. Unable to talk, Sans guided Frisk to what he wanted by putting his hands on her hips. When she felt the pressure of his hands, leading her hips downward towards his cock, Frisk knew now what he wanted, but couldn't resist toying with him one last time. Instead of letting it inside her, she instead rubbed the shaft and tip of his cock against her clit making his cock wet as she felt it throbbing eagerly against her. Sans moaned loudly into his gag as Frisk moaned into her hand when she felt his hands digging into her sensitive hips. She knew that her hand wouldn't be enough to conceal her moans once he was inside of her, but once she saw a pillow, an idea popped in her head, similar to Sans' makeshift gag idea. Frisk laid down on Sans completely, her breast against his rib cage as she bit into her pillow, letting the fluff of it fill her mouth in hopes it would hide her moans. 

              Cautiously, Frisk let herself down to let his tip inside of her, both of them moaning loudly through their gags in a effectively quiet way. She slowly inched more and more of his glowing cock inside of herself, having to move her hips in an unfamiliar way that made Sans breathe hotly and groan with a trembling muffle. Frisk moaned into her pillow, feeling his cock inside of her that felt different from what she was use to. Slowly, with each bounce, her bed creaked as his cock pushed into her deeper inside of her. Sans moaning as his hands travelled down against to dig into her soft rear. Her breast rubbed against his rib cage with each bounce making Sans moan even louder as his cock throbbed inside of her, stretching her wet pussy to fit his size. When she could feel his smooth pelvis against her pussy lips, Frisk started bouncing even harder and faster, moaning loudly into her pillow as she felt his cock pushing and pulling up inside of her. Her bed creaked with each bounce she made, but to her surprise, Sans used his magic to force Frisk up enough that his cock was out of her, soaking wet from her pussy. He then pushed his cock against her rear, pushing it slowly inside of her ass. At the same time, Frisk felt four of Sans' fingers inside of her sweet pussy, fingering her as Sans lifted his hips to inch himself deeper into her tight ass, making her scream in her pillow as he moaned loudly into his own gag. When his cock was completely inside her tight, squeezing, ass, Sans thrusted up into her making her bounce up and down against his pelvis without her even needing to move. As his cock thrusted in and out of her ass repeatedly, his fingers fingered her tight pussy just as hard and quickly as his cock would. His cock began to swell as he moaned loudly, his blue thick cum squirting into her ass in a feeling Frisk had never felt before. At the moment, she came all over his fingers, soaking his fingers in her sweet, wet, juices. 

                The two of them breathed hard, Frisk no longer biting her pillow when Sans finally took her panties out of her mouth, his tongue now laying limply outside of his mouth. "Holy...shit." He whispered with Frisk laying on his body, relaxed and exhausted, "That was the best time yet..." Frisk chuckled as she felt Sans' cock slowly sliding out of her before going away completely. "You really surprised me at that last minute..." She smiled and heard Sans giggle. He winked at her playfully and replied, "I'm sorry about that, I kinda lost control of myself.", but Frisk smiled at him as she got off of Sans to lay next to him, "It's fine, I actually loved it..." She replied, "Just warn me next time." Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk as he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and cheek. Frisk adored getting to feel Sans' warm body against her own, especially after a wonderfully intense moment that took place prior. "I love you..." Sans whispered sleepily making Frisk smile as she whispered, "I love you too...". She heard the gentle breathing of Sans' falling asleep and along with the soothing warmth of his body, Frisk too fell asleep, thankful that her parents didn't come into the room to see what Sans and her had done. 


	22. Flower in the Wardrobe

      The song of the morning birds slowly caused Frisk to stir in her sleep. She began to stir underneath her blanket, but when she tried to stretch, she felt something bounding her. Frisk slowly opened her eyes to see Sans was still asleep beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her as though he was scared to wake up and see her gone. The light of the morning sun breached her window and shone rays of light inside her dark room, dimly lighting up her lover's features. He looked so happy and peaceful in his sleep. His rhythmic soft breathing as his rib cage rose and fall, Frisk being able to feel every breath his took in his deep sleep. Nothing could have been a better sight for her to wake up to. Many times, Frisk and Sans had napped together, but this was the first time that Frisk truly appreciated getting to see his sleeping face. She gently brushed his cheek bone with the back of her hand, careful not to wake him, getting to feel his smooth features against her skin. Frisk could fill her heart grow warmer each second she stared into his adorable sleeping face. 

        However, Sans too, began to stir in his sleep, his body shifting underneath the covers as his arms began to squeeze her even tighter. She couldn't stop herself from giggling softly as he pulled her so close he started to nuzzle his face against her chest and shoulder. Frisk stroked the back of Sans' skull as his face continued to press against her shoulder. She heard him let out a long yawn and smack his mouth as he finally pulled his head away enough to look at Frisk. His eye sockets still showed signs of tiredness, but despite looking droopy and half closed, Frisk could still see the happiness spark inside them. "Oh you're awake." He half-smiled, "Mmm...good morning." Sans kissed Frisk repeatedly against her forehead and cheek before finally kissing her lips. Frisk tried to say good morning through all her soft giggles as Sans assaulted her with a series of morning kisses.

          He then, stared at her, just as she had done to him moments before he'd woken up. "What?" She asked, blushing softly from the intensity of his gaze. He smiled softly at her, whispering in a sleepy voice, "Just staring...you look so beautiful, especially in the sunlight. How lucky am I to wake up to a beautiful face like yours?" Frisk blazed red at the sweetness of his words, pushing her face in the pillow in embarrassment. Sans chuckled softly and started to stroke her messy hair, "Hey, don't hide. I wanna see you. Come on...look at me." She slowly worked up the courage to look up from the pillow, only letting part of her face up as it was still red and she was too embarrassed to let him see it. "Hey..." He whispered, bringing his face closer, "I love you..." Frisk blushed even brighter, still finding it hard to believe that they were saying those words to each other. She spoke into the fluff of her pillow, "I-ef..pffov...pffou...ffoo." Sans grinned widely, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Frisk spoke again, her voice completely muffled. "You gonna have to speak up babe." He then attacked her, tickling a spot her waist and making her squirm and laugh. "No! No! Hahahah! Stop! That's-hahha-not fair! Hahaha!" Sans laughed and replied, "Then tell me what you were saying!" Unable to take anymore of his tickling, Frisk shouted, "I said I love you too! I love you too!" Satisfied with her answer, Sans stopped tickling her and let her breathe. Frisk panted to catch her breath, still giggling a bit from the assault she had endured. "See? That wasn't so hard." Sans grinned, giving her a wink. "Oh shut up." Frisk giggled as she gave a playful gentle shove against his rib cage. 

           Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk once again, closing his eyes and kissing her gently, taking in every second of her soft lips and warm body. He rubbed his cheek bone against her cheek and gave her the tightest hug she's ever felt from him. With big smiles on their faces, Sans and Frisk pushed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes and giving an occasional kiss. Frisk had never had a better morning than the one she was having now. The warmth and love coming from Sans was nothing like anything she's felt before, by far the best way for anyone to wake up: in the arms of the one they loved and greeted with morning kisses. She wished this moment could last forever, but unfortunately, it couldn't. When Sans looked up to see the time on Frisk's wall clock, he gave a disappointed sigh. "Well...I better get going. You're parents will freak out if they see me. Besides, Papyrus is probably worried sick since I've been gone for almost two days." Frisk stroked his cheek one last time, "I wish you didn't have to go." Sans seemed delighted by her words as the smile on his face grew even wider, "Trust me, I know. I don't wanna go either, but hey one day we'll get to share a room together and we can stay in bed all day. You know I won't complain about that." 

            He reluctantly let go of Frisk and sat up in the bed, he found his white undershirt and took his jacket off to cover his rib cage and spine. Frisk, realizing she was still naked underneath the covers, used the blankets to cover herself as she sat up on the bed, watching Sans getting ready. When he was completely dressed again, he returned to Frisk and gave her one last, long, gentle kiss and touched her cheek. "Come see me sometime today. God knows I'll be missing ya once I leave." Frisk chuckled and promised Sans that she would see him again very soon. She watched with a saddened heart as he waved goodbye to her with a saddened expression before disappearing from her room.

           With a soft sigh, Frisk got up from her bed and gathered the clothing she had tossed onto the ground the previous night and redressed herself. Already, it felt so quiet and lonely without Sans teasing her or making jokes, but she'd rather not risk her parents seeing he spent the night with their daughter. In the silence that fell upon her room, Frisk heard something moving about. At first, she didn't know what was causing the source of the noise, but then she remembered something important: Flowey was still inside the wardrobe; Frisk quickly made for the wardrobe and opened it to see Flowey inside. His eyes were red as though he didn't sleep all night and he looked almost disturbed. "Flowey?" Frisk asked in concern as she picked up the pot he now called home, "Are you alright?" Flowey turned to her and said, "I heard things I never want to hear again." It took Frisk a moment to realize what he had meant and grew bright red. "Oh no!" She exclaimed in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! I was hoping that no one could hear us." Flowey shook his head softly and looked up at her, "The damage is done." Frisk tried to think of ways to make it up to Flowey, but little had came up. She took the traumatized flower to her window, letting him feel the sun's rays and get a glimpse of the outside world. "I know there's not much I can do to make it up, but I hope that this will make it better." She said hopefully and smiled when she saw the amazement on Flowey's face as he started outside the window. 

              In the distance there was a sea of trees just beyond the homes that Frisk and her monster friends and family had chosen, and just beyond that was the beautiful sight of the very same mountain they all came from: Mt.Ebott. The sun was just behind the mountains, hitting Mt. Ebott in just the right spot to make it even more beautiful than before. Flowey stared unblinking at the sight, "Wow..." he whispered, "The surface looks is even better than I remembered it looked. I barely remember it since I only saw it once all those years ago before my power forced me into a flower and I only got a glimpse of it because of that bonehead that stuffed me in his jacket, but...wow...this really is something." Frisk was a bit saddened, knowing that Flowey truly was still Asriel in a sense. Asriel soul made up a very small portion of who Flowey was, the evil human's soul taking over most of Flowey's thoughts and emotions, but there was no denying that sometimes, Asriel managed to let himself peek out every now and again. Seeing Flowey enjoying the view made it difficult for Frisk to want to put him back in the wardrobe, so she came up with an idea, it would be risky, but it was better then locking him away without any sunlight. "How 'bout this?" Frisk started, "I'll let you sit on the windowsill and bring you water if you promise to stay quiet so nobody hears you. Nobody should look up at this window as long as you're quiet." Flowey looked at Frisk with mild surprise, 'Wait...you'll let me stay out here? You won't lock me away like that numbskull did?" Frisk wasn't angry at Flowey for calling Sans such things, since most of the time he called himself those names for the sake of a laugh, but it didn't make her happy either to hear Flowey saying it. "He has his reasons for being kinda mean, but I'll treat you a bit nicer then he will." She smiled at the flower, surprised to see Flowey giving her a warm smile back. "Sure thing, it's a deal." Flowey raised a leaf up to Frisk and she used her index finger and thumb to gently shake on their agreement. 

                  Frisk knew to keep a good eye on Flowey, but part of her felt that he would honor his word somehow. She left Flowey up on her windowsill and went down stairs to fetch him some water. When she reached to the dining room on her way to the kitchen, Frisk already saw that Toriel and Asgore were getting ready to leave. "Oh Frisk you're awake. We decided to let you sleep in since you were probably exhausted from yesterday." Toriel smiled brightly with a pair of her reading glasses already sitting on the bridge of her muzzle. Frisk knew better than to tell her parents what really caused her to sleep in so late, so tried to muster up the will to continue lying. "Oh yeah." She forged a convincing smile, "I was pretty exhausted and needed to get extra sleep. I have some important things I need to do today." The last bit was true, as the monster ambassador, she took it upon herself to make sure that humans and monsters were getting along and were happy with the conditions that were currently in place. Monsters were more willing to compromise than humans were, but luckily, Frisk charm helps make even the most heated situation have a happy ending. Asgore smiled and ruffled her hair, "That's my princess, still doing things that no one else can do. We're always so proud of you." While Frisk felt a tinge of guilt from her recent string of lies towards them, his words still brought a smile to her face. "We're on our way to the schoolhouse. If you want, you can drop by to visit. I know the children would love to hear the story again." Toriel smiled sweetly at Frisk causing her to smile back. 

                    Both monster and human children adored it when Frisk came to visit them. Toriel had originally invited her to tell the children the story of how monsters left the underground to join the humans on the surface. She saw that hearing it from the mouth of the person who was responsible for it would be much better than just hearing their teacher talk about it for several hours. The children were so excited and happy by the end of Frisk's tale that they practically begged Toriel to have Frisk come back again. Eventually, it became a habit for Frisk to visit the schoolhouse at least one day a week to retell the story and with any other stories that came with it, including the ones she experienced with monsters once they were on the surface. Monster kid in particular would jump up and down to shout what parts he was coming up in, but always ended up on his face before he could actually say anything. She'd even take time to play with them during recess, letting to jump, pull, and tackle her the way children did. Sometimes, they'd even bring pictures they drew of her and her friends during their favorite parts of the story; she kept a book in her bookshelf that was filled with the ones the children gave her as a present.

                    Once Toriel and Asgore left to go to the schoolhouse, Frisk went to the kitchen and brought Flowey a glass of water like she promised, even added a bending straw to make it easier for him to drink from. To her surprise, he even said thank you to her before going back to stare at the surface's beauty, even getting excited when he thought he spotted a deer from the forest. After a nice relaxing shower, Frisk changed into a cleaner set of clothing, no different in appearance from the ones she previously wore, but cleaner nonetheless. She informed Flowey that she wasn't going to be home most of the day and hoped that he would enjoy the view while she was gone. Even further surprising her, he actually wished her to have a good day. Frisk smiled warmly as she heard Flowey say such nice things to her from just her little acts of kindness. She knew that Sans couldn't show the same kindness she did, not for quite some time at least, but it was wonderful to see that her little acts had such an impact on him that he returned small acts of kindness. As Frisk left the house, she smiled at the thought that returning Flowey to his true form wouldn't be as impossible as she had once thought.  


	23. A Trip to the Village

       The moment she stepped out of the house, Frisk could feel the wind run through her hair as the sun was high in the sky. She could hear the rustling of the nearby trees as the wind picked up for a brief moment before settling down once again. After spending so much time in the underground as a child, Frisk really appreciated the small pleasures that the surface offered.  The underground didn't have a sun, moon, wind, sky, clouds and stars, but the surface gave all of these small things. Humans took these pleasures for granted, even Frisk was guilty of this when she was young. Never before had she seen how desperately an entire civilization wanted to experience the things that was given to her everyday. Frisk had encoutered many monsters who knew nothing of what stars were, depending on the gems in the ceiling to provide them with some idea of what stars were. They've never gotten to feel the warmth of the sun or see the beauty of the moon. The monsters longed so desperately just for a taste of what the surface had and expressed extreme joy and excitement the moment news got out that the monsters could finally return to the surface. Only after spending time in the underground had she realized how lucky humans were to have them and she couldn't imagine the joy the monsters felt after an entirety of living without a sun or moon. Now they could wake up to a sun and fall asleep to a sunset, make wishes on real stars, and get to feel the breeze against them; few of the many things Frisk will never underappreciate again.

        She took a deep breath and reached into her pocket to grab her cell phone. Opening up her internal storage boxes, she summoned her notebook and pen that she kept inside of it, in fear of losing them somehow when she wasn't using them. Her notebook was extremely important to her, it contained all the important notes and things she needed to work on or remember in order to keep both monsters and humans happy, along with possible solutions she had come up with to solve those problems. As the monster ambassador, she wanted to keep track of everything that was happening in the nearby village that most of the monsters decided to move to. All it's citizens, homes, and shops were important for her to keep track off, both human and monster. While she's been told countless times it wasn't possible to satisfy everyone, it didn't stop her from doing her best to come up with the best compromises while everyone was still adjusting to the recent mixture of two different cultures and customs. Some humans had issues with the needed expansions that was needed in order to fit everyone and sometimes had issues with what Mettaton was broadcasting, despite being harmless TV, Frisk just thought that humans were uncomfortable with the idea of a real robot running a TV station. Frisk also had to teach people to use the term monster as a positive thing, not a negative like humans were raised to believe since the only mean monster Frisk had met was Flowey and even he was starting to show a nicer side. Some monsters had complained that the humans were using offensive terms, like using monster as an insult, and claimed that they weren't being very kind towards them or their children. Some human children would target monster children specifically just as an excuse to attack someone without getting into much trouble from their parents. Frisk had to tell them that humans were ignorant to how wonderful their civilization and culture was and could become horrible to things they don't understand and just needed time to readjust, but she will not stand for physical violence to take place. That's when Toriel began teaching human children about monster history, to tell them the monster's tragic tale of an eternity of suffering, and it seemed to make the children more sympathetic towards monsters by the end of it. Luckily, she seemed to be right about human ignorance since there had been less disagreements and issues every day as humans and monster learned more about one another.

         Frisk looked over at the neighboring houses, seeing the homes of her friends and lover, easily distinguishable from each other. Her home had a simple, cozy, and welcoming set-up that Toriel was good at creating along with the others who added their own personal touches to their houses. Right next door was the home to her boyfriend and his younger brother, their home was two stories and had obvious indications of who lived inside of it. There was a skull and crossbone pirate flag that flew proudly on top of the house tied to a metal pole that was stuck through the roof so deep that the other end of the pole was sticking out of the ceiling to keep it in place from harsh wind and rain. Other than that and a window that was patched up with tape from Papyrus' dramatic exists, the house was like anything other. Alphys' and Undyne's  home looked similar to the old lab thanks to some personal tweaking that Alphys had done, like installing automatic doors, however there were burn marks, unpossessed training dummies, and scratches along the exterior from Undyne's more...eccentric moments when she has access to weapons and tools. The other monsters have their own homes along with the villagers, Frisk and the others had decided to live close to each other because of their tight bonds to one another. While the other monsters loved Frisk as well, the owners of these few houses were her closest and most trusted friends that held a special place in her heart.

          Even though it had only been less than an hour, Frisk decided that she would stop by Sans' and Papyrus' house before heading off to do her runs, just so she could at least see Sans before going off since she didn't know how long it would take her to make it back home. Besides, there were times when they would want to go to the village with her and thought that it would be fun to go together if they wanted to. Ever since getting together with Sans, she loved spending time with him more than ever and wanted to at least offer him the choice to come with her even if Papyrus didn't want to come for whatever reason. 

           Frisk knocked on the door to the skeleton brother's home then held her notebook and pad against her chest as she waited for someone to come to the door. From inside, she could hear what sounded like clashing, banging, and falling while hearing a muffled familiar voice. The front door swung open and Papyrus stood before her looking like he was trying to keep his cool in front of her. No matter how many times she told him how cool he was, Papyrus was determined to make sure that he kept up his front of being cool and popular, despite his brother being the more popular of the two. Frisk quickly noticed that a small white dog was chewing happily on his leg bone with its curled tail wagging. "Ah human!" He grinned opening his arms wide as though he wanted a hug, "I haven't seen you in some time! My brother told me you two were off having fun for a day. He had gotten home just a few moments ago." Frisk saw that while he was talking, Papyrus tried to shake off the dog that bit down on his leg, but to no avail, she couldn't stop herself from smiling from it. When she gazed beyond him, Frisk saw what looked like a mess of pots and pans scattered across the floor with the remains of noodles, sauce, and spices all over the kitchen walls and floor. She quickly returned her attention to the skeleton before her, "Yeah, we had a lot of fun." Frisk smiled, trying to stay vague in case Sans hadn't told him about their new relationship and wanted to wait until both her and Sans were together before telling him, if he hadn't already. "I hope I didn't keep him away from home too long." She continued as she looked up to meet the tall skeleton's eye sockets. Papyrus gave his typical laugh, "Nyeh heh heh! Worry not human, while I did miss my brother, I have the capabilities to defend our home and feed myself with my amazing cooking skills! Unlike my brother who chooses to lay about eating snacks all day." 

             Sans had seemingly appeared out of nowhere from behind Papyrus with his hands in his pockets and what looked like spaghetti sauce on his face. In one eye laid a meatball while noodles hung down from the inside of the other in what might have been a attack from Papyrus due to Sans making a pun about something. As Sans appeared, the dog biting at Papyrus' leg finally let go and ran off inside the house to find something else to chew on, assumably the bones Papyrus uses for attacks. He began to clean off his face with a cloth he conjured from inside his jacket, pulling noodles from his eye sockets along with meatballs as he spoke, "Yeah, my brother is pretty cool when it comes to those two things and I'm pretty lazy most of the time, I guess." He smiled a bit brighter, his face now clean, as he squeezed beside Papyrus in the doorway before giving Frisk a flirtatious grin. "Came to see me again eh? Miss me already babe?" He chuckled giving her a wink, however, Papyrus made a quizzical expression. "Why are you calling the human babe? Is it a new nickname you've given her? Should I called her babe as well?" It wasn't hard for Frisk to see that Sans was trying not to laugh, but he still couldn't hide back a chuckle. "Well kinda, but only I get to call her that." He smiled up at his brother, "I haven't had the chance to tell ya yet, but me and Frisk are going out now." Sans had said it almost as nonchalantly and casually as he had for Toriel and Asgore, as though it was something that shouldn't be surprising.  

               Papyrus' eye sockets widened as a pair of eyes popped into his skull, the same eyes that Frisk could never tell if they were real or fake, but never wanting to ask about, as he shouted, "WHHHHAAAAATTTTT?! My brother and the human!? T-t-together!? R-romantically!?" For a moment, Frisk gave Sans a worried look thinking that Papyrus was upset by the news, but instead he suddenly became calm and serious. "I see..." He said shockingly quiet, "I feel bad for you brother..." Both Sans and Frisk looked surprised by his words, giving each other a concerned expression before returning their gazes back onto the tall skeleton. "I'm sorry..." He contiuned, "She couldn't win my heart so she settled for second best." Sans and Frisk stood in total silence, nothing but the wind rustling the trees made a noise as to process the words Papyrus as spoken. Sans pat his brother on the back, "It's alright Papyrus, I don't mind it. I'm happy with her either way, even if she did ask you out first." Papyrus was suddenly sprung back to his old self again as he smiled widely, "That's good then!" He shouted, "At least you won't let it bother you that she asked me out first!" Sans grinned at his brother and said eagerly, "Don't worry I won't let it bother me, but I 'pericate the...Sans-tement." He stared up at his brother with an excited and sly expression as though he was expecting a smile or laugh from his brother. Both stood in complete silence once more as Papyrus stared down at him with a death glare. Frisk was use to Papyrus getting upset at Sans for his puns, but even she wasn't going to dare say a word during these moments. Papyrus eventually broke the quiet and shouted in a almost adorable rage, "Don't you do that again! I already had to waste one of my wonderful dishes on your face because of the one you made this morning!" Sans smiled and elbowed his brother in the side of his chest playfully, "Come on, you know you secretly like them. I see you smile every now and again. I can see you're even hiding one now!" Papyrus began to stomp his foot over and over again like a child as he shouted, "I keep telling you it's a pity smile!" 

                 Watching the two brothers going back and forth, Frisk felt her smile getting wider and wider and slowly found herself giggling at the two. Their little heated conversations always brought her back to when they first met and always found them funny and oddly adorable to watch. She tried to conceal her giggling by covering her mouth with her hand, but even then, the brothers fell silent and smiled at each other seeing Frisk laughing from their usual antics. Sans stared at Frisk with a warm smile on his face as he watched her slowly recover from her case of the giggles. While her giggles slowly began to die down, Papyrus spoke up putting his hands on his hip bone, "I still don't see why you find my agitation with my brother so funny, but it's better than listening to us arguing the whole time I suppose." Papyrus' usual wide grin returned to his face, "So human, surely you dropped by for more than just to see my brother and I." Frisk, who had momentarily forgotten why'd she stopped by, smiled and replied, "Oh right, well I was going to head to the village to do my usual runs and and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come with." Papyrus almost immediately jumped up at the idea, holding his own hands against his chest, "Oh that sounds nice! We haven't been in the village for a long time." Sans looked up at his brother and replied, "That's because you kept shouting at human children and chasing them until their parents chased you off." Papyrus closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, "I was only trying to help them see why I was just as good as a teacher of combat as Undyne is and I could make them cool and popular in the process." Sans looked at Frisk and rolled his eyes playfully at his brother's explanation. While Sans did really believe that his brother was cool, there were times where he thought his explanations were a bit far fetched, but never really argue about it with him. "Anyway..." Sans spoke up as he walked over to Frisk and wrapped his arm around her waist, "We'll be happy to come with. It's not like we're doing anything much more interesting anyway. It'll be loads of fun." 

                     Together, Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus took the dirt path that cut through the forest to make their way to the village. Sans and Frisk holding each other's hands, despite that Papyrus said he too wanted to hold hands with them, but Sans having to explain that it was something that only lovers could do. While the walk through the forest was short, it was nice getting to hear the birds singing and see the squirrels climb up to their homes with food in their cheeks. Frisk began to remember the first time she and Sans had walked into this forest together and laughing as she saw how excited he became from the sight of a twitchy squirrel. Now a days, it had become a common sighting that the two still enjoyed together.

                       The entrance to the village wasn't spectacular, but monsters had decided to make the village more welcoming by adding a welcome sign to the wooden archway. Lines of shops reached down quite a ways before stretching into homes that the citizens, both monsters and humans, owned. Each building and home was built with different woods as the roofs were titled in colorful ways that was clearly the work of monsters that brought more life to the village. She smiled seeing that human adults were eating cinnamon rolls shaped as bunnies along with taking drinks of what Frisk recognized as spider cider. It made her happy to see monsters and humans conversing and laughing together despite refusing to talk to one another for the first month of the monster's arrival. The children were missing since school was in session, but if they were out and about, they would be chasing each other through the streets, laughing and giggling. Today seemed more quiet and peaceful than the others had been which was good news for everyone, especially to Frisk who was overjoyed that everyone was starting to finally get along. 

                        As the three walked into the village, Sans and Frisk were already getting surprised looks from passerbyers who noticed that the monster ambassador was holding hands with a skeleton. Papyrus looked around, noticing the stares and glances, and smiled brightly, "Wow, I must be more popular than I thought! Everyone can't stop staring!" Neither Frisk or Sans spoke up against Papyrus, but instead looked at the people around them to see them looking away quickly the moment they got eye contact; Frisk began to worry that it would be too soon for a human-monster couple to walk through the village. Sans squeezed her hand and whispered to her, "Don't let them get to ya. They're just wondering how someone like me got someone as amazing as you." Frisk smiled and blushed at Sans' words, "It's funny, I was thinking it was the other way around!" The two chuckled at each other, holding each other's hands even tighter as Papyrus waved from person to person as though he was addressing a crowd of fans. Frisk decided to ignore the looks for now as Sans spoke up again, "So, what's the first stop?" She opened up her notebook and her eyes scanned down the list of shops and people she needed to visit. Her eyes caught onto the shop named, "Muffet's Spider Baked Goods and Drinks," and looked up to see it was the closest shop to them. Frisk and Sans agreed that it would be the first of many places they would visit today. 


	24. Vender Treats

      The number of eyes that set upon the sight of a human holding a skeleton's hand grew larger the deeper Frisk and Sans had walked to "Muffet's Spider Bakery and Drinks" shop. Papyrus was enjoying all the looks, thinking they were for him, and Sans didn't seem bothered by them at all, but Frisk began to wonder what was going through the people's minds as they stared. Did they approve or disapprove? Are humans and monsters ready to see a human-monster couple? Frisk figured that what the others thought wouldn't matter when it came to who she decided to date, but she still became considered of what the others had thought. No one had given dirty looks or tried to speak against them, but she could tell that they didn't seem very happy either, looking somewhere between confused and shocked. Sans had already dismissed their stares, but Frisk had a harder time dealing with gazes that fell upon her, feeling more increasingly uncomfortable and self-conscious, yet never daring to let go of Sans' hand. His warmth and comfort of his smooth bone against her soft skin was what Frisk needed to help ease her mind of such unimportant opinions and gossip.  

        To her relief, they had arrived to Muffet's shop before the stares had gotten to Frisk too deeply. While the building was simple, the sign read, "Muffet's Spider Bakery and Drinks," with the tagline, "All purchases go towards aiding real spiders!" underneath the name. The sign was attached to the front of the building, right over the entrance door as strings of spider webs connecting the two with a few reaching the ground. Already, spiders were out and about, crawling all over the sign and around the webs connecting different parts of the shop together; repairing any damage their homes might have suffered from wind or rain. Several humans thought that the place should be shut down because of the multitude of spiders when the shop first arrived, but took back what they said when they saw that a much larger spider was running the shop. 

         The interior, while being simple in design, was elegant and pleasing to those who chose to step inside to taste what spider treats awaited inside. There were lights hanging from the ceiling right above each table. Spider webs connected each light in a system that allowed spider to travel from table to table and climb down the light to deliver the treats to the people waiting at each table. The counter was completely made of glass, allowing people to look at the delicious treats that were on display, though the ones on display were purely made of rubber, but detailed so expertly, they could easily be mistaken as a real treat. While Frisk didn't understand why Muffet chose to do this instead of placing real good within the glass counter, but thought it was something Muffet just liked to do. Muffet was missing from the counter, but her army of spiders made it impossible for someone to get away without paying, making it easy for Muffet to leave her shop unintended for a period of time.

          There were already a few monsters and people who had taken seats at the tables, eating their donuts and croissants while sipping on spider cider. While the humans she had seen walking around, the monsters were the ones she had the easiest time remembering. A small group of Froggits were sitting together with a Whimsun at one of the tables. It was probably one of the first times that Frisk had seen Whimsun looking less timid than when she first met one in the ruins. When the Froggits noticed Frisk all of them blushed at her as Whimsun gave her a shy wave in which she had returned. A Loox was sitting across from a Astigmatism looking rather nervous while Astigmatism looked as though it was bored with the company of the Loox. Frisk heard Sans mutter softly, "Poor guy...", and she understood why, even though Astigmatism wasn't a bully anymore, it still came off as the bullying type. 

            When Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus reached to the counter, Frisk looked around for any sign of Muffet, but didn't see any indication that she was around. Just when Frisk considered coming back later, Muffet had came down on a string of web as she gracefully fell behind the counter. "Hello there." She giggled holding up her two free hands while her other four still held onto tea pots and tea cups. "Came for more of my delicious treats?" She smiled at them, revealing a pair of oddly adorable fangs. She quickly knocked that Frisk's human hand was holding onto Sans' skeleton hand as a small smile grew on her face. One of her free hands covered her fanged mouth as she giggled cutely. "Oh my." She giggled, "A human holding a skeleton's hand? How adorably sweet that is!" Frisk chuckled awkwardly as Sans shrugged and replied, "Well it so happens that we decided to go out." Muffet seemed tickled by this because she giggled even more, "Well, you give me a call if a cake is called for if you two decide to celebrate." Frisk knew that Muffet would never miss an opportunity to try to sell one of her goods to a customer, but she was a special case. Muffet was kind to Frisk when it came to celebrations, always making sweets for them completely free of charge, but Frisk always made sure to slip in a couple of gold pieces for her trouble.

             "Here." Muffet smiled as her free hands grabbed a donut for each of them, "They're a new recipe I'm trying, I'm learning a lot from human baked goods and wanted to try something new. On the house!" Frisk and Sans looked at their donuts while Papyrus went ahead and started eating his, they knew that sometimes Muffet held surprises in her goodies and were a bit hesitant to try. The donut was more bloated then Muffet's regular donuts and had a blood red color to it that made Frisk nervous about biting into it, but figured that Muffet wouldn't do something terrible to any of them intentionally. Once Sans saw Frisk taking a bite, he too took a bite of his. Frisk felt the bread of the donut along with a jelly like substance that had a flavor she's never tasted before, but loved nonetheless. "Wow, these are really good!" She smiled at Muffet who held her free hands close to the side of her tilted head. Even Sans seemed to like what he was tasting, "Yeah, I like it and I'm more of a fries type of skeleton." Muffet giggled, "That's not even the best part." She reached underneath the counter and pulled out a elegant looking hand mirror and held it to Frisk, "Take a look at your teeth." Despite a hint of worry within Frisk that Muffet had done something terrible to her teeth, her curiosity overpowered her worry. She opened her mouth to see a pair of fangs had replaced a pair of her normal human teeth. "Wow!" Frisk looked surprised, touching the tip of her new dulled fangs. "Are these permanent?" She asked curiously and noticed that Sans was using his blue tongue to feel that he too had fangs as Papyrus looked into the mirror to see his own. "Oh no silly." Muffet smiled waving a hand dismissively, "It's a little potion trick I found from an old human book when magicians were more popular that Madjick had so kindly let me borrow and thought that they would make everyone cuter. Sadly, they only stay for a minute or two, but it'll give people more reason to buy more of them when they see how cute fangs are!" Frisk couldn't deny that Sans did indeed look cuter with fangs, but was thankful they weren't permanent. "Huh, cool." Sans grinned for the purpose to show his fangs, "We'll take a couple of more for later." He had already placed bits of gold onto the glass counter in which Muffet had happily taken. "Coming right up." She smiled sweetly before climbing back up her web to disappear once again. When she did get back, Muffet had a small brown paper back that she handed down to Sans from the top of her web, "There you go! I threw in a few regular ones too, fresh off the oven and made from the last customer who tried to leave without paying." She giggled with a wink. What worried Frisk was that she wasn't sure if Muffet was joking or not. Frisk looked over at Sans who too seemed to think that Muffet wasn't kidding judging by the wide eyed expression on his face. Since Muffet once threaten to make her into a batch of donuts when they first met. Once Frisk found out that Muffet had nothing to complain about, she and the skeleton brothers left, thanking her for the donuts with a bit of haste.

                  The rest of the visits were just as successful as Muffet's had been. They came across the Nice Cream Guy with his nice cream cart who was overjoyed to see that both humans and monsters were loving his nice cream and thanks to human flavors had even more to chose from than ever before. Frisk even wondered if the vendor's nice creams had something to do with humans having a nice change of heart towards monsters. Sans had decided to buy them three nice creams for each of them while they wandered around to the next vendor that was on the list. He teased Frisk however, by dabbing a drop of his melted nice cream onto the tip of her nose and licking it off while Papyrus wasn't looking, leaving her flustered for a moment while Sans chuckled. When their nice creams were finished, they went to visit the old Snowdin Shopkeeper to see how her business was going. Her shop was almost identical to her old one only a bit larger due to the number of customers who came to visit were more then she had in Snowdin, but wanted to be reminded of her old home at the same time. The shopkeeper was happy that human children loved to come by her shop to see her and have some of her adorable cinnamon buns seeing that they loved to visit her sister's successful inn and herself purely because they were bunnies, but she didn't mind it when the children asked to touch her. Frisk decided to buy a couple of cinnamon buns for old times sake and added them to their bag of spider goodies. The final shop they visited was the Tem Shop which was very small and nothing more then the college educated Temmie inside a cardboard box with a few decorations behind him to make it feel less empty then it was. In truth, the only ones who came to visit the Tem Shop were other Temmies and, shockingly, a few humans who enjoyed the taste of Temmie Flakes. Naturally, Temmie was excited to see Frisk and vibrated intensely at the sight of her and smiling widely as the Temmie gave generous amounts of Temmie Flakes to the gang despite that they didn't really eat the flakes, but accepted the gift anyway. 

                     As they walked down the street with a bag full of treats, Frisk smiled when she saw someone she recognized. A transparent, hunched over ghost that had a pair of headphones on his head known as Napstablook, cousin to Mad Dummy and the famous Mettaton. It was rare to see Napstablook out even after reaching the surface, even after his musical successes, giving Frisk the urge to speak to him. When Napstablook was close enough, Frisk spoke up, "Hey there Napsta." Napstablook looked up and smiled when he finally noticed Frisk, "Oh hello Frisk." However, he became a bit more shy when he noticed Sans and Papyrus, mumbling greetings to them too. "Is there something you wanted?" He asked Frisk speaking in a voice barely higher than a whisper. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. How's your music career?" Napstablook gave a tiny smile as he answered, speaking a bit higher, "Oh it's wonderful, I'm still so surprised that so many people like me. Actually...I was on my way to Mettaton's TV studio because he wanted me to do some music for his show." He looked more shy as he lowered his head, "Do...do you wanna come with? You don't have to, but I'd wouldn't mind walking with you guys...besides, Mettaton might want to see you since...well...it's been awhile." Papyrus jumped up, making Napstablook let out a surprised whimper as he jumped with him, but for complete different reasons. "Wowie! Getting to see Mettaton again sounds swell! He's more popular than me! Me! I need to learn his secrets to unlimited popularity and friends!" Frisk looked over to Sans and asked, "Do you want to come too?" Sans grinned and replied, "Duh, if you go I go babe. Besides, I wanna keep an eye on the guy for my own reasons." Before Frisk could ask about what Sans had met, Papyrus had already shouted in excitement, "Off to see Mettaton then!" Napstablook had a soft smile on his face as he floated close beside Frisk saying, "Oh good, it's nice to have people who like you to walk with." Frisk smiled at Napstablook saying, "Tons of people love you Napsta, I sure they're are plenty of people who would love to be in our shoes." Her words seemed to make Napstablook so happy his eyes shone as a teardrop escaped from his eyes, something Frisk and the others were use to seeing. They all walked together, Sans grabbed Frisk's hand again as she heard a soft whisper coming from Napstablook, "Thanks...you're always so nice." as they walked together through the village to Mettaton's studio. 


	25. MTT Talk Show

     Mettaton's TV studio wasn't too far away from where the village was, but due to complaints from humans that said their village was no place for a TV studio to set itself, Mettaton had placed it farther away so the humans wouldn't be bothered by it. While Mettaton could be described having a bit of a ego, he still was a good person in his mechanical heart, he still served to satisfy people and bring entertainment to those who watched him. While Mettaton's fan base was primarily monsters, there was a small number of humans who watched it while nothing else was on. While some human parents complained that the MTT network was filled with nothing but trash TV all ran and starred by a robot, but Frisk, as well as Mettaton's fan base, disagreed with those parents. Frisk sometimes thought that they were more like bored parents who wanted something to complain about more than being geneually concerned parents since Mettaton's shows were nothing offensive or damaging to children. 

      The walk to the studio was nice with Napstablook joining them, he listened quietly and politely with a smile on his face as Papyrus spoke highly of Mettaton and told him about his favorite episodes; his number one favorites were the ones that Frisk was in as a child. However, Frisk quickly noticed that something was up with Sans. As Papyrus spoke so highly of Mettaton, she felt his hand squeezing hers so tightly it began to hurt. Sans was staring at the ground as they walked and it took several attempts of Frisk whispering his name before he snapped out of his trance and smiled at her, "Yeah babe?". "Y-you're hurting my hand." Frisk whispered. Sans' eyes widened and loosened his grip on her, "Oh, sorry." He said softly, before looking away like his mind was elsewhere. "Hey..." Frisk whispered to him, making sure that neither Papyrus or Napstablook could hear them, "Are you okay?" Sans looked over to Frisk and forged a smile, "Oh yeah, just feeling like a need a nap or a hot dog or something." He explained, but Frisk knew better. There was definitely something wrong, but she decided it would be best to wait until they were alone. Instead, Frisk leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheekbone. Her kiss must have surprised him while he was lost in his thoughts because he's eye were wide for a moment and his face turned a light shade of blue as he smiled holding the cheek she kissed with his free hand. 

         It wasn't long before the group approached a building that was painted hot pink and black with different colored, glittering, stars painted in different spots on all sides of the building. A large sign neon sign that was only lit up during the night read "MTT Station" with a Mettaton smiling and winking to all those who looked at the extremely noticeable sign. On the roof of the building was a large satellite dish that help broadcast the shows Mettaton performed live back to back in which Alphys herself helped design and build for him. Alphys had done much for Mettaton, not many knew that Mettaton was once a ghost himself just as Napstablook was, a ghost who dreamed of being something great, a performer. He found Alphys who gave him a temporary body while she created the one he now wore with pride. She made him what he is today and is forever thankful for what she had done for him. 

          When they stepped inside, the interior was just as intense as the exterior. There were several sets of stages, each for a different show that Mettaton performed: Cooking with Mettaton, News with Mettaton, Mettaton Talk Show, etc. Shockingly, there were only a few people who worked inside of MTT TV station given that Mettaton does most of the work himself. All he really requires is someone work a camera and grab him a coffee every couple of shows despite not even needing to drink anything to keep himself energized, but did require to charge his batteries at some point. Frisk had heard a familiar yelling voice shouting at a couple of young humans, recognizing the voice belonged to Mad Dummy, the only monster she knew of that was always angry every second of the day. He wore a headset on the top of his stuffed head and failed around as different pieces of himself moved and separated in different directions. His anger so flared up that his words were completely incomprehensible, even the interns he was yelling at switched from fear to confusion. Frisk was tempted to go and try to calm the frailing dummy down to spare the young humans, but Napstablook spoke up as though he knew what she was going to do. "Oh...don't worry about it...he yells a lot...even if there's nothing wrong." He spoke quietly as though he was scared to speak ill of his other cousin, "You'll get use to it..." He gave Frisk a gentle smile that she couldn't argue against and returned a smile, taking his word that everything was fine despite the angry yelling and swears. "He's normally in the back getting ready by now..." Napstablook continued, "I-I'll take you to him, he'll be happy to see you guys at least."

             Frisk and the others followed behind Napstablook past by all the stages, during their short walk, Frisk turned to see Sans having an unhappy look on his face in complete contrast to his younger brother whose grin was unmistakably from pure excitement. She didn't know why he was suddenly so unhappy, because only minutes ago he was smiling and laughing with them. Frisk knew that Sans wasn't too fond of Mettaton, but didn't think it was so bad that his smile and happy exterior was disappear completely. The most she could do for now was squeeze his hand tightly and give him a smile, in which he returned for a brief moment before they stopped in front of a door that was marked with a hot pink, glittering star, guarded by a blond alligator girl and a black haired purple cat. "Um, like you can't come in." Bratty started. "Yeah like, he doesn't like fans visiting him while he's getting ready for his show." Catty finished. Napstablook sighed softly, "But...you guys are fans too...he never hired you..." Bratty and Catty laughed girlishly as Catty replied, "We know, we're just waiting for Mettaton to come out!". Bratty contiuned, "Yeah, and we want first dips on him when he comes out." "He still needs to autograph my butt!" Catty giggled. "After all he is our robot husband!" They giggled together playfully, but before either anybody could say anything more the door burst open, surprising everyone. 

              Dramatic fog escaped from the room, covering everyone's feet with the strange sound of metal hitting against the hard floor. "Oh yes!" A metallic voice shouted from within the darkened room, "I am ready to meet my wonderful fans!" The lights to the room suddenly shone on, illuminating the human-shaped metallic superstar that was Mettaton who was posing dramatically, one leg up to thigh height with two fingers held up against his eye as random music blaring from within the room. The metal on his body shone brilliantly from constant polishing as he had done to himself as every hot pink part of his body was practically glittering from the dazzling lights. Frisk and Sans were stunned silent from the overly dramatic entrance, but heard the feverous claps coming from Papyrus, Catty, and Bratty along with fangirl screams coming from all three as the blaring music slowly faded out. His legs crossed over each over as both heels met the ground and bowed down to his clapping and screaming fans, "Oh what a wonderful welcome coming from my adoring fans!" He smiled lifting his hands above his head in joy before setting his sights on Frisk. "Oh how sweet." Mettaton grinned as he placed on hand on his hip and the other against his chest, "Our famous human friend has come to see me again." As Mettaton started talking to Frisk, she felt Sans' grip on her hand tighten. He bowed himself down so he was eye level to her and took her free hand to kiss it. Frisk shivered as she felt Mettaton's metal cold lips against the bare skin of her hand, completely ignoring the fact that Sans was beside her holding her hand, letting more angry by the second. He set his eyes back on her, his sharp gaze naturally stunning and seductive, but their spell wasn't so effective on Frisk. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, his voice making Catty and Bratty swoon onto the ground as Papyrus' bone rattled in excitement before fainting with them. 

                 "Oh well..." Frisk started trying to find her words again, "We came across Napstablook and well, we decided to come see you too." Mettaton chuckled as he started to say, "Oh my, almost sounds like you have a little...", but before Mettaton could finish his sentence, Sans spoke up interrupting him, his eye turned faintly blue, "And, we came to tell you that Frisk and I are dating now." Mettaton seemed surprised by Sans' words as he held both hands up to his mouth when he gasped, "Sans the Skeleton dating the fair human who saved our entire civilization? This is wonderful news." He grinned almost wickedly at Sans, "Come, we must let everyone know of this!" Mettaton had grabbed Frisk's free hand and gave a sly wink just before pulling her and Sans along away from the fainted trio and the saddened Napstablook. She didn't understand Mettaton's urgency or why he gave Sans such an odd smile, but once Mettaton said something was going to happen, there was no way to stop him. He led her and Sans to his talk show stage and sat Frisk down in a plush comfortable chair that the guests normally sat in close to Mettaton's chair of similar look and design, but brought Sans a rather uncomfortable looking chair that was a similar color, but more distant from Frisk and him. Sans was forced to let go of Frisk's hand as Mettaton picked him up sat him down as he snapped his robotic fingers, "Hurry people! We got a show to do pronto!" Frisk sat in the chair looking mostly confused as she watched the small number of people running to their places. However, when she looked over at Sans he had his arms crossed looking like a child who was put in time out. Before Frisk had the chance to try and cheer Sans up, Mettaton took his seat near Frisk as the cameraman started counting down from ten. Mettaton leaned over to her and said, "Look pretty you two, not that it'll be hard for you Frisk." He winked at her and grinned seeing Sans looking even more upset than before. 

                    Suddenly, the cameraman had reached to his countdown to one and the theme song to the talk show and a sound bite of people clapping began to play. Once the theme song was over and the fake clapping ceased, Mettaton spoke loudly, "Good afternoon beauties! I know my talk show isn't until later, but I found out some fabulous news!" He gestured to Frisk, "The hero of monsters, the kindest of all souls is has finally found herself a boyfriend!" The fake applause had roared again and then Mettaton continued, "And this...skeleton...is the lucky monster whose dating her now." He smiled gesturing to Sans, but no claps had rang out for him. Mettaton leaned over in his chair, his hands folded underneath his chin. "So tell me..." He started, "Sans how did a monster like you out of all the monsters, manage to get Frisk to say she'll date you?" However, instead of letting Sans answer, when he opened his mouth, Mettaton shouted, "I mean, Frisk could get anyone, even me if she wanted." A sound of people oohing rang out, "That's right lovelies, anyone, including me! The fabulous Mettaton! So why did you settle for Sans, Frisk?" 

                     Frisk was at a lost for words from what Mettaton was saying, "I...well...I didn't settle..." before Frisk could add anymore, Mettaton spoke up, "Oh come on honey, you don't need to pretend." He leaned over putting his metal hand on her knee. Frisk looked over at Sans to see his eye was blazing blue with flames licking the outside of his skull. She tried to move her knee, but Mettaton held on tight, squeezing it even, making it hard for Frisk to focus on anything else. "I'm not pretending, really do love him...he's everything to me..." Sans smiled softly at Frisk from her words, the flames dying down a bit. The fake crowd let out a series of awwws as Mettaton wiped his eye from an non-existence tear. He grabbed both of her hands with his, causing the dying flame to reignite itself. "You have the kindest and sweetest soul of anybody I've seen. It's a shame that it's being wasted." That seemed to be the final straw for Sans as he stood up from his chair and grabbed Frisk's hand free from Mettaton's hands, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work! We're done here." With that, the studio had disappeared from Frisk's eyes. 

                       Now, Frisk found herself in Sans' room that was similar to his old one seeing Sans fuming. The flames in his eye were as large as when Flowey had hurt Frisk as he paced from wall to wall in his room. "That bucket of bolts thinks he gonna get the best of me..." He muttered angrily, "He's wrong...he's dead wrong." Frisk, worried about Sans, stepped in his path and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Hey what's wrong? What happened back there?" Sans shouted, "Mettaton is what happened! He keeps pulling shit just to piss me off!" Frisk stared at Sans' confused, "What? Why would Mettaton do that?" Sans growled as his hands balled up, "Cause' he wanted to date my brother, but knows I won't let him and now that he knows I have you he's gonna try to take you away!" It took Frisk a moment for her to realize what Sans had shouted. Mettaton...wanting to date...Papyrus? It seemed so strange, but...it made sense to, after all, Papyrus always did talk so highly of him...maybe he and Mettaton spent more time together then she originally thought. She sighed softly, realizing the reason he disliked Mettaton, hell, maybe even hated him. Frisk's hands touched his cheek bones, "Hey look at me." Frisk whispered softly. Sans looked up at her, the flame in his eye slowly going down. "I'm not going anywhere...he's not gonna take me away. He's too...flashy and shiny for me. I'm more into the blue jacket wearing, funny skeleton type." Sans started to smile as the blue in his eye almost disappeared, "Geez kid...you sure know what to say to calm me down." Frisk smiled and chuckled, "Well, we are best friends and lovers, so I think I know you pretty well." Sans smiled at her softly, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss before holding her tightly. Frisk hugged Sans as tight as he could, knowing that he needed one badly after what Mettaton had put him through. 


	26. Bone Daddy

      It took quite some time before Sans had completely recovered from the intentional aggravation Mettaton had placed on him. Sans told her that Mettaton's strange behavior towards them was his attempt at getting revenge against him, because he didn't want Mettaton to ask out his younger brother Papyrus. While Frisk was raised as an only child and didn't personally feel protective of anyone going into a relationship, she couldn't fully understand how Sans felt about the situation, but understood his actions. It made sense that the older brother would be protective of his younger brother, especially since they spent so much time together. Sans always stood beside his brother, supporting his dreams, protecting him, and forcing down the food he cooked to make him happy. Papyrus had his fair shares of being a good brother, but Sans had by far done more for Papyrus then anyone else could possibly do. Now, that person he spent so much time caring was in danger of finding out the dangers of dating, and the fact it was Mettaton who was planning on taking him away made it even harder on Sans since he didn't much care for the guy to begin with, but while Frisk had held him with her arms wrapped tightly around him, those thoughts escaped his mind for just this moment. 

         Frisk hugged Sans tightly, nuzzling her face in his collarbone as she felt his hands dig into her back as he held her so tightly that their chests pushed up against each other in a way that made it difficult for Frisk to breathe. Never before had Sans held her so tightly, almost like he was scared that she'll disappear at any moment. "Sans?" Frisk spoke softly, "Are you alright? You're holding on pretty tight." Sans loosened his grip enough to allow Frisk to pull back and look into his eye sockets, taking in deep breathes. He chuckled softly, "Heh, sorry 'bout that.", but Frisk replied, "It's okay, it wasn't the first time you left me breathless." Sans blushed and started to laugh, "Not bad!" He replied once their laughter had died down, "You're getting better." He leaned in to give her a long, gentle kiss, both of their eyes closed as they shared it. When he pulled away a grin spread on his face, "Puns aren't the only thing you're getting better at." Sans gave her a tensing wink and returned to kissing her again. 

          She closed her eyes to enjoy the smooth and warm feeling of Sans' mouth pressed tightly against her soft lips, losing her thoughts as she felt herself melting into his arms. One of his hands lowered to the small of her back while the other held onto the back of her head, his finger bones getting tangled in her hair. Without even being fully aware of it, Sans was slowly pushing Frisk closer to his bed. She only realized what was happening the moment she felt the edge of his bed against the back of her calves. Frisk laid back on the end of the bed as Sans followed after her, climbing on top of her as she moved herself to top of the bed where his pillows laid in a mess. Sans grinned staring down at Frisk laying underneath him before kissing her again. His hands ran down her body as he pulled away for a moment with a grin, "So, you wanna play with your Bone Daddy again?" Frisk looked up at Sans, giggling softly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I haven't heard you call yourself that in awhile." Sans' grin only widened as he lowered his face closer to hers, "Come on say it.", but Frisk only stared up at him confused, "Say what?" she asked. He chuckled softly, "Call me daddy." Frisk blushed brightly at the thought of calling him something like that and thought of it as another teasing joke, but seeing the eager look in his eye, she could see just how serious he was about it. "I...I can't that's too much..." She whimpered softly looking away from his intense gaze. Sans leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Come on, I'll give you a special treat if you do. Call me daddy just this once." Frisk bit her bottom lip feeling his heated breath against her ear and the heat of his words drove her to obey. She gulped softly and turned her head to keep her gaze off of his, "D..daddy...". Sans used his fingers to make Frisk look at him, "What was that baby girl? I couldn't hear you." Her face was beet red as she forced the word from her lips, "Daddy!" Sans grinned with a gentle growl, "What is it baby girl? What do you want?" He teased her by rubbing her inner thigh through her jeans, scratching his fingertips against her. She knew exactly what he wanted her to say, but it was a matter of actually saying it. "I...I want you to...fuck me daddy." She mumbled softly, but Sans just grinned, "What was that?". "Fuck me daddy!" She shouted accidently, immediately covering her own mouth the moment the words had escaped. 

            An almost sinister chuckle escaped Sans as he stared down at Frisk with a heated look that she's never seen before. "Mmm...what a naughty thing to say." He grinned, "Naughty girls need to be punished." Suddenly, Frisk felt like her whole body was paralyzed as Sans stripped her down to nothing but her bra and panties. Then, she felt the force let go of her body before forcing her hands and feet together as a blue binding wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Sans sat up on the edge of his bed looking more eager than ever as Frisk squeaked feeling her body sliding over to him on its own. With just a snap of his fingers, Frisk found herself bending over Sans' knee, her panties allowing her rear cheeks to be exposed to Sans. To her surprise, she jumped and let out a surprised scream the moment she felt Sans' boney hand hit against her rear. A loud smack echoed through the room, making Frisk's face even more red. Sans chuckled, "Oh my, what a sweet sound...but you need to be punished some more I think." He bit the lower part of his mouth as he spanked Frisk again, making her let out a surprised and pained moan with each strike; her rear quickly growing redder. "Are you are naughty girl?" He teased and spanked her again, the pain of her rear growing more sore making her whine and cry out even more, but Frisk couldn't hide the dark mark appearing on her panties. She struggled to free herself from the blue bonds that kept her in place on Sans' knees, but it only made Sans spank her harder. "Yes!" She whined feeling something warm against her bare stomach. "Yes, you're what?" He asked giving her a harder spank that made her cry out even more as her panties grew wetter. "I'm a naughty girl!" Suddenly, her body lifted up as Sans moved her so she straddled his lap, "Damn right you are. Daddy's naughty girl. Now about that treat."

              Sans grinned as he eagerly laid Frisk back down on the bed, letting the binds of her ankles disappear, but leaving her wrists tied together. However, as her legs spread apart, she no longer had the ability to close them. Sans let his blue tongue snake from her mouth and let the tip of his tongue lick against the fabric of her panties that covered her pussy lips. Frisk gasped and whined softly the moment she felt the warmth of his tongue against her. She bit her lip hard as she felt Sans teasing her clit through her panties with long, hard, licks with his blue tongue. Her body squirmed as she felt his hands pulling her panties off of her sweet spot and down her legs. The sight of her womanhood made him so hungry that Frisk felt drops of blue silvia falling onto her thighs. As soon as her panties were gone, Sans used his tongue to rub the her exposed clit, his fingertips digging into her thighs as he moaned at the taste of her sweetness. He ceased only for a moment, "Mmm...you taste even better than I remember and that face you're making...it's making me want to see what other faces and sounds I can make you do." Sans grinned as his tongue slipped inside of Frisk's tight pussy, wiggling and slithering hungrily inside of her. Frisk's back arched as she felt his tongue inside of her and feeling his warm breath against her every time he pulled a bit away to catch his breath. She could feel the smoothness of his mouth against her clit as he pushed his tongue as deep into her as he possibly could. Her moans grew hotter and louder the deeper his tongue went into her, rubbing against her squeezing walls as he moaned hotly into her. She even started to moan "Oh daddy..." as her bound hands dug into each other. She gasped as she heard a sweet sucking noise as Sans started using his mouth to suck on her clit while his tongue continued to taste her sweet, soaking wet, pussy. Her stomach tightened as her moans grew more heated, "Oh...I'm gonna cum...daddy." She moaned hotly. Sans pulled away just for a moment, his face dripping wet from exploring her sweet pussy, "Go ahead, don't let me stop you baby girl." His tongue worked even more furiously, quickly finding the sweet spot of her clit and attacked it with rapid licks. Frisk's body tensed up as she arched her back and moaned loudly. Sans grinned as he spread her pussy lips apart to watch Frisk's cum coming out of her pussy, some even managing to hit his face. He cleaned up the cum with his tongue, finding her cum to be the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. 

                Panting hard, Frisk's body relaxed as Sans' tongue retreated back inside his mouth as he grinned seeing how hot Frisk was. "I love seeing you like this..." He smiled, "I could stare at you forever." Frisk looked away from Sans' heated gaze finding it hard to stare at him with such intensity without getting any redder, if it was possible for her. He ran his hands up to her waist and sat her up on the bed, to her surprise, Sans turned her around so her hands and knees were firmly planted on the bed as her rear towards him. "W-what are you doing?" She asked softly as Sans stood on his knees behind her, the bed creaking underneath them. She gasped as she suddenly felt a familiar throbbing against her rear. Without even needing to look, Frisk knew that Sans had pulled out his blue cock and planned to use it on her. "D-daddy...I already came, I'm gonna be so sensitive." Sans grabbed her ass tightly as he leaned over her body and growled in her ear, "Who said I was gonna be inside your pussy right now? I'm just wanna use it for something else first." Frisk bit her lip, whining as she felt his tip and shaft of his thick cock rubbing against her sensitive clit. Even without him going inside of her, Frisk felt like her pussy was going to explode. Then, when his cock was dripping wet with the help of her pussy, Frisk gasped feeling Sans rubbing his cock against her ass. With a grin, he pushed his cock inside of her, feeling the insane tightness of her round ass. She whined and moaned loudly as her nails dug into the bed, feeling his cock inching deeper into her with each thrust. Frisk almost screamed feeling his cock stretching her little ass open. He had done this to her before, but never like this. "Oh fuck..." She heard him moan as his nails dug deep into her hips while his hips began hitting against her rear. "You ready for a good time?" He grinned before thrusting his hips hard against her making her gasp and scream. Sans' tongue slipped from his mouth and hung limply with his head leaning back as he started pulling Frisk's into his thrusts, making her whole body move. "Good thing Papyrus isn't here, or he'll come see what's making you scream so loudly." He grinned and nibbled her spine as his cock thrust harder and harder into her. Frisk's back began to hurt from the thrusts so much that she lowered her upper body against the bed with her face deep into his pillows, muffling her heated screams. 

                   Just as she did, Sans and her gasped the moment they heard a door downstairs slam with a familiar voice calling out, "Sans? Are you home?" Papyrus called loudly enough for both of them to hear him. Sans, however, seemed to think it was more interesting this way. "You hear that? Looks like we're gonna have to be careful now. Don't want Papyrus seeing his big brother fucking his girlfriend now do we?" Frisk couldn't answer for he had already started thrusting into her again, forcing her to scream into the pillow as her ass grew more sore with each thrust. In just a matter of seconds there was a knocking on the door as Papyrus voice came through, "Sans? Are you in there?" Sans tried his best to keep the effort out of his voice as he answered, "I'm here Pap, just wanting to take a nap. Frisk went home so I decided to chill out." Papyrus sighed through the door as Frisk tried with all her might to not make a single sound. "Well, when you're done I want you to pick up your dirty socks you left downstairs." Sans closed his eyes, using all his might to sound normal, "Got ya bro." Luckily, they heard the footsteps of Papyrus leaving and Sans grinned widely as he started ramming into Frisk again, making her scream again until she felt her body shake as Sans' finally shot cum into her tight ass. She panted hard, lifting her face off the pillow as she felt the thick load of cum filling her. Sans panted hotly behind her and fell back onto the bed. As soon as his cock slipped out of her ass, Frisk felt like her ass was wide and gaping and hurt badly as she moved. 

                      Frisk couldn't sit down properly, feeling pain shoot into her the moment she tried. Sans chuckled with sweat drops running down his skull, "Come on, you better lay down for a minute." However, the moment Sans tried to help her, a light came from her fallen pants as a small object vibrated inside. "It's my phone..." She sighed reluctant to get up, but Sans held up a hand, "You deserve to rest, you just went through a lot." He grinned with a wink and got up to retrieve her phone. He flipped open her phone and said, "It's from Tori. She wants to know what time you were coming by the school house." Frisk sighed, she had forgotten that she promised to go to the school house and see the kids. "Oh no...I should probably get going." She replied, but gasped in pain the moment she tried to get up. Sans quickly moved over to her and gently laid her back down on her side, "At least rest for a little bit, until you can walk better at least." Sans laid down beside her after texting Toriel as Frisk would, saying she'll be by within two hours or so. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck and cheek, letting Frisk rest from the intense pounding he had given her only minutes ago.


	27. An Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I just wanted to give a quick announcement of the launch of my new art blog. As a side activity from writing, I decided to upload some artwork I've made with the help of a brand new software that made it possible. While it's still not as amazing as other artists, I hope in time I can be just as good. There's not much on it now, but I do plan to update it as often as I can. I would highly appreciate the support and I will take requests if you would like to see something be made!
> 
> Check out my brand new undertale art blog: http://undertaletrashartblog.tumblr.com/

      By the time Frisk could move again without feeling much pain, it had already been at least forty-five minutes. Sans, feeling sorry about hurting her to such extent, had been comforting her by kissing her cheeks and nose while holding her or rubbing her back softly; despite the pain, this was her favorite thing in the world world. Getting to stare at him as he wore such a happy smile, touching her, holding her as though she'll shatter at any second, and getting to really feel his love and caring for her made everything worthwhile. While Frisk never had a day where she was truly unhappy, sometimes stress and pain had gotten to her, especially because of her nightmares. She had to hide her worries and darkness from others, all her friends and family were blissfully unaware of the nightmares that once plagued her sleep, everyone, except Sans. He was always the one person she could find comfort in, because deep down, he too had his own darkness, but now...there was so much light. Not only does she have a best friend to talk to, but a lover to kiss and love to help chase away the thoughts of failure and doubt that lingered inside her sometimes. Everyone had put so much trust and belief in her that failure was the second scariest thing, the first being losing Sans, but she didn't even dare think about that. With him so close and loving, knowing of all her flaws and fears, it was nice to have someone who knew how to comfort her, to make her feel a different kind of love that no one else had showed her before. The fact that she knew he would always be there for her made everything okay again.

        Her expression must have displayed her thoughts because a even wider grin grew on Sans' face as his arms wrapped around her tightly, "You thinkin' 'bout something nice?" Frisk smiled, debating rather or not she wanted to vocalize her thoughts to him, but after a few seconds, she replied, "I was just thinking about you." He chuckled softly at her words, "Oh?" He grinned, "Good things I would hope." She touched his cheek bone and kissed his smooth forehead, "Of course it's all good. You always make me happy." Her words caused Sans' eyes to brighten a bit as his cheeks grew a gentle shade of blue. "Oh...good cause you always make me happy too..." He whispered softly to her before kissing her. He gave her a series of quick short kisses all over her cheeks, nose, and forehead making Frisk giggle as she pushed her hands gently on his chest. "No stop!" She giggled, squirming a bit in his arms despite her soreness. "Nope, not gonna." He grinned continuing to kiss her until he felt something vibrating within his jacket pocket. He sighed softly and reached inside to pull out Frisk's phone. When he saw who had messaged her, Sans smiled a little and handed it back to her, "It's Tori again." Curiously, Frisk opened the message to see that Toriel was checking up on her again because the children in her classroom were growing impatient. Despite feeling sore still, she was able to move and Frisk had given her mother a promise and she always kept her promises. "I guess we should get going." Frisk said with a hint of disappointment as she sent a text message to her mom saying that they will be there within half an hour. 

          Frisk was starting to push herself up when she heard Sans say, "Hold on a sec." He smiled, sitting up on the bed, and reaching over to the end table by the bed, "I got something I wanna show ya. It's pretty special and I'd thought you'd like to see it." He pulled open the drawer and took something out of it before laying down next to her again. Frisk could tell it was some sort of picture, but couldn't see of what it was because Sans held it against his chest as he readjusted himself. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against hers, then he finally lifted the picture up for her to see. At first, Frisk was surprised by what she saw: a young Sans and Papyrus with a tall strange looking man standing between them with his hands on their shoulders. The smaller Sans wore the same blue jacket he wore now expect it was much too big for him in the picture while Papyrus' scarf covered most of his smile. The man looked vaguely familiar, as though she's seen him before, but couldn't remember when or where. He was just as pale white as Sans and Papyrus were with eyes that reminded her of Sans', but he didn't look quite like a skeleton, instead had a skeletal body. To Frisk he looked like something between a human and a skeleton like the brothers she knew. There were two black lines on his face: one connecting the top of his right eye to his forehead and another connecting the bottom of his left eye to his mouth; his smile gave Frisk chills despite it looking friendly enough. His face and hands were the only two part of his body that weren't completely covered by a black outfit. Both Sans and Papyrus looked really happy with the man, despite the eeriness he gave off, both of them having wide smiles and bright eye sockets.

           "Who is this?" Frisk asked, pointing to the man in the picture. "Him? He's my dad." Sans answered in a soft, almost upset voice. She didn't know what to think when she heard that Sans and Papyrus' father was the creepy man. He looked little like them, but he had a fatherly look with the two boys by his sides. "Wow..." She whispered softly, studying the photo before asking, "What was his name?" With a soft voice he answered, "Gaster...W.D Gaster. He was the royal scientist before Alphys. He built the core in the underground you know." The more Sans spoke of his father, the more Frisk seemed to remember hearing of him before. "He...he made us...me and Papyrus..." Sans continued with a quiet voice, "I never found out why he made us, but he treated us like we were his sons..." Frisk looked over to Sans to see his eyes were sad and knew he was becoming upset, but was keeping quiet about it. "You were his sons..." She whispered to him and Sans looked at her with a surprised, but happy look. "Papyrus was too young to remember him, we were still kids when he...disappeared..." Sans continued, "He was always so happy...blissfully unaware of the bad things that were happening, so I never reminded him of dad....I never liked seeing him sad. Me and Papyrus were on our own when we were kids...that's why he means so much to me...I always took care of him...I'm his big brother..." Frisk smiled at him and touched his cheek, "You did everything a big brother could ever do...I'm sure your father is proud of you." Without warning, Sans wrapped his arms tightly around Frisk, she could hear his voice quivering as he tried to suppress his tears, but she could still feel wet droplets wetten the back of her shirt. "How can you be so amazingly sweet all the time?" He chuckled as he continued to tear up a bit, "Dad...dad would have loved you..." While stroking his back, Frisk smiled brightly at his words, "Really? You think so?". She could hear a chuckle as her hand ran up and down his back, "Yeah...you always smile, even when stuff looks really bad, you still manage to smile. You're so kind and sweet and..." He chuckled again, "I can go on for hours like this." Frisk giggled softly as she felt his smooth face nuzzling against her neck. She could tell by his voice and how he sweetly nuzzled her that he was no longer upset by his father, but his arms were still wrapped around her tightly. "Do you mind if we stay like this just a little bit longer?" He asked almost like he was expecting her to say she wanted him to let her go, but Frisk could never say or even think of those words. She smiled and hugged him tight, "Of course, as long as you'll like."

              It took some time before Sans was able to let go of Frisk, letting her wipe the tears off his soft features before giving her a gentle kiss. He stuffed the photo back into the end table and got up from the bed, "We better get moving, those kids are waiting for you." Sans held out his hand and helped Frisk up from the bed, she had to bite her lip to keep her pained groan muffled trying to make it seem less painful then it was, however, he wasn't convinced. "You sure you want to still go? You look like you could use the rest." He asked helping Frisk stand with his arms around her. "I'll be fine." Frisk smiled, "I made a promise." Sans smiled and sighed, "Fine, but I'm coming with, there's no way you'll make it to the school house without my help. I'll teleport us there." Frisk, with one arm wrapped around his waist, asked, "What about Papyrus? Isn't he making dinner for you?" He gave her a wink and a smile, "He'll be fine, besides, you'll be saving me from potential food poisoning." After sharing a chuckle, Frisk spoke, "Well...as long as you're sure." before feeling the familiar sensation of teleportation. 

 

 

               Blissfully unaware of the events that were taking place upstairs, Papyrus was mumbling to himself as he stirred the sauce and noodles of his dish in a large cooking pot that's bottom was burnt black from the heat of the fire. "Lazy bones...always napping. Always leaving his socks around..." He sighed softly as he let go of the metal spoon he was stirring with, letting it sink into the abyss of red sauce to place his hand on his chest proudly. "Well, not everyone can be as great as I am all the time, he's still my little big brother! Whoops!" He shouted when he realized what had happened to his spoon and reached into the burning pot of sauce and noodles to reach for his metal spoon. The white dog sniffed at a fallen meatball on the floor, but the moment he tried to eat it, his curled tail and ears straighten up and he spilt back out the bit he had eaten and walked away without a second glance. Papyrus successfully found the metal spoon and pulled it out, his arm covered in hot sauce, but looking almost blissfully unaware of the pain of it. "Good thing I don't have skin or else this would be really bad of it!" He forced a grin as his eyes teared up, "Still hurts really bad though!" He quickly ran to the sink and started dowsing his arm in cold water, once again dropping the spoon into the pot, when he heard the doorbell ring. "Hmm?" Papyrus looked towards the door as he heard the doorbell, "Oh goodie! I wonder who it is." He grinned turning off the sink and making his way to the door.

                To his surprise, Papyrus let out a girly surprised gasp as he saw the famous Mettaton standing before him with a bouquet of roses. He stood with his usual sassy demeanor with one hand on his hip, "Oh hello there darling," He grinned at Papyrus whose jaw hung low from shock, "Is Frisk around?" It took Papyrus a moment before Papyrus could actually speak, forcing himself to speak, "Oh, well...my brother said Frisk was at home." Mettaton gave a dramatic sigh, "Oh no, then what I am gonna do with these roses? I thought Frisk would like them, but if she's not here..." Mettaton was plainly overly acting, closing his eyes while putting the back of his hand against his forehead. "W-well...she does live next door if..." Papyrus started to say, but Mettaton spoke up so suddenly that Papyrus had jumped, "I know! Would you like them Papyrus? Their color does match your lovely scarf..." He grinned seductively leaning forward with his arm behind his hand, holding out the flowers. Papyrus gasped, putting his hands up to his face and saying with a tinge of red in his face, "S-sure thing!" Mettaton smiled, "Oh wonderful! I must ask, what is that wonderful smell inside your home?" He asked giving the eager Papyrus the bouquet. "Oh well, I'm cooking spaghetti!" Papyrus answered with a grin with the flowers against his chest. Mettaton placed his metallic hands against his cheeks, "Spaghetti! I absolutely love spaghetti!" Papyrus' eyes nearly popped out of his skull the moment Mettaton had spoken, he couldn't be more excited to meet another pasta lover. "Really!? Well I happen to be a master chef when it comes to the pasta arts." He grinned, holding a hand proudly to his chest. Mettaton grinned almost wickedly, "Oh really? I would love to sample some." Papyrus gasped, "The famous Mettaton! Wanting to eat my cooking! Oh. My. God! You need to try it! Come, come!" Papyrus exclaimed in excitement, grabbing Mettaton's hand and pulling him inside quickly. 

                   Papyrus let go of Mettaton's hand the moment they stepped into the living room, leaving him behind to fetch a plate of his famous pasta. Mettaton had grinned to himself, folding his arms proudly across his chest. Either Sans wasn't home or he was sleeping, because normally he would be near him already, eyeing him down with that creepy blue eye of his. He still couldn't believe that Frisk found him attractive with that creepy smile he always had, but it wasn't up to him who she dates. However, it also means she could make Frisk want to dump Sans if Mettaton really worked on it, which was going to be his secret weapon for what he was truly after.

                  In the kitchen, Papyrus was excitedly preparing Mettaton's first plate of his spaghetti trying to present it with much more flare that he usually did. He found a plate with the least cracks and chips and dumped as much sauce, noodles, and meatballs as the plate could hold. He grabbed the cheese from the fridge and sliced up large chunks of it into the pasta without shredding or waiting for it to melt before throwing blades of grass on top, which he believed were herbs. Almost shaking with anticipation, he ran into the living room and gave Mettaton the plate. Mettaton stared down at the plate with his sharp eyes wide and mouth open, "Um...it sure looks...delicious?" He commented on the pasta unsure with himself if eating it would be a good idea, even for being a robot, but as he saw Papyrus' sparkling eyes as his hands were up against his chest shaking, he knew there was no backing out of it now. He hesitated to pick up the fork, but used it to gather bits of noodle and sauce to slowly pull it up to his mouth. He let out a breath and closed his eyes as he shoved the fork into his mouth, instantly thanking Alphys for never programming him to have the sense of taste, swallowing it as soon as it entered his mouth. "Mmmm..." Mettaton smiled, "That was the best pasta I think I ever had.", Papyrus was so happy that his face was frozen with a goofy grin and wide eyes. Mettaton gave the plate back to Papyrus saying, "Sorry to cut this short love, but I can't leave the studio unintended for too long, maybe we can spend time like this more often." He placed his hand on his hip as Papyrus exclaimed, "Yeah sure! Anytime! It's a date!" He paused for a moment, turning red the moment the d-word escaped him, "Well, I don't mean a date...date, but like a hangout date...or something you know?" He laughed awkwardly, but froze when Mettaton placed a finger underneath his jaw, staring at him with sharp eyes, "You could call it a date if you like, cutie." Mettaton winked at Papyrus before leaving through the front door, leaving Papyrus stunned and his body frozen. 


	28. Toriel's School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my art blog at: http://undertaletrashartblog.tumblr.com/

        Right before her eyes, Frisk saw what was once Sans' room now became the entrance to the impressively sized school that Toriel taught at. Frisk smiled as memories of the school came flooding back to her. When she was a child, Toriel taught her with a small class of humans and monsters. She even remembered monster kid bragging to the other students that Frisk had saved his life and helped her in her journey, which protected him from bullies and gotten him plenty of friends. Children would ask her to play with her, pretending to be the people in her journey that they personally admired. She remembered children arguing over who was going to be Undyne or Asgore in the game, but normally Frisk was good at sorting out disputes: one of her natural talents. While she did encounter a bully once or twice, her natural kindness and charm either turned them into friends or secret admirers that threw love notes at her before running away. Looking back on it, Frisk found that her school days was one of her happiest because of how carefree everything was and how much fun everyday held for her. Naturally, as she grew up, she had to become more responsible than she already was and started focusing more on peace and happiness of others more than for herself, but luckily Sans was an expert of helping her with her personal happiness since she was young. 

          The school itself was quite impressive in size and design, especially for being near a small village, despite how quickly it was built once they all settled down on the surface. As you walk in, there was a large bush of Papyrus smiling proudly that Asgore himself made right before a dirt path that had less impressive bushes on either side down the entire walkway. Two tall, white, pillars stood firmly on the ground and reached up to the top of the school building. Between them, was a large double door that bore the symbol of the angel from the monster's prophecy, Toriel believing it was appropriate to have the symbol of hope in the monster culture be on a school run by monsters, especially since Frisk's story would be told there as long as it stood. This is why Toriel asks Frisk to come by every once in awhile so the children can enjoy the story and they normally found the children pretending to be their favorite people from the story during recess just as the children did when she attended school, but it was flattering and humbling to see that several children wanted to pretend to be her and argued with others on why they should be Frisk. 

            Toriel had ran the school better than anyone else could, her natural motherly nature made children feel safe at school and put human parents at some ease despite their distrust of monsters taking care of their children. She managed to combine cultures in each lesson and while it was so much more information to take in, the children seemed to be interested in the other race's culture. Human children asked more questions about monster culture than their own and the opposite for monster children, giving all of them hope that humans and monsters will live together in total peace and tolerance in the future. Because of the multitude of lessons and classes Toriel had, she spent most of her time either teaching or planning for her next lesson, but when Frisk asked if she felt overworked from all the things her job required her to do she smiled at her and told her how much she loved her job and thought it was the best way to spend her time for the benefit of children. Toriel always adored children, it made sense that she'd be a mother. Thoughts of Flowey had popped into Frisk's mind for a brief moment. How was he doing back home? Was he happy? Bored? Plotting his escape? Frisk wasn't sure, but she didn't spend too much time thinking about it as Sans held his arm around her to help her and walked inside with her. 

             The interior of the school brought a smile to her face as she held Sans hand, reminiscing of the times she once wandered these halls. There were posters on the wall that said typical reminders such as no running in the halls and they needed a hall pass to be in the halls. To her surprise, Frisk saw pictures drawn by the children in crayon of different monsters from Frisk's tale. Sans even giggled and pointed out a picture of Frisk beating Flowey with her arms held up above her head cheering while Flowey laid on the ground with x marks over his eyes, "Wow, they really captured the intensity of that battle..." He teased, but Frisk chuckled softly, "They're children, I think it's good, especially that one." She giggled pointing to a picture of Sans with his eyes closed by his stand with z marks coming from his mouth. "Now that one really captures your laziness." Sans grinned and laughed, "Hey I work! You just happen to be around when I'm tired and there's no customers around." Frisk giggled and playfully pushed him, "Oh sure, sure." Sans suddenly took his arm off of her and began to playfully tickle Frisk's waist, making her laugh and squirm until she was cornered against the wall of the hallway trying to get Sans to stop tickling her. Being the only two in the hallways, their laughs echoed through the hall, but Frisk didn't care at the moment. "That's it, now you've done it!" Frisk giggled and found a opening in Sans' attack and reached between his arms to start tickling his rib cage as she slipped her hands under his jacket. "No! No! Stop it!" Sans laughed, falling backwards onto the floor and Frisk going down with him, laughing together completely forgetting where they were. 

               Suddenly, someone had cleared their throat, causing Frisk and Sans to stop laughing and look to see Toriel with her arms folded, but a knowing smile on her face. One of the doors down the hallway was left open and Frisk could see children trying to peek from the door and see what was going on. Her face blazed red, embarrassed that her mother had caught her being so playful with her boyfriend, but Toriel didn't show any sign of being upset. Sans' face was blue and he rubbed the back of his skull awkwardly, "Oh hey there Tori...we were just coming to see you..." Toriel smiled to herself, "Looks like to me you two got distracted and started a tickle war." Sans had already gotten up and helped Frisk up, quickly remembering her limp and wrapped his arm around her in order to help her, however Toriel seemed to think it was something different. "I don't think it's appropriate to show affection like that in front her mother." He held up one hand immediately trying to explain himself, "Oh no, no! You see, Frisk tripped on the way here and twisted her ankle a bit, she can walk, but needs so help for a bit until she heals." Toriel seemed to immediately forget all that happen, because her claws reached up to her mouth, "Oh dear." She came closer and touched Frisk's cheeks in a motherly fashion, "Are you okay? You could have just gone home you know, it would have been okay, especially if you got hurt." Frisk laughed, knowing her mother would react this way, "Mom I'm okay." She smiled, taking her claws down from her cheeks, but holding them in her hand, "I made a promise to visit and I was determined to keep it!" Toriel smiled and shook her head softly, "You and your determination...but I guess we wouldn't be here if you didn't have a lot of it now would we? Come the children are so excited to see you." She smiled and led the two to the classroom, hearing scraping chairs and running feet as children ran quickly to return to their seats before Toriel returned.

                 The classroom was just as Frisk remembered it being: several organized seats lined in rows, facing the chalkboard covered in information and schedules for what lesson started when. The walls were decorated with colorful animal posters and decorations that would have caught any child's eye. There was a bookshelf filled with low leveled books and several extra places to sit for reading time. There was also a wall of cubby holes where the children placed their belongings inside during class, only going to them to grab certain supplies for certain lessons or to pack up to leave. As soon as Frisk came inside, the children's faces lit up brightly, "She's here, she's here!", "Hooray it's Frisk!", "And Sans too! He came to!" the children shouted in delight, shuffling around in their seats trying to contain their excitement. "Oh wow, I didn't know I had fans too." Sans chuckled, but Toriel gave him a smile saying, "Everyone in your adventure has fans, some of the children even wanted to become Undyne and Alpys' apprentices." The children began to rustle again, "Yeah Alphys is so cool! She built Mettaton! She's the greatest!" one child shouted, followed by another, "No way! Undyne is the greatest! She was captain of the royal guard!", but another child spoke up, "But Toriel and Asgore were king and queen! That's so much cooler!" The children kept debating who was the best until Toriel had to interject, "Now children, everyone has their own coolness to them. Every living thing is special and wonderful in their souls." One child raised her hand and asked, "Mrs. Dreemurr? Since you were queen and Asgore was king and Frisk is your daughter does that make her a princess?" Frisk was a bit surprised by the child's question, but was interested in what Toriel's answer would be, "Well..." She started, "Technically, she is but we don't really have any authority so it's just a meaningless title now." The child who asked the question gasped, seeming to only hear part of the answer, "See?! Frisk isn't only an angel, but a princess too so she is the best!" Frisk sighed softly, hearing Sans chuckled beside her, "Go on princess, talk to the nice kids." He teased, but only making Frisk feel more needing to step in. 

                   She held up her hands and walked near to chalkboard next to Toriel in hopes to grab all of their attention, "Now, I'm not really an angel..." However, a child spoke up interrupting her, "But the prophecy said you were!" Frisk found it difficult to explain to children that the prophecy didn't mean a literal angel, but tried her best to do so. "Well...the prophecy talks about an angel, but it means a human, and I'm just a human." She smiled to them, but heard another child speak up, "A princess human!" Frisk held up her hands, "Well that maybe, but it doesn't mean anything. Like Mrs. Dreemurr said, it's just a meaningless title now." No matter how Frisk tried to explain things to the children, she found herself answering more and more questions that were growing harder to explain to such a young audience. Notice Frisk's growing worry, Sans stepped forward to interject, "Hey, why not let us tell ya the story from the beginning? Maybe that'll answer all your questions." There were several gasps as children began to cheer, finally stopping asking Frisk difficult questions. She looked over to see Sans give her a wink as the children left their seats to gather around Toriel, Sans, and Frisk. When they were ready, Frisk began to tell the tale, "Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters..."

                    The children stared up at Frisk with excitement, not making a single sound unless Frisk made it dramatic enough the children would either shout, "Oh no!" or gasp, especially when she told them about a fight. Sans couldn't stop staring at Frisk as she got into telling her story to the children around them. He smiled seeing how Frisk handled children well, trying her best to keep them entertained and loved telling her story to them for her enjoyment. A strange thought came into his mind, one that made him wonder why he'd think of it: Frisk would be a wonderful mother. It made sense, being naturally sweet, generous, and kind, she was raised by a woman who was a natural mother, she seemed to develop a love for children too. He's seen her play with the children before, but never got over how happy she looked every time she made them giggle or excited. He shook his head softly, wondering why he pictured her holding a newborn baby, but thought nonetheless how beautiful she would look with a baby bump or holding a newborn. Softly he sighed, questioning why he thought these thoughts until Frisk had finally reached the end of the story. The children cheered happily and clapped eagerly, Frisk had smiled and gave a playful bow to the children. Toriel too was clapping for a moment before saying, "Okay children, it's time for recess." The children jumped up and were getting ready to leave when Toriel turned to Frisk, "Did you two want to stay for recess?" When the children heard Toriel's question, they began to jump up and down begging Frisk to play with them again, making it impossible to say no to them. 

                       As expected, Frisk tried her best to keep up with the children, informing Toriel that he ankle wasn't hurting so much anymore, but couldn't run too fast as an excuse to explain why she was able to chase children around at a certain pace without feeling much pain. Children giggled and ran around Frisk, playing with her in a way that made Sans smile as he watched from a distance. The children were pretending to be Frisk's little army against Flowey, which one monster child had bravely volunteered to be. They referred to her as Princess Frisk as they fought against the child who pretended to be Flowey with Frisk's playful leadership. Toriel stood beside Sans, holding her claws against her stomach. "Isn't she so wonderful with children?" She asked him, watching Frisk pretending to be injured from one of Flowey's attacks. "Yeah...she's good with people in general, but especially children..." He answered watching Frisk as well. "What are you thinking about when you see her with them?" Toriel asked with a tinge of seriousness in her tone. Sans looked at Toriel confused, but deciding to lie in cause she would get upset by the truth, "I don't really think about anything." She sighed and looked down at Sans, "You don't need to lie to me Sans. You were making the same face that Asgore did when he was thinking about having children." Sans was surprised how she knew so easily what his thoughts were and blushed brightly, "Well...I wasn't thinking about...you know...us having kids...I mean I don't even think it's possible...I mean I'm a skeleton and she's a human..." Toriel sighed, "It's not that it bothers me that you were thinking about children, what bothers me is what you plan to do." Sans looked down for a moment as she spoke and looked back up at her when she finished, "What do you mean?". She looked at Sans seriously, "What do you plan to do with your life? Are you gonna spend it with her?" She asked looking at Frisk who was giggling as children were jumping on her playfully, "I really believe you do love her, but before you even think about major decisions like marriage or children, make sure you're gonna stay with her no matter what...to the very end...the last thing I want her to have to go through is a divorce or having a child without a father being around." Sans took her words to heart, he really did need to figure out his plan. He wanted to spend his life with her, but what was he going to do about it? When was it too soon to ask about marriage? When would it be too late? What if she really did somehow get pregnant without them expecting it and had to drop everything to take care of him or her. Sans knew he would never leave Frisk, especially if she got pregnant with his child, but what did Frisk want? What did she want to do? If they were going to do something more, they both needed to be okay with it, to know what opportunities were ahead of them. Suddenly, the future became scary and for once, Sans wished he could see what the future had in store for them. 


	29. Thoughts and Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait that it took for this chapter, I've been really busy with both school and family drama that has left me emotionally drained and I had to rewrite the chapter because I wasn't satisfied with it. It is shorter then I would like it to be, but with my busy schedule and a bit of writer's block, it felt like the best I could do. Next chapter should be longer and have more interesting things happening. Hope you still find it enjoyable!
> 
> Check out my art blog at: http://undertaletrashartblog.tumblr.com/

       When recess was finally over, Toriel called to the children telling them it was time to return to class. The children all made whining sounds before they reluctantly stopped playing with Frisk and started to line up. Frisk dusted herself off from blades of grass and dirt that made it onto her body when Sans caught her eye. He had such a lovingly happy look with a tinge of blue in his face that made her wonder what he was thinking about, but the fact he was staring at her from a distance with such loving eyes made her blush as well. She remembered him having a similar expression when he watched her tell the story of her underground journey. It was intense to look at him with that expression, but Frisk found herself unable to look away. His eyes were full of thought, but still sat unmoving on her, even as she stared back at him. It was almost like he was studying her, but she didn't know why. 

        Suddenly, she felt something tugging the hem of her long sleeve, disturbing her thoughts about Sans, to see a little girl looking up at her, "You're not gonna leave again, are you?" The little girl spoke with a sad voice, sounding like she was going to cry if Frisk told her she was leaving. Frisk had felt a tinge of guilt as she stared down at the little girl looking up at her with wide eyes. Normally, she would leave once recess was over, but it wouldn't be wise for her to stay. The children would be too focused on her and not on Toriel's lessons, which in her eyes, was far more important than herself. She crouched down and touched the top of the little girl's head, "I'm sorry, but I really should be going." The little girl's eyes gotten even more sullen as Frisk spoke and lowered her eyes to the ground, but Frisk had more to say. "Hey..." She started, "Promise me you'll be good in Toriel's class and be the best you can be then I'll promise I'll come again to play." Those words made the little girl smile and her eyes brighten as she replied, "O-okay! I promise!" Frisk smiled back at her, saying, "Then I promise, I'll come back again soon." The girl held up her hand, her pinky finger extended and asked, "Pinky swear?" Frisk giggled softly with the child then held up her own pinky, curling it around the girl's much smaller one, saying, "I pinky swear." When their fingers separated, the little girl wrapped her arms around Frisk's waist as far as she could saying, "Thank you so much for coming!" With a warm smile, Frisk hugged the little girl back. 

         Sans was grinning at the sight of Frisk interacting so cutely and sweetly with the little girl. Ever since coming to the school, these thoughts that he's never had before in his life kept coming back to him. He wasn't even sure if having a child would be possible for them, yet he couldn't get the thoughts of them having one out of his skull. A sigh escaped his mouth as he rubbed the back of his skull. There were so many things buzzing around in his skull now, but he didn't know what to do about any of them. While this was normal to him, it seemed even more dire than before, much more important to him than anything else. There were a lot of questions that needed answering, but didn't know what to do or where to go to get them answered; it was like he was about to take a leap of faith, hoping that it had a good outcome. He didn't want to share his thoughts with Frisk just yet. Some of them, he wants to surprise her with, while others he was doubting if they were even possible. Frisk always overcame what was thought impossible, but...there were somethings that could never be done. 

          As Frisk let go of the little girl, she waved goodbye to her as Toriel waited patiently for her while the other students were inside. When the little girl was safely inside, Toriel asked, "Will you be at home when it's time for your father and I to come home?" Frisk smiled at her mother and answered, "Of course," as Sans finally decided to move from his spot seeing now that Frisk was getting ready to leave. "Sans, will you be joining us for dinner again tonight?" Toriel asked once Sans was once again standing beside her daughter, his hands inside his pockets. "I would Tori, but I already missed one of Pap's dinners and he'll kill me if I miss another, so maybe next time." Toriel smiled saying, "Oh that's a shame, but understandable. In that case, I'll see you later tonight Frisk." Toriel kissed Frisk's forehead in a motherly fashion, making her blush in embarrassment. "Mom...not in front of Sans..." she chuckled with Toriel feeling her face getting warm. "I better get inside, my students can be quite mischievous without an adult around." Toriel waved goodbye to both Frisk and Sans before stepping inside of the school once more. Sans chuckled softly to himself, "I actually thought it was cute seeing your mom kissing you." Frisk blushed even brighter and pushed Sans playfully saying, "Oh shut up.", both of them giggling as they started to walked back home from the school playground.

          On their way out, they came across Asgore, who was trimming the hedges of the school and quickly noticed them together. "Oh howdy Frisk...and Sans." He grinned at them with a pair of hedge clippers in his claws that made Sans feel a little on edge. "You came to visit the children again Frisk?" He asked, intentionally cutting the branches of the hedges with a bit of aggression now. "Mmhmm." She answered, "Mom asked me to drop by since the kids were missing me." Asgore smiled to himself, looking at the hedge he was trimming, "And Sans wanted to come along with you too, eh?" Sans had unwisely responded, "Well, I thought it would be nice to visit the school again since I haven't been by for a while." Asgore snipped another branch off, perhaps taking too much off of the hedge, but the appearance of the hedge seemed to be the last thing on his mind. "I see...I'm sure that's the only reason." Frisk feeling the intensity coming from her father, decided it would be best to keep the conversation short. "Well we were going home now, I'll see you at home dad!" She quickly grabbed Sans' hand, too much displeasure of her father, and quickly began to walk the other way. "Man, there's no need for him to be so...snippy!" Sans grinned at her, causing Frisk to reluctantly smile, trying to suppress the urge to laugh.

          Their entire walk home was spent enjoying the warmth of each other's hands, smiling, and laughing together. Yet, no matter how many words, smiles, and laughs they shared, Frisk noticed something odd about Sans. He seemed far away in his thoughts, only coming back whenever she spoke to him. He seemed so far away in one way or another ever since coming with her to the school. She wondered if she had done something to provoke his thoughts and if so, she prayed they weren't upsetting or doubtful thoughts about her. "Has something been bothering you?" She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Hmm?" He looked towards her, "Oh no...just tired I guess. You know how I am with my love of naps and all. Of course, my love of them isn't anything compared to my love of you." He grinned at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks. While she did blush and giggle, her eyes still fell onto Sans knowingly, "Come on...you know you can't hide it from me. What's eatin' ya?" Sans chuckled, "Well...while there technically isn't anything eating me as you can see...I should have known I couldn't get anything past you." He sighed and was quiet for a moment. "Where...where do you see us going?" He finally asked in which Frisk replied, "Well...I thought we were heading home so I'd think there." Sans laughed at her answer and replied, "You dork, I meant where do you see us going in the future? What more do you think we can do together?"

          Frisk hadn't thought of such things yet, it didn't even occur to her that there was gonna be more to them, but then a thought did come to her. She still lived her with parents and he still lived with his brother. Could his thoughts be going towards them having a home of their own? The thought made Frisk feel oddly giddy that they would have a place of their own. Just the two of them...no longer having to worry about others intruding on them and they could be how they wanted to be as long as they were in the comfort of their own home. "Do you mean a home of our own?" She asked him, curious to see if it was this idea that caused him much thought. Sans smiled to himself, she had only been partially correct, but he chose to keep the rest of his thoughts a secret for now. "Yeah...a place of our own...just you and me..." He smiled at her, seeing excitement light up her face, however, she had something else past through her. "I would love that, but first...I need to focus on helping Flowey. I've held it off for too long as it is...I think...I think tomorrow I'll visit Alphys and see if anything can be done for him." He smiled down at her, letting go of her hand to touch the softness of her hair, "Right...there's still that. We'll get that sorted out first, then we can talk about other things." 

           The thought of Flowey had reached her thoughts, overtaking the idea of a home with Sans for a moment. She had postponed her attempts to help Flowey long enough, now that she had done everything she needed to in order to avoid suspicion from her family and friends, it was finally time to get Asriel back. Flowey was still in the window of her room, it would be good for her to get home soon in order to make sure that he didn't wilt of boredom first. Luckily, they reached their homes in a matter of minutes. While Frisk had expected Sans to have want to come inside with her, he stopped right before the door and smiled at her. "While I'd normally love to accompany my lady in her home, I really should get back to Papyrus. He's not use to me being so gone from him for this long and you know I have...concerns." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his skull knowing that Frisk knew where his concerns laid. "But hey...when you plan on going to see Alphys, give me a call and I'll come with." She smiled at him, chuckling, "It would be weird if I did it without you...after all it was you who helped me get Flowey to begin with." He smiled and replied, "It'll be my way of saying thanks cause that trip helped me make the best decision of my life. Getting to be with you...as more than a friend." Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk's waist sighing, "It kinda hurts to go like this, but...hey...we'll be getting our own place soon enough I suppose." He leaned in close and kissed her lips gently and slowly, taking his time to taste her sweet lips before reluctantly pulling away from her. His thumb brushed her cheek as his hand touched her, "I love you...I really love you a lot...so much it...kinda hurts..." Frisk smiled widely and leaned in to give him another, long sweet kiss on his mouth, and whispered, "I love you too, really a lot too." Sans chuckled with her, finding it hard to let go, but found the strength somehow and walked backwards to stare at her for a few moments more then finally disappearing from her sight. 

             When she stepped inside of her home, Frisk let out a sigh, feeling strangely lonesome already despite that Sans had only departed a moment ago. It's been awhile since she had been home alone, except that she wasn't entirely alone. Upstairs in her room was a flower that had once been a child and she was going to help him...somehow. Frisk walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. Her eyes immediately went to the windowsill to see that the golden flower was still sitting there, drooped over, and slumbering peacefully.  She gave a sigh of relief seeing that he had not attempted to escape, but instead enjoyed the view and water she had given him before leaving this morning. She walked over to the flower and touched one of his golden petals softly, but the moment she did, Flowey's head popped up straight and looked around. "Who's there?" He looked over to see Frisk that touched him and he became less tense. "Oh it's you...finally come home eh?" He asked with a tad bit of aggression in his voice, but was far better than he had been at first. "Yeah...I got everything done that I needed to...but tomorrow, I'm taking you somewhere that I think will help you." Flowey looked at her with some interest, "Oh? What makes you think that this place will help?" Frisk smiled and answered, "Well Alphys is the smartest person I know and she experimented a bit in souls so...maybe she could help." Flowey seemed to recognize her name as his petals perked up a bit the moment Frisk mentioned Alphys' name. "Oh right, the old royal scientist. I remember her, she's the one who put my soul in a flower. Hmm....you maybe onto something after all." Frisk gave a nod and a smile to the flower, tomorrow could possibly be the day that Toriel and Asgore could see their son again.


	30. The Power of Determination

     The morning sun seeped into her room, slowly waking Frisk from her sleep and causing her to stir underneath the blankets. When her eyes finally opened, Frisk half expected Sans to be there next to her either sleeping or staring at her, but he wasn't there. It too her a moment to remember that he had decided to stay home with his brother due to the lack of his presence at the household, but texted her through the night until she had fallen asleep. Her hand still gripped around her cell phone, realizing she had fallen asleep while texting him. She opened her phone curiously to see the text messages they've sent to each other due to her hazy memory of last night's conversation. A portion of the text messages were focused on Flowey and what could happen when they tried to help him return to his real self. Sans had expressed doubt that it would work, but had faith that Alphys and her could figure it out. Frisk admitted to him that she did start to have a bit of doubt that he'll return to being Asriel, but was still determined to do whatever it took to make it possible. As she read through the messages, she smiled softly as she saw a sudden  sea of messages that Sans had sent her when he realized she had fallen asleep during their conversation. All of them said sweet things about her, how he already missed her, how she meant the world to him, and how he couldn't wait for them to share a bed of their own. Frisk smiled brightly and found herself blushing the moment she read them, feeling her heart fill with joy. It was incredible to think that he thought these things of her that she'll never get over how lucky she felt to have someone like him to call her boyfriend, almost like a dream she never wanted to wake up from. 

      Her eyes had drifted from the screen of her phone to the figure on her end table. Flowey was drooped over on her end table, sleeping soundly and undisturbed. Frisk remembered that when night had fallen she had decided that Flower had no need to be in the windowsill anymore, but the two did enjoy looking at the moon and stars knowing it was the first time that he had ever saw them for sometime before heading to bed. Flowey had expressed some shock to see the village had grown so much since he had first arrived to deliver the first fallen human's body to a bed of golden flowers in the village. He also told Frisk he was shocked to see that monsters and humans were co-existing amongst each other. While he didn't get a perfect view of the village, he could tell from what he saw, along with the fact that Frisk's family and friends remained free of human attacks, that humans were responding much better to monsters nowadays than they did when he first visited. Flowey had even when on to say he expected the monsters to come running back to the underground because of humans, but now saw why they never came back. He explained to Frisk how he still felt nothing in his soul for either cultures, in fact, still had bitterness and anger inside of him, but felt something within him that wanted out. That alone made Frisk know for a fact, Asriel's soul, was trying to take back who he is, but was failing somehow. She began to believe the human soul inside of him was still too strong for Asriel's soul to come forth, but felt it within her own soul that they will do something about it. When the two had become tired, Frisk thought it would be better to not let Flowey spend another night in the wardrobe and it would be a risk to have him out in the open in case either Toriel or Asgore came into her room in the middle of the night, but she didn't want him trapped like that again and took the risk. 

       Frisk stretched in her bed, reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort it surrounded her in, but knew better than to allow herself to succumb to such pleasures. With Flowey being asleep, she took the chance to leave her bedroom quietly and go downstairs where her parents will be doing their daily rituals. Toriel making a delicious breakfast and Asgore reading the newspaper, but it was what was on the newspaper that made Frisk's face red. The headline read, "Village's Hottest New Couple! Monster Ambassador Dating a Monster!", on the cover was a picture of Frisk and Sans on Mettaton's show just before Sans had gotten fed up with Mettaton and teleported them off. While they didn't really have a TV in the house, the newspaper always managed to get the most important information out and to Frisk's displeasure it saw that her love life was worth publishing on the front page. "G-good morning dad. Sleep well?" She mustered up her words deciding it was best to speak then remain quiet. "Village's new hottest couple huh?" Asgore spoke, his face still hidden by the newspaper. Frisk blushed even brighter and rubbed her arm as she heard the shuffling of papers when Asgore folded the newspaper to bring his attention to Frisk. He sighed softly and gave her a smile as he chuckled, "Don't be so tense. I'm letting this one slide since the press, Mettaton especially, loves making things sound worse then they are. I'm not happy they published it for everyone to know, but I'm sure Sans wouldn't had taken you and teleported away because of Mettaton asking legitimate questions that upset him." Frisk gave a awkward chuckle, "Yeah..." she simply responded getting the feeling her father was being passive-agressive towards Sans, but it had become a norm for them. Hopefully, one day he wouldn't be so rough on her boyfriend, no matter how unlikely it seemed now. 

         The rest of the morning when without a hitch, Frisk had offered to clean up the kitchen in hopes of saving some breakfast for Flowey. She wasn't sure if monster flowers enjoyed pancakes or not, but she wanted to offer at least. Toriel and Asgore hugged their daughter as they departed for work, leaving Frisk alone with Flowey. When she returned to her room with a plate of the remaining pancakes, Flowey had already awaken and was looking at her as she stepped inside. "Here." Frisk smiled, setting the plate down in front of Flowey, "I didn't know what you normally ate or if you even eat at all, but I thought I'd at least bring you something." Flowey looked up at her with a bit of surprise, but quickly recovered. "Yeah sure, I'll take some." He responded and wiggled it little leaves trying to grasp the knife and fork. Frisk quickly grabbed the two and started cutting the pancakes, "Here let me help..." she said sweetly as she cut off a small piece and held it up to Flowey's mouth. She was a bit surprised to see that Flowey's face had reddened a bit and was reluctant to take a bite, but with some persuading from Frisk, finally let himself be fed by her looking oddly adorable as she did. She could understand why Flowey would be embarrassed by this, but knew that it was the only way to allow him to eat properly. 

         Once they were finished, Frisk picked up the mess just as she heard her cell phone go off. She opened her phone to see that Sans had texted her saying: "Good morning beautiful! Ready for you know what?" Frisk smiled softly, knowing exactly what he meant and started to feel more anxious about what was going to happen knowing that within an hour they'll be in Alphys' lab working on helping Flowey that could end in disaster. She took a breath and steeled herself, knowing that it was coming sooner or later, and sent Sans a message back, "Morning hun, I'm ready whenever you are!". Then suddenly, a loud pop and blue light made Sans appear in front of her making Frisk jump and drop the plate, knife, and fork, but before they hit the ground, Sans used his magic to stop them mid air. He chuckled softly seeing Frisk holding onto her chest as she breathed to recover from the sudden appearance of her boyfriend, even Flowey nearly knocked himself over from his jump. "Sorry 'bout that hun." Sans tried to speak as he chuckled, "Didn't mean to spook ya." He pulled Frisk close and gave her an apology kiss that made Flowey shout in protest, "Hey! Hey! Hey! You two can leave if you're gonna do that disgusting thing again!" Sans grinned at the flower and replied, "Oh don't you worry about that, you're safe for now." Frisk chuckled as she pulled away from Sans, taking the floating dishes from the air. "I'll be right back, you two play nice. I still got to put these away. I'll be right back." Frisk had left the room and quickly put the dishes away into the sink for her to wash later and hurried back upstairs. "What you call me dirt breath!?" She heard Sans shout from upstairs and hurried upstairs. She caught Sans before he wrapped his hands around Flowey's stem and Flowey trying to bite at his hands, but Sans tried to cover it up by quickly moving his hands behind his back, "Oh hey hun. Ready now?" Frisk gave him a stern look, but picked Flowey up by the pot, "I think it'll be better if I hold him for now." Sans rubbed the back of his skull nervously saying, "Yeah that's probably for the best." Flowey still gave a glare at Sans, but didn't argue with him as he wrapped his arm around Frisk's waist and teleported them from Frisk's room. 

           Frisk suddenly realized that they were inside Undyne and Alphys' living room that was very similar to the one she had in the lab. There was a large TV mounted to the wall with a clutter of different anime seasons underneath it. From the looks of it, it seemed Alphys discovered another anime and went on a binge again. The couch was just across from it, but not much else was within the living room other than a few anime figures on a end table and a collection of swords mounted on one wall. "You sure it was okay to just teleport inside their home?" Frisk asked and found Sans was already testing the sharp point of one of the many swords with his finger. "Oh yeah, i text Alphie this morning and let her know we were coming by. Probably should have specified it would be in the morning." Sans turned away from the swords and looked up at the escalator used to go to the second floor of the home and held his hand up to his mouth. "Hey Alphie! Undyne! We're here!" he called as Flowey had muttered to himself showing his discomfort in the unknown environment. Without saying much, Sans took Flowey from Frisk's hands and stuffed him within his jacket before whispering to Frisk, "Don't want to shock her right away."

           "Oh! Oh! Oh! C-coming!" A familiar voice rang down from above as Frisk recognized the thick figure that was hurrying to put on a lab coat in attempts to cover up. Alphys seemed unprepared about their arrival and appeared as though she had just gotten out of bed. Her face was red as she tried to explain, "S-sorry about that...Undyne likes to keep me in bed for a long time sometimes...heh...heh." She blushed even brighter, causing Sans to grin. "If you two need a few minutes we can wait." Alphys' entire face turned from its normal yellow color into bright red, "No! No! Not necessary!" "Hey Alphie, what's going on down there?" Another familiar voice came from the top of the escalator. Undyne's hair was pulled up messily with several strains of her red hair loose as the straps of her tank top were down her shoulders. Her fins were drooped tiredly as her pants were barely hanging onto her hips as a sign of her half-heartedly putting on clothes early in the morning. The moment her eyes noticed Frisk, her fins perked up and her usual wide grin grew on her face, "Hey kid!" She jumped down from the top of the escalator to the ground floor and picked Frisk up with one arm. Undyne balled her hand into a fist and rubbed it against the top of Frisk's head, "Been awhile since we've seen ya kid. Where were you hiding?" She let Frisk go, but she could answer, Sans was already speaking, "Oh well, we've both been busy lately. Did you hear the news?" he asked, but the looks on their faces told him that they didn't know what he was talking about. Sans wrapped his arm around Frisk's shoulders and pulled her close, "Me and Frisk started dating." Undyne looked genuinely surprised while Alphys squeaked with joy and held her claws up to her cheeks, "Oh my god! I knew it! One of my real life OTPs came true!" Both Sans and Frisk looked confused by Alphys' words, but Undyne just smiled, "Don't ask." she quickly replied, "Let's just say she's been hoping you two would get together. I didn't see it, but she kept telling me all the logic behind you two getting together." Alphys laughed, "And I was right! I knew it! You two are perfect for each other!" Both Frisk and Sans laughed awkwardly with Alphys with their faces blushing  while Undyne smiled with her hands on her hips. 

              When Alphys finally calmed down from what she called, "fangirling", she readjusted herself and when on to say, "S-sorry about that...I get...excited about certain things." Undyne smiled and rubbed her claw on Alphys' spikes saying, "And that is one of the reasons I love you." Alphys' face blushed as she looked up at Undyne, but quickly shook her head, "Um...was there sometime you two needed? Sans made it sound important." Sans looked at Frisk, waiting for her to give the word that it was okay to pull Flowey out. Frisk rubbed her arm, but looked at Sans and gave him a nod, telling him it was okay. He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out the little golden flower. As expected, Undyne and Alphys were shocked to see Flowey again, their jaws dropped and Undyne summoning a blue spear the moment they saw him. "How...how did you get him back!? Why is he here and like...THIS!" Undyne asked with one claw outstretched towards Flowey in confusion. Flowey quivered at the sight of Undyne's spear, but Frisk used her fingers to soothingly stroke his petals. "He's not gonna hurt us." She calmly responded, knowing Undyne wouldn't throw her spear at Frisk even if she was enraged. Frisk explained how the nightmares she had felt like a message and that Sans went with her to get Flowey back. She went on to say how Toriel and Asgore should have their son back and Asriel shouldn't have to spend an entirety as a flower. By the time Frisk finished explaining everything, Undyne had let her spear disappear and Alphys was thinking. "Frisk...this sort of thing...I don't know if I can do anything about it." Alphys said softly as her eyes lowered to the ground, "I told myself I'd never mess with souls again..." Undyne had placed a claw on Alphys' back in attempts to comfort her as Frisk spoke up, "Please Alphie. I know it must be painful to think about messing with souls again, but...please, Asriel is just a child...and he's desperate to be himself again...I want to at least try...he doesn't deserve to live like this...without emotion...without family or friends...that to me sound like..." Frisk went quiet for a moment, but Sans had finished her words with a soft voice, "...hell...". Alphys looked up at Frisk and sighed, "Listen...to even think about doing something like this...we're gonna have to find a lot of determination otherwise there's no way we can do anything with souls. I believe I can split the human soul from Asriel's soul, but I don't know what will happen...and I don't have the determination I need to do it." Frisk was quiet for a moment then spoke up, "But I do...". Everyone, including Flowey, had their eyes on Frisk, surprised by her words. Her eyes were low, but she contiuned to speak, "You have a way to extract determination from a body don't you?" Alphys, who held her own claws, was hesitant to answer, clearly not wanting to tell the truth, but promised herself to never lie again. "W-well...yes..." she mumbled. "Then take it from me, everyone keeps saying I have more then anyone, if some is taken from me it won't be as bad as it happening to somebody else." Frisk felt Sans' hand grab her arm, "What are you thinking?! Your determination is what saved us! It's something that no one else has!" She could easily see in Sans eyes that he was more scared than angry, scared of what would happen to her, and while she was scared too...her mind was set. "I need to do it Sans...you said it yourself...I have much more then anyone else..." Sans could see in her that it was pointless to argue, but couldn't stop himself. "But Frisk!" Suddenly, Frisk touched Sans' cheek and looked at him seriously making Sans become quiet. "Please...let me do this...I...I'll never get over it unless I try..." Sans stared at Frisk with wide eyes, he bit his lower mouth, desperate to argue against her decision, but the longer he stared into her eyes the harder it was for him to do it. He sighed and touched her hand that laid on his cheek then whispered, "Okay...just...promise me you'll be alright...". She smiled at Sans and wrapped her pinky finger around his and whispered, "Pinky promise."

                As Alphys led them all down to the basement, where her lab was stationed, she had decided to not argue with Frisk about her decision after all she had said to Sans. She was far from okay with doing soul experiments again, but Frisk's words kept bouncing around in her mind. Frisk was right, no child should be in Asriel's situation, long ago she thought a flower body would be a great host for the combined souls of Asriel and Chara, but she learned a long time ago that it had only worsen things. Alphys was already working out details in her head to make the process successful, but feared the outcome for Frisk. Frisk might not be the same after the process, but that didn't seem to matter to her. Undyne was clearly just as upset, perhaps more so, any of them. She had her arms folded tight as her sharp teeth chewed on her bottom tooth, but didn't say anything once Alphys had agreed to attempt the process despite her objections. However, Sans seemed to be in the worse shape, he held onto Frisk's hand so tightly that Frisk thought he would break her fingers; his eyes were dark, but full of worry and fear. Frisk held Flowey with one arm and kissed Sans' cheek whispering, "Everything will be okay...after this we can finally go on that date." Sans smiled a bit at her words and adored the light in her eyes, but his smile didn't last for long. 

                 The main section of the lab processed machinery that looked familiar to Frisk, quickly realizing they were the same machines from the old lab that Alphys once had. She explained that she decided to bring her old lab with her to the surface, hoping to find some good use for all her hard work along with the fear that someone would stumble upon it and attempt to use it for bad things. The machine looked like an animal skull that had appeared for a moment when she had fought Asriel when he transformed into his final form and wondered if it was the same machine that put his soul in the flower. Along with the skull, there were two glass tubes that had thick cords and wires connecting it to the skull. Alphys explained that the machine was used to take determination out of bodies and cause souls to solidify for long periods, this would be necessary for the process of Asriel's return. She explained in order to split two souls apart, it needed to solidify first and perhaps with the presence of Frisk soul and determination, along with a bit of Alphys' adjustments and buttons, the souls will split. She expressed that she didn't know what would happen to Frisk or Flowey once the process started, but promised, mostly to Sans, that if anything went wrong, she'll shut it down immediately. 

                  While Flowey appeared nervous, he didn't object when Alphys took him from Frisk and placed him within one of the glass tubes. "You sure this will work doc?" Flowey asked, "I mean...will it actually turn me to normal again?" Alphys was quiet for a moment, then answered, "I can't guarantee anything, but yes...I think it'll work." She closed the glass tube with a grim look on her face and waited by the control panel while Undyne started biting at her claws. Sans was reluctant to let go of Frisk, but after sharing a comforting kiss with her in his arms, he somehow found the strength to let her go. When Frisk stepped inside the glass tube, the tube closed itself locking her within it. Sans touched his hand against the glass, his eyes looking like he was going to cry, but Frisk held her hand up to the glass and pressed it where his was with a smile on her face, hoping to comfort him somehow. She knew it was painful for them to see her do this, but Frisk was determined to complete her promise: to turn Asriel back to his real self again. 

                     Alphys pressed a button on the control panel once Sans had taken a few steps back and the machine whirred to life. Frisk could hear from within the glass, muffled noises as the machine awakon after many years of sleeping. With hesitation, Alphys pushed a level forward causing Frisk to feel an odd sensation like no other that she felt before. She felt her chest tightening and bit her lip as she felt a sudden sharp pain that lingered. In one of the eyes of the animal skull, a red heart had appeared, Frisk's own soul. In the other eye, appeared a soul that had a black color aggressively and trying to overtake a white color within it. Frisk bit her lip as the lingering sharp pain was beginning to grow even more intense. Her heart was racing as she felt as though she was being stabbed repeatedly by needles, using all her will to keep herself from screaming; she didn't dare open her eyes to look at Sans. In the other tube, Flowey was screaming, shaking his head about as it appeared he was battling himself. Frisk felt herself beginning to sweat as she let out a cry of pain followed by a thud against the glass. She opened one eye to see Sans with his hands against the glass looking at her with fearful eyes, but Frisk mustered up a weak smile and felt the need to keep her pain hidden even more important. The mixed souls started to split as Frisk's soul shook a bit from the intensity of her pain. The black color struggled and fought to stay connected to the white color, but as Frisk felt the most intense pain she's ever felt, it began to weaken. Suddenly, Frisk felt like she was being stabbed with a knife in her stomach and chest, unable to hide her pain as she cried out and screamed in the glass tube. Her eyes closed tight as she grabbed herself trying to stop the pain, her soul glowing and shaking even harder than before. She could hear voices shouting from outside, but couldn't focus on what was being said. Tears started welling up in her eyes as her head began to feel light, her heart pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears and feel its beating throughout her whole body. Suddenly, without warning, Frisk felt her body go completely numb as her body collapsed against the glass walls, blacking out while hearing Sans shouting through the glass walls that kept her away from him. 


	31. The Girl in the Green Sweater

     Everything was black, consuming her entirely in complete darkness along with a deafening silence. Frisk couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed, she didn't even know if she had a body. Memories began flooding back to her: she went into a machine and felt agonizing pain before everything went black. Her friends were there...Sans was there and he looked so scared. Frisk looked around frantically for any sign of Sans or her friends, but saw nothing but complete darkness. She called out for her friends, but nobody called back to her. Her head began buzzing with more questions each second she remained alone in complete darkness. Where was everyone? Where was she? How did she get here? Was she dead or alive? Suddenly her head started to ache and throb as though somebody had hit her with a hammer. Her hands grabbed the sides of her head as she groaned loudly from the pain, closing her eyes tightly. Why was she hurting again? She didn't seem to be connecting to the machine anymore, but she was still feeling the pain as though she was. At least one thing was sure, she must still be alive, otherwise why would she feel this pain? Frisk held onto her head tightly, becoming more panicked as the pain started to spread to her heart, feeling it quiver and pound her her chest. "Sans? Alphys? Undyne? Flowey?" She called out, turning around in circles, completely lost within the suffocating darkness, hoping that any of them would show up to help her, to stop this pain that kept returning, but nobody came.

       A wicked chuckle came from behind Frisk that sent chills down her entire body. It sounded like a little girl, giggling from some funny thing she saw, but much more menacing and threatening, laughing at her pain and confusion. "Your friends aren't here...just me...". The voice sounded so closely behind her she could practically feel the breath of the speaker against her ear. Even though the voice was friendly and sounded child-like, it had a certain calm tone that made Frisk feel hesitant to trust such an eerie voice. Frisk turned slowly to see who it was that spoke, but the moment her eyes fell upon the figure, the pain in her head intensified for a brief moment making her bite her lip hard to keep herself from crying out. The chuckle had returned for a brief moment finding her pain humorous in some sick way. Her eyes widened when she realized who she was staring at: a mirror image of herself, however something was...wrong. While the girl shared all the same soft and beautiful features and hair, her eyes were blood red, looking strangely calm despite the murderous intent Frisk saw within them. There was a wicked grin on her face, a evil smile of pure joy to see the other Frisk clutching her head in pain. Unlike Frisk's blue and purple sweater, the copy wore a green and yellow sweater, otherwise she looked exactly like Frisk. Frisk became even more confused about the appearance of a clone of herself. She had expected to turn and see a child, but was instead surprised by the sight of a girl that not only stole her appearance, but was the exact same height and thickness as she was, perhaps even the same age as her.

       "Who are you?" Frisk asked trying to ignore the pain that pounded in her head. "I...am Chara...the first human to fall into the underground...I believe you know of me..." She grinned knowingly, "I must say, I am surprised to see you actually managed to free my soul from our brother's." Frisk's eyes widened a bit at her words, "Our brother?" she asked with some confusion. "Of course." Chara grinned holding her arms open towards Frisk, "We're practically related...not by blood of course, but we were both adopted by Asgore and Toriel. I guess that makes me your big sister, even though I'd say we're more like twins. We're practically the same." Despite Chara's words and calm tone, Frisk had an odd feeling that they were as different as water and fire. The longer Chara lingered around, the more uneasy and nervous Frisk had become, she had a growing feeling that something was wrong with her, that she was planning something diabolical. There was this natural wickedness the emanated from her, Frisk was even expecting Chara to attack her at any moment, despite the lack of movement or weapons on her. "I...don't know if I'd say we're the same..." Frisk managed to say, slowly becoming more able to ignore the pain in her skull. The grin on Chara's face widen. "Oh that's right...we do have one big difference." Suddenly, the images of Frisk and Sans smiling and laughing together had appeared, showing moments of their joy together. Slowly it showed Frisk growing into the adult she was now and then it showed the image of Sans kissing her with his arms wrapped around her. Despite Frisk smiling and enjoying the images, Chara on the other hand didn't seem as pleased. "How touching...you chose to show weakness to your so called friends...and then you fell in love with the enemy." She spoke softly, her head low, and her eyes staring at the ground. Before Frisk could ask what she meant, another image appeared, one where Frisk was grinned and slowly inching closer to Sans with a knife in her hand. Sans looked so tired, he was sweating far worse then she's even seen him before. He closed his eyes and the other Frisk attacked, Sans dodged the first attack, but was shocked when Frisk attacked immediately after. Frisk gasped and almost screamed as she watch herself slice the chest of the one she loved. Blood poured from his wound and down his mouth, panting in pain. Sans crawled away pathetically as the other Frisk watched with a satisfied smile as he fell to the ground and turned to dust. Frisk was speechless about what she had just witnessed herself doing. How...how could she do such an awful thing!? She'd never do this to him! Then it hit her, Sans had spoke of timelines where Frisk was the opposite of who she really was, but she never thought that it would first hand witness the murder of the one she loved from a horrible, evil, version of herself.

         Chara spoke as though what they just saw was an everyday thing, "While I chose more...effective methods, not in this timeline of course, but...in another I've succeeded...somehow...this one is different and I was unable to possess your spirit and drive you to be stronger...I show a...different kind of love..."  When the image disappeared and Frisk returned her attention to the girl, Chara held a knife in one hand while her fingers ran over the smooth blade affectionately. Frisk's heart jumped at the sight of the knife, the very same knife used to kill Sans in the vision she just saw. "That skeleton was by far the hardest opponent I've faced, so I understand your method on wanting him close...maybe some of me did actually made it in you after all." Immediately, full of disbelief of what she was seeing and hearing from someone who looked just like her, Frisk shouted, "I'd never do something like that and it's no method that I'm close to him! I really do want to be close to him!" Chara looked up from her knife in curiousity, studying Frisk with some interest. "Is that so?" She questioned as she made her way closer to Frisk. Suddenly, Frisk found her feet glued to the floor, unable to move back from Chara as she slowly walked closer. "You are interesting, but you're still weak. Luckily, there's still time to fix that..." Chara contiuned starting to walk around Frisk like a vulture. The tip of the blade of her knife pushed against the soft flesh of her fingertip as Chara continued to play with her knife as she studied Frisk. "You're not gonna do anything! You're gonna leave us alone!" Frisk shouted at her, causing Chara to stop in her place, just in front of Frisk. She didn't look at Frisk for a moment, but began to speak, "Oh? Is that what you believe?" Frisk's eyes widened as her voice was stolen from her, Chara looked at Frisk, her face melting the same way Asriel's did in her nightmares. Chara's laughter echoed around her with multiple voices replacing her once childish one. Her red eyes were now red gaping holes that began to run down her cheek along with blood escaping from the eye holes to run down her face. Her smile twisted into a disturbing, melting, grin. "Since when were you the one in charge?" Suddenly, Frisk gasped as she felt Chara plunge her knife into her stomach with a sickening sound of a blade cutting through cloth and flesh. Frisk felt blood filling her lungs and blood splitting from her mouth. She could feel the sick sensation of the blade digging into her flesh as Chara's evil cackle echoed inside of Frisk's head. Blood poured from her stomach and pooled around her feet like a waterfall, but as her vision began to blur she heard a voice calling to her. She couldn't understand what the voice was saying or who it belonged to, but it was growing louder in her head as her vision went black with the last thing she saw being the evil smile on Chara's face as she licked the blade of his knife to taste her blood.

 

 

 

             The voice returned after what felt like an eternity spent in darkness as her body no longer felt any pain, but instead felt like someone was holding her. She could feel the strength of a pair of arms, one around the back of her head and the other around the small of her back. Frisk slowly opened her eyes, not knowing what to expect after being killed by Chara, but despite her vision being blurred for a moment, she instantly knew who it was that was holding her. Sans slowly came clearly in her vision as his voice became louder and more clear. Undyne and Alphys were behind him, staring with fear and worry in their eyes, them too on the brink on crying. Alphys was shaking with her claws around her beak while Undyne grind her teeth with her hands digging into her own skin, but neither of them were as fearful as Sans was. His eyes were wide open as tears started to run down his face like rain, falling and landing on her sweater to soak up. "Frisk! Frisk! Wake up damn it! Wake up!" She heard him shouting at her with his arms shaking her body in attempts to wake her from her deep sleep. A dream...was that all it was? It seemed to real...it felt so real...like she really was stabbed. Maybe...maybe it was just another nightmare.

              Her eyes happen opened enough for the others to realize that she had finally awakened. Alphys gasped with joy, her claws now on her cheeks as Undyne punched the air, "I knew she wasn't gone! There's no way that tough kid would die just from feeling that bad!". However, as Undyne and Alphys cheered, Sans stared down at her in disbelief. No longer shaking her unconscious body, he hugged Frisk tightly, knocking the wind out of Frisk's lungs, but causing her to smile. His face was pressed against her chest, his face buried against her as his tears wettened her sweater. "You're okay...you're really okay..." He whispered then pulled away to kiss Frisk deeply. Her eyes widened in surprise, he was suddenly kissing her with so deeply and with so much passion that she was sure that if they were alone, he would take it further then a kiss. They shared the kiss for a few long seconds before Sans finally pulled away, "Fuck don't ever! Ever! Scare me like that again!" He shouted, but despite the stern tone in his voice, there was a large smile on his face. He hugged her tightly again, this time his chin resting on her shoulder as he held her so tightly that she could feel his hands digging into her skin through her sweater. Despite feeling the urge to hug him back as tight as she could, her body felt so weak. She could only find the strength in her to lift her hand up to touch his cheek bone. Sans pulled back to look at her the moment he felt her hand touch him, "It'll take more then that to kill me you bonehead..." she whispered with a smile. He smiled widely and started laughing.

             Frisk smiled and chuckled with him then used her hands to pull his head closer to hers so she could press her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "H-hey...don't fall asleep on me again..." Sans smiled and Frisk forced herself to open her eyes despite the exhaustion she had felt. "Sorry...I just feel so weak..." Frisk whispered softly, staring into his eye sockets. "Yes well..." Alphys spoke up, "Your body went through a lot and it might take some time for you to recover from what you've been through..." Undyne smiled down at Frisk, watching Sans looking so happy now that she was awake. "That's my kid! Even when you're down you still don't give up!" She cheered still overjoyed and even a bit proud that Frisk had been through such pain, but still smiled and tried to move with a extremely weak body. Sans smiled down at her, saying, "She's always been like that. Always finding ways to get up, eh babe?" He grinned giving her a wink, in which she smiled and giggled softly at. Suddenly, Frisk remembered about something extremely important. "Flowey..." She whispered softly, "What about Flowey? Is he normal again?" Sans looked over his shoulder to the girls who bore warm smiles on their faces. Alphys gave him a nod and he returned his gaze onto her, "Why don't you see for yourself." Sans eyes left her and looked at something behind her, she followed where his eyes were staring at and looked behind herself with Sans helping her to do so.

              There before her, was Asriel, but he was no longer the young child she had once known. Frisk had grown up as it seemed that time was no excuse for Asriel either. Before her wasn't a child or even a teenager, but a young adult of who she was so desperate to save. His fur was still white as snow and looked so soft from where she was, but on the top of his head were a pair of horns, growing long and thick like his father's. Frisk couldn't see his body due to the fact that Alphys had given him a long blanket that wrapped around his body like a cloak. On his face was the familiar, warm, smile that she had seen so little of with a pair of warm green eyes that shone so brightly at this moment. Frisk had gasped seeing Asriel, her eyes even beginning to water up knowing that now all the hard work her and Sans did will finally be repaid when they see the reunion of the lost son to her mother and father. She desperately wanted to run up to him and hug him, but her weak body wouldn't allow it. "Asriel..." She whispered, barely able to speak. He smiled at her and laughed, "Howdy Frisk..." Asriel used his claw to keep himself wrapped up tightly as he walked up to her and got down on his knees so that he was close to her. Sans helped her closer to Asriel knowing how badly she wanted to see him and allowed Asriel to hug her back. While the hug did force Asriel to drop the blanket, it still covered up his lower body, but exposed his chest. However, Frisk didn't care, all she cared about was that now she was hugging Asriel...the one person she thought she could never save...her own brother. 

               "I-I thought I'd never see you again..." Frisk whispered with her voice cracking as she felt Asriel's claw stroking her hair, "I missed you so much...". Tears ran down Frisk's face and hit Asriel's white fur. He felt so soft against her, just as she remembered when she was a little girl when she hugged him for the first time before being forced to leave him behind. "I missed you too Frisk...I finally feel like me again...I can't thank you enough..." He whispered softly and pulled back so only his claws were touching her shoulders. Frisk sniffed and rubbed the tears away from her eyes as Asriel smiled, "Man, you grew up...and well I guess I did too.". The two smiled and laughed as Sans, Alphys, and Undyne watched with warm smiles on their faces. "I really can't thank you enough for what you did for me Frisk...you didn't have to do this." Asriel spoke with a hint of guilt in his voice, but Frisk shook her head, "No...you needed to be up here too with mom and dad...". He smiled at the mention of a father and mother, "So, mom and dad huh? Guess that makes you my sister!". The two laughed again and Frisk replied, "Yep that means you're stuck with me!". Asriel smiled and pet the top of her head, "That doesn't sound bad at all to me."


	32. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter taking so long to come out. I took a minor break from writing to clear my head and work some things out in real life. It also didn't help that I rewrote a good chunk of the chapter because I wasn't happy with what I'd written. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy! Even though the end of this chapter may sound like the ending of the fan-fic, I will say that there is still plenty to come. 
> 
> Please visit my art blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/undertaletrashartblog

      After so many years it finally happened: Asriel finally returned and his soul was free from the darkness of Chara's soul, but despite being overjoyed that he'd finally returned, Frisk had other worries now. Even if she laughed and smiled with her friends about Asriel's return, she couldn't get the girl she saw out of her head. Her eyes were so full of anger and evil, but were so eerily calm as she watched with an evil grin as Frisk fought to keep herself from screaming. She took pleasure from seeing Frisk in pain, she saw it within her. Chara was like something from a nightmare, Frisk didn't see a human or monster in front of her, but something much different. What scared Frisk the most is what she said, saying that there was still time for anything to be fixed. What did she mean by 'fixed' and did that mean that Chara was apart of her now? Frisk didn't understand what was happening to her after what she saw, but prayed that Chara wouldn't make a return. If she did, Frisk wouldn't know what to do or even what Chara would make her do if she got in control. For now, she decided to keep her worries to herself, because today wasn't the day for such things, but instead to be happy and celebrate Asriel's return.

        Their sweet reunion lastest for a few moments before Alphys came up to Frisk and Asriel and expressed her excitement with a wide smile, "I can't believe it actually worked! Asriel's back and you're fine!" She smiled and practically jumped with joy as she grabbed both Frisk's hand and Asriel's claw. Asriel and Frisk smiled and chuckled at Alphys' joy, but she slowly calmed down and sounded like she was going to cry at any moment. "My...my work really did do some good in the end..." She said with a shaking voice as her eyes lowered to the ground. "I...I thought all my work and research would only cause horrible things to happen, but...it didn't...there really is some good in what I did."

        Frisk squeezed her claw tightly and would have hugged her as well if she had the strength to do so. Frisk gave Alphys a warm look as she replied, "Alphys, you always have your heart in the right place. Everyone forgives you and knows you didn't mean for what happened to actually happen. There's always good in the things you do."

        At her words, Alphys stared at Frisk with wide eyes before tears started to build up inside of them. She suddenly wrapped her short arms around Frisk and squeezed her so tightly it rivaled with the way Sans hugs her. Frisk could hear her sobbing and struggling to hold back her tears as she whimpered, "That really means alot to me Frisk." Alphys pulled herself away and took off her glasses to wipe the tears away from her eyes. 

         Undyne, who was watching nearby, walked up to Alphys and wrapped her arm around the shoulders of the much smaller Alphys in a similar fashion that Sans did to her. Her claw ran through Alphys' spines on the top of her head, giving her comfort as Alphys fixed herself up. When Alphys seemed alright again, Undyne returned her attention to Frisk. "How ya feelin' kid? It seemed like you were going through hell in that tube..."

          Alphys rubbed her arm with her claw, saying softly, "I'm sorry...it really did look like it hurt a lot...I didn't mean for you to go through so much pain..." However, Undyne smiled at Alphys and rubbed her cheek soothingly, "Hey, our kid is tough and she knows you wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Besides, look at the results, the prince is back."

          Asriel smiled and rubbed the back of his head looking a bit awkward and shy seeing as though he barely even spoken to Undyne before, even in his flower form, but was flattered by the joy in her words as she mentioned him. Alphys looked up at Undyne with red cheeks and smiled, "Yeah...you're right..." then she returned her attention to Frisk as her claw intertwined with Undyne's as she stopped rubbing her cheek, "Though I need to ask...did you see anything while you were passed out? The face you were making made you seemed like you were scared of something, not just in pain." As though Sans had a similar question, he responded with, "Yeah, and you were mumbling too. I couldn't tell what you were saying though. What did you see?"

           Looking up at Sans, Frisk could see the seriousness in his eyes. He knew that her nightmare of Asriel had a huge impact on her emotionally and mentally. Her nightmare was also what drove her to return Asriel to his normal self and there could be a chance that another nightmare could lead to something else. With this mind set, Frisk felt chills down her back. She had convinced herself that Chara was just a nightmare, but if it was true that her nightmare were more than just bad dreams then Frisk really had something to be worried about. The idea of Chara somehow returning terrified Frisk and she was never scared of anything this badly before. Her hands were beginning to shake at the idea of what Chara would do if she came back. Chara would kill everyone with a smile on her face. She'd even kill Sans like he was just another thing standing in her way. What if what she saw really was a warning for something that was coming? Despite her thoughts and growing fear of what might be, Frisk decided it would be best to keep these thoughts to herself for the time being. Asriel had just returned and didn't want to worry her friends of something that really could be just another nightmare. The nightmare with Asriel came to her for several days, this nightmare had only come once, and she prayed it would never come again.

           "I didn't see anything scary really, I just saw myself with all my friends and family laughing with Asirel. I must of been mumbling cause I was talking to him in it." She answered, trying to hide any evidence of her lie. While everyone else seemed to buy it, Sans however, didn't seem very convinced. He didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed knowingly for a moment, and Frisk had a feeling that he could see right through her. 

             He let out a yawn and covered his mouth with his boney hand before putting it back inside his jacket pocket. "Well, we better get going before it gets too late. After all, I'm sure not-so-little-anymore Asri wants to see his parents again."

             At his words, Asriel suddenly looked more nervous than before. He lowered his eyes to the ground and played with his own claws anxiously, "I...I don't know if I'm ready yet. Seeing you guys again as my real self really is amazing, but...out of all the people I hurt...I hurt them the most. I mean...I was so...unfeeling that I was numb to their love and concerns...I...I..." Asriel's voice began to crack and his eyes watered up, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, especially them, and now...I'm...so scared that I'll just do it again by seeing them." 

             To her surprise, before Frisk could give Asriel any comfort, Sans was the one who spoke up. "Listen kid." He started with his eyes closed for a moment and opening them again to look at Asriel, "You can't beat yourself up like that. It wasn't your fault and well, you should see your parents anyway. It's better to let them know you're back then hiding from them forever. I can't imagine doing that to anyone I care about. If you wanna make it up to them let them see you again." 

              While it wasn't the most comforting words that were ever spoken, Sans seemed to convince Asriel to let himself visit his parents again, even if it's just for a afternoon. He looked up from his claws and stared at Sans, "You-you're right..." he whispered softly before sighing loudly. Frisk could see in Asriel's eyes how hard it was for Asriel to muster up the courage to see his family again. She could see the fear and worry in his eyes as he remained quiet for some time, but he agreed that Sans was right and his parents at least deserved to know what happened to him. 

                Figuring that Sans and Asriel were wanting to go before Asriel got cold feet, Frisk tried to get up. She used her arms and legs to try and push herself off the ground, but her limbs were shaking so much that she was back on the ground within seconds. Before she could try to get up again, Frisk heard Sans chuckling softly as he wrapped his arm around her small of her back and the other underneath her legs. "Here, let me help you." He whispered softly to her as he lifted her off of the ground. Frisk blushed a bit, finding it more embarrassing that Sans was holding her like this in front of all their friends. When they were alone she didn't have a problem with him cuddling or holding her, but doing it in front of everyone just made it embarrassing. 

                "I-I could get up on my own..." Frisk tried to say in attempts to get herself out of the embarrassing situation, but Sans just grinned and chuckled. 

                 "Aww, but you're so cute when I hold you like this." He replied sounding almost adoring as Frisk's face grew even redder. "Come on, let your boyfriend hold you for a bit, you been through enough today."

                 While Frisk's face was red as she heard Alphys, Undyne, and Asirel chuckling at the sight of them, she couldn't deny that she shouldn't push her body further then it already has been. The moment she felt his arms picking her off the ground it was instant relief from the strain of forcing herself to sit up or attempting to do anything more than she should have been. It also allowed her to rest her head against his chest letting herself feel the warmth and softness of his jacket against her cheek. She sighed softly and in the end, agreed to let Sans carry her despite her embarrassment of it. 

                  Once Asriel, Sans, and Frisk finally left Alphys' lab it already seem late in the afternoon judging by the sun. The process of Asriel turning to normal must of taken longer than Frisk had realized or she must of been passed out for much longer than it felt. Either way, there was a chance that Toriel and Asgore were already home from the schoolhouse making the short trip to the house feel even longer. Frisk could see how anxious Asriel was from the way he played nervously with his claws. Due to his taller height compare to both Frisk and Sans, she was able to reach up and touch his claw, causing him to look a bit surprised at her. She gave him a warm smile and said with a soft tone, "Everything's gonna be okay. I know it will." Her words brought some comfort to Asriel as he let his claw wrap around Frisk's soft hand. His face was a pale red, but his smile was so warm that it seemed that his fear had faded away for the moment. Sans didn't seem bothered by Asriel holding Frisk's hand, due to the fact that he needed the reassurance and was warmed by his lover's kindness, but it someone like Mettaton had done such a thing, they'd have a bad time. 

                    Within a couple of minutes, they were in front of the door that belonged to Frisk and Asriel's family. Despite knowing how anxious Asriel was to see his parents again, Frisk told him to stay back for a few minutes because she knew the sight of seeing their only daughter in the state that she was in would make the reunion more focused on her then it should be. Asriel agreed, seeing it as a moment that would allow him to muster up his courage and agreed to wait until Frisk told him it was okay. Without knocking, Sans used his magic to open the door so neither Frisk would use her remaining strength or making him take a hand off of her and walked inside with Asriel waiting just outside the door. 

                      Toriel and Asgore were both in the living room talking when Sans walked in with Frisk in his arms. Toriel immediately gasped and Asgore jumped up from the couch seeing the state their daughter was in. "Frisk! Oh God, what happened to you!?" He shouted in fear and anger from seeing his only daughter unable to even stand on her own. 

                       "I'm okay dad, I swear. Just tired that's all." Frisk smiled softly, raising a hand as Sans let her down on the empty seat of the couch.

                       Toriel immediately closed the gap between them and placed her hands on her daughter's face. Her claws felt her cheeks and forehead trying to feel if her face was warm from a fever. Then she pat down Frisk's short hair seeing it in disarray as Asgore seemed furious. His claws were balled up and his gaze turned from his daughter to Sans. His eyes were sharp and threatening as expected of any father who sees his daughter looking as though she's been attacked. "What happened?" He asked simply, his voice stern and holding back anger.

                        Sans, however, wasn't fazed by Asgore's glare or tone, but instead answered, "It is as she said, she's just tired, but for a good reason. We weren't attacked or anything, but something did happen that we think you two should be aware of." 

                        Asgore looked as though he was ready to strike Sans for looking so calm about the fact that the one he claimed to love was looking so tired while he himself looked perfectly fine. With an even more strained voice, Asgore asked, "And what is that?"

                        When Sans gave a look to Frisk, she replied wordlessly back to him with a soft nod and called out, "You can come in now!"

                        From outside the front door, Asriel stepped inside cautiously, the blanket Alphys had let him used tied tightly around his waist. He held his own claws tightly as he stepped slowly into the living room, immediately left with the shocked gazes of his parents. Asgore's eyes were wide and his jaw hung open as Toriel covered her muzzle with her claws. Everything was quiet for a moment, everyone too scared or shocked to even speak about who was standing before them. Toriel stood up from the couch and walked slowly towards her long lost son. Her eyes watering up as she spoke with a shaking voice, "Asriel...is it really you?" Her claws reached up and touched her son's cheeks as though she expected them to faze right through him. Suddenly, Toriel wrapped her arms around Asriel as began to cry into his chest.  


                         "My baby! It's really him! It's our son! He's finally come home!" She cried into his chest, sobbing as she cried with joy as she finally got to hug her son again.

                         Asriel smiled softly and chuckled awkwardly as his arms wrapped around his mother, "I...I'm surprise you can recognize me like this...after all I'm not a kid anymore..."

                         Toriel smiled widely and laughed in disbelief before pulling away just enough to look up into her son's eyes, "A mother always knows who her child is, even if he's...all grown up."

                         Asgore walked past Sans and approached Asriel, still in utter shock that his son has finally returned. "How...how did you come back? We did everything at the underground and nothing worked...how did you finally come back to normal."

                         With a smile, Asriel answered, "Well...Alphys found a way to use her old soul experiments to fix me, but...none of it would have been possible without Frisk. She's the one who came to get me and it was her determination that allowed my soul to be free again."

                          Letting go of her son, Toriel turned to Frisk, seeing the reason why her daughter appeared so tired and weak now as her eyes welled up with tears of pride. She walked up to Frisk and hugged her on the couch forcing Frisk to have to stuffle a groan of pain in order to let her mother hug her. "You've done it again..." She whispered. 

                          "I've done what again?" Frisk asked curiously as her mother's hug almost broke her ribs.

                          Toriel pulled away and looked at Frisk saying, "You've given me another reason to be so proud of you. Not only have you save our entire civilization, but you did what we thought could never be done: you brought back our son."

                          Frisk chuckled softly and replied, "I had to mom. I never got over the fact that I couldn't save him all those years ago...it haunted me really. In fact, it was thanks to Sans that I even could find Asirel again. He's the one who took me there and helped me find him, besides, Asriel's my brother and we should never leave family behind." 

                          Seemingly surprised by her words, Toriel's eyes widened for a moment when Frisk mentioned how Sans had helped her find Asriel, finally understanding what happened the night they left and didn't come back for a day and a half. She smiled and chuckled, "Now I see why he means so much to you...he was always there when you needed him huh?" 

                           Sans, who was watching from a distance, blushed softly as Frisk looked at him and replied, "He also helped chase my nightmare away and gave me the strength and courage to take such a big risk. I didn't know what would happen to any of us if I got Asriel back, but Sans was there to make me feel like everything would be okay, even if Asriel couldn't return to normal. He's really the one who made it possible for me to do this." 

                            "Is that so." Asgore spoke up from behind Sans making him turn around quickly and look up at the former king that towered over him. He expected Asgore to find some way to make his actions sound like a bad thing, but was surprised to see Asgore giving him a warm smile. "Maybe you're not so bad for my daughter after all."

                            A sudden jump shot through Sans the moment he heard Asgore say those words. His eyes widened a bit as he looked up at Asgore and saw that he had a almost knowing look in his eyes. Did...did Sans just get the king's blessing? Sans returned the smile and watched as Toriel and Asgore celebrated the return of Asriel, letting Frisk rest on the couch due to her efforts. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Frisk, putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her close. Frisk smiled at Sans as leaned against him, watching as Toriel rushed to the kitchen saying she needed to make a butterscotch cinnamon pie to celebrate. 

                           "I think I finally got your dad's approval to date you." Sans said with a satisfied smile on his face as he held Frisk close to him now without fear of Asgore giving him glares or dirty looks from across the room. 

                           "Oh really." Frisk chuckled softly, "Then I guess he won't mind this..." She leaned up a bit and kissed Sans on his smooth mouth. Sans raised his free hand to hold her cheek and keep Frisk from pulling away from the kiss. He wanted to enjoy the taste and softness of her lips without fear of being judged or having to hide his love for her. They kissed for several long minutes, enjoying the feeling of each other on the couch while Asgore, Toriel, and Asirel finally got to reunite and celebrate. Finally, there family was complete again, but there was still something lurking near that Frisk was deathly afraid of. 

        


	33. The Perfect Night

      Several hours had passed since Toriel and Asgore have been reunited with their son Asriel. Ever since Frisk had brought him home, Toriel and Asgore looked happier that Frisk hadn't seen in quite some time. The sun had already started to set, but nobody seemed to be getting tired or losing any enthusiasm. Toriel was so happy and excited that she ended up making enough treats to feed them for weeks while Asgore made several pots of tea that would last them for the rest of the night. Frisk wished she could share in their excitement, but her lack of energy made it difficult for her to move from the couch without Sans' help.

      Sans seemed more than eager to help her whenever she wanted to move or get something. He was always ready to help her whenever he thought that she needed something. Throughout the night he would ask if she wanted or needed anything despite asking her the same question only a few minutes ago, but Frisk didn't mind it at all. To her, his constant care and concern was just his way of showing his love while she couldn't help herself. Some would consider this clingy or annoying, but not to Frisk. She knew that Sans had always worried about her, but became more anxious about her when they became a couple. She adored that he cared so much about her, though she would never say it outloud seeing as something that if she said it outloud, he'd just tease her about it. Despite his help, Frisk did try to stand on her own a couple of times, but ended up having to lean on Sans to walk anywhere. While her strength was beginning to return to where her legs weren't shaking so badly, it was still difficult for her to stand on her own and still needed Sans' help.

      Normally, she would try anything to hide any weakness from her family and friends, but for once it was nice to show some weakness to someone she loved. If anyone could understand what it was like to hide what was really bothering them, it was Sans. For God knows how long, Sans has seen things that would give people nightmares, yet he managed to hide his depression from everyone like it didn't exist. While Frisk tried to show that she wasn't weak and got up whenever she was knocked down, Sans was fighting a harder battle within himself. Since Frisk and him had gotten together, Sans seemed more relaxed and happy then he's been since Frisk has known him. She prayed that he no longer had to hide his depression, but now understood what it feels to hide something that scared you from someone you love. Her own arising fears of what she had seen made her understand more than she'd like what it felt like to hide your emotions away from the people you loved the most just so they didn't worry and it felt like hell.

         Throughout the night, Asriel retold his story to his parents in order to clear up any confusion they had. He explained how Chara's soul had taken over his own making him turn into the emotionless and blood-thirsty creature he once was. He spoke of how he never felt like hurting anyone before, but it was the only way he could feel anything at all, but it wasn't really him, but his long adopted sister Chara. Asriel went on to explain that Chara had told him that by her dying that they could be together forever when he took her soul into his. At the time, he wanted nothing more then to be with his sister, but he too was fooled by Chara's innocent ploy. He admitted that Chara had always found a odd enjoyment of crushing things smaller than her and even purposely put real flowers in Asgore's pie to make him sick. Toriel and Asgore seemed genuinely surprised to hear that it was Chara's soul that had caused their son to become so evil. They believed that Chara wasn't the kindest child, but never thought that she would want to hurt others for fun. Frisk, however, knew too well of Chara's desires for blood. Only one encounter showed just how horrific Chara was and she must have been a convincing actor if she was able to fool the former king and queen of her innocence. What was certain was that Chara was extremely clever and used her intelligence to get whatever she wanted and kill whoever she wanted. 

           Frisk didn't seem like the only one who was interested in hearing about Chara. When she looked over to Sans, his eyes were darkened the moment Chara's name slipped from Asriel's lips. Frisk began to wonder if Sans knew something about Chara that nobody else did or if he himself had encountered her at some point. Then she remembered something that Sans had told her some time ago. He told her there was a timeline where she killed everyone she encountered, even her friends, something that Frisk would never do even if her own life depended on it. In fact, that sort of horrible thing sounded something Chara would gladly do in the blink of an eye. Fear suddenly struck her heart as a thought crossed her mind. What if Chara had somehow possessed Frisk in that other timeline? That would explain why Frisk did such terrible things and it was because she didn't, something else inside her did. If such a thing was possible in one of the many timelines that Sans could once see into, what could stop Chara from doing it in this one? 

            Without her knowing it, Frisk's hand was shaking so violently that Sans grabbed it and held it tight. He whispered softly to her so no one else would hear them, "Hey...you alright babe? You're shaking..."

             The sound of Sans' voice snapped Frisk from the horrible idea of Chara somehow possessing her and turned her attention to Sans who was staring at her with wide and worried eye sockets. She forged a smile and answered, "I...I'm fine...just tired I guess."

              "Tired huh?" Sans replied with a almost knowing tone, as though he was telling her that he knew she was lying, but was waiting for the right moment to really find out what was wrong. "Well, then I suppose that means we should get you ready for bed so you can rest."

              Sans stood up from the couch and helped Frisk up making the rest of the family look towards them before Sans spoke, "Frisk says she's really tired, so I'm gonna take her upstairs to rest." 

               Asgore opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself before he could. He seemed like he wanted to object to the idea of Sans going upstairs to Frisk's room, but deciding to remain quiet about it, instead he got up to wish Frisk good night and kissed her forehead. Toriel got up to join her husband and held her daughter's cheeks within her claw. Toriel smiled and rubbed her nose against Frisk's as she whispered, "I'm so proud of the young woman you became.", before wishing her good night as well. Asriel had decided to join his parents, deciding that he should act as the newest member of their family. He showed his love by rubbing his forehead against Frisk's playfully like a baby ram as he wished her sweet dreams and once again thanked her for what she had done for him. 

                After receiving their good night wishes and thanks, Sans helped Frisk up the stairs, but to her surprise, he didn't lead her to her bedroom. Sans had guided her near her bedroom, but turned and started heading to the bathroom instead. "Sans...my room is back there, remember?" She questioned looking at Sans with a quizzical look.  

                However, with a sly grin, Sans looked over at Frisk and replied, "Oh I know, but I think we need to stop by here first. You deserve a treat."

                Before Frisk could question him anymore, Sans sat her down on the edge of the bath tub and rolled up the sleeves to his blue jacket. The bathroom was  decently sized. It held the same classy theme the rest of the house had, but it was large enough for at least two people to use at the same time. While humming to himself, he turned the faucet to the bathtub on and stuck his boney hand under the water. When he was happy with the temperature, he started filling the tub with warm water. It wasn't hard for Frisk to figure out what his plan was, but the idea of him giving her a bath was almost unbearable. While she did love Sans' hands running all over her body in the past, actually bathing her seemed to make her more embarrassed than anything else.

                 "I-I can take a bath on my own Sans..." Frisk spoke up with her cheeks red and her hand rubbing against her arm while Sans looked in the cabinet underneath the sink for something.

                  He pulled out a bottle and smiled as he read the label on it, "Oh fancy, lavender.", however he didn't respond to Frisk's comment. Instead he walked over to the bathtub and began pouring some of the bubble bath into the water, watching it already beginning to bubble up as soon as it hit the water. He sighed softly and looked at Frisk with a content smile. Sans reached over and grabbed the bottom of Frisk's sweater, starting to pull it up enough to expose her stomach. 

                  "I-I'll get undressed by myself! It's okay!" Frisk objected nervously as she felt Sans lifting her sweater up higher and higher by the second. 

                  "Oh no, no, no." Sans grinned, "You've done enough today. Let Sansy take care of you for one night. Like I said, you deserve a treat. Beside...I like taking your clothes off of you" He gave her a playful wink that silenced all of Frisk's attempts to convince him to do anything otherwise. 

                  He slowly slipped off her sweater making Frisk blush knowing that her bra was exposed to his eye sockets. He grinned and chuckled, "Oh decided to wear pink today huh?" 

                  Her face blushed even brighter as she smiled a bit despite her embarrassment, "Oh shut up..."

                  "It looks cute on you, but you know what else is cuter?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

                  Without waiting for an answer, Sans reached behind Frisk and unhooked her bra. He let it fall onto the floor with her sweater and chuckled softly. "Those." He grinned, answering his own question. 

                  Frisk reacted by using her arms to cover her breasts, but Sans only giggled and grabbed her wrists, "Oh come on, they are cute in a good sexy kinda way. I've seen them before like three times."

                  Eventually, Frisk did loosen herself up, letting Sans part her arms away from her breast so he could stare at them again. He smiled and ran his hand through her short hair, giving her a confident smile, "Don't worry, I won't play with you tonight...I just...I just can't get over the fact I can see you like this. No one else gets to see you without clothes on...only me...and well...heh...I think that's pretty special..." Sans blushed softly as he rubbed the back of his skull with his hand. 

                   Slowly, Sans removed the rest of Frisk's clothes, studying her every curve until she was completely nude before him. His face was blue, but instead of the heated look Frisk expected him to have, he looked at her body with loving eyes, almost adoringly. Frisk's face was red, but a warm smile grew on her face as her eyes caught his. This was the first time she was naked in front of him without being sexually aroused. While it was a bit different then she was use to, Frisk felt good to just be like this with him.

                    When the bathtub was full of water, he turned the water off and stood up from the edge of the bath tub. Carefully, he helped Frisk off the edge of the bathtub and into the warm water. Instant relief on her body once she felt the warmth of the water loosening the strain of her muscles and took all the weight off of her. It's been so long since Frisk had had a bath like this. Bubbles were all around her, covering her chest and concealing her naked body from being visible through the water. She sighed with relief and let her body relax, laying her back against the edge of the tub and closing her eyes.

                    Sans smiled as he watched Frisk finally getting the chance to relax, but when he started taking his jacket off, Frisk opened her eyes again to watch him. At first, Frisk that he just wanted to take his jacket off because the bathroom was getting warm. Steam was smoothly rising from the water so it must of been getting warm to him, but then he didn't stop. He grabbed the bottom of his shift and pulled it over his head, letting Frisk have a clear view of his thick rib cage and spine. Before continuing, Sans yawned and stretched his arms and back and looked over to Frisk.

                     He grinned, staring back at her and not even trying to hide the fact he was showing himself off to her in a playful attempt of flirting "Like what you see doll?".

                     Frisk chuckled a bit, sitting up in the tub and pulling her knees up to her chest. "Of course I do. Your rib cage always makes my jaw drop." She flirted back, causing Sans to laugh with a tinge of blue in his cheek bones. "Is it getting too hot in here?" She asked curiously.

                     "Nope, I had something else in mind. Besides, the only hot thing I can see is you." He winked at her playfully causing Frisk to giggle.

                     "Somebody's a real flirt today." She giggled watching as Sans threw his white shirt to the ground, but put his jacket on the sink counter.

                     He smiled widely and shrugged with one eye closed, "I'm having a  really good afternoon I guess. It's hard to not have a bad one when you're near me."

                     Putting his hands on his hip bones, Sans slipped off his slippers and let his gym shorts slide down his legs. She turned away from him and asked, "What are you doing? Why are you taking your shorts off?"

                     He chuckled softly, putting his hands on his hips as he stepped out of his shorts that pooled around his feet. "Well, do you want me to get in with you while wearing my shorts? That won't be very comfortable for either of us. And you can look, my magic isn't on so there's really nothing other then my bones to see."

                     His words caused Frisk's eyes to widen for a moment as she took the chance and looked towards him. She had expected to see the thick blue manhood that normally appeared on his pelvis, but for once it wasn't present. She figured that its appearance only came around whenever he was sexually aroused, but it was still strange to see his pelvis being bare.

                     Suddenly, as Sans was taking steps towards the bathtub, the words he had spoken came back to her, "Wait, what? Get in with me?!"

                     Sans chuckled, "Well yeah. How else am I gonna cuddle and relax with you in here. You don't expect me to sit on the toilet or something while you enjoy all that warm bath do ya?"

                     Frisk did have to admit that it would have been unfair to him if she was the only one who got to relax, especially after all he's been doing for her today. Besides, the idea of sharing a bath together didn't sound bad at all; in fact, it sounded very nice. Their arms wrapped around each other in the comfort and warmth of bubbles and water around them sounded like the perfect way to relax after all what had happened today.

                     "We-well alright then..." Frisk blushed as she made some room for Sans to join her, "That actually sounds...really nice."

                      With a warm smile on his face, Sans stepped into the bathtub and sat down behind Frisk. His legs spread apart as his arms grabbed Frisk's waist. He whispered, "Come here." As he pulled her back so his legs were on either side of her body and let her rest her back against his chest. Frisk tensed as her face grew red and held her hands on her legs. Chills ran down her spine as she felt his strong bones against her back as his arms wrapped around her stomach. He leaned forward and rest his chin against her shoulder as his arms tightened their wrap around her stomach. She smiled a bit as she was able to hear the soothing breathes of the one she loved.

                       "Your skin is so soft...my bones must feel so rough against you..." He whispered softly near her ear.

                       Frisk looked at him over her shoulder, his face close to hers as she kissed the bridge of his nose. "I love the way your bones feel against me...they're so smooth."

                       Sans stared at her with half closed eyes that filled with love as his face turned a brighter blue. "Damn...you were always good at making me blush."

                       "Then I'm doing my job right." She grinned as one of her hands touched his cheek and let her lips meet with his mouth.

                        She closed her eyes and let herself indulge in her lover's embrace. His arms tightened around her firmly as they shared kiss after kiss. When they finally parted, their foreheads rested against each other with their eyes closed. Frisk didn't ever want this moment to end for them. Alone together with bubbles surrounding, holding onto each other with warm water relaxing her muscles and soothing Sans' bones. It felt like forever since they've just relaxed in each others arms like this. She felt so safe like this with him like nothing could hurt them as long as they were like this. As they shared more gentle kisses, Frisk felt that not even Chara could separate them.

                         After so time, Sans had to convince Frisk to get out of the tub, but as he noticed that her finger tips were beginning to prune he figured it would be best to get out and head to bed. He helped her out of the tub and sat her down on the edge of the bathtub so he could pull out a towel from underneath the sink. He crouched down to be eye level with Frisk, smiling brightly as he pressed the towel against her hair. The soft towel slowly dried her hair with Sans taking his time doing so as an excuse to rub her head gently. Frisk smiled at him feeling some comfort from having him drying her off. When he felt her hair was as dry as it would get, Sans opened the towel and wrapped it around her body. She held the towel closed around her chest, using her hands to grip it tightly as she watched Sans grab another towel to dry himself off. Frisk watched him dry off curiously, finding it strange to actually see him drying off every bone and opening between them. She's never actually seen Sans getting wet or drying himself off before, but she figured that this wouldn't be the last time either.

                         After he finished drying himself off, Sans pulled on his shorts and shirt, however when he grabbed his jacket he turned to Frisk. "Here." He smiled and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. "Your clothes are dirty so you probably shouldn't put them back on."

                         Frisk however, looked at Sans suspiciously, "Are you sure that's the real reason?" She grinned, letting the towel fall to the floor as she put her arms inside the warm comfort of Sans' soft jacket before zipping it closed.

                         Sans laughed as he used magic to pick up the towels and remaining clothes from the floor, "Ya got me, I think you look cute in it and wanted to see you in it again."

                         Using his magic to keep the used clothes floating in mid-air, Sans helped Frisk up and returned her to the bedroom. The magic bundle of clothing shot away from them and landed perfectly into Frisk's dirty clothes hamper. She could of sworn that she heard him whisper, "Dunked.", as he carried her to the bed. Her room was dark, but soothing gentle on her eyes, relaying on Sans to help her through her room as she felt so happy to be in her room once again.

                        He grabbed Frisk with both arms, wrapping them around her, and jumped onto the bed, landing on his back with Frisk in his arms so she landed right on top of him. Both of them giggled as Sans laid Frisk down next to him and with a flick of his hand, made the blankets cover them. He sighed contently and looked at Frisk again, staring at her with such loving eyes that her heart skipped a beat. Her face felt so warm as she couldn't help, but stare at her lover, enjoying that he was so close to her and staring at her with such intensity. Normally, she would be embarrassed with his intense gaze, but now something within her didn't want to miss a single moment of it.

                       His smooth hand touched her cheek as he whispered softly, "God I love you, I really done say that enough to you...and I was right, you look absolutely adorable in my jacket. Heh, almost makes me wanna let you have it."

                       She faked an excited gasp and held a hand up to her mouth, forging an excitement in a playful fashion as she asked, "Aw really? You would?"

                       Sans laughed and pulled the hood off his jacket over her eyes playfully, "I said almost."

                       The two laughed and Frisk shook the hood off of her head as Sans wrapped his arms around her. Their laugher reduced to gentle chuckles, Sans rubbed the bridge of his nose against the tip of hers. Frisk opened her eyes to stare into his eye sockets as her own hand touched his smooth cheek bones. Its been awhile since they could enjoy each other like this. Just holding onto each other, their faces so close together, and in complete warmth within her own bed. Today was one of the happiest days she's had since he had first kissed her and made love to her. Asriel had finally returned home with his family and she was able to spend a quiet night with the one she loved dearly. Her eyes grew heavy and Sans rested his chin against her shoulder, able to feel each other's entire bodies against each other. As Frisk found herself slowly drifting to sleep, she prayed that no more nightmares would plague her for if she saw Chara again in her sleep then her fears could no longer be ignored.

          

 


	34. No Mercy

        When Frisk opened her eyes, she was no longer in her bedroom, but was in a different place entirely. Instead of laying in her bed, her body was laying against the ground with soft blades of grass surrounding her. While the ground wasn't as soft as her bed, it was oddly comfortable against her. As she slowly pushed herself up from the ground, a gentle breeze hit her making the grass rustle gently around her and run through her hair. The sky above her was a bright blue without a single cloud in the sky and the sun shining down warm, gentle, rays of sunlight. The sun rays felt so nice against her skin that she was tempted to lay back down and bathe in it, but being alone in a strange environment made her decide against such a lovely idea.

         She's never seen this place before, but it was beautiful and soothing to her. The field had an endless sea of grass and different colored flowers, not a single tree or mountain in sight. There wasn't a meadow nearly this large or beautiful near village that she knew of, but somehow she was here. She didn't know how she got here or where she was making her desire to find someone she knew even stronger. As Frisk slowly got up to her feet, she looked around for anyone she might recognize, but no body else was in sight, not even Sans. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone in attempt to try to text someone, but the screen displayed a message that told her that there wasn't a signal for her to use. Frisk couldn't see anyone or anything other then grass for miles and her phone was useless right now making her wonder how she was ever going to make it back home.

          "There you are. We were looking all over for you." A voice suddenly spoke from behind her making Frisk jump the moment she heard it.

           She turned to see who the voice belong to and smiled when she saw it was Sans. He was smiling warmly at her with his hands in his pockets, seemingly amused by the fact that he surprised her. 

           "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to spook ya." He chuckled and grinned taking one hand out of his jacket to grab hers. "Now come on, everyone's waiting for you."

           "Huh?" Frisk questioned as Sans started to guide her through the meadow. "What's going on? Why's everyone waiting for me?"

           "You'll see." Sans replied looking over his shoulder to see her before turning his attention back on what was before him.

            Frisk had a strange feeling something wasn't quite right. None of this made any sense. She woke up in a meadow despite going to bed in her room and now everyone was waiting on her? Who was even everyone? Her friends and family maybe, but why are they waiting for her? It wasn't near her birthday or any sort of celebration she knew of. Nothing was making sense, but it felt so real. Even Sans hand felt real, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this skeleton wasn't the one she fell in love with. 

            Thick, fully grown trees were beginning to sprout from the ground in seemingly random places as the grass grew shorter and less wild. Sans was taking her somewhere, but seemed unaware of the change of the environment as though it was something to be expected. As they went on, the trees grew more common and crowded like a forest, now blocking the warm sun with their thick branches and wide leaves. It was becoming darker with the sun slowly being covered it more and more the deeper Sans lead her into the newly appeared forest. A twisting knot grew in her stomach that was getting tighter and more painful the deeper she walked in this forest. Almost like her instincts were screaming at her to run, but her body completely disobeying them.

           Slowly, Frisk could hear a growing set of voices that sounds very familiar to her. Her body was growing more tense the louder they were becoming. The urge to run had never been so great before in her life, but her lets were moving on their own despite Frisk trying to make herself stop. It was like she had completely lost control of her body. Even when she tried to ask the Sans before her more questions, her lips refused to move. Her body wasn't responding to what she was wanting to do, not even a single finger moved on her command. Her heart began to race, why couldn't she move her own body or speak anymore? It was like somebody had completely taken control of her and wouldn't allow her to call for help.

            Seemingly out of nowhere, Frisk saw her mother and father laughing and smiling among all the monsters she knew and loved: Papyrus, Mettaton, Muffet, Alphys, Undyne, and even Asriel was there among the other monsters she had encountered during her journey. Despite seeing everyone she knew laughing and playing together all in one place, Frisk felt like something was off. Normally the monster dog family would run up to her in a energetic frenzy to receive pets and attention from her, but all of them acted as though she wasn't around. She could understand Doggo not running to her due to his sight limitations, but lesser and greater dog would have tackled her if she was nearby. However, they all seemed practically life less as she past by them, rising even further questions about the entire situation Frisk found herself in. Everyone else seemed far away as well, almost like only part of them was there despite it seeming like a celebration of some sort and no matter how desperately she wanted to know what was going on, her mouth refused to give way and let her speak anyone who would respond to her.

             Sans finally let to of her hand when Toriel had finally noticed Frisk's presence. "Oh there you are Frisk." she smiled and walked towards her. "We've been waiting for you so we can finally eat. We wanted you to have the first piece."

             Frisk had even more questions buzzing in her head. What was this event even for? Why would they wait for her just so they could eat? However before she could even have the chance to think too much about the situation, her body was already moving on its on. There was a table filled with many types of food typical for a party including a cake. The cake looked as though it belonged at a wedding. It was primarily white, but the edges were blue with red roses all around it. Why was a cake like this here? There wasn't a wedding as far as she could see, but despite her confusion, Frisk's body was still moving towards it.

             Her hand immediately went towards the knife that laid untouched next to the beautiful decorated cake almost eagerly. Without her control, the hand holding into the knife turned the blade around, observing it carefully. The index finger of her other hand traced the edge of the blade slowly and affectionately. The tip of her finger began to bleed, but a sinister chuckle escaped her lips. Her tongue slipped from her mouth as her lips finally parted but without her voice being about to escape from it. The warm bitter taste of her own blood touched her tongue, seemingly savoring the taste as her own lips sucked on the cut trying to suck out more blood before the bleeding stopped. The taste of blood was like metal and sickened Frisk, but whoever or whatever that was making her do this, adored it.

             "Everything okay dear?" Toriel asked from behind her, placing a claw onto her shoulder.

              However, the moment her claw touched her, Frisk twirled around and stabbed the knife right into her own mother's chest. Toriel's eye widened and she gasped the moment the blade sunk into her flesh. A sickening sound of sliced flesh caused the chatter to silence and turn into horrific screams. Frisk couldn't believe what she had just done, she stabbed her own mother in cold blood and on her face grew a wicked smile. "F-frisk...how...how could you..." She wheezed as blood poured from her lips. Toriel coughed blood onto Frisk's face, but her own tongue just escaped her mouth to taste it with glee. As the blade slowly pulled free from Toriel's body with a sick slice, a horrific gurgling sound came from Toriel as she choked on her own blood before becoming nothing more then a pile of dust on the ground.

              "No, Mom! Oh dear God! I'm sorry! It isn't me! It's not me!" Frisk screamed at the top of her lungs despite her own lips remaining sealed shut as her own feet stepped onto Toriel's dust.

              She was horrified of what her body was doing, stepping all over the remains of her mother like she was nothing. Frisk tried with all her might to stop herself from doing anything more, but no matter how hard she struggled and fought, she moved by someone's will. With the knife held tightly in her hand, covered in blood, she slowly walked towards Papyrus who seemed too shocked by what happened to realize it was Frisk's doing that killed Toriel.

              "Hu-human you're uh...getting kinda close with that knife...w-what are you..." Papyrus began to speak, slowly backing away with his hand up.

               When she was close enough and showed no sign of putting down the knife, Papyrus tried to turn and flee, but she reached out and grabbed the flowing end of his red scarf. Frisk yanked the scarf hard making the rest of it tighten around his neck so he fell backwards with a gasping breath. Papyrus landed on his rear, but as he looked up, his eye sockets widened to see Frisk staring down at him with a pair of blood red eyes and a amused grin just before she sliced through his makeshift armor with ease. Her blade dug around inside the armor, slicing and cutting his ribs so horrificly that Papyrus would never be able to fix them if he ever did survive. He gasped loudly, squeaks of his voice coming from his wide mouth as his head rolled backwards and fell onto the ground. Within seconds, Papyrus was nothing more then another pile of dust on the ground.

                 Alphys screamed and tried to lead the other smaller monsters away, but not everyone had made it to safety as Frisk tore and sliced her way through. Frisk's arms and legs were covered in monster dust as she laughed so wickedly and full of glee that her own heart quivered from the sound. Alphys was fleeing into the forest with the remaining monsters who couldn't stand a chance against her and Frisk prayed that they would escape far from her in hopes that at least they would be spared from her wrath.

                 Undyne and Mettaton confronted her in new forms she's never seen before. Undyne was wearing armor much thicker and stronger looking the her usual one and her eye shoot thin beams of light. Mettaton looked like a more rigid version of what she was use to seeing only darker and with a pair of electric wings sprouting from his back. When Mettaton tried to strike, Frisk cut him down in a single hit with a slice across the chest. He shook and rattled as cut wires and electric shocks leaked out of his chest, eventually causing him to collapse on the ground before shutting down for good. Undyne wasn't nearly as easy to fight, somehow in this form she was much stronger and faster then Frisk had ever seen her before. She even managed to hit Frisk every couple of hits, but when blood escaped her lip, she just smiled and wiped it off her face. Before she even had to chance to see what happened, Undyne too had fallen and became nothing but dust.

                  "Please stop this! Stop it! Please! Stop killing my friends!" She screamed at the intruder inside her own body, but her words fell upon deaf ears. All her words seemed to do was make the intruder smile even wider and laugh harder then before using her own body to torture her.

                   Her attention turned to Asgore and Asriel, Asgore looking almost blissfully unaware of what she's done while Asriel's face kept shifting into the many face Flowey had while pleading for his life. "Please don't kill me! I-I can be useful to you I swear! See, look!"

                   Asriel suddenly raised a claw and vine with long thick thorns erupted from the ground and pierced straight through his own father. Blood poured down Asgore's body with his face in permeate shock and terror. With tears running down his face, Asriel pulled his vine free from his father's dead body, letting him fall to the ground and spread into dust before returning to begging for her mercy. However, Frisk just approached Asriel watching him whimper and cry. The familiar voice of the one she feared only said one word: "pathetic", before raising her blade and began stabbing Asriel, not once, but repeatedly. Oddly enough, blood didn't come from Asriel, but Frisk continued to stab him until he was barely recognizable, far after Asriel had already died.

                   Once Frisk finally pulled the blade free from Asriel's body, she suddenly felt her body's control finally being given back to her. The knife fell from her hand and hit the blood soaked and dust covered ground. Frisk lifted her hands to see them shaking violently, covered in blood and dust that belonged to all the ones she knew and love. Her mouth stayed open, but only a pained and pitiful squeak escaped from her. Tears started running down her face as she started to step backwards from the massacre that an intruder used her to commit. Her heart was aching so badly, full of pain and suffering that she felt it would explode at any moment, like someone was ribbing it out of her. She wanted to scream and cry as loud as her lungs would allow, but the shock of what had happened in just a few moments left her speechless and full of agonizing pain. Somebody killed everyone she loved using her own body to do it, everyone who called her family and trusted her with their lives, then someone just killed them in cold blood and smiled while doing it. Frisk knew deep down who exactly it was that forced her to do such terrible acts, but she didn't have the strength to speak her name.

                   Unable to handle the scene before her, Frisk turned to run, but suddenly gasped as she felt several long and thick objects piercing through her in a swift moment. Full of pain, she tried to scream, but blood was already filling her lungs. Frisk looked down to see what stabbed her. To her horror she saw several sets of bones had gone clean through her body. Coming in through her chest and stomach then coming out from her back, going straight through her organs like nothing. A pained heartfelt whimper squeaked from her throat. Her hands shook as she reached for the bones, but before she could touch them, her eyes rose up from the bones to see before her Sans with his hand raised towards her. Tears were running down his cheek bones from his eye sockets just as badly as Frisk's were. His eye sockets dark and filled with pain, his raised hand even shook as more bones waited in the air for his command.

                   "I'm so sorry kid..." He spoke grimly, "But you left me not choice...this was why I was scare to fall in love with you. But I thought that maybe...maybe you were different, but I see now that I was wrong. Now...I guess I have to end you in this timeline too."

                    Right before her eyes, the animal skull she's seen him use in their fight against Flowey had appeared behind Sans, its jaws opening widely. A blue light appeared inside of the dark void, growing larger and brighter by the second. Despite having all control of her body once more, Frisk didn't want to run, she didn't blame Sans for what he was about to do. If anything, this was the proper thing to be done after what had happened. Even if she didn't have control of her body, someone was able to take control of her and made her do such horrible things, she was just as dangerous as the one who possessed her. With tears streaming down her face, Frisk watched as Sans closed his eye sockets and looked away as his hand balled up into a fist. He spoke softly, "Goodbye...Frisk." and then the blue light burst from the animal skull towards her and everything went dark in the blink of an eye.

 

 

                     "Frisk! Frisk! Wake up! Fuck! Fuck! Babe wake up! You're bleeding!" A distant, terrified voices shouted at her frantically through the darkness. A voice she immediately knew belonged to Sans.

                      Her eyes shot open and her mouth open to let in a sharp gasp as though the breath of life had revived her from death. Immediately, Frisk recognized that she was back in the safety of her room, but Sans was looking down at her in a state of panic. His eye sockets were wide and full of worry. Frisk wanted to celebrate that the massacre she was forced to commit was nothing more then a dream, but Sans looked more terrified then she's ever seen him before. His bones were rattling and he was shouting in panic. His strong hands were holding her shoulders so tightly that it hurt her. Frisk lifted her hands up to touch his cheeks in attempts to calm him down, but all he did was grab her hands and squeezed them just as tightly as he grabbed her shoulders. When with his hands off her shoulders, Frisk could feel the imprint of his bony hands on them still. If Sans was holding onto her this tightly with such worry and panic, something was very wrong.

                      "Sans, what's wrong?" Frisk asked, sitting herself up feeling his panic entering her and causing her to feel nothing but dread and fear at the possibilities of what happened. Was what she believed to be a dream something much more? Did she actually do something horrible while she was asleep? The idea only caused Frisk to feel even more fear of the possibilities of what could of happened as she dreamed of such a awful thing.

                      "Oh thank God you're awake!" Sans responded, "Babe you're bleeding! I woke up and there's blood in the bed! I need to see where you got hurt!"

                       Without waiting for Frisk to respond, Sans was already unzipping his jacket that she slept in to investigate where she was hurt. Frisk gasped, seeing that the Sans had pulled the blankets back where a pool of blood soaked into her sheets surrounded her lower body. The image of Sans stabbing her with his bones in her nightmare flashed into her head. Had Chara found a way to hurt Frisk in her dreams that hurt her in the real life? Suddenly, her fear of Chara's abilities only worsened. If Chara could hurt her while she was dreaming, what was stopping Chara from possessing her and making her nightmare a reality?

                        However, when Sans opened the jacket to expose any part of her body that could possibly had a wound, there wasn't a single sign that she was hurt, not even a scratch. Frisk touched her chest and stomach while Sans checked her back, looking from any indication that she was hurt, but there was nothing. Sans even moved down to check her legs, but gasped when he saw the source of the bleeding. 

                        "Dear God, it's coming from...well..." Sans started, looking embarrassed to give his answer, but eventually finished his sentence, "Well...its coming from your girl place. How the fuck did this happen?!" He asked in surprise, obviously baffled on why Frisk was bleeding from such a sensitive place.

                         When Frisk heard Sans' words, her face turned red and she groaned. "Oh God..." She groaned, covering her face in embarrassment, "Baby...I know why I'm bleeding. This...this is normal for me."

                          Sans looked up from where he was with a face both confused and utterly shocked, "What the hell do you mean this is normal for you!? How is bleeding from your pussy normal!?"

                           Frisk felt embarrassed that she had to explain this subject to Sans, but she supposed this is what she deserved for never letting him know about this sort of embarrassing bodily function. "Well..." She started, "Human females...bleed down there for a certain time each month..."

                           However, Sans looked even more bewildered then before, "What!? Why!? Why does this happen to you!? Doesn't it hurt?"

                           "Well, yeah the cramps do. They hurt like hell, but sometimes I feel them and sometimes I don't...I guess this was one of those times." Frisk tried to explain, seeing Sans becoming less fearful, but even more confused the more she tried to explain it. "It means I'm not pregnant..."

                            With a sigh, Sans readjusted himself so that he was sitting crossed legged on her bed, seemingly preparing for a series of bizarre questions and answers. "So wait...your pussy bleeds once a month...because you're not pregnant? That sounds awful! How long has this been going on!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

                             Frisk blushed brightly, covering herself with his jacket and zipping it closed again, "I'm not gonna tell my friends that I bleed from there! That's embarrassing and it's none of their business! If anything, Alphys will know about this since she loves studying humans so much, but that doesn't mean I need to go around letting everyone know! Yeah, I should of told you, but well...I forgot because of everything that was going on. It's been happening since I was twelve so it kinda just happens and I'm normally ready for it."

                             Sans sighed, placing his bony hands on his forehead before looking at her, "Alright alright...I still have a ton of questions about this whole thing, but I don't want you to be sitting her answering them while in your own blood."

                             He started muttering to himself as he picked up Frisk from the bed, leaving behind the stained sheets and entering the bathroom. Sans shut the door behind him and put Frisk down in the bathtub. "Here, I'm gonna let you wash up and well...do what you need to do. I'm gonna wash the sheets and get you some clothes. Then I'll make sure you eat and stuff to replace all that blood you're losing. I'll be right back...I don't want the blood to set in anymore then it already had"

                              Once Sans left to clean up her accident, Frisk took off his jacket from her body and tossed it towards the counter. She sighed, sitting naked in the empty bathtub for a moment. Frisk couldn't believe what just happened, she actually had an a period accident in her bed which hadn't happened since she first gotten her period when she was twelve. Though, looking back at all that happened, she couldn't help, but smile and laugh about it. Remembering seeing Sans face as she tried to explain a human bodily function he wasn't aware about was actually pretty funny. At least Frisk knew that if she was actually injured, Sans would be up and ready to discover it before she did and it was rather nice that he was genuinely concerned about something so normal for her. He was cleaning up her mess at this moment and was gonna make sure she replaced the blood she was losing despite that she wasn't losing nearly enough blood fast enough to cause concern. Frisk shook her head in disbelief of how this morning had started, but after the nightmare she had, it was definitely something more welcoming. She wanted nothing more then just to forget all that she saw and for a moment, she genuinely did laugh at the situation she woke up into. Though, the nightmare did come back to her over and over again to the point Frisk knew it was going to take a long time for her to forget something that felt so real. As Frisk turned on the water to the bath tub so she could clean the blood off herself and tried to get her thought off of the nightmare. She ended up chuckling to herself as she focused on cleaning herself while warm water comforted her, wondering if she should tell Sans that she was going to be bleeding like this for a whole week.

                          


	35. An Eventful Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a quick apology for the late scheduling of the chapters lately. College has taken up a good chunk of my time and energy. Also recently, one of my beloved pets passed away so I took some time to recover from the loss. However, I plan to make the chapters come out more frequently once more soon enough. Thank you for all the support and for almost 400 kudos! You guys are awesome and I cant thank you all enough for how happy you all made me! I hope you continue to enjoy what I write and I'll try my best to keep up with that I've been doing! Enjoy!

          By the time Frisk had finished cleaning off the blood off her legs and thighs, Sans had returned with a new set of clothing for her looking still just as bothered by his recent discovery as much as he did when Frisk first attempted to explain it. After a terrible nightmare, Frisk was woken up by Sans, who was extremely scared and panicked, thinking that she was injured because she bled onto their bed, but to her embarrassment, she hadn't been injured at all. Instead, she had to go through an awkward conversation trying to explain to him why she was bleeding from such a sensitive place until she wasn't able to answer any questions due to her embarrassment. However, while Sans was still heavily confused on her bodily function, he had pushed aside his multitude of questions in order to help her. He had her put in the bathtub to clean up while he cleaned up her accident, even promising to make sure she ate in order to make sure she didn't lose too much blood, despite Frisk never hearing of a woman dying from her period, the pain just made it feel like she was. 

           Sans placed her clothes down on the counter and picked up his jacket Frisk had taken off. "Well, bedsheets are off and in the wash so hopefully the stains hadn't set in yet." He smiled softly at her, pulling his jacket back on and leaning against the counter.

            Frisk turned off the bathwater as she smirked at him, "Thanks for doing that for me. I know it's not pleasant." She got up from the tub and grabbed a towel from underneath the sink so she could dry off her legs.

            He smiled at her gently, watching Frisk dry off as he replied, "It's no problem doll. I'd rather your accident be cause by a bodily function then you having a real injury. I'm gonna go ahead and head downstairs to see if I can get you something for breakfast. You need anything  just text." 

             Frisk smiled at him and replied, "Aright then I'll be down in a few minutes." and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before continuing to drying herself off.

             When Sans opened the door and looked away from Frisk, he immediately stopped in his place seeing Asriel right before him. He had stopped before the door to the bathroom, his claw outstretched like he was going to grab the doorknob, but was stopped by Sans opening the door before he could touch it. Looking a bit surprised to see Sans, Asriel responded, "Oh...you're here, what a surprise to see you here so early." He lowered his claw and smiled more warmly towards the short skeleton before him, "Frisk is probably still sleeping in her room if you wanna see her."

              However, just as Asriel finished talking his face turned bright red as he eyes wondered to the moving person that was behind Sans. Unfortunately, due to his superior height, Asriel could see over Sans and had a clear view of what was going on behind him. He saw Frisk barely covered with her towel with beads of water drawing his eyes to follow them as they ran down her smooth skin. His eyes accidentally caught the sight of her cleavage just as Frisk wrapped her body with the soft towel, but his eyes betrayed him even more as they continued down until he saw the slit of the towel that could expose her most sensitive area with one moment. By the time Frisk noticed Asriel staring at her, the towel was already starting to fall from her. She blushed brightly and covered any part of her chest that became exposed with her arms as Asriel covered his eyes with his claws quickly. Sans suddenly realized that Asriel had a caught a glimpse of Frisk and quickly stepped out of the doorway to shut the door quickly before Asriel accidentally saw more of her.

            Frisk sighed to herself and sat down for a moment on the edge of the tub, covering her face for a moment with her hands before looking up at the ceiling, letting her hands fall onto her lap. First she had such a terrible nightmare that sent terror through her like no other had before, then Sans discovered her embarrassing bodily function, and now Asriel, her own brother, almost saw her naked. So far, this day was just getting better and better with each moment. She worried what would happen next, but tried to push those thoughts aside, trying to convince herself it was just a rough morning. She stood up from the bathtub and took a deep breath before she finally started to get herself ready for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

             Outside the bathroom door, Sans stared at the flustered Asriel with a tinge of blue in his cheek bones. He couldn't believe he had been so careless to have hesitated for a moment too long when his own beloved girlfriend was behind him clearly naked and barely covered. Feeling a bit of embarrassment for his slow response to what had happened, Sans rubbed the back of his skull as he heard Asriel profusely apologize, claiming he didn't see anything. He knew that Asriel would never intentionally peek at anyone so he wasn't upset with the fact that he was just a hair close to seeing Frisk completely exposed. If anything, he should be the one who looks that embarrassed and apologizing to him for being too slow to react. 

             He sighed to himself and looked up at Asriel, "Hey, it's okay kid..." He raised his hands up and continued, "It wasn't your fault, it was me for being a bone head and not closing the door before you saw anything."

              Asriel lowered his claws a bit, resting them on his chest in a similar fashion as his mother would, "Still...I...I shouldn't had stared as long as I did. Frisk is probably upset with me now and she's done so much for me..." His eyes lowered to the ground, looking upset with himself and ashamed.

              Sans, feeling the urge to help Asriel cheer up before he got too upset, spoke up quickly, "Kid, it's alright, don't beat yourself up alright." Unable to actually wrap his arm around Asriel's shoulder, he settled by just placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're not a BAAAA kid. It's not like you meant to butt in...beside if Frisk is mad about it somehow, just know I GOAT your back!"

              Looking up from the ground, Asriel looked at Sans with a growing smile on his face. However, Sans' wide eyed and large grinned expression at his own puns was what finally made Asriel start to laugh. "You got to be TIBIA me Sans! Goat puns? You really are HUMERUS!"

               Sans looked at Asriel with a surprised and impressed expression, "Wow, not bad kid!" He grinned, joining Asriel in a good chuckle as he was happy to know that Asriel had inherited his mother's sense of humor. 

                With their spirits high from the humor of puns, Sans and Asriel walked together to go downstairs. For the first time, Sans realized that Asriel had finally got himself a new set of clothing. It wasn't a surprise that his sweaters from his childhood wouldn't fit him anymore, but it seemed Toriel had given him a green jacket that he recognized as Asgore's old jacket just hemmed to fit his much smaller body. His pants were also one of Asgore's old pair given the same treatment as his jacket had been given so that they would be good temporary clothing until he got himself something new. Sans couldn't help thinking about how much Asriel looked so much like Asgore that he started to wonder if his own son would look like him or Frisk, but before his thoughts could get too lost on the idea of children again, Sans quickly turned his attention on the conversation.         

                  When the two reached the kitchen, Asgore and Toriel were in their usual places: Asgore sitting at the table with a newspaper between his claws and Toriel in the kitchen with the sweet smells of breakfast coming from the kitchen. Asgore looked up from his paper, expecting to see Frisk, but looked generally surprised to see that Sans had came down from the stairs instead of the front door with Frisk still missing. It wasn't hard for Sans to see that Asgore had a suspicious expression on his face, which was understandable in Sans' eyes. After all, his blessing to date his daughter didn't mean that he was okay with him spending the night alone with her in her room, but that didn't mean Sans wasn't going to do it anyway. Sans had a lot of respect for the former king and found him to be a pretty good father towards Frisk, he was doing anything a father would do for his daughter. He was sure if he had a daughter, he would act the exact same way, if not more strict.

                    Sans causally took a seat at the table despite the suspicious look Asgore was giving him over the cover of his newspaper. However, it wasn't long before Asgore began to question him with what was on his mind. Asgore turned to the next page of his newspaper speaking with a stern tone, "Good morning Asriel...Sans. Hey Sans...I didn't notice that you came through the front door."

                     "That's because I didn't go through the front door, sir." Sans smiled to himself, using his magic to make one of the unused tea cups on the table come to him before making the tea pot pour him some morning tea.

                      Asgore's claws gripped tighter on the newspaper as his eyes stared at the skeleton with a even more suspicious glare, "But, I can safely assume you went home after taking my daughter back into her room, correct?"

                      "Incorrect sir, I spent the night with Frisk. I didn't want to leave her in the state she was in last night, so I decided to stay by her side until I was sure she was fine." Sans responded confidently, knowing that even if Asgore didn't like the idea, he couldn't deny that Frisk was in terrible shape yesterday night to the point it caused concern from all of them. Sans rested his cheek bone against his bony hand as his blue magic dropped several sugar cubes and stirred the tea slowly and gently in the glass cup.

                       Luckily, to break up the tension that even worried Asriel, Toriel entered the dining room from the kitchen with a large plate of pancakes, enough to feed an entire family, in one claw and a large bottle of warm syrup in the other. The smile didn't fade from Toriel's face when she noticed that Sans was sitting at the table, unlike her husband, she had grown fond of having Sans dating her daughter. Her fears of their relationship had faded as she increasingly noticed how well the two were doing together so far. She once feared that if the two ended up separating that their friendship would be ruined as well, but it appeared that neither of them ever had the intention of separating any time soon. If anything, she was confident that Sans was treating her daughter with the up most care, especially after what she had witnessed last night. He was constantly at her side, ready to help her the second she needed it. If that wasn't someone who deeply cared about someone else then she wasn't sure what was. 

                        "Good morning everyone." She smiled sweetly, placing down the platter of pancakes and bottle of syrup in the middle of the table.

                        She turned to return to the kitchen to fetch a number of plate for everyone, however Sans caught on quickly and spoke up instead, "Oh, let me Tori." With a flick of his hand, the cabinet containing plates opened in the kitchen as a stacked number of plates floated from within and gently set themselves down at the table. He even went to the extent of making the plates place themselves in front of everyone, except for one that set in front of a empty chair next to Sans just for Frisk. 

                         "Oh thank you Sans." Toriel smiled sweetly, taking her seat next to her husband, who still held a firm expression, but seemed to have calmed down due to his wife's presence.

                         "Good morning everyone." A voice called from the stairs. Sans turned to see that Frisk had finally come down from the bathroom with a warm smile on her face. She seemed to get over the incident that happened this morning, seeing that she was walking as confident as ever. Though, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Ever since Frisk had risked her life to return Asriel to his original self, there seemed to be something different. Something that wasn't there before, but he couldn't quite put his finger bone on it. Though, as Frisk smiled as sweetly as she usually did at him, he decided to shrug it off as Frisk was still recovering from what happened, despite seemingly physically fine.

                           Frisk took her seat next to Sans and he pushed the cup of tea he had made to her with his usual grin, "Good morning sweetie. Made it just the way you like."

                           "Aw thank you." Frisk smiled and kissed him on the cheek, forgetting completely that her father was watching them with a close eye.

                            Looking as displeased as ever, Asgore folded his newspaper and went ahead and began making his plate as Frisk took a sip of her tea. The moment the sweet, warm tea hit her tongue, Frisk closed her eyes and smiled to herself, taking a moment to enjoy the taste before swallowing and letting it soothe her throat. Tea was exactly what she needed to clear her mind of her eventful morning, letting herself relax as she began to make her plate of pancakes like everyone else.

                            "Daddy, can you pass the syrup please?" Frisk asked as she already began to cut up her pancakes into smaller, easier to swallow, pieces.

                             However, the moment Asgore had placed his claw around the syrup bottle to pass it to Frisk, his eyes widened a bit when he noticed that another hand had grabbed the bottle, Sans' hand. At first, Frisk didn't catch on to what happened, but when her eyes moved from her plate to the scene before her, her face turned red when she realized what she had accidentally caused. She had sometime called her dad, daddy, but she had forgotten that she had also called Sans that during their more...intimate moments. It was almost like time had frozen, both Sans and Asgore stared at each other with widened eyes for a moment before Sans finally let go, realizing the horrible mistake he had made.

                             His face was blue as he chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, I was closer so I thought I grab it...my bad...heheheh..."

                            Asgore wasn't happy, but seemed stratified with Sans' answer as he put on a small smile, "It's quite alright. Simple mistake is all."

                            The rest of breakfast went without anything else going wrong. In fact, Frisk had to admit that this had been one of the most wonderful breakfasts she's ever had due to the fact it was the first one that they have with Asriel at the table. Despite the plethora of embarrassing things that had happened this morning, Asriel seemed so happy to be eating at the same table as his parents again. Frisk couldn't be happier to see the entire family finally reunited together again after countless years of having a empty room in the house and seat at the table. Deep down, she knew that her parents never gave up on the thought of their son returning to them, almost like something told them that the day would come and now he was finally here with all of them. It was so strange to say that she had a brother after so many years of claiming to be an only child, but she knew that it would be really easy to adjust to. Though, she did wonder how the rest of the village would react to the return of the former prince. Toriel had mentioned last night that they should celebrate his return and the more she thought about it, the more she became to believe it was indeed time for a celebration.

                              The idea of a celebration for Asriel sounded something that could do everyone some good. It's been quite some time since everyone had gathered together and had fun all in one place. It sounded like it would be a good chance to see everyone again while letting Asriel's return become more aware to the towns people, especially for the monsters, who knew Asriel as the prince they once believed would take Asgore's place when he passed on. Frisk believed that Asriel would be welcomed with open arms, but she wondered what they would say about his sudden appearance. No one other then Frisk's close family and friends knew the truth about Asriel, surely the others would have a multitude of questions to ask, but she supposed she could worry about that later.

                               As her thoughts trailed off on the idea of a celebration, Frisk was playing with the knife in her hand with an absent mind. Her hand twirled the knife between her fingers almost expertly, despite never playing around with knives in this fashion before. When her eyes turned to the natural display of skill her hand was performing, Frisk's eyes widened for a moment and slowly made her hand still. Never before had she wielded a knife for anything other then cutting food and that wouldn't have made her learn the skill her hand had just done so naturally. Frisk held the knife in her hand and let her finger tips of her other hand touch the blade, almost like it was drawing her. Her finger tips glazed over the smooth steal of the blade before gently touching the sharp edge. Without her control, the hand wielding the knife, pressed the blade against her finger tips hard, cutting into her fingers to draw blood. Frisk immediately dropped the knife making a sharp breath that caught everyone's attention from the table. She looked at her bleeding fingers and sighed with relief to see only a few drops of blood had escape from her cuts. If it had been a sharper knife, she might not have been as lucky. 

                              "Sorry, I accidentally cut myself, the knife slipped from my hand." Frisk smiled, chasing away any thoughts of her suspicions of where her knife skills suddenly came from, and stood up from the table. "I'll be back."

                               Frisk turned and went into the kitchen, holding her cut hand within her unhurt one, as she walked to the sink. She turned on the faucet and washed the blood that managed to escape from her fingers, hoping to stop the possibility of more coming out with them. Softly, she sighed to herself, Frisk knew what happened wasn't normal and suspected that Chara had some play into it. She was growing more worried that Chara was becoming stronger. For a moment, Chara had control of her body...just like in her nightmare. Her heart quivered for a moment at the thought of her nightmare becoming true. The nightmares with Asriel told her that he could still be saved and he now was sitting at the table with them as the person he actually is. What was to say that her nightmare with Chara was a warning of what was to come?

                                "You okay there?" A voice spoke up from behind her. Frisk turned and saw Sans standing close behind her with his hands in his pockets with an expression of concern.

                                 "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just nicked my finger is all." She smiled to him softly, deciding to keep her fears to herself until she knew what she wanted to do.

                                Sans came up closer and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, holding his hands against her stomach. He rested his chin against her shoulder and sighed softly as his chest pushed up against her back. Frisk smiled and chuckled softly, feeling his warm body holding onto her so tightly in such a sweet way. He kissed her neck and cheek softly and nuzzled the side of her cheek. While she loved his display of affection so much, part of her wondered if he had his own worries and suspicions of her as well. Sans was always so loving and sweet towards her that it was like he was made of sugar, but even she could see there was something on his mind that had him bothered.

                                 "Something on your mind?" Frisk asked softly as she turned the faucet off once she was sure that her fingers would no longer bleed from the cuts.

                                  He hesitated for a moment, but whispered quietly near her ear, "Nah...but I did want to give you a heads up. I'm probably gonna be busy all day. I decided to go back to having a job at the stand."

                                   Frisk chuckled softly, "Busy huh? Just like old times when I caught you sleeping?"

                                   Sans returned the chuckle, "Again, you just caught me when I didn't have customers, but I really do think the extra money would be nice. Gotta get a new place together somehow and well, our ambassador is busy enough as it is."

                                    She turned her face so her cheek was against his, her hand on top of his, "You really think we can get our own place together? Are we ready for that?"

                                    He shrugged behind her, "I think so, and besides, it's not hard getting a place. Hell, maybe we can build one of our own like we did for everyone else. Besides, I want us to have all the time in the world together without anyone walking in on us."

                                    Frisk blushed brightly at the idea of having their own home together and giggled as Sans repeatedly kissed her cheek in a playfully loving manner. Both of them giggled before Asriel walked in with his empty plate in his claws.

                                    "Oh-oh, sorry...I didn't know you two were..." Asriel started, but before he could finish or leave the room, Sans reluctantly removed his arms from around Frisk and smiled at him.

                                     "Don't worry about it kid, I gotta go soon anyway. Work awaits this lazy bone." He smiled and turned to kiss Frisk softly on the lips, "I'll see you soon sweetie."

                                     Sans turned and took a couple of steps before disappearing from where he was. Asriel sighed softly and walked beside where Frisk was standing so that he could wash up his plate from breakfast. Frisk stared at him for a moment and began to think that Asriel should be shown the village. If anything, it could be Frisk's chance to talk to some important monsters about setting it up. Then she remembered the longing look he made as he stared out of the window while he was still just a small flower. If anything, he needed to see what the surface had to offer. He was the only monster who never got a chance to enjoy the simple things that brought others so much joy. If anyone deserved to see it all, it would be Asriel.

                                     She turned to Asriel and asked, "Hey, do you wanna go to the village with me today? I thought you would like to see more of the surface."

                                     Asriel turned to her with a surprised look that turned into one of excitement, "Actually, that sounds really nice! Thanks Frisk." He smiled at her warmly with a look of deep appreciation for her offer that Frisk returned with a similar happy smile, more then happy to share with him the world that both humans and monsters enjoy together. 


	36. The Usual Greeting

         Once breakfast was over, Frisk took Asriel outside for the first time since his arrival home. Frisk knew he never had the chance to truly enjoy the pleasures of the surface world. When Sans and her brought Flowey to the surface, it wasn't long before he was stuck inside of her room for a few days and when he returned to normal, he never got to really enjoy the simple things that monsters had grown to appreciate more then most humans ever will. Asriel suffered so much when he was just a small boy at the hands of the one he once thought was his sister. He was trapped in a body he couldn't control and was forced to become something he wasn't. Chara had made him the most powerful monster, but he couldn't feel anything, not even sympathy. With her cruel nature, Chara's soul made Asriel feel nothing unless he hurt or killed while feeding him nothing but hatred and pain to drive him to become something he never would have became without her. Worse of all, even when Frisk had helped him and allowed all the monsters to be free from the underground world, Asriel was forced to stay in the underground because he would turn into Flowey again. Chara was forcing him to be trapped with her, never wanting him to be free, because she knew she would become nothing without him and refused to let that happen, even if it meant being stuck as a flower of all entirety. He, out of all monsters, should experience the warmth of the sun, the feeling of grass, and the coolness of the breeze.

            When the two stepped outside, a gentle breeze blew against their faces. Frisk turned to look at Asriel to see that his eyes had closed with a warm smile on his face. She smiled as she watched as the wind ran through his short white fur and gently pushed his long floppy ears, watching as he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the cool wind on a warm day. To her, Asriel looked so peaceful and happy just from the tiniest normality that came with the surface world. His eyes slowly opened as the wind died down, smiling even brighter as he took in the beautiful of the distant trees that surrounded the small number of homes that belonged to Frisk's closest friends and family. 

             "It's so...much nicer then being in the underground. So warm and beautiful..." He spoke softly in a way that sounded more to himself then to Frisk.

             It wasn't hard for Frisk to see how eager he was to jump and run through the open area of grass. His claws flexed anxiously and his feet were struggling to stay still, as though he was trying to control his natural excitement to the point it was almost painful for Frisk to watch. She smiled at him and said cheerfully, "Well, what are you waiting for? Take your shoes off and go already!"

             Asriel seemed embarrassed for a moment, perhaps because Frisk had so easily seen through his attempts to stay calm and collected, but he quickly gave a energetic smile as he balanced on one leg to get his shoes off his feet. He placed his shoes on the ground by the front door and grinned widely as he felt soft grass against his furry feet.

              "Wow, it's so soft! Softer then I thought it was!" He smiled brightly, dropping down on his knees to feel the grass with his claws.

               Frisk had seen the other monster behave this way, so it was no surprise to see him so happy to touch and feel grass, but she was a bit taken back when Asriel laid himself against the ground so he could feel the grass against his cheeks too. She couldn't stop smiling, it was like he was a little kid again, enjoying what he never had experienced before to the point Frisk couldn't resist joining him. When she took her own shoes off, Frisk laid down next to Asriel, giggling as he rolled around the grass like a loving cat. However, Asriel had got too eager as he rolled around and ended up rolling onto Frisk. She laughed, but quickly grabbed him when she felt her own body leaving the ground as his movement started bringing her along with him. Suddenly, they found themselves rolling through the grass just like children as Asriel's excitement and joy carried them both through the open area of grass. She couldn't stop herself from laughing and giggling with him, feeling like a little girl again when she once did the same thing with her parents when they played in the yard together. When his excitement finally died down, they laughed together one last time as their momentum finally slowed down so Frisk felt her back once again against the ground. Asriel ended up landing on top of her, laughing with her like a child again. When their laughter died down, Frisk looked up at Asriel with a warm expression which he returned. However, a few seconds pasted and Asriel's eyes widened when he realized his position on her and quickly sat himself up off of her with blushing cheeks.

               "S-sorry 'bout that!" He chuckled, trying to hide the embarrassed tone in his voice while rubbing the back of his head with his claws.

               She sat up from the ground, staring at Asriel with a bit of confusion. In her eyes, he's done nothing wrong, but Asriel was obviously embarrassed about what had happened. Frisk smiled and shook her head, "You didn't do anything wrong, nothing to be sorry about." She picked herself up off the ground and reached out to him with her hand, "Come on, we better get going before. You gotta lot of people to meet!"

                Asriel's embarrassed expression slowly died away as he stared up at Frisk's sweet expression and reached up to grab her hand. When she helped pulled him up, he couldn't help smiling at the warmth and softness of her hand. Part of him didn't even what to let go of her hand, but forced himself to let go to avoid any more awkward moments with her. As he followed Frisk to grab their shoes, he couldn't help wondering what other wonderful possibilities the surface could offer, but he was even happier that Frisk was showing it all to him. He couldn't ask for a better person to show him the world he hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

 

                

                 The moment the two had stepped into the village, several monsters had stopped and looked towards Frisk and Asriel. Asriel's appearance made it difficult for other monsters to recognize that he was the former prince they once adored, but Frisk wasn't surprised. The monsters hadn't seen Asriel in many years and he was only a child when he first disappeared; the Asriel next to her, however, was a full grown prince. She knew that there were only few monsters who shared Asriel's appearance and they were his parents, so it wasn't long before the monsters began to realize who it was that was walking with their ambassador.

                  As they walked together, Frisk was catching Asriel up on all that had happened during his missing years when something much larger then her tackled her to the ground from seemingly out of nowhere. Frisk felt the air burst out of her lungs and through her mouth as a heavy body pinned her down on the ground. Her head and back throbbed from the impact, but as she let out a pained groan, she felt a large, thick, slobbering tongue licking her cheeks aggressively. She squirmed underneath the large body trying to free herself from her attacker, but couldn't stop herself from laughing as the tongue licked her repeatedly, wetting her face further with each lick. The lick assaults forced Frisk to keep her eyes closed, but tried to open them as she struggled, only to catch glimpse of white fur that belonged to the body on top of her. It didn't take long for her to realize who it was that had tackled her and was now assaulting her with an endless amount of licking and slobber that now covered her face.

                  "Greater!" She giggled, "How ya doing, boy? Haven't seen you in awhile buddy!" She spoke playfully the moment his licks gave her the chance to.

                   "Frisk! You okay? Do you need help?" Asriel asked with panic in his voice, already trying to pull Greater Dog off of her by pulling on his armor, but not even the former prince could move the unstoppable force of a large dog desperate for the attention and love of the human he grew attached to in her youth. 

                    "I'm fine, this is normal." She answered Asriel as her hands were already slipping down between their chests to initiate her normal escape. Using whatever strength she could muster, Frisk pushed up on Greater's chest with her hands, giving her much smaller body enough room to wiggle and escape from the large armored dog.

                     Greater Dog gave high pitched yips as Frisk sat up from the ground, taking in deep breaths to make up for the ones he prevented her from having. It wasn't long until Greater was alright licking Frisk's cheek again, however, this time sparing her from being crushed underneath his body. She giggled and lifted her hands to give him what he desired most. She started petting his head vigorously with one hand while scratching behind his ear with the other. In response, his tail wagged so fast that it almost became invisible while his tongue hung limply from his open maw. Even though Frisk knew she was no longer in danger of being crushed by the much larger dog, she noticed that Asriel still had an anxious look on his face as though he expected the dog to attack her at any random moment.

                       "This big guy is always wanting pets, isn't that right boy?" She explained to Asriel turning her attention to him after Greater Dog licked the tip of her nose in response to her words. Her words didn't seem to bring much comfort to the former prince, but he seemed less guarded after seeing the confidence in her eyes.

                        "There! He came over here! I can smell him!" A voice called from a distance that Frisk had immediately recognized. Dogamy and Dogaressa appeared from around the corner of one of the shops while Doggo followed them with the eerie Endogeny floating in front of him and Lesser Dog yipping in a carefree manner behind them. Since the last time she saw the dog family, Dogamy and Dogaressa were still madly in love with each other and even heard they were considering having puppies together. Doggo no longer suffered from his vision impairment that made him blind to things that stood still thanks to Endogeny's constant movement, so he was finally able to see everything and everyone, meaning the two were seen together constantly. Lesser Dog, however, was the same as always, just like Greater only on a much smaller scale.

                         At the sound of hearing the familiar voices of his family, Greater Dog's ears perked up as he finally ran from Frisk's side to return to his family. Frisk smiled softly seeing that Greater was standing on his two legs again, but seemed eager to play with Lesser Dog the moment he spotted him. Asriel held out a claw to her and helped her off the ground, Frisk groaning softly as her body was already feeling the sore affects to being tackled by a large, white, armored, puff ball. Dogamy and Dogaressa sniffed her, immediately recognizing her scent with a hint of puppy scent due to the fact she had fallen onto the dirt ground.

                         "Frisk, you smell like puppy!" Dogamy chuckled knowing that she had once used the dirt trick to confuse them into believing she was just a lost puppy since back then they would kill a human if they smelt one. Luckily, Frisk no longer had to worry about the threat of being sliced into pieces from the battle ax carrying duo.

                          "Speaking of puppy!" Dogaressa spoke up with excitement, "We're expecting a litter to come soon!"

                         Frisk couldn't control the gasp that escaped from her throat, the idea of the loving couple successful having puppies delighted her. She knew that Dogaressa wanted to have puppies so badly with her lover and now she was finally going to be a mother. "Congrats you two! Give me a call after they're born, I wanna see them!" She smiled at them sweetly with Asriel looking on with a bit of awkward silence as he watched the two interact without knowing much of what was going on.

                          "Of course! You were first puppy!" Dogaressa joked, making them all laugh except for Asriel.

                          "But I get to see them first!" Spoke up Doggo with a hint of humor in his voice while Endogeny responded with a bubbling foam leaking from the open orifice where his face should be.

 

                            After sharing a few laughs with each other, the family had finally noticed Asriel's presence and smiled with glee. They gathered around the prince who became even more flustered as he found himself surrounded with the excitement of the family. Frisk chuckled as she watched Asriel giving each member a genuine smile, but tried to hide the fact that his people skills that diminished over the years he spent trapped in a flower. Though, as Asriel had a taste of the joy the monsters had to find out their prince had returned, Frisk's thoughts lingered elsewhere. The thought of Dogaressa having her first litter of puppies made Frisk feel so happy for the family that the thought of having children of her own someday came to her. Frisk always loved children and the idea of having a child with Sans seemed so wonderful. Her face blushed softly as she stared down at her own stomach and imagined it swollen from her own child being inside of her. Her hand even touched her own stomach almost as though she was expecting a kick in response. Frisk knew it was a silly to imagine herself with a swollen belly, but she couldn't help herself to the idea of carrying Sans' child. A even larger smile grew on her face as she imagined Sans and her cuddling together with their child, raising them to become someone wonderful together, but a tinge of worry filled her.

                           What if Sans didn't want children? She was always fond of the idea of having a child, but she began to worry if Sans would even want to be a father. He showed no indication that he was even interested in children, but that still didn't stop her from thinking he would be a great father. He was so loving and caring, but could be stern and serious whenever the situation called for it, but does he even want to do something so difficult as raising a child with Frisk? Even if he did, could they even have children together? Their bodies were generally the same, but could biology allow a male magical skeleton to have a baby with a human female? While Frisk knew well they could easily sleep together, it doesn't mean that she'll actually get impregnated. It seemed like a question only Alphys could answer, but she decided to keep herself from asking until she was sure that Sans was wanting a child as well.

                            Frisk's thoughts were disturbed when she heard that the dog family was saying their goodbyes to her, wishing her and the prince a good day, even as she waved goodbye to them, her fear slowly began to grow to much darker possibilities. After her recent discovery that Chara might have the abilities to take control of her actions, Frisk began to wonder if it would even be a good idea to let herself be a mother. What if Chara tried to do something awful to the baby or even while Frisk was pregnant? What if she tried to kill her own child? She couldn't bare with the thought of harming a child, especially one who hasn't been born. Her fear must of showed on her face, because Asriel touched her hand and asked if she was okay. Frisk forced a smile on her face and told him that nothing was wrong, but inside she was becoming more fearful of what Chara could do. Chara had already successfully taken control of her hand for a moment, enough to cut Frisk to cut herself, why would she stop there? Part of her was even beginning to wonder if it would be safe for her to be near the ones she loved. If Chara managed to gain complete control of her body, Frisk's latest nightmare would become a reality. Chara would kill everyone she loved using Frisk's body to do it and then Sans would be forced to kill her. Her hand began to shake as she began to remember every detail of her dream. The blood curdling screams, the shower of blood, her body covered in the remains of her loved one. Now more then ever did she want Sans to be with her. If he was near, his humor and sweet words would chase away these horrible thoughts, but he wasn't here for once.

                             In fact, she hadn't seen any sign of her lover being in the village despite saying he was working in the village. Asriel and her had walked a pretty decent way and not once had she seen any sign of Sans keeping to his word. Frisk knew Sans was a lazy bones, but his eyes showed that he actually planned on doing something that made her believe that he was going to work for once. However, as Asriel and her walked further through the village, Frisk's doubt began to grow. She could be just over thinking things because of her previous fearful thoughts, but Frisk couldn't shake off that something wasn't right and the more empty stalls and shops she sees, the more she began to wonder if Sans had lied to her. 


	37. Growing Doubt

         Even with Asriel enjoying the sights and people of the village, Frisk's thoughts were no longer on Asriel, but instead on Sans. This morning Sans had told her that he was going to work in the village, but as she went through more of the village, the less she believed him. Frisk naturally had her suspicions when he first told her because Sans never showed much interest in working since reaching the surface world. He worked at empty stands in the underground selling questionable hot dogs and fried snow, but he never had his heart in it and instead chose to nap or goof off. It seemed odd, but then he explained his reason for his sudden interest was so they could eventually get a home together, but as she visited more shops without Sans' being there, the more she began to suspect something was up. However, why would Sans lie to her? He never lied to her before, so why would he start now? Sans never lied to her, but he did keep some things from her for his own reasons. For most of her life he kept the secret that he knew what she had done horrific things in other time lines, but it caused him so much pain that it hurt him to talk about it; otherwise he never hide anything from her. Frisk shook her head and sighed softly, feeling frustration building up as her thoughts chased around in circles between her trust in Sans and her growing doubt.

           Frisk's expression must of exposed her inner conflict, because Asriel touched her shoulder with a concerned expression on his face. "Hey...you okay? You look like some thing's wrong. Was it something I did?" He asked with a worried tone.

           "Oh no, no..." Frisk replied quickly, realizing that her own concerns were affecting Asriel's good time, "I'm just feeling a bit out of it today, I guess."

           Despite doing her best to hide her suspicions, Asriel didn't look entirely convinced, but he just gave her a small smile and replied, "Well, okay. If you say so, but you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you..."

           At his words, Frisk began to consider confessing all that she was keeping hidden for the past couple of days. She wanted to tell him about the possibility of Chara taking control of her, but it seemed that telling him would only make him scared. He had spent most of his life trapped with Chara, forcing him to live a life of murder and hatred towards every living thing. Only a couple of days ago was he finally free from her horrific desires and actions and Frisk feared that bringing her up so soon would only make him panic or become terrified of her. The last thing she wanted was to make Asriel scared again when he had just reunited with his family and experience joy again for the first time in years, but Frisk decided if she had to tell anyone it would be him and Alphys. Alphys understood the power of souls more then anyone, but Asriel knew Chara better then anyone. He always was close to Chara, even when they were children, but he didn't realize how wicked Chara was until it was too late. Now he would understand Chara better then anyone of them did, but for now, she wanted him to be happy without the fear of her return just for a little bit longer.

          Telling Sans wasn't an option in Frisk's eyes, she didn't know how Sans would react when the possibility of Frisk having no control of herself while Chara killed everyone they loved. It was so painful for him to tell her why he had been so lazy and cautious around her despite she never showed any intention of harming anyone. He even told her as a child that if he hadn't promised Toriel to protect her that he would have killed her a long time ago. For many years, Frisk didn't know why Sans would ever want to hurt her when she did nothing wrong, but then she learned that he could see into other time lines where she had indeed killed. She still remembered the dark sorrow in his eye sockets as he told her how he had to kill her countless times because of what she had done. It pained him so much to think that there was still a chance that she could turn at any second and Frisk had convinced him it would never happen, but now she wasn't so sure.

           As she stared down at the small cut on her hand, Frisk remembered Sans crying from the very thought of having to kill her after so many years together. She couldn't image how he would be after having to kill her after sharing so many intimate moments together. If her nightmare really did come true, then she knew that the only person who'd be able to stop her bloodshed would be Sans; the one she loved more then anyone else. Frisk's hand balled knowing that he would be so damaged and hurt after having to do such a tragic thing that she wasn't sure if he'll ever recover from it. She refused to let that happen to him, she'd rather use her final option to end it before Sans had to. The one thing she promised herself she'd never do...

          

            "Hey look who it is." Asriel spoke up causally, perhaps noticing Frisk's distracted thoughts and sudden silence.

             She looked up quickly in hopes to see Sans, but instead she saw someone who she hadn't seen in some time. A man completely made of bright, blazing fire had stepped out of a shop, carrying a plastic bag inside the fold of his elbow to avoid burning the bag and the goods inside. This man was well dressed, wearing a black suit with a matching bow tie around his neck in the style of a classy bartender, completely fire proof to keep himself from being completely exposed. A pair of specially made glasses sat where the bridge of his nose would be if he had visible facial features. Frisk immediately recognized this man as the previous owner of his own self named restaurant and Sans' best friend: Grillby.

              For the first few years of living on the surface, Gillby showed no sign that he would be opening another restaurant, but recently she had seen more signs that he might be going back into business. Since his translator left, he had a extremely difficult time trying to communicate to everyone. He had no mouth so he couldn't speak, so he relayed on someone to help translate what he was saying. Frisk had tried to help him by introducing him to sign language, while not every human in the village knew it, she knew that there were quite a few who did and would be able to sign to him and monsters seemed to love the idea so much that quite of few of them decided to learn it as well. Ever since then, Grillby seemed less stressed and was able to communicate to the people he needed to talk to in order to open another restaurant. While there was no sign present yet, she had heard a empty shop that was up for sale was purchased and Grillby was seen entering and exiting it all the time showing that he was indeed working on another restaurant. 

              Frisk remembered the sadness in Sans' eyes when they returned to the underground and saw how Grillby's old restaurant was rotting and left abandoned. The restaurant meant so much to Sans that it really tore him apart to see it like that. She smiled to herself thinking how excited he would be to hear another one was going to open soon, but then her thoughts returned to wondering where he was in the first place. Grillby was Sans' best friend, perhaps he would know where Sans was and would hopefully put her growing doubts to rest.

              "Hey Grillby, how are you? I haven't seen you around lately." Frisk called to him as Asriel and her made their way towards him

               Grillby's flames roared calmly as he used his hands to sign to her, "Hello Frisk, it has been awhile. I've been busy so I apologize for not talking to you more often."

               His flaming face turned towards Asriel and while his body so no sign of excitement or surprise, his flames roared with slightly more energy. "Well, I didn't expect to see our prince next to our ambassador. I thought he was gone forever, what brought him back?"

               Asriel looked confused due to the fact he didn't know sign language, but Frisk understood him perfectly and told Asriel what he had said before adding, "It's a long story Grill, I'll tell you another time. I actually had something I wanted to ask you."

               Grillby's head tilted to the side as he signed back to her, "What's on your mind?"

               "Have you seen Sans around today? He said he was going to work in the village today, but he didn't tell me where and I haven't seen him around." She explained, confirming to Asriel that his suspicions of something else bothering her were correct. 

                Grillby hesitated for a moment, but signed to her, "No I haven't seen him today, but I quite sure he's safe wherever he is."

                "Oh...okay, thanks anyway Grill." She forced a smile, despite that his words had brought no comfort to her fears.

                 As Grillby said his goodbyes to Asriel and her, Frisk found herself no longer interested in visiting anymore of the village anymore. The more of the village she saw, the worse her feelings grew, but she didn't want to ruin Asriel's first time in the village just for her concerns that might not even be something to worry about.

                 She turned towards Asriel, forcing another smile on her face, "I think I'm gonna head home. I'm not feeling so good now, so I better get going..."

                 Asriel looked a bit surprised to hear her words, but to her own surprise, he responded with, "I'll come with you then. I've seen most of the village anyway. I should come with you in case something happens if you're feeling bad."

                 "A-are you sure? I mean, you were so excited about coming, I don't wanna ruin it for you just because I feel bad." Frisk replied feeling a tinge of guilt.

                  He waved his hand dismissively saying, "It's fine, I'm gonna be around awhile anyway so I'll get to see the village plenty of times. Not like it's going anywhere."

                 

                 Even though she didn't say anything, Frisk felt some relief in knowing that Asriel didn't mind coming back home with her. They both knew that she couldn't hide what was bothering her any longer, but decided to not say anything about it for the time being. In fact, Asriel made attempts to keep Frisk's mind off of Sans as they walked home to keep her fears away just for a moment. She really appreciated his efforts knowing that he could have just as easily left her to her own increasingly dark thoughts. Though, she shouldn't be surprised of his kindness. Asriel was always known as one of the kindness and caring monsters in the underground, but she was glad to see his experience with Chara hasn't dampened that wonderful part of him. His love and kindness could have easily disappeared seeing it was those things that caused Chara to do what she had done to him in the first place, but his soul was still radiating with compassionate and sweet spirit he always had and right now, Frisk really needed it. While their walk home was as uneventful as ever, they did encounter something very interesting. Just before reaching their house, they had spotted a familiar person standing in front of Sans' and Papyrus' home and it was very surprising to Frisk that this person had dared to step foot near it.

                 Mettaton was standing proudly at the front door with a bouquet of roses in his arm, humming the theme song to his TV shows. When he finally noticed Frisk, he gave a overly dramatic gasp as he placed on hand on his cheek. "Oh hello there darling! And who is this?" He asked, bending over to meet Asriel's eyes on the same level. "Oh my! This is the former prince I believe! While I wasn't built until Frisk fell into the underground, I know who you are. You're almost as popular and well known as I am!"

                  "Asriel this is Mettaton, he's pretty popular around here for his...performances." Frisk introduced him seeing that Asriel was the most taken back with Mettaton then any other monster or human they had met today. "We just came back from the village. Speaking of which, why are you here? Doesn't Sans hate you being around here?"

                  Mettaton gave a overly confidant chuckle, "Well I don't see him around right now do I?"

                   Frisk didn't smile when Mettaton said those words with such pleasure, but luckily before Frisk could say something she would have regretted, the front door to the skeleton brother's house opened. There in the door way was Papyrus wearing the familiar attire he had chosen to have on when he and Frisk went on a date together when she was younger. He had a backwards ball cap on his skull with basketballs cut to fit on his shoulders and work out shorts with a tank top that said, "Cool Guy", written on it. Frisk knew immediately what was going on between them. Mettaton with roses and Papyrus wearing clothes he only wore during dates: they were going on a date! Frisk knew that Sans despises Mettaton flirting with his brother, but it seemed that Mettaton was taking advantage of Sans spending more time with Frisk then his brother along with his current disappearance.

                    "I'm ready for our little play date Mettaton!" He exclaimed with excitement.

                    "Wait...didn't Sans say he would hurt you if went anywhere near Papyrus?" She asked suspiciously.

                     "Well, he can't keep me away forever darling. When I see what I want, I take it." He grinned, giving her a wink, "Oh by the way sweetie, I was only flirting with you to make Sans jealous as a sort of...punishment for not letting me date his brother, but ever since getting with you he's given me more opportunity to get my boy. Really, I sure repay you for that, but for now, we have a dinner to go to."

                     After giving Papyrus his roses, Mettaton quickly took Papyrus' hand and stormed off with him in excitement, leaving Frisk to wonder even further about Sans' disappearance. There was no chance that Sans would let this happen, he would have stopped this before Frisk even knew they had tried to date each other. Now she was more convinced then ever that something was up. Sans was so protective of his brother that no matter how much time he spent with her, he'd make sure Mettaton couldn't get his hands on his brother. She no longer doubted the idea that she was over thinking the situation, she knew for sure now that something was wrong. 

                     "

                  


	38. The Final Option

       A few hours had passed since Frisk and Asriel returned home with no word from Sans. Toriel and Asgore were home when they arrived since it was the weekend, normally Frisk would spend time with them  playing games and watching movies, enjoying every minute of it. However, this time Frisk found herself forcing her laughs and constantly checking her phone, expecting that any moment she'll see that Sans had text her, but there was no sign of him. Toriel and Asgore were laughing and playing as a parent would with their children, but with Frisk's troubled thoughts, she just couldn't seem to find it in herself to enjoy it. Even with Asriel getting to enjoy time with his family again looking like he was having the time of his life, it wasn't enough to help soothe her worries. She was growing more anxious by the second, but the height of her anxiety came when she realized the sun was going down and she still hadn't heard or seen any sign of Sans. This was the first time in a long time that Sans hadn't tried to see or talk to her in some way. She'd expected him to text her at least to let her know that he was okay, at least then she would have some comfort, but her phone continued to be silent. This was the longest he had left her since they have gotten together, even when they were just friends, he couldn't spend a day without seeing her for just a little while. What changed that now? She began to wonder why now, the most he'd ever spent with her, did he stay so far away without telling her anything. When she saw the moon had fully risen in the night sky from the window of the living room, Frisk's fears only grew stronger. Even if he was working hard, whether in or out of the village, and had just forgotten to text her, he should have been back by now.

       As her family laughed and enjoyed playing games together, Frisk found herself unable to control her nervous tendencies for much longer. She tried to hold back any sign that something was wrong, trying not to ruin any more of Asriel's day with her personal issues, but she couldn't control parts of her body anymore. Her leg was shaking nervously as her fingers tapped on any surface they could find, but the oddest one was that she suddenly had the urge to grab a knife in the kitchen and stab at random things. Frisk's chest was tightening to the point she felt her own chest was trying to squeeze her heart until it would explode. Her fingers began to tap more violently, almost like she was trying to stab into the surfaces with her own fingernails. Suddenly, Frisk began to realize that her nervousness and hostile emotions might be stirring Chara inside her. The same desires to wield knives and cut flesh she had felt that very morning had returned and was growing stronger with each moment. This time, her own legs were trying to carry her to the kitchen to allow Chara to fill her hunger. However, Frisk fought back to control herself to the point she forced herself leave her family early, claiming to be tired, to return to her room, not only for herself, but for them to, because she was scared to be around them when she sensed Chara was at work. Frisk didn't know when would be the day she couldn't stop Chara from controlling her body, so it was best to isolate herself until Chara had settled down again. 

          Chara was getting smarter by the day, she was learning when Frisk was weak, taking those weaknesses to attempt to steal her body. She was always intelligent and tactful, but was much more so then Frisk had expected. It had only been a couple of days and Chara was already getting stronger to the point Frisk was sacred that she'll take over her entire body. She needed Sans more then ever now, Frisk only felt safe around him, because she knew if she was with him when Chara had control of her body, he'd be able to stop her. Sans was the only one who could stop her from killing everyone if she ever lost it, but with him being gone for so long, she wondered if Chara was aware of that as well. Not only was Chara taking advantage of Frisk's weak state of mind, she knew because Sans wasn't around that she could kill without any one, other then Frisk, to stop her. Frisk couldn't let her win, she wouldn't let her win. She'd rather end herself then let Chara take control of herself, but she knew if it came to the point she believed it would there was always one last option.

            Frisk had never told anyone that there was something else that she could do: she could reset everything back to when she was a child again. She didn't know why, but the option to reset the world was given to her the moment she woke up in the underground. When she really considered it, a box like button would appear in front of her with the words reset written on it. Frisk was always afraid to touch it, because she knew what it would do, it would reset everything back to the way it was all those years ago. She'd lose all her friends, family, even her lover. Even if Sans would remember what they were in this time line, she wasn't sure if they would be the same. If she reset, there was a chance that they would never get together, there was even a chance that she'd become Chara, though it was much smaller. Right now, however, she knew that Chara's strength was becoming stronger then her own. She'd rather lose it all then let Chara kill them for her own cruel enjoyment. Frisk knew that from now, until she could figure out how to get Chara out of her, her hand should always be ready to press that button.

           

            She paced back and forth across her room, trying to calm herself to the point Chara wouldn't be able to control her any longer. However, after several minutes of pacing with no sign of Chara stopping, Frisk took a different approach. Frisk opened her mouth and whispered, "I'll do it...I'll reset everything...and you'll disappear from this time line just like I will. Keep it up and you'll leave me no choice. I'd rather lose everything then let you kill them...I'll even end myself if I have to." For a few moments, nothing had happened, but slowly, Frisk felt her chest loosen and her hands stopped shaking. Frisk froze for a moment, waiting to see if Chara had truly backed down, or if she was planning a trick to attack while her guard was down, but when a few minutes passed, nothing had happened. Chara had finally stopped, probably frightened at the idea of being erased again to start over from the beginning. As far as Frisk knew, Chara probably saw this time line to be the best to remain in. The barrier was broken and she would have more bodies to kill for her own enjoyment, who knew if the next time line would be as lucky as this one.

            After letting out a relieved sigh, a knock came from her bedroom door. "Come in." She called, quickly sitting on her bed, trying to appear as though nothing had happened. When the door opened, Asriel stepped in and closed the door behind him. Frisk was actually a bit relieved to see Asriel, not only did he know that something was bothering her, but he could be someone she could ask for help before Chara got too strong. Asriel knew Chara better then anyone, with his help, and possibility Alphys, there was a chance Chara could be stopped before it was too late.

              "Howdy..." He greeted a bit awkwardly with a small smile, "I saw that you looked pretty bothered. Mom and dad were worried, but I convinced them you were fine." He walked closer to Frisk and sat down on the bed beside her, "So, what's bothering you?"

               Frisk chuckled softly, "Wasn't hard for you to notice huh?"

               "Come on, I've watched enough people to see the signs that something's bothering them." Asriel grinned softly at her, "Is it about Sans? You did ask Grillby about him after all."

                She sighed softly, "It's...a little bit more then just that..."

                Asriel tilted his head questioningly, "What else is up then? You can tell me you know. I might be able to help, and well...I do want to do something for you after all you did for me."

                He placed his claw on her hand comfortingly in a way that reminded her of Sans and brought her comfort when she needed it most. Frisk was quiet for a moment, building up her courage to tell him what she was too scared to tell anyone else, even her own lover Sans. When she was ready, Frisk took a deep breath and began to speak, "Listen...in the village, I was bothered by Sans since I haven't seen him all day and I was scared something had happened to him, but there's something else you need to know. This had been happening for a couple of days now, but...Chara...is inside of me. I can feel her...and she's getting stronger. She's...somehow managing to take control of me, she already managed to cut me and I wanted to stab something so badly when I was downstairs last night, I almost walked to the kitchen to grab a knife...I'm terrified that she'll kill everyone if she really does managed to take control of me...I...I don't know what to do...and you know her better then anyone...I was hoping that somehow you could help me...I know it must hurt to hear that this is happening, but you are the few people I can ask for help."

                  Asriel, who had been listening with interest and concern, widened his eyes the moment Frisk had mentioned Chara. His face turned fearful for a moment as she explained what was happening and what her fears were, but soon was replaced by one of regret. "I'm so sorry Frisk." His voice quivered, "If you didn't come back to get me, this wouldn't have happened to you...it's my fault this is happening. I should have known she'd do something like this."

                  Frisk squeezed his claw, briefly making his face red for a moment as she grabbed his attention, "No, you didn't do this to me. Don't ever think that you caused this...Chara did this, not you. No one saw this coming, not even Sans."

                  His face still looked sorrowful, but his eyes brightened softly as he listened to Frisk, "Does anyone else know?" he asked curiously.

                  Frisk shook her head, "No, you're the first I told."

                  A hint of pride appeared in Asriel's face as his smile grew more warm, "Well, in that case, I'll work even harder to try to help. No one deserves to share a body with her. It's like..."

                  "Hell?" Frisk finished for him and in response Asriel gave a silent nod before she continued, "I'm a bit surprised...I was expecting you to be more scared to find out about this, but you seem pretty calm."

                   Asriel chuckled and shook his head before returning his attention on Frisk, "Oh, I terrified, but I know what it feels like to share a body with her...and I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. Besides, you're special to me. You saved me when no one else could, you helped me return to my parents, I think the least I can do is help you when you need it most."

                   Frisk's heart warmed listening to Asriel's response, finding herself becoming overwhelmed by how brave and kind Asriel was being with helping her be free from someone that once tormented him. He had only just became free from Chara only to find out that she had possessed Frisk now. Asriel could easily just leave her to deal with it on her own, but he was too kind hearted to do something like that; he really was the son of Asgore and Toriel. She leaned over and hugged Asriel tightly, pushing her face into his chest and whispering, "Thank you so much...I don't know what I'd do without you".

                   Even though Frisk couldn't see it, Asriel's face turned red the moment he heard her sweet words. He wrapped his arms around her to return the hug with a soft chuckle, "Like I said before, it's the least I can do...if you want I can stay with you until you fall asleep. Since Sans isn't here and I want you to be okay, I'd thought I'd at least offer."

                    She pulled away from Asriel and smiled at him, "I'd like that actually...I'm still pretty nervous about Chara, so I'd feel better knowing someone is nearby to help me."

                    He gave her a soft nod and ruffled her hair with his claw in a brotherly fashion, "You need to sleep anyway, you left before mom and dad could tell you, but tomorrow is the celebration. Hopefully that'll help you from all your worries at least for a little bit."

                     "That does sound nice actually...I could really use a party to keep my mind off things for a little bit." She admitted, smiling to herself.

                   Asriel laid down next to Frisk where Sans normally slept and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She pressed her face into his chest and smiled feeling how warm he was, reminding her again of how Sans felt, but he wasn't here, Asriel was. Frisk prayed she'd see him in the morning, but she couldn't help feeling angry towards him. It should be him that was comforting her and calming her down when she was at the edge of a nervous breakdown, but her brother had done it in his place. She chased away her angry thoughts for a moment, knowing part of it was her own fault. She never told him the truth, she told Asriel because she was scared of what he would do when he found out, he didn't know what she was feeling. Frisk just prayed that he was okay wherever he was. As she yawned and started to close her eyes, she could of sworn she saw a blue light dimly lighting her walls for a moment, but disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. She thought nothing of it for now, thinking it was nothing more then the lighting playing with her tired eyes, and let her eyes close to fall asleep. 


	39. Awakening

        Frisk awoke to find herself surrounded in darkness, unable to see her own hand in front of her face. Part of her even wondered if she even had a body this time, because as she looked down there was nothing by darkness looking back at her. She tested to see if she could move, but just like the other dreams she was frozen in place or so it appeared to be. Every time she fell asleep, it felt like she was fading further into darkness. Other then the dream Chara killed everyone, Frisk often found herself in darkness when she slept. The dreams that once scared her, making her crying, and suffer quietly every night, for once, made her only more determined to show Chara that she wasn't going to let her intimidate her. The moment Frisk showed weakness, the evil girl will strike, and Frisk didn't know if she'd wake up as herself or as someone far more evil. She had already threaten Chara to reset everything, which seemed to work at the time, but deep down, Frisk knew that it would take more then threats to stop Chara. She couldn't afford to show weakness, especially in her dreams where Chara could torture her. When she was awake, Chara could take control of her, but in her dreams, she could torture Frisk to the point that she would break down in fear and sorrow; not anymore however, not when Chara was getting so strong. 

          Without making her wait for too long, Chara had finally appeared from the darkness, slowly approaching Frisk with a cocky stride as though she had cornered Frisk with no chance to escape. However, this time, her appearance had altered into something more sinister. Instead of her usual red eyes, her eyes were now nothing more then two gaping, soulless holes that looked as though they were melting down her face. Her grin was jagged, melting down her chin in a similar way her eyes ran down her cheeks. Normally, Chara mimicked Frisk's appearance almost exactly, with her eyes being red instead of brown, but this time, she looked more fitting to whatever she was; neither human nor monster. A large kitchen knife twirled between her fingers expertly, she always looked the happiest with a blade in her hand. Chara had stabbed Frisk with it before, and she wouldn't be surprised if she did it again. She always adore the sensation of killing and the feeling of flesh as her blade stabbed into her victims, it sickened Frisk down to her soul, Chara however found a sick pleasure with every stab.

             "Hello again dear sister." Chara spoke, impersonating innocence in her tone as she tilted her head to one side, "It's so good to see you again."

             "I'm not your sister..." Frisk glared at her with a hint of anger in her voice, feeling anger burning in her heart the moment Chara dared to make herself part of Frisk's family.

             "Aw don't be like that. Don't you remember what I told you before? We're practically related. The same voice, the same looks, the same everything really, except with morals of course. You tend to be weak and naive." She grinned wickedly.

              When Chara was close enough, the tip of her blade touched Frisk's chin, threatening to cut her skin, but ever quite doing so. Her blade trailed from Frisk's chin to her cheek and slowly reaching the corner of her eye. Frisk's heart pounded in her chest when she saw the tip of the blade inching closer and closer so the tip was visible from the corner of her eye. Chara was giggling softly seeing how tense Frisk had gotten once her blade reached her eye. The tip slowly started to push inward closer to the white of her eye, but just before the blade could touch it, Chara pulled the blade away and started walking around Frisk.

               "Funny, you look nothing like me now..." Frisk finally spoke up now that the threat of losing her eye disappeared.

               She only chuckled at her response before replying, "Oh don't let this fool you" she circled her melting face with the tip of her blade, "I just took a version of you that you thought never existed. The darkness within your soul that you tried to lock away. While, I admit, there was barely any there to see, but I've seen what lies in your soul. If anything, I know you better then you do."

                Chara stopped circling in front of Frisk with a content smile on her face. Her free hand raised up to level with Frisk's chest with a wicked grin growing wider on her face. Frisk gasped as she saw that her soul had slowly started to become expose from her chest and float right into Chara's hand. She licked her lips at the sight of her red soul, as though the color of it had reminded her of blood. Then, she slowly brought a knife up to Frisk's soul, slowly tracing the outline of her heart shaped soul. Frisk bit her lip hard, feeling the sharp blade around her body as though Chara was using the blade on her body instead of her soul. Chara's own black soul emerged from her chest and began to float close to Frisk's red soul. To her horror, Chara edged the tip of her blade right against Frisk's soul and pierced it, cutting a small hole into it. Frisk gasped painfully feeling the pain from the blade throughout her whole body then watched as Chara's own black soul squeezed into Frisk's soul through the small cut. Her pure red heart now had a black mass chasing the red like it was trying to consume it, much in the way Asriel's soul appeared when he was still in Flowey's body.

                    Unable to speak from what she was seeing right before her eyes, Chara leaned in and whispered into Frisk's ear, "The time has come for us to become strong again."

 

 

 

 

                      Frisk's eyes shot open, awaken by the feeling of a large claw gently shaking her shoulder. She almost jumped from her bed from the sudden shock of what she had witnessed in her dream, but quickly stopped herself when her eyes fell upon the pair that belonged to her mother. When Frisk looked around, the sun was shining bright through her window, it had to be at least mid-day and Asriel was no where to be seen in her room. The dream must have made her sleep longer then she expected this time, perhaps the longest that any of her dreams had kept her asleep, but she was just happy to be awake again in the safety of her room.

                      Toriel looked a bit concerned as she asked, "You slept so late I've come to check on you. Asriel wanted you to sleep as much as you wanted to, but it was getting so late I wanted to make sure you were okay."

                      Frisk shook away the shock of her dream and placed a smile on her face, "I'm fine, I guess I was worst then I thought I was last night. I'm feeling much better though."

                      Her mother smiled sweetly and kissed Frisk's forehead, "That's wonderful to hear, now I don't want to rush you, but the celebration will start soon. Everyone's waiting for you."

                    

                     At those last words, Frisk felt like she had heard those exact words before, but decided she was still suffering from the shock that Chara had given her and that it was nothing to worry about. Instead, she told her mother she would be down soon to join the party. Satisfied with her daughter's response, Toriel left the room giving time Frisk to change into a cleaner set of clothing since she had slept in her clothes from the previous day. She had decided that there would be enough time to worry about Chara later, but for now wanted to put on a strong face in order to have a good time with her brother and celebrating his return. After all she's been through lately, a party sounded exactly what she needed to feel better.

                     By the time Frisk made it downstairs, her family had already made their way to the backyard where she could hear music playing mixing with the sounds of laughter and chatter. She stepped outside and smiled brightly when she spotted all of the monsters from the underground had showed up for the celebration. Frisk didn't see any humans, but she wasn't surprised, after all this was a celebration for the return of the monster prince. However, everybody, especially Asriel, seemed to be having a blast!

                       Up on a makeshift stage, Frisk had spotted Napstablook with a small smile on his face as he used his DJ system to play the music that got every monster jumping with energy. To her surprise, Mettaton was dancing as spontaneously as usual, matching the beat of the music with Papyrus right beside him trying to keep up, determined to be just as good as him. On one of the tables nearby, laid a large assortment of treats ranging from donuts to cakes in a way that Frisk immediately recognized as Muffet's work. Small spiders raised their legs up in demand for gold coins whenever somebody went to grab a treat, but Muffet would call them off every time they tried while sitting peacefully on a low tree branch nearby. Alphys and Undyne were laughing together at another table, sharing drinks that they had ordered while Grillby was already working on his next drink order expertly. While there was a table for Muffet's desserts and Grillby's drinks, there was one final table that had nice creams and other familiar foods that once were sold in Mettaton's hotel. Instead of a Mettaton shaped steak however, the steaks were made to look like Asriel. Frisk smiled and giggled softly seeing the nice cream guy laughing with Burgerpants. While Burgerpants himself wasn't laughing, there was however, a small happy smile on his face, which itself was extremely rare coming from him.

                          Asriel was wearing a paper crown on his head, crudely cut out and colored in a way that reminded Frisk of Papyrus' work, but he was laughing so merrily and wearing it so proudly that it was almost like he was showing off his actual crown. Their parents laughed with Asriel, Asgore bowing down to him and Toriel curtsying to him while Asriel placed his claws at his hip like a proud king would. Frisk giggled to herself, it was almost like he was a little kid again playing with his parents. When Asriel spotted Frisk, he smiled brightly and immediately headed towards her.

                         To her surprise, he grabbed her both of her hands with his claws and exclaimed with excitement, "Come on, it's time for the prince and the princess to dance together!"

                         Frisk laughed, unable to stop Asriel from pulling her to the middle of the place everyone was dancing. The excitement and fun of the entire party must have gotten him so happy in a way Frisk had never seen before, but loved every moment of it. While she was hesitant to bust out her old moves since it had been some time since she had danced, everyone's encountering calls and support, especially from Mettaton, drove her to throw caution to the wind and dance along side with her brother. Asriel's eyes widened, surprised to see that his sister was actually great at dancing despite her rarely ever doing it. Mettaton was perhaps her strongest supporter in the sea of clapping and hollers toward the two since he had first hand seen what Frisk could do.  The two seemed to dance for hours together, laughing and having the time of their lives, but when Frisk grew thirsty from the heat of the dance floor, she excused herself to grab a drink from Grillby. However, as she made her way to the table, her eyes widened at what she saw. Right there before her, heading towards her through the throng of monsters was Sans.

                          Sans saw that she had spotted him and stood frozen where she was, but quickly understood that she wasn't a hundred percent happy to see him for good reasons. A sigh escaped his mouth as he walked towards her slowly with his hands in his pockets until he was right in front of her, "Hey there doll..." He smiled awkwardly, with a look of guilt on his face.

                          Despite her mixed feelings, Frisk couldn't control herself and wrapped her arms around him so tightly she had heard his spine pop. Sans laughed feeling the tightness in her hug and wrapped his own arms around her. She felt warm tears starting to well up in her eyes as she finally felt the warmth and comfort of her lover hugging her once more. Frisk missed his warmth and the strength of his arms so dearly that she never wanted him to let go of her ever again. "Oh I missed you." He whispered and kissed her ear.

                           However, the warm feeling towards Sans slowly started to fade and were being replaced by anger and hatred. With a powerful push, she pushed Sans off of her, her eyes blazing with fury. Sans looked surprised at her for a moment, but slowly gave a understanding expression. Before he could talk though, Frisk had shouted, "Where the hell were you!?" Her voice was so loud and full of anger that everyone had turned their attention to see what the commotion was, even Napstablook had stopped the music so it was nothing but dead silence.

                            "Look I..." Sans started to speak, but before he could say anymore, Frisk had shouted again, "Do you have any idea how scared I was!? You lied! You weren't in the village at all! Why would lie to me!? Where the hell were you!?" Tears were rolling down her face one after another. On lookers were shocked to hear such anger in her voice, knowing that Frisk never had gotten angry like this before.

                             "Okay, I'll admit, I was stupid and should have text you to let you know I was okay." Sans admitted, putting his hands up in the air at level with his shoulders, "And I'm sorry."

                             Frisk chuckled in disbelief, "Oh you're sorry?! Oh well then I guess that makes it all better then doesn't it!?" Frisk winced for a moment and grabbed onto her head as she felt a sharp pain, but shook it away quickly. "I thought you were in trouble! Or worse! You could have been dead! My brother was there for me when it should have been you! He comforted me when I needed it most! Where were you!? I needed you and you weren't there! You were gone without a trace leaving me to wonder where the hell you were!" She held onto her head once more, this time, both hands grabbing the sides of her head as even sharper pain shot through her. 

                             Sans looked so hurt from her words that his jaw hung open and his eyes widened. Slowly he turned his head away in shame, looking down at the ground before him. When her pain had faded again, Frisk felt guilt as she stared at what her words had done to him. Frisk was angry at him, but she didn't want him to see this hurt from her. She knew she had hurt him bad and wanted to stop after seeing how guilty and shameful he looked, but something was keeping her from doing that. Frisk felt something strong rising up inside of her, causing her anger to grow only stronger. Her head was beginning to burn and ache like someone was hitting her with a hammer. Her chest tightened so much it felt like her heart was going to explode while her stomach knotted up so intensely it made her tears fall even worse. She let out pained whines that made Sans look up from the ground and become concerned. She suddenly, screamed in pain as cried even louder then before, before suddenly growing silent. 

                              He reached out his hand to touch her asking, "Babe, you alright? What's happening?", but before his hand could touch her, Frisk dropped her hands from the sides of her head and had turned away from him. Her legs were wobbling as though she was fighting herself, struggling to keep them moving and looked in danger of collapsing at any moment. Monsters moved out the way for her, giving her the space she needed while also getting ready to catch her in case  she fell until she had reached Muffet's table. Her hands slammed down on the table so loudly that even Sans jumped. Slowly her fingers reached towards the knife resting beside one of the many cakes. As her hand slowly gripped the knife by its handle, Sans felt something was very wrong and felt an urge he hadn't felt in a long time; the urge to defend from a threat.

                               "F-Frisk?" His voice called to her, shaking in fear of what he might see or hear next. He felt something very wrong, something evil, something other then the woman he loved. Then he watched, feeling his soul about to burst from within him at any second, as Frisk slowly turned around with her head hung low. His spine shivered as he heard the sharp scraping of the knife against the table as she pulled it limply off of it. Her hair had covered her face as her head hung limply as she slowly turned to face towards Sans again with the blade firmly in her hand. Then to his horror, he froze with his eyes wide with fear once Frisk held her head up, letting her hair fall back into place, and saw her eyes had turned blood red.

             


	40. Strength and Weakness

          It was like the world stopped before him. His biggest fears, his hellish nightmare, had became a reality. This couldn't be real, it had to be another nightmare just like the others were. Just haunting memories of others like himself who suffered in other timelines, but as he stared into the deep, crazed, blood red eyes of his beloved, he knew that this wasn't another dream. Sans' bones trembled at the sight of twisted, wicked grin that grew on her face. A chill ran down his spine the moment a dark, sinister chuckle escaped her lips; this wasn't Frisk. He recognized those red eyes and hungry grin, the same face that he had watched cut down everyone he loved, even his own brother. The same face he had to strike down to protect those who remained and never imagined that it would ever appear on this version her...on the face of the one he fell in love with. This was the face of something neither human nor monster, but something more like a demon. 

           The moment Sans saw the demon turn with a knife in her hand, he lifted his blue glowing hand up towards her and watched as her body seized up, unable to move any more then she already had. His eye was glowing blue, but as he stared at the woman that he loved, looking like a wild animal wanting to rip apart anyone in sight, he found that his own hand was shaking. His own soul was aching at what he was witnessing before him having to use his own magic against Frisk to keep her from hurting anyone. Sans had prepared himself for years in case this would happen, but as the years when on, he began to believe that there was no chance of the demon possessing Frisk. How come now, out of all this time, had the demon possessed her? As he stared at his own shaking hand, he began to wonder if he would even still had the strength to do what needed to be done.

            Almost as though she had read his thoughts, the demon chuckled lowly, "Aw, you're shaking." She taunted, "You really have gotten weak Sans. You're the only one who had any chance of stopping me, and you can't even keep your hand still."

            The moment he heard the sickening sound of the demon's voice, his fears were confirmed. This was not the voice of the woman he loved, but instead the voice of the child that had possessed Frisk before in other timelines and killed everyone. He was the one that had the strength to stop her, while there were ones where he failed to kill Chara, he prayed that this timeline wouldn't be one of them. Yet, how could he ever kill a demon that was using his lover's face and body? The same body and soul he had fallen in love with and shared such precious moments with? Already, he could feel his magic starting to falter, the second that he let go, she would strike. He couldn't let her get into his head. 

             "She's made you so weak Sans. Even when I'm in control of her, you can't kill me, because you'd be killing her too." She grinned wickedly. "And now, because you were stupid enough to let yourself be charmed by her, everyone will die." Chara grinned wickedly, before laughing in joy of seeing Sans look so shaken by her appearance.

             Suddenly, Chara's expression grew even more crazed, her eyes wide as she tilted her head to one side and a blood thirsty grin on her face. "What's the matter Sans? You killed me dozens of times before! It didn't stop you when you had to kill the same child over and over again! Come on! I know you can do it! Fucking kill me! What's stopping you!? Kill me! Kill me fucker!" She shouted, her expression becoming more enraged and rabid as each word slipped from her lips watching with joy as Sans grew more angry the more she spoke.

             Fueled by her words, a blue flame shot from his eye as he screamed, raising another hand summoning the skull head that Frisk had only seen once and sent it flying towards Chara. As it flew towards her, the skull opened its jaws wide as a blue light began to build up in the blackness inside it's mouth. Sans screamed with tears welling up in his eyes, ready for the moment he would command the skull to kill the demon...and the one he loved. Suddenly, the skull stopped just before Chara's face. The blue light, built up as far as it could, but remained still as its jaws remained wide open. The surrounding monsters gasped and screamed, stepping a great distance away at the sight of the summoned skull. No body other then Frisk, Asriel, and Chara had ever seen Sans summon the large animal skull up until this moment and the monsters waited in silence to see what it would do next. Chara was unable to run from the skull, but she grinned widely, its jaws ready to snap down on her head or to destroy her with its beam of light, yet she only seemed amused by it. 

              "I knew it...you can't do it. Even when I'm wrapped up in a nice little bow for you, you can't kill me just because you fell in love. How pathetic..." Chara closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Sans once more, seeing that tears were running down his face. "Though while you can't kill me...I sure as hell can kill you."

               Without warning, Chara broke free from the magic that bound her body. The shock froze Sans for a moment, more then enough time for Chara to make her move. She moved around the skull that separated her from him and rose the knife up high with a wild look in her eyes. However, by the time Sans snapped free from the shock, the tip of the knife almost touched his rib cage, but before he could do anything to stop her, a pair of metal arms shot from out of no where and wrapped themselves around Chara. Her arms were forced down to her sides, making her fight and squirm against her second set of bonds without the help of her knife. The long metal arms belonged to Mettaton, who had extended his arms to capture her the moment he saw that Sans was in no state to do it himself. Chara shouted and fought like a caged animal against the metal arms before suddenly going still with her head low and her hair covering her face.

                 When Chara looked up, her eyes were no longer red, but brown: Frisk's eyes. "Sans!" she shouted in her regular voice with fear replacing the murderous intent that was in them only moments before. 

                  "Frisk!" Sans shouted, feeling his soul start up in delight to see her real eyes again, "Don't worry, we're gonna fix this! Everything will be okay!"

                   Even though Sans was shouting words of encouragement to help her become less fearful of the situation, Frisk's face turned grim. "Yeah it will be...but you gotta promise me something."

                    Sans looked at Frisk for a moment with a look of worry, "Yeah sure, anything."

                    Frisk was quiet for a moment before speaking, "If there's no chance of Chara getting out of me...if there's nothing that can help me...please...kill me. You're the only one who can stop her, you just need to have the strength to do it!" 

                   Toriel and Asgore gasped at Frisk's request, Toriel quickly speaking up, "Don't speak like that my child!"

                    "It's either that or else I kill everyone! I'd rather die then let that happen!" She shouted back at her mother, who became quiet from her daughter's response. Her voice full of pain and tears running down her face as she turned her attention back to Sans. "Promise me!" She repeated one more time, "The last thing I want to do is reset everything back to zero...I don't want you guys back in the underground."

                     Even though no body knew what she had meant, Sans seemed to understand what she was telling him. She had this power all along, the power to reset everything. From what little she was telling him, he knew it was the last thing she wanted. It meant all the memories, all the love they had for each other would disappear. Sure, he'd remember it in the next time line, but how long would it be until Chara appeared again? Finally he spoke, "I...I promise Frisk."

                     The moment the words left his mouth, Frisk's laughter became sinister once more as her head lowered again. "It's so sad seeing you guys holding onto hope when there isn't any to grasp. She's mine now, I'll kill every single one of you! She'll never fight me again if there's nothing left to fight for."

                      Asgore spoke up this time, "That's where you're wrong..."

                      Chara looked over to the man she once called her father, feeling the cold of the robotic arms tightening around her body, but still listening intently on what Asgore had to say.

                      "Frisk will fight even if we're all gone, because she'll stop you! She'd never stay down just because you kill us. She never loses hope or determination, even when she's at her weakest." Asgore stood proudly, facing the same child he had taken in all those years ago, but this time, more aware of the darkness that laid inside of her soul. 

                       Chara rolled her eyes and shook her head, "It won't matter, even if she does somehow win, there won't be any reason for her to go on. She'll just reset everything again, and I'll be back."

                       "That might be true, but then we'll be there to stop you again!" Shouted Undyne, who stepped forward bravely without any sign fear in her eyes.

                        "Yeah!" Shouted several monsters from the crowd, only making Chara more angry as more and more monsters began to shout encouraging words and support towards Frisk. 

                        The rage from the monster's growing spirts that was building up inside of Chara grew too great, she roared loudly and expertly twirled the knife in her hand to cut into metal of one of the arms that wrapped around her. Mettaton shouted and cried out as Chara started cutting through the metal, sawing through it as though it was foil. Mettaton struggled to hold onto Chara with the knife cutting into him, but Chara froze the moment the moment a glowing blue spear rose from the ground and pointed itself under her jaw. Undyne was standing nearby with unwavering eyes, her hand raised for the moment she'd do the killing blow.

                         "You can't do it, no body here can. You won't kill me." Chara growled at Undyne.

                         "Don't test me. As much as I love the kid...I will kill you. I'm not gonna let you kill anyone." Undyne said firmly, her eyes so serious that even Chara began to question if Undyne would actually kill her or not. 

                           A small, armless orange monster jumped up and down from the crowd of monsters, "Yeah you tell her Undyne!"

                           Chara looked from monster to monster to see that more of them were growing less fearful of her, which only angered her more. Even Sans seemed strengthened by their spirit and noticed he was holding onto something within his jacket pocket as though it was giving him strength. Slowly, Chara began to realize that she was losing the power she once had over all the monsters. Their damn hope and love for one human was making them stupid and they will be the ones to suffer from it, or at least that's what Chara believed. Even inside of her, she could feel Frisk's confidence growing, but not nearly enough for her to become worried about it.

                             "You're a bunch of idiots! She's gone! Gone! Never coming back! Her soul has been consumed by mine! Her soul is now a part of mine!" She shouted and screamed, struggling in pure rage against the metal arms that constricted her still. 

                              Alphys, suddenly stepped forward from the crowd of monster, looking more sure of herself then ever before. "Well...there's a way to separate them... you out of all people should know that." 

                              Suddenly, Chara had stopped struggling as her eyes fell onto the scientist. For the first time, her eyes no longer displayed the anger and hungry desire for blood, but instead displayed the one thing that Chara never knew she could experience: fear.                    

                     

                    


	41. Inside the Fire

        Tears fell down Frisk's face from the scene she had witnessed. All the monsters she knew and loved, staring at her like she was some kind of demon. They wouldn't come near her, but almost ran at the sight of her blood red eyes. Her own parents had the face of someone who was truly terrified and on the verge of tears. No parent should ever be afraid of her own daughter. Even her own brother, who was once a victim of Chara's, trembled at the sight of her wicked grin. The only person perhaps that didn't show fear was Undyne, but there was still so much pain in her eyes. The idea of having to fight the first human she learned to trust and love was killing her on the inside, but was too strong to let it show. She's never seen Alphys and Papyrus look so scared before, they were practically cowering before her. The sharp, fearful whines of the dog family pierced her ears and went straight to her aching soul along with a sympathy of shocked gasps and terrified whimpers. However, the face Sans was making, a look of pure horror, was burned into her memory and hurt her soul the most. His eyes wide, full of fear, as his bones rattled and his hand shaking barely able to fight against Chara. The one that once looked at her with so much love and passion, now only stared at her in horror of what she might do next.

          Frisk desperately fought trying to bring herself back into her normal state and somehow reverse all that had happened, but nothing had changed. She couldn't even see her own body and wasn't even sure if she had one anymore, but that didn't stop her from fighting back. Over and over again Frisk tried to make the reset button appear in hopes to turn back time to stop this from ever happening. While everything she had done will be erased, along with her relationship with Sans, Frisk knew it was better then having all of her friends and family be slaughtered. No matter how hard she tried, nothing would appear and it seemed for a moment that she'd never break through Chara's power. Though, for a few minutes, Chara let Frisk speak to Sans and plead with him to kill her if all else fails. Part of her knew Chara let her do it, she wanted Sans to suffer more from seeing his beloved practically begging for him to kill her fully knowing that he never could on his own. 

            However now everything was pitch black again, nothing but the freezing cold of Chara's own soul to give her some indication that they were still alive. Even though she couldn't see her body, Frisk felt herself shaking from the cold. Not even the coldest winter she's ever experienced could compare to the dark, cold, and loneliness that surrounded her. Her own light, warmth, and love of her soul drowning in a sea of evil and hatred. Chara's soul had completely consumed her own making it even more difficult for Frisk to believe that she would ever escape the dark abyss she was currently trapped in. Though, despite all that seemed lost from Frisk's part, she never gave up fighting to push Chara back. It wasn't in her nature to just give up after everything was lost otherwise she'd never accomplish any of the things she had done in her lifetime. The monsters would still be trapped underground, Asriel would still be trapped with Chara, and Frisk would have no one to call her family. From the very beginning she was full of courage and determination and she wasn't going to change now. There was always hope...

              Suddenly, Frisk felt like she was falling. She couldn't see anything in the pitch blackness, but her chest tightened, her heart starting up in a panic, as the rest of her body grew lighter. Wind was rushing against her face and hair so intensely that she had to close her eyes to keep them from watering up any more then they already had. The next moment, her head was pounding like she had been hit with a hammer only to open her eyes and see a golden light. Her vision was blurry at first from the impact but soon went away to give her a clear image. A large golden flower stood tall near her face only to see that others were standing behind it. Frisk felt herself moving without her control. Her hands pushed her up off the ground and she looked around to see she laid on a familiar bed of golden flowers. Her fingers touched the flowers curiously and felt a rush of familiarity return to her, she had seen them before in her village. Frisk didn't know why she had this thought for the first time she ever saw golden flowers was when she fell into the underground, yet her thoughts told her otherwise. 

               "It sounds like it came from over here..." Spoke a soft and sweet voice. Frisk lifted her eyes off of the flowers to see a small child smiling softly with gentle eyes. This child wasn't human, but appeared goat like instead with soft snow white fur. He looked no older then seven years old and wore a green and yellow sweater. Frisk knew who this child was, but for some reason couldn't speak the name or even have it come up in her thoughts. Instead, she heard herself think, "What is this...thing? It's not human..." 

                The child frowned softly in concern as he raised a claw up to his chin, his eyes suddenly full of concern for the stranger, "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you?"

                Despite his kindness and genuine concern, all that ran through her head was, "Not very bright...anyone could tell I've fallen." 

                "Are you okay?" Asked the child, but before she could give an answer the child was already using his claws to help her up, "Here, get up..."

                The child wrapped one arm across her chest while the other was around her back. Her head and body ached all over, so she didn't fight against his help despite her lack of trust towards the unknown creature. For some reason, she felt compelled to tell the child her name. There was no reason for her to speak it, really there wasn't any reason she should speak at all, but something inside her just told her to say it. She looked over at the child as he helped her walk from the flower bed, "My name...is Chara."

                  His eyes were widened for a moment, perhaps surprised to hear her speak after being so quiet so far, but quickly his surprised expression turned into one of warmth and kindness, "Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel."

                   

 

                     Everything faded into black once again, but this time she felt something soft brushing against her face, hair, and arms. Light suddenly blinded Frisk for a moment until her vision had returned to normal. Standing before her was the young Asriel, who smiled at her warmly with his wardrobe door opened wide, "See? Told ya it would fit."

                      Frisk looked down to see that her usual blue and purple sweater was no longer the same colors, but now bore the same ones that Asriel wore. Her hand touched the soft fabric as if she had never felt anything so soft before. Asriel spoke up again drawing her attention away from the sweater and back towards him, "My mom...oh well...our mom made it for me. She could make you one too if you like. One made just for you!"

                       However as her eyes drifted down onto her own child body to stare at the sweater she wore a smile crept onto her face. She look up again to meet the eyes of the young Asriel and shook her head softly, "No...I like this one just the way it is."

 

                        Suddenly time was racing by over a period of what seemed like months, assaulting Frisk with a barrage of different memories and images of Chara's youth in the underground through Chara's own eyes. Chara expertly played her part of the innocent adopted daughter of the royal family, only letting her dark side show whenever everyone else was asleep. In the dark of her own room while Asriel slept peacefully beside her she played with the kitchen knife that had went missing a long time ago and completely forgotten from everyone except for her. She played with that knife every night for hours before going to bed like some sort of nightly ritual. Whenever she was alone during the day Chara spent her time hunting bugs only to rip their legs off. Her family had been completely clueless about her true nature, masking her actions by doing a act of kindness in front of them while practicing stabbing movements when their backs turned. The only time her true intentions had slipped was when she laughed when their father became ill after intentionally putting real flowers in the pie she had made with Asriel instead of cooking flower. Though, even then she was able to mask it by convincing Asriel that she was laughing only because she knew he would make it out in the end, but her laughter truly came from the fact that her father was suffering because of her.

                        Next, Frisk found herself surrounded by a heat that was all too familiar to her. She was walking across the bridge that crossed across the top of the core. Right below her was a sea of lava, cooled down with large chunks of ice that traveled from Snowdin by river and ended up into the metal system that lead up to it being thrown into the molten lava. Frisk remembered the core from her childhood, but the metal looked almost new, gleaming and spotless. She could feel the heat hit her skin in intense waves, but it didn't seem to bother her as she continued to walk. 

                         A man dressed entirely in black was standing near the middle of bridge. There was a familiar eeriness to him as though Frisk had seen him before, but couldn't quite place where. She knew that this man wasn't someone from her childhood, but his presence was familiar to her. He was hunched over, staring deeply into the lava and didn't seem to know that there was someone coming towards him. The man's face was pure white, but before she could get a good look at his facial features, she rose her hand and, with the strength that shouldn't belong to a child, pushed the man right off the bridge. The man fell right into the lava, his facial features melting along with his body so quickly from the intense heat that Frisk never had the chance to figure out where she had seen him before. 

                         The last few memories that was shone to her was Asriel handing Chara a gift that held a golden heart-shaped locket with the words: "Best Friends Forever" engraved on it. The locket contain a picture of Asriel and Chara smiling with golden flower crowns on their heads. In the picture, Frisk saw that Chara's eyes actually looked happy for once for a moment having no indication of her evil nature within them. From the way Chara held the locket and always kept it close to her, Frisk knew it meant a lot to her. Frisk suddenly remembered this locket, it was the same one she had found in a gift in the underground. She had kept the locket part of her unwilling to let it go, but chose to not wear it because of the picture within it. Asriel was missing for so many years that she was scared if Toriel or Asgore saw it the picture would open up old wounds. At the time, Frisk didn't know who Chara was, but figured the girl in the picture was the first human, but always felt off whenever she saw her. Frisk hid the locket in a safe place that she'd always remember and would take it out every now and again to stare at the picture, but until now she didn't realize how much it meant to somebody else. 

                         Everything was dark and cold again, Frisk didn't need to see anymore of Chara's memories because she knew the rest of the story. In Alphys' old lab she had found the video tapes Asriel and Chara had made together leading up to the moment Chara died. Frisk knew Chara hungered for power even as a child she craved for others to squirm underneath her, but knew how to play her cards right. She had waited until the right moment to let herself die so Asriel would give himself to her to save her soul before it disappeared forever; the rest was all too well known to Frisk.

                          Despite being in the pitch black once more, Frisk felt something different within herself after seeing Chara's memories. There was something she could do to stop Chara and maybe even help her, but for now there was nothing she could do. The freezing cold and infinite darkness no longer worried Frisk or made her fearful, but instead her chest felt light as a smile grew on her face. While there was nothing she could do for now, Frisk felt her hope growing stronger as her plan was slowly starting to form in her silence. All she had to do was wait for her friends to set her soul free from Chara's. It worked for Asriel and now it might even work for Frisk, but there was a possibility that it wouldn't. They were able to separate a monster and human soul, but could they separate two human souls? She wasn't sure, but she had to wait and see if she wakes up with her own body back in control or if she wakes up in the afterlife. Though before her thoughts were completely finished, she could have sworn that she saw a the warm color of red appear from a distance the dark abyss.

                  


	42. Containment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna go ahead and say I apologize for how long this chapter took while it not being very long. I had finals these past few days with still more to come which took most of my time, but I hope you enjoy anyway! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Also I wanna say thank you so freaking much for all the support! 520 kudos!? I'd never imagine having so many awesome people to read my writing! Thank you guys so much for giving me the motivation to keep going and giving me a really good time writing for this fan-fic! There's still more to come!

        With renewed strength from the cheers and overwhelming support of the other monsters Sans was able to strengthen his hold on Chara. However, as extra precaution, Mettaton kept his metal arms wrapped tightly around her body despite the devastating injury he had already suffered from her blade. When Sans was unable to keep her frozen, Chara had used her knife wielding skills to cut, almost completely, through Mettaton's thick metal arms, but his grip on her hadn't faltered. Asgore had summoned his trident and Undyne her blue spear and held the tips of each weapon on either side of her neck ready to strike the moment Chara managed to free herself from Sans' or Mettaton's grip. Chara couldn't even struggle without the tips of the weapons digging into her skin, almost puncturing her to make her bleed. Suddenly, her belief that no harm would come to her in Frisk's body was beginning to falter seeing how her family and friends were at the ready to end her the moment she made a move.  

        However, as her blood red eyes stared at Asgore she could see a hint of weakness within his character. His claws were holding onto the trident much tighter then needed perhaps to keep his claws from showing that they were shaking. The look on his face was an expression of a man fighting back tears. Even there was pain clearly showing in his eyes Chara couldn't keep herself from smiling at the sight. Her actions must of caused Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel almost as much pain as Sans. Even though she couldn't see Toriel and Asriel, who were trailing from a small distance behind them, Asgore's face was more then enough to let her know how the others were feeling. For them, her return must be truly painful because they once saw her as their daughter and sister before they learned the truth of what her nature was. They loved her more then any other family could ever love her, but she still felt little for the royal family though there could be some benefit to their love and tenderness of heart.

        Perhaps she could strike a nerve within them that would weaken the containment she was currently in. All she needed was a split second, one little shake within the hold to allow her to make some sort of move and from the look of the others that she could see Asgore was indeed the weakest one at the moment. She would have targeted Sans again but his renewed strength and hope in his lover's return didn't give her the weakness she needed to beat him. Before she had him right where she wanted. He was weak before her trembling like a scared puppy in a way that pleased Chara more then any drop of blood could, but thanks to the other monsters who didn't appear as weak as him, her advantage had disappeared completely. 

         Chara turned her head only a bit to look at Asgore even more while feeling the tallest point of his trident breaking a bit of her skin and causing blood to trickle down her neck. "You know, I was your daughter too father." she whispered to him forging a upset tone in her voice as though she was on the verge of crying. "Do you really hate me so much that you would kill your other daughter? To kill children again?"

          Her words seemed to have the impact that Chara desired from the increased pain in his eyes as tears were forming within the great former king's blue eyes. His strength didn't waver however as he spoke, "You are still my daughter yes...and even after all you've done there's still a part of my heart that loves you, but I will not let you take another one of my children away for your benefit. If I have to...I'll end you and Frisk because I know she rather be dead then spend her life locked within your soul. Even if it breaks my own soul in half, I will strike you down and lose two daughters at once." 

          Her eyes widened for a moment at the strength in her former father's words. Even as tears ran down his face, his voice remained strong and threatening towards her that lead her to believe that he would truly kill her despite their history and holding Frisk captive. Chara's confidence of her escape was slowly diminishing, but now she was getting to see just how these monster's love for Frisk even went on to the point that they are willing to kill her in order to free her soul from her own grasp. The only monsters that would have done the same for her would have been the royal family, but her actions had diminished that loyalty and love in comparison to their love for Frisk. Perhaps...there was something in Frisk's methods that she didn't see before.

           The looks on everyone's faces were so full of worry and fear of what was to become of their dear Frisk, yet their features were as strong as stone and remained composed in a way Chara had never seen before; all for one girl. She was so use to seeing the faces of fear from those who cowering before her, begging and pleading for their lives so deliciously that seeing the determination and courage in each of these monster's faces had thrown her back. They were the first to stand up to her, in all her visits in the same timeline. As Flowey she reset the world so many times that she had lost count, but this was the first time she had ever seen all the monsters banding together against her and all it took was one girl. Maybe she had been the fool, but there might still be something she could do to save herself. 

 

           The group had led the captured Chara deep into Alphys' lab where the animal skull shaped machinery awaited for her once more. Alphys had instructed that only those closest to Frisk should be down in the lab due to the limited space and how unpredictable Chara could be once she was freed. While the other monsters were disappointed, some even arguing until Undyne scared them into behaving, they stayed behind and waited anxiously outside. 

           Not much was spoken even as the group entered the lab and Frisk was near to her freedom. Alphys immediately went to the console and began powering up the machine. Once the glass tube opened, Undyne and Asgore slowly stepped away from Chara and Mettaton and Sans placed her inside the tube. Mettaton's arms quickly unwrapped from her body, but Sans' magic didn't fade until the glass tube was almost completely shut. Before the glass tube shut completely, Sans used his magic to yank the knife that remained within Chara's hand leaving her completely vulnerable in case anything went wrong. Despite having no weapon or special abilities of her own, Asgore and Undyne kept their weapons at the ready while Alphys typed away at the console. 

           "I have nothing to use against any of you. Are the weapons still necessary?" Chara scowled with her attention focused on Sans who returned the gaze with just as much intensity.

           "Knowing you, it's necessary." Sans replied simply and so low it was practically a growl. 

           "Do you really believe this is going to work? That you all will be free of me and have Frisk back as though nothing is wrong? Even if this does work, my soul won't disappear like all of yours will." Chara pointed out now curious on the monster's response. 

           "And I will be the one to destroy it just like in the other time lines." Sans growled in response, this time silencing Chara as the machine began to whirl and make more noise the more charged it became. 

          Moving around in the little space that she had, Chara remained quiet and paced within the small tube like a caged animal. Her eyes darted from monster to monster who stared at her like she was some sort of marvel to behold. Sans was eerily still with blue flames blazing from his eye, all sign of his usual smile and comical self completely replaced by someone dark and intimating. Asgore and Undyne stood with the ends of their weapons firmly placed on the ground like soldiers awaiting orders to attack. Mettaton had a stern and snobbish look at Chara, investigating the arm that Chara had torn open with Papyrus silently worrying about it beside him. Papyrus tried to appear strong as he touched Mettaton's injured arm, but the moment her eyes landed on him, Papyrus' bones rattled violently. Toriel stared at Chara with gentle, sad eyes while firmly holding onto Asriel's claw, shaking softly at the possible fates of her beloved daughter. Asriel perhaps was the most surprising out of the band of monsters. His face was one of anger a face Chara wasn't use to seeing from him. He normally smiled so brightly and sweetly at her that there was a twinge in her heart that caused her a moment of pain. 

           Alphys sighed softly with one claw on the lever, "Okay...here we go..." she announced to everyone, allowing the others to ready themselves for any possible outcome that would take place.

           Once she flipped the switch a familiar odd feeling went through Chara that reminded her of when she was separated from Asriel. However, instead of having two bodies within the two tubes, only one stood inside the machine. Chara could only wonder what the outcome of this would be. She could truly be nothing but a soul to be destoryed by Sans or maybe nothing would happen at all. The only way to tell was to wait and see. Her chest tightened and she felt a sharp pain in her chest that made a hiss of pain escape her lips followed by a muttered swear. In the machine's eye, only one soul appeared: a black soul that chased a red color within it. However something was already happening to the soul. Without the machine beginning to separate the two, the red color of the soul was growing larger and brighter. The pain was growing more intense by the second forcing Chara to cry out which she saw brought a smile on Sans' face. The black of the soul was slowly being consumed by the brilliant red color, but before completely disappearing from the chasing red, a sudden light grew in the machine's eyes. The muffled whirling sounds grew more intense and sounded dangerously exerting. Chara cried out in pain from the pain as her hands pressed up against the glass to hold herself up. Through the glass she could see Alphys panicking working the machine like something was wrong. Then suddenly with one last sharp pain, Chara cried out and collapsed onto the ground, her vision going black.            


	43. Frisk's Return

       Pain suddenly ran through her being, her head pounding and throbbing like someone hit her with a hammer. Her whole body ached as the numbness that once took hold of her faded away and awakened on her senses. She felt so heavy with solid ground against her back, but then she felt her body being lifted up by what felt like a pair of strong arms. A sharp hiss went through her teeth followed by a groan as sharp pains went through her as she was picked up off the ground. She could feel one of the arms against her back keeping her held up while the other was wrapped underneath her legs. The hands that stroked her back and touched underneath her legs felt so familiar: smooth, thin, and bony. As the pain slowly faded from her body she could feel her cheek resting against a soft fabric she knew all too well. 

       A whisper had reached her, "Please...please wake up...please Frisk...wake up...". The whisper was shaking as if the owner of the voice was struggling to hold back tears. 

       She slowly managed to open her eyes, expecting to see nothing but darkness again. However, a dim light surrounded her as blobs of different colors and shapes flooded her vision. She could hear a gasp as she blinked trying to make clear of what it was she was looking at. Slowly, her vision returned and she was greeted by a wonderful sight. Sans was holding her with her cheek resting against his soft blue coat. His expression of pain and worry quickly faded into the widest smile she had ever seen at the sight that her eyes were no longer red, but back to their usual sparkling brown. Sans let out short bursts of laughter in amazement as he stared down at Frisk in disbelief that she was once again in his arms. 

       Frisk smiled up at her lover at the sight of his silent excitement and happiness, "Hey there bonehead." She chuckled weakly, "Did you miss me?"

       Sans grinned widely with tears forming in his eye sockets, "Yeah, a skele-ton. I was gonna be so bonely without ya." 

       She let out a weak chuckle and Sans quickly hugged her tightly. Frisk could feel her spine on the verge of breaking from how tightly he was hugging her, but she adored every second of it. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug as tightly as her weak body would allow her to. After a few seconds, Sans pulled away just enough to assault her with a barrage of small and sweet kisses all over her face making Frisk giggle softly before giving her a sweet, long, and hard kiss on her lips.

       It was as though the others had faded away now that they were together again. Sans couldn't stop himself from kissing her as though any one of them could be the last one. He was so scared that he was going to lose her that he never wanted to let her go ever again now that she was back in his arms. The idea of having to kill her tore him up so much inside that his soul nearly shattered just from the thought of it, but now he wouldn't have to do what he feared he would have to. Sans was so overjoyed that the more he kissed her the more tears began to form in his eye sockets until streams of tears ran down his cheekbones with some landing on Frisk. He finally manage to stop kissing her and pushed his smooth forehead against her own taking a moment to enjoy her eyes. Those dark red eyes no longer covered up her beautiful brown ones and now he wanted to remember every detail of them. Every line, every sparkle, every little detail that made these eyes her own. It was perhaps several long minutes before someone had cleared their throat to break the awkward tension from the on lookers. Frisk's face blazed red while Sans' turned a bright blue before he stood up from the ground with her in his arms and took her to see the others.

       Toriel gasped and kissed Frisk's forehead and cheek repeatedly. "Oh my baby...my baby...thank goodness you're okay" She whispered with tears welling up in her eyes, "You're okay...I was so scared I'd lose you too my child." She pushed Frisk's hair behind her ear with her claw before placing both of them on her cheeks with a bright smile on her face with proud eyes. 

        Asgore quickly went to his wife's side and took Frisk carefully from Sans' arms now that his trident had disappeared since there was no need to use it. He squeezed and held his daughter even tighter then Sans had due to his much larger size and physical strength. His claws stroked her hair repeatedly as he held her head against his chest. She could feel his tears landing on the top of her head as her face nuzzled into his chest. The former king had no fear of letting the others seeing him cry as he held on to his daughter so tightly after facing the chance that another child's life would be lost at his claws. 

        "I thought...I thought we were going to have to kill you...I've never been so scared in my life." He whispered to her in his deep voice.

        She looked up at her father with a warm smile and wiping tears from his cheeks. "It's okay daddy...you don't ever have to do that ever again." 

        Asgore gave her one more tight hug before slowly letting her down so her feet touched the ground, "Can you walk?"

        After testing her leg's strength while her father still had a hold on her, she looked up at him and answered, "Yeah...I think so."

        Suddenly, Asriel ran and hugged Frisk in such quickness and force that she nearly fell over from it. Sans was ready to caught her, but when she didn't fall they both laughed. When Asriel pulled away, he rubbed his nose affectionately in the same way that reminded her of their mother. Then he smiled and tilted his head to the side, "I knew you'd win. If anyone could fight against Chara's influence it'd be you!"

        They shared a laugh for a moment before Frisk's attention fell on Mettaton who was holding onto his injured arm and smiling at the sight with Papyrus standing beside him. Frisk frowned as she came towards him feeling ashamed about what happened. "Listen...I'm so sorry about your arm...I wish I could have stopped it..."

         However, Mettaton just chuckled. "Don't worry your sweet little head darling, Alphys can easily repair it. I knew you wouldn't ever had done such an awful thing, you're too kind for something like that. In fact, I'd love to have you on my show again soon! The audience just adores us together, but I have a feeling Papyrus will be spending more time with me on set then usual now we're together." Then Mettaton leaned in closer to whisper in her ear so no one else could hear, "That means that you and Sans can have more alone time together if your house gets to crowded." He pulled away and gave her a knowing wink that made her blush brightly. 

          Though she checked over her shoulder to see how Sans reacted to Mettaton saying that he and Papyrus were officially a couple now. He did appeared noticeably bothered with his bony hand clenched in a fist, but she believed it was her return that stopped him from attacking Mettaton at the moment. She smiled a bit to herself knowing that she was going to expect Sans to attack Mettaton whenever he see him being a couple with Papyrus, but maybe in time he'd grow to be okay with it. 

           Frisk returned her attention to Mettaton and Papyrus, folding her hands together while saying, "I'm so happy hearing that you guys are together! I had a good feeling it would happen, but I hope that means you won't give Sans too much trouble now."

           Mettaton laughed while putting the back of his good hand against his mouth, "Oh no darling, I'm still going to tease and taunt that bonehead as long as he disapproves our relationship, but I will lighten up a bit for you darling."

            Suddenly, Undyne came from no where and grabbed Frisk around her shoulders. Her strength lifted Frisk's feet off the ground as her claw formed into a fist and rubbed hard against Frisk's head messing up her hair even more then it already was. Frisk laughed with her eyes closed despite the burning pain of her fist rubbing hard against her head. "I knew this kid could do it! She's tough for a human!"

            "Nothing could stop the human as long as her determination still stays strong! Not even I could capture her when she was a child!" Papyrus chipped in, laughing with Undyne with her rough housing on Frisk.

            "Well...there is something I think we should look at before we get too happy." Alphys spoke from behind the group.

            Alphys was standing in front of the second glass tube with one claw placed worriedly on her beak. She turned to the others to allow them to see inside to reveal that the black soul of Chara floated within the glass tube, unable to escape. "Chara's soul is one of the strongest I've ever seen...I didn't think it would disappear, especially since she's a human and human souls linger much longer then monster souls, but I'm not quite sure what to do about it here."

             The others looked at each other worriedly, except for Sans whose eyes were darkened once more. "We need to destroy it. If she manages to escape that tube somehow then Frisk or some other person will be in danger of her possessing them." He spoke with a grave tone, summoning a few bones and readying himself to attack it, but Frisk touched his arm. 

             "No..." Frisk simply said causing all the monsters around her to look at her with surprise.

             "But she almost made you kill everyone! Why the hell should we spare her!?" Undyne shouted already summoning her spear once again to aid Sans in destroying the soul. 

             "I know, but...I was inside of her...I saw her memories...her thoughts...I think I know how I can help her." Frisk looked at her optimistically. 

            "No offense darling, but how on earth are you going to help a demon like Chara?" Mettaton spoke up, clearly doubtful of Frisk;s claims.

            "Listen...there's something very special to her that I have. It once belonged to her and it was one of the most important things to her...let me try something first before destroying her...if it doesn't work, I'll let you guys do it, but...I want to see if there's something that can help her. Believe it or not, but...while I was inside of her...I saw a hint of light within her. It was dim and very deep in her soul, but it was there and I want to save her if its possible."

              After listening to her, Sans sighed softly as he and Undyne banished their weapons. "Alright...but if she shows any hint of attacking or hurting someone, I won't hesitate to destroy her." 

              Frisk nodded softly and whispered, "I know...", noticing that Sans was holding onto something within his jacket pocket tightly, but pushed it into the back of her mind for now. 

              "So what do you think will help her? It's not like she's like any of us, there might be a chance she can't be saved at all." Undyne pointed out, but Frisk's eyes met with Asriel's and without saying a word, they both understood what she had meant. 

              Frisk stared at the group of monsters and gave her answer "It's nothing much just a golden locket." 

  


	44. A Moment Alone

       Despite the other's desire to destroy the black soul of Chara, Frisk had convince them to allow her one last final act in attempts to help Chara. Frisk was alone in the belief that something could change within Chara, but the others still held their doubts. Chara's soul was the most evil and hate filled soul that anyone had ever seen. In her life, Chara wanted nothing more then to have others squirming underneath her and making them scream in agony with the cold steel of a knife. Though while Frisk was inside of her soul there was something that she witnessed that should couldn't keep out of her thoughts. After living through Chara's memories, Frisk saw a faint red light within the sea of darkness that surrounded her. Frisk's own soul shared a similar red color and part of her believed that light within Chara's soul could be chase away the darkness within it, but there was always a chance that her plan would fail.

         Frisk had her own doubts that her idea wouldn't save Chara and part of her believed that nothing could save her, but that didn't stop Frisk from trying. Asriel was saved despite all the odds against his return, but his soul had always been sweet and innocent. Was it even possible to change someone soul? Could their whole being change or are they destined to stay as they are forever? Frisk didn't know and she wasn't even sure if Alphys would know the answer, but everyone was about to find out if such a thing is possible. If it did work Chara could still live, but as someone different, perhaps somebody would didn't have the unnatural desire to kill everyone she encounters. However, if it failed then the others would destroy her soul and that would be the end of it. Either way, the issue would be solved within the next hour. 

           In a blink of an eye, Sans had teleported them from the lab to Frisk's room in order to avoid wasting time walking to her house and back to the lab again, but before Frisk could go to the hiding place she kept the item that could change Chara's fate, she felt Sans grab her hand. She turned to look at him and saw a solemn smile on his face. It was then did Frisk remember what had happened between them. Sans had disappeared for almost two days without a word to Frisk not even a single text to let her know that he was okay. It wouldn't have been so bad if Frisk wasn't suffering from her war with Chara within herself but she was still upset about his sudden disappearance as the memory of it returned to her, yet she had to take part of the blame as well. Perhaps if she had told Sans the truth in the beginning things might have worked out differently. Chara might not have gotten the chance to take control of her and Sans wouldn't have disappeared when she needed it most, but nothing was certain with something as sensitive as the decisions people make and how it would affect the future. Though one thing was certain, Frisk couldn't be completely angry with him because she had done him wrong too.   

             "Listen..." He began while looking down at the ground still holding onto her hand tightly, "While we're alone...I wanted to apologize for...well...disappearing the way I did. I should have text you or something...I could have even prevented what happened with Chara, but...I wasn't there when you needed me...I get it if you're still pissed at me about it."

              Frisk touched Sans' cheekbone and gently made him look at her with a soft expression on her face, "Hey...I messed up too. I should be sorry for not telling you what was wrong with me and maybe this whole thing could have been prevented. I need to tell you these things...especially since you're someone very special in my life."

              Sans smiled widely and blushed at her words. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close while letting his forehead rest against hers. "I guess we're both still learning about this lover stuff huh? But hey, I'm gonna make it up to ya."

              She chuckled softly with her hands resting on his chest and her eyes looking into his. "Oh really? How so?" 

              His grin grew as he answered, "You remember how I promised to take you on a date when we were in the underground again? Well, I never got the chance to do that with all this crazy shit going on, but that's gonna change. When this is all over I'm gonna take you on the best date ever. It'll be perfect for us and just the two of us."

              Frisk's face grew red as she giggled softly and closing her eyes for a moment before looking back into his eye sockets, "That sounds absolutely amazing, but what should I do to make it up to you?"

              "Hmmm..." Sans hummed softly as he took his forehead away from hers for a moment to put on a thinking expression. "How about..." He went on looking down at Frisk again, "You keep loving me and never change who you are."

              She giggled again softly, "I think I can do that."

              Satisfied with her answer, Sans leaned forward and kissed her lips for a few long seconds before reluctantly letting her go. "We better get going before everyone starts to worry. You should get what you need." When Frisk turned to look around, Sans teased her by giving her rear a gentle smack making her jump and laugh before returning her attention to why they came. 

               Feeling reinvigorated from the fixed feelings between Sans and her along with the promise of a date to look forward to, Frisk quickly went to the drawer of her desk and opened it with more of an eager attitude. Within the drawer was a single yellow cloth pouch that held the possible key to Chara's freedom. The pouch held something she had found many years ago when she was a child and saw once again within Chara's memories; a heart shaped golden locket with the words 'best friend forever' engraved on it. Frisk pulled out the locket and held it within her hands for a moment. It had been so long since she held onto it that it felt sort of nostalgic to see it again. She opened the locket to once again see the images of Chara and Asriel smiling with homemade golden flower crowns on their heads. This was perhaps the only time Frisk had seen Chara look happy just by being with someone instead of killing them. It was so strange to see her as something human, but it only strengthened her belief that something could be done to help chase away the darkness that consumed her soul. 

               When she was ready, Sans wrapped his arm around Frisk's waist and teleported them one last time back into the lab where the others were waiting. The others were still as doubtful and anxious as before. Undyne was now comforting her girlfriend Alphys by slowing stroking the spines on her head while holding onto her claw. Alphys smiled a bit up at Undyne, but there was still a clear look of anxiety in her eyes. Asgore and Toriel were standing together with their son sharing a conversation of the possibilities of Chara's fate and what good, if any, could come from her return with Frisk's plan. Papyrus was still with Mettaton but was stroking his injured metal arm in attempts to soothe his new robotic boyfriend and held onto his hand tightly even once Sans returned, Papyrus made no move to hide or pull away from Mettaton. Seeing everyone is such low spirits and preferring to destroy Chara right here and now, Frisk began to doubt if her plan even was worth it. Part of her was starting to believe it would be better to just destroy her soul, but when Sans put his hand on her shoulder with a look of confidence she felt herself regain the idea it was at least worth a shot.

                 Frisk walked to Alphys with the locket in her hands and said, "I'm ready..."

                 "Are you really sure about this?" Alphys asked with worry in her voice.

                 "It's worth a shot besides if anything happens I have my friends to finish what I can't bring myself to do." Frisk looked from Undyne to Alphys while holding the locket close to her chest.

                 Undyne let go of Alphys' claw and let her go to the control panel for the glass tube that contained Chara's black soul. She pat Frisk on the back as she passed by with a comforting smile saying, "Don't worry kid, we got your back. Can't blame you for wanting to try to save her. That's your thing, your need to give people mercy even when they don't deserve it is just something you do. I guess that's why you're a pretty cool human."

                  Frisk and Undyne shared a chuckled and a smile as Undyne ruffled her hair before joining Asgore and Sans as the monster who will finish off Chara if Frisk's attempts wouldn't work. When everyone was ready, Frisk stood in front of the glass tube and took a deep breath to steel her nerves. Alphys reached for the lever and pulled it down with a shaking claw then turned her attention to watch what will unfold. Frisk watched as the glass tube opened releasing Chara's black soul, but to her surprise the soul made no attempt to flee. Chara had perhaps already excepted her fate, but no one could be for sure for she was unpredictable. One minute she'll be calm and collected and the next she slice your neck with a blade. 

                  She stepped forward into the glass tube face to face with the dark soul that once possessed her body and attempted to use her to kill her closest friends. At first, Frisk wasn't sure what to do after all this is the first time she encountered a soul, but she needed to do something. "Chara...I'm wanting to give you one more chance. I got something you might be interested in."

                  Opening her hands, Frisk held out the locket towards her. "I know this means something to you." She continued. Frisk opened the locket to reveal the pictures inside of it. "You and Asriel were best friends...and what you did...I don't think Asriel will ever be okay after what happened, but...don't you want to be with your best friend again? The monster that believed in you and loved you? The one that accepted you despite the thoughts you were having? Yes you did a lot of bad things, but...I think you can really change...I saw the light buried deep within you."

                   For a few seconds nothing happened, but suddenly the black soul began to lose its shape and became a black mass that started from the top of Frisk's head and ended on the ground of the glass tube. The black mass began to take shape and developing human like features until it took a complete human shape. The darkness slowly began to fade to reveal skin and clothing. Chara's outfit was similar to Frisk's but instead of a blue and purple sweater it was the same yellow and green colors that Asriel wore. Slowly, Frisk saw the striking similar facial features and hair style that Frisk shared the only differences being that her eyes were red instead of brown, her cheeks were a bright pink, and Chara's hair was a brighter brown.

                  Chara stared at Frisk for a few seconds in complete silence before looking down to the locket she was holding. She reached down and took the locket from Frisk's hands to stare at the picture that was inside of it. There was a warm smile that worked its way onto her face as she stared at Asriel and herself as children. Frisk's eyes widened a bit seeing that tears were beginning to form in Chara's eyes. It was a shock on its own to see Chara smile at something that wasn't dying, but it was something special if it could bring Chara to tears. 

                   "We were such dumb kids." Chara spoke in a low voice. "I really did want it to last like this for awhile, but...I guess that just proves there really is just something wrong with me huh?" Then Chara took her eyes off the locket, closing it within her hands, and looked at Frisk with seriousness. "Do you REALLY believe I can change?" She asked more as a actual question to test Frisk then a threatening question to question her intelligence. 

                   "I think everyone at least deserves the chance." Frisk answered, "You might not be able to change. For all I know you'll just kill me the minute you get the chance, but I think you should at least be given the chance to prove to me...to everyone that you can be someone better."

                   Chara stared at Frisk for a moment, studying her, and a small smile grew on her face. She chuckled softly as she closed her eyes and put the locket on around her neck. "You really are an idiot Frisk, I'd never let someone like me have the chance to live, but...I just that's why you have so many friends that defend you. You're too kind for your good, but from what I can see you got plenty of people to do the fighting for you." She replied looking past Frisk to see Asgore, Undyne, and Sans all at the ready to attack the minute Chara tried to attack Frisk. 

                    Frisk chuckled softly and stared at Chara, "You can have it too you know? Friends that are there for you when you need them and will do anything for you...all you have to do is do the same for them."

                    She looked down and away from Frisk with a thinking expression on her face. After a minute Chara returned her attention to Frisk, "Alright...I suppose I can giving this new...being a good person thing a try."

                    Frisk smiled brightly and held out her hand towards Chara. She hesitated for a moment, but Chara slowly grabbed her hand with a surprising gentle grasp and let Frisk lead her out of the glass tube. Undyne, Asgore, and Sans were still on guard and watching Chara closely, but lowered their weapons to see what Chara does. When her eyes landed on Asriel, Chara slowly moved towards him being careful not to startle him. Asriel stared at Chara worriedly and didn't make any move. Chara held out her hand with a warm smile saying, "It's good to see you like this again. I know what I did was unforgivable and I hope you can forgive me for what I did. I won't blame you though if you don't."

                     Asriel was quiet for a moment, looking a bit frightened at first, but slowly he smiled and grabbed onto her hand with his claw. Though the next moment, Asriel hugged Chara rather boldly. Chara was shocked and froze from the hug, but smiled warmly and slowly and gently returned the hug. She closed her eyes and rested her chin against his shoulder with tears running down her face. "I missed you...especially like this" She whispered in which Asriel whispered back, "I missed you too."

                    Toriel and Asgore watched with small smiles, they were happy their son had his friend again, but it was worrying that Chara had return for they still were worried that Chara's old tendencies would return. "I suppose that this means that Chara stays with us so we can keep a close eye on her and help her progress." Toriel suggested to her husband, but Sans quickly spoke up. 

                     "I'm sorry your highness, but I don't feel comfortable having Frisk in the house with Chara, especially after what happened." He said with a firm tone as he walked to stand beside Frisk.

                     "Hmmm..." Toriel hummed softly, holding a claw to her chin as she thought. "Well...this is a problem...I completely understand where you're coming from Sans and it might be a good idea to make sure Frisk isn't unprotected in some way, but the house would be so crowded if Sans were to move in as well. It's already a squeeze to fit in Chara, but it seems like the best place for her to be if she wants to change."

                      Sans smiled and shrugged as he pushed his hands into his jacket pockets. "Well...I guess that means that Frisk should move in with me and Paps." 

           


	45. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for how long it took for this chapter to come out. There's been a ton of thunder storms in my area lately so I lost power frequently, but I hope you guys still love the chapter!

        Sans' words surprised Frisk at first, but was quickly overcome with excitement of the idea of moving in with him. Papyrus would still be living with them, but now Chara would have a room of her own while Frisk could share of room with her skeleton boyfriend without fear of her parents catching them in the act. The only person they would have to worry about was Papyrus, but he spent so much time out of the house or in the kitchen that chances of him disrupting anything were low. For quite some time Frisk was scared that if Sans and her got intimate that someone in the house would walk in and catch them, but now she could feel at ease when spending alone time with her lover. No longer will she have to muffle her moans or her intense screams of pleasure to make sure no body heard. Though she will admit it was exciting trying to hide it from the others in the house, but she rather let Sans hear how much she loved him without risking getting exposed. 

        For some time Sans had talked about them getting their own home together, a place of their own, but moving in with him was just as amazing to her. To wake up every morning with him in her bed would be a blessing. Every morning she could kiss him, wrap her arms around him, and adore the fact that they were together in such a intimate way while Sans could do the same. Not only will she be able to love on Sans freely, but now she would be able to spend time with Papyrus more as well. Since getting together with Sans, Frisk didn't talk to Papyrus as much as she use to so it was going to be nice to spend some time with him as well. She could imagine the movie nights and dinners they would have together in the skeleton brothers' home though she expected that she'll lose her sense of taste soon after moving in thanks to Papyrus' cooking skills. 

          Part of her was still worried about Chara despite her excitement of moving in with her boyfriend. She could see that Chara had changed enough to be a stable person, but what would stop her from turning back into the demon she once was? Frisk worried that Chara would snap again and kill her family without hesitation without Frisk even knowing until it was too late. The idea terrified Frisk, but there was at least some sort of solution that she could use. She'd have to keep a constant eye on Chara for some time until she was comfortable with leaving her on her own. Besides, Sans would happily help her if she asked for it and he always had a skill for keeping taps on a person, especially without them knowing it. Though she was still a bit concerned about Chara, her excitement had dominated her being for the moment, allowing her to push her dark thoughts aside for the time being. 

           With a grin on her face, Frisk asked "Are you serious? You really think this is a good idea?"

           Sans grinned at her with one eye closed saying, "Duh, you're my girlfriend. I'd love to share a room with ya. Chara needs a room and you can sleep with me in my room like most couples do. Sounds like a good idea for me." 

           Overcome with excitement and happiness, Frisk couldn't control herself and shouted, "Oh my God!" as she jumped towards Sans. Frisk's chest bumped against his but he managed to catch her in his arms before Frisk's feet could slip from under her. For a brief moment, Sans lifted her up so her feet didn't touch the ground and spun around with her making them both laugh and hold onto each other even tighter. When Sans stopped spinning, he chuckled and grinned with his eyes closed as Frisk assaulted his face with a series of quick kisses with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Sans pulled her close and squeezed her tight as they shared a laugh with such happy and loving faces with their foreheads touching. 

            Though despite Frisk's joy, Toriel could only stare at them with distant eyes while holding her own claws and a troubled look on her face. Her expression showed a mixture of happiness and sorrow. Frisk looked towards her mother and saw the troubled expression on her face and felt her heart grew heavy. Part of Frisk knew what troubled her mother so much and shared a part of her sorrow as well. When Sans saw the expressions of the two women's faces he let go of Frisk to let her walk towards her mother. 

             "Mom? Are you alright?" Frisk asked softly as she placed one of her hands on her mother's claws despite secretly knowing what was bothering her mother. 

             Toriel met her daughter's eyes and a sad smile grew across her muzzle. "Oh...I'm fine my child...just having a hard time thinking about you leaving the house. You've lived with us since you were a little girl..." She chuckled softly as tears started welling up in her eyes, "It's just hard for me to think of you not being there anymore."

             Frisk smiled softly and placed her hand on her mother's cheek, gently wiping away the tear that ran down her face. "Mom, I know it must be hard for you. It's hard for me too. You're right, I'd always lived with you and dad, but...it'll be okay. Chara needs you guys now more then I do, but I'll still be near. I'll be right next door so I won't be far from you and I'll still visit you and dad whenever I can. I love you guys, Chara included. I'd never spend much time away from my family."

              At her daughter's words, Toriel's expression grew happier, but even more tears ran down her face. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and squeezed her tight. Frisk could feel her spine on the verge of snapping from her mother's tight hug, but she just smiled and laughed as she hugged her mother back. Frisk took the moment to enjoy every second of her mother's attention and love. Even though she wouldn't be far, it felt like it would be years before she'd get to hug her mother like this again and she wanted to enjoy it. Toriel started to cry in Frisk's shoulder getting her sweater wet, but Frisk didn't care. She comforted her mother by petting the back of her head gently in long soothing strokes. 

               Chara watched them in interest. Toriel had shown so much affection towards Frisk, who wasn't going to be far or gone for very long, that the emotion Toriel expressed was strange to her. Perhaps she'd never understand what it felt like to feel such strong emotions towards other people, but she could tell it was something special. She was feeling a lot of strange things within these few brief moments. Her chest was feeling warm while there was still a tinge of sadness within despite having no reason for feeling any of these things. There was a lot that Chara wasn't understanding in just the few moments that she had decided to change for the better, but it would be quite some time before she would be able to express such emotion towards others. 

                 It was a few long moments before Toriel could let go of her daughter. Before pulling away completely, she whispered in Frisk's ear, "I'm so proud of you". She pulled away and stared at Frisk with loving eyes. Her claw gently touched Frisk's cheek for a brief few seconds before she stepped backwards. Asgore came up to be by his wife's side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and stared at Frisk as well with strong loving eyes. He didn't need to say anything because Frisk could already see the hidden pain in his eyes, but they were filled with love and pride as well. The eyes of a father who loved his daughter so much, but knew that it was time for her to spread her wings. 

                  As Sans walked up to Frisk's side and wrapped his arm around her waist, Frisk looked towards the others to see they too had eyes that expressed their pride and affection towards her. Everyone around her had been with her since she was a little girl, all of them taking some part in raising and taking care of her. Frisk took a moment to enjoy that fact, but when she was ready she turned to Sans and said, "Well, I guess we should get ready to move my stuff so Chara can have my room." Sans smiled and gave a nod. 

                 

                 Within an hour, all of Frisk's belongings had been moved from her old bedroom and into Sans', thanks mostly to Sans' magic and teleportation which made the job quicker and easier for everyone. The only thing that remained in Frisk's old bedroom was her bed, which she was giving to Chara since she no longer needed it. The empty room was for Chara to use and decorate however she wished it to be. There was still a bittersweet feeling about seeing the room with bare walls and with almost nothing within it. This room had been hers since she was a small child and always had something in it to show it belonged to her, but now it was no longer hers. She took one long last look at the room before feeling ready to officially be moved out of the house. She gave hugs to everyone in her family, even giving Chara a hug much to Chara's surprise, but smiled warmly as she returned it and took a moment to enjoy it. She told Chara that she was going to love it there and if she ever wanted anything she could come to her. Chara didn't show too much emotion, but smiled softly and said she appreciated it. As Frisk faced the door, she took a deep breath and smiled to herself. This place will always be her home, but now she had another place to call home. 

                   It wasn't hard to get all of Frisk's things in Sans' room due to the fact that Sans had little to nothing in his room already. There was plenty of room for her wardrobe and bookshelf as well as plenty of places to hang pictures of her friends and family from different stages of her life. It really hit Frisk that she didn't have that much to move in the first place, which was surprising to her, but she still loved how their new room had turned out. Even Sans said that he liked his room even more now because it was more decorated with things that made them both happy. The only thing that Frisk would have to worry about in the room was making the bed and making sure that Sans' clothes, especially his socks, were picked up off the floor. 

                    Frisk still felt a bit weird living with Sans and Papyrus at first, but as the first day went on, she quickly became comfortable with the living situation. Papyrus decided to stay at home with them instead of going out with Mettaton in order to spend time with them for the first day and to make Frisk feel at home. He pulled out a pile of movies and games for them to play that they ended up playing for hours, laughing and spending time together like a family would. Papyrus left Sans and Frisk alone for a moment, allowing Sans to kiss and tell Frisk how happy he was now that they were together like this. They held and kissed each other for some time while Papyrus shouted from the kitchen that he was going to make a celebratory dinner of spaghetti. 

                    

            

        


	46. The First Night Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate having over 600 kudos I decided to make this chapter a longer one then I usually do. I wanted to show my thanks to all you amazing readers and thought this would be a good way to do so. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for over 600 kudos!

            The first day living with the skeleton brothers flew by so quickly that Frisk was shocked to find out that it was nighttime by the time Papyrus started making dinner for them. The three of them spent hours together watching movies, re-runs from Mettaton's TV show, and playing games together. Already, Frisk was feeling right at home with her boyfriend and her lover, but her thoughts did often wonder off back to her parents and siblings, especially the newest one that joined the family. She wondered if Toriel and Asgore were happy to have their other daughter back in their lives. They were pretty forgiving monsters so Frisk didn't fear that they would still hold resentment towards Chara, but she didn't expect them to just forget what she had done. Asriel would perhaps have the toughest time adjusting to what had developed only a short time ago. As she was laughing and playing with the skeleton brothers, Asriel could be walking on eggshells in fear of angering Chara and bringing out her demonic behavior once again. He was trapped with Chara longer then Frisk could say for sure and he knew her horrific actions and desires better then anybody. Frisk will admit, she never thought that Chara would ever be back in their lives, writing her off as something that wouldn't be near her friends or family ever again, but it seemed that Chara was going to be in their lives one way or another. She decided to push her thoughts about her family aside for tonight at least. Tonight, she was suppose to be having fun with the one she loved and his brother in celebration of her move. Tomorrow, however, she will check on them to soothe her nerves at least for a little bit of time. 

             While Papyrus was away in the kitchen, Sans and Frisk sat close to each other on the couch watching TV together with the sounds of metal pots and pans clashing in the kitchen. Sans smiled at Frisk and wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a warm grin on his face. Their eyes met and Frisk blushed brightly while smiling widely as she moved herself closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder. Her hand found his free hand and fixed her fingers in between his. Frisk wasn't even watching whatever was on TV, she couldn't stop herself from smiling just from this small act. Her chest was as light as air, but she could feel her heart so full of joy that it felt as though it was going to burst. It had been several days since they could be like this. While they respected Papyrus' presence and kept the romance to a minimum it felt so great just to have a moment like this together. 

              The smile on her face was impossible for her to hide and Sans quickly got sight of it. "What's making you so happy?" He asked despite knowing the answer to it, but wanted to hear Frisk actually say it. 

              Frisk blushed in embarrassment knowing she must come off as an idiot for smiling for the simplest of romantic actions and tried to hide it by lowering her head so her face was out of his sight. "It's nothing just really happy...you make me really happy." She answered, glad that he couldn't see how red her face had become, especially after speaking like that. 

               She felt his bony hand unclasp itself from her hand as it lifted up to rest underneath her chin. "Hey, don't hide that from me I wanna see." 

               Reluctantly, Frisk let Sans lift up her head so he could see her face. The grin on his face widen at the sight of her red face and bright smile. "Awww, ya see? You're adorable." He grinned at her. 

                Frisk pulled away giggling and shaking her head, "No, stop my face will get even redder!"

                Sans laughed and caught her both her hands into his. Frisk giggled as Sans used his weight to push her down on the couch softly so her back laid down against the cushions. He then put himself on top of her, pinning her hands to the couch with a familiar look in his eyes. "But I wanna see how red your face can get."

                She stopped giggling, but felt her heart quicken as she saw his glowing blue tongue escape his mouth. He lowered his face down to her neck and slowly ran the tip of his tongue against her sensitive skin. Frisk struggled a bit feeling the tip of his tongue teasing her neck and had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from whining too loudly since Papyrus was in the kitchen not far from where they are. Then he kept teasing her neck by kissing and nibbling against her tender flesh only to make her whine and moan while she was trying to keep quiet.

                He chuckled softly against her ear, "Don't get too loud sweetheart or else Papyrus will find us."

                Frisk looked up at Sans with a almost desperate look, "Don't do that Sans while you're brother can hear us. Can't it wait until we're in our room?"

                "Aw but I like seeing you like this. Besides, it's been a long time since I got to tease you." He grinned before gently nibbling on her ear lobe with a low animalistic growl. 

                 Sans let go of Frisk's hands to let himself touch her smooth thighs as his tongue trailed down her neck. With her hands now free, Frisk tried to push against Sans' chest, but slowly her body was becoming weak from his touch. Sans led his tongue up to her soft lips, tracing their outline, before pushing his tongue inside of her mouth. Frisk closed her eyes as his mouth pressed against hers and his tongue began playing with hers. Slowly, her body started getting warmer as his tongue played around inside of her mouth while his fingers teased her inner thigh just before the end of her shorts. His gentle fingers left her thighs and started to slip underneath her sweater. Frisk moaned softly into his mouth, thankful that his tongue muffled her sound as the tips of his fingers rubbed up her stomach and slowly inching closer to her breasts.

                  Suddenly Sans pulled away from her the very moment Papyrus had entered the room making it appear that Frisk had decided to laid down on the couch during their wait for dinner. She looked at Sans with surprise from his sudden action, but saw that he had a smug grin on his face knowing that he had left her hot and bothered just before dinner. He looked at her from the corner of his eye socket and winked teasingly at her as Papyrus brought out their dinner while still wearing his chef's hat now stained with what looked like tomato sauce.

                   "Worry no more brother of mine and human! I have our delicious celebratory dinner! I made it extra special and delicious dinner for us!" Papyrus proudly shouted in delight. 

                    He approached them with one plate of spaghetti in each hand while another was balancing on his chef's hat in danger of falling off at any moment. Frisk sat up on the couch feeling a bit tense seeing the teetering plate, but luckily it didn't fall off for the time being. He held out the plate towards her for her to take. To her surprise, Papyrus had decided to make this spaghetti special by adding sprinkles on top instead of his usual grass or leaf spices.

                   While Frisk secretly dreaded having any of the meal, she knew Papyrus worked hard making it, so she put on a smile and said with forged excitement, "Oh wow, this looks fantastic!"

                    Beside her Sans smiled as his brother handed him his plate saying, "Oh yeah, I think this will be the best. Look delicious bro."

                    "Oh goodie! I just knew you two would like it! You always do!" Papyrus smiled widely and eagerly sat beside Frisk to enjoy dinner together on the couch.

 

                    Most of dinner was spent with Sans and Frisk trying hard to keep themselves from spitting up the spaghetti Papyrus worked so hard to make for them. Once or twice they even tried to get the snowy white dog that wondered the house to take some of it away from them, but not even the dog seemed interested in partaking in Papyrus' dinner and instead chewed on one of Papyrus' many attack bones. Even though Frisk found herself struggling to swallow the meal, she had to admit that it was a great improvement from what he fed her when she was a child. Back then, Frisk couldn't take a bite without needing to swallow whatever came back up to avoid hurting Papyrus' feelings despite being difficult to do so. His cooking lessons with Undyne were slowly but surely helping him improve and maybe one day she could look forward to eating his cooking.

                   While the food wasn't the best, Frisk still enjoyed her dinner with the skeleton brothers. Papyrus was eager to watch his boyfriend's TV shows with them, excitedly talking about all the great things they've done together in the past couple days. Frisk looked at Sans to see how he was reacting toward Papyrus' excitement towards Mettaton and his relationship, but it seemed that he wasn't too bothered by it. He had a gentle smile on his face and appeared even a bit happy to see Papyrus so happy with someone. Perhaps Sans was reconsidering his judgement on Mettaton, especially for what happened with Chara and how he put himself in danger to protect others from Chara's wrath even after his arm had been seriously injured. With her free hand she grabbed Sans' bony hand and squeezed it tight as a silent way to show how proud and happy she was that he put away his protective nature to let his brother be happy with somebody.

 

                    When their meals were eaten, Sans used his magic to teleport the plates into the kitchen and grabbed Frisk's hand, "Well bro, that was a great dinner, but me and Frisk better get some shut eye."

                     Without even waiting for Papyrus to respond, Sans pulled Frisk close and suddenly she found herself back in Sans' room within the blink of an eye with Sans on top of her. She realized that she was laying on her back on their bed and Sans was laying on top of her, his chest pressed against hers with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her face blushed softly as Sans stared down at her with intense and heated eyes only breaking contact with them when he kissed her cheek softly.

                     She chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around his back, "We couldn't just walk up here?"

                     Sans chuckled, "What's the fun in that? Besides, walking is overrated."

                     He then kissed her deeply for a few long seconds only pulling away for a brief moment before giving her another kiss on her soft lips. Frisk closed her eyes and let herself enjoy his smooth mouth against hers. One of his hands softly rubbing against the curve of her waist through her sweater. A small, short gasp escaped her lips from the feeling of his mouth giving her bottom lip a soft nibble allowing him to sneakingly slip his blue glowing tongue between her lips. The tip of his tongue rubbed against her own as a soft moan came from him and into her lips. Frisk felt herself melting as Sans played with her tongue, her hands running down his back feeling the fabric of his soft jacket against them. Suddenly, Frisk's eyes opened in surprise as she felt Sans use his tongue to coax her own out of her mouth and started sucking on her sensitive wet tongue. She moaned feeling his mouth sucking on her tongue while his own still teased it.

                      When he slowly let her tongue go, Sans grinned seductively down at her. He unwrapped his arms from her waist and grinned down at her as he slowly crawled down her body. Frisk found herself becoming redder as he reached down to her legs. With a small movement of his hand, Frisk felt her shorts unbuttoning themselves and moving down her legs until they ended up hitting the floor. Keeping her legs open with his hands, Sans kiss and ran his tongue against her inner thigh. Frisk bit her lip to muffle a moan, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back down at her lover as he sucked on her inner thigh to leave a red mark on her body.

                       "W-what are you doing?" Frisk asked softly, her voice becoming heated.   

                        Sans looked up from his work for a moment with a teasing grin and answered, "Part one of making up the few days I was missing."

                        Slipping his fingers underneath the fabric of her panties, Frisk shivered feeling his smooth fingers just barely touching her bare pussy lips that laid waiting underneath her panties aching for attention. He slowly pulled down her panties down legs, letting it slowly brush against her skin before tossing it onto the ground along with her shorts. Frisk's face was bright red, biting on her index finger as she watched Sans' tongue snaked from his mouth the minute he saw her most sensitive part again with drops of saliva landing on her legs.  

                         He grinned at the sight of it and said with a lustful, growling, voice "It's been awhile since I made you moan and cum for me. I can't wait to hear those sounds again. To hear you scream for me as I pleasure you."

                         Sans took two fingers and started to rub up and down her pussy lips feeling their soft and hot flesh against his bony finger tips. His eyes looked up from her aching pussy for a moment to watch his girlfriend's face of pleasure just from the slightest touch of his two fingers. His fingers gently pushed pass her lower lips to feel the sweet wetness of her sweet spot. His grin widened as Frisk let out a soft moan the minute she felt them touch her soft, wet, clit. "Oh? You're soaking wet already." He teased her with a taunting tone.

                         The tips of his fingers rubbed against her sensitive, wet, clit for a few seconds before pulling them away to see his fingers were dripping with her sweet juice. His tongue tasted his wet fingers and grinned from the sweet taste. "Mmmm..." He moaned softly, "Its so sweet...I miss tasting you're sweet pussy. It's been too long. I better fix that."

                          His hands grabbed her thighs and spread them as wide as they could go to give himself as much work room as her body would allow. Sans closed his eyes and slowly ran his glowing tongue up against her swollen lower lips. He teased her a bit by letting the tip of his tongue just barely slip past her pussy lips only to pull it back before actually entering it. He chuckled wickedly as Frisk started to whine and struggle underneath his hands and enjoyed watching Frisk desperate and heated expression, but he decided to not let her suffer for too long this time.

                          Slowly, he finally pushed his tongue past her aching lips and let the tip of his tongue play with her little clit. Frisk moaned the second she felt his thick, wet, tongue slowly licking her sensitive clit. It had been so long since Sans had done anything like this to her and had forgotten how good it felt to have his tongue playing with her. She softly moaned his name, but the longer his tongue played with her clit, the harder it became for her to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Frisk suddenly found herself so desperate for more pleasure that she put her hand on the back of Sans' head and pushed his face deeper into her pussy. She could hear Sans' muffled chuckled as his face was buried within her sweet spot, but he happily continued his work.

                           Frisk was already beginning to feel her stomach tighten in the familiar sensation that meant she was reaching her climax. She gasped and moaned even louder the minute his tongue pushed into her pussy and started snaking its way deeper and deeper into her. Faster then before, Sans pushed his tongue in and out of her pussy, fucking his lover's sweet pussy to the point that Frisk was moaning dangerously loud. Her stomach tightened even more as her voice grew louder and louder until she finally released herself. She gasped and her legs shook as her cum covered Sans' face and tongue. 

                            Sans pulled his face away from between her legs with a grin on his shiny, cum covered, face. "Mmm, now I didn't see that one...cumming." He grinned with one eye closed in a smug and knowing expression.

                            She laughed a bit at his pun, but slowly sat herself up and moved towards him. "I don't suppose we're done yet are we?"

                            "Well, my goal was to just make you cum, but if you wanna do the same to me I'm not gonna argue." He grinned lustfully, leaning more backwards as Frisk crawled closer.

                            "It's been awhile since I've done a certain thing...and I would like to do it again." She smiled as her eyes lowered to the glowing blue bulge that pushed out his gym shorts. Sans laid back and propped himself up with his elbows to watch every movement Frisk made. Frisk bit her lip as her hand slowly pulled down his short to let out his thick, throbbing, blue cock seeing it standing erect and ready for her to play with.

                             She wrapped her hand around the base of it, slowly stroking up and down his shaft. Already, Sans was biting his lower bit of his mouth as he watched Frisk almost expertly stroking his throbbing erection. However, she didn't let it stay like that for very long. Slowly, she lowered her face so her lips touched his tip while still stroking his shaft. Her tongue escaped her lips and licked his mushroom headed tip letting it taste and lick it as though it was a piece of delicious candy. Her lips softly parted to let his tip inside of her wet, eager, mouth. Sans grinned and moaned the moment his tip entered her warm mouth, putting his hand on the back of her head and stroked her short hair. Inch by inch, she pushed more and more of his blue cock into her mouth. Her tongue was pushed down to the bottom of her mouth, forced to work and lick the underside of his thick member. She heard Sans breathing heavily and swearing softly under his breath along with her own hot, sucking, sounds. With so little left exposed, Frisk let her hand off his member and let her head slowly bob up and down as she sucked and tasted his long throbbing member. 

                               However, before she could actually make him cum, Sans slowly lifted Frisk's head up off his member with strings of saliva connecting her lips to her tip. Frisk looked confused for a moment by Sans making her stop, but he quickly spoke up, "That was fantastic babe, but I wanna cum somewhere else. I wanna be inside of your pussy when I cum this time, but maybe next time it can end up somewhere else." He winked teasingly before slowly pushing Frisk back down on the bed and laying on top of her.

                               Sans kissed Frisk deeply as his hand rubbed up and down her waist and hip, slowly rubbing his member against her thigh. "You ready for me?" He asked with a wicked grin.

                               She gave him a nod and pushed her tongue into his mouth as her hands wrapped around his back once again. Her legs were already spread wide apart for him to give him all the access and room he would need. Without keeping her waiting much longer, Sans slowly thrust himself into her. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his thick cock slowly entering her already sensitive pussy. Slowly, Sans fed more and more of his cock into her tight, squeezing, sweet spot. He moaned hotly and breathed heavily as she felt her tight pussy squeezing his member as he started to thrust himself in and out of her at a steady pace. With their tongues playing with each other, their heated breath grew louder and more intense. The bed underneath them started to squeak as his thrusts grew harder and faster. Frisk moaned hotly into him as his cock pushed in and out of her. It was getting harder for her to breathe, forcing her to break the kiss. She moaned louder and louder as his thrusts grew harder and faster then before. He bite hard down on her neck as his fingers dug deep and hard into her hips. The wet clapping noise of their hips meeting again and again rang out in the room only with their moans and grunts mixed with the squeaks of the bed. Within minutes, Frisk felt her stomach tighten again as her second climax was reaching its peak. Inside, she could feel Sans' cock throbbing harder as it started to swell within her, stretching her pussy even wider then before. 

                                 "Fuck...I...I'm gonna...c-cum." He tried to speak through his heated moans. 

                                  Frisk dug her nails deeper into his jacket, grabbing it hard as she moaned loudly, "Oh God Sans! Cum inside me!"

                                  "Oh fuck cum with me babe. Cum with me." He moaned softly into her ear.

                                  She had to push her face into his shoulder to muffle her moans as his hips thrust his cock harder, deeper, and faster into her then she's ever felt before. Her legs shook violently along with the bed squeaking just as violently with Sans' movements. The wet clapping noise grew louder and wetter with their moans and breath until finally Sans came into her. Frisk gasped feeling the warm, sticky, blue cum shooting into her. Her walls were squeezing tightly as her own cum mixed with his as their hips kept every drop of it within her.   

                                    The two of them clung onto each other tightly as their mixed orgasms made them unable to move or speak for long minutes. Their eyes locked onto each other as they both shared a satisfied smile. Sans leaned down and kissed her a few more times, gently and softly as they slowly recovered from their intense orgasms. He nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck as her own face nuzzled against the fluff and comfort of his soft jacket.

                                    "I love you so much..." He whispered in her ear, "Tomorrow, after visiting your family, I'm gonna give you the best day ever."

                                     She chuckled softly, "You being around makes my day."

                                     Sans yawned loudly and his eyes slowly closed as he kept himself inside of her and kept his arms wrapped around her tightly. Frisk's eyes grew heavy as well. The warmth of his body and the exhaustion of their love making made it impossible for her to stay awake any longer. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep while holding onto him just as tightly as he was holding her, eager to see what Sans had planned for them the next day.                      


	47. Morning Check Up

         For the first time in what seemed like forever, Frisk didn't have another nightmare when she slept. With Chara freed from her body and no longer tormenting her, Frisk could finally sleep in peace without fear of seeing her again with her demonic attempts to break her. While she didn't have a dream that night it was better then waking up to being surrounded by darkness and waiting for the moment Chara's voice spoke from the black abyss. Her body had endured so much in such a short period of time that finally getting the sleep she needed was divine. Frisk was even tempted to sleep for several days in a row, but she knew that she couldn't do such a luxury with so many others still worried about her along with the need to keep an eye on Chara's progress. 

         She awoke with Sans still holding her tightly within his strong bony arms with his face nuzzled deep within the crook of her neck feeling better then she did from the past few days. A full, nightmare free, sleep was everything she needed to recharge from the events that had lead up to this moment. What made her morning even better was seeing Sans sleeping peacefully while holding her tightly. She could feel his soft and steady breathing against her skin which brought a smile on her face. The warmth of his soft jacket pressed tightly against her torso. Frisk couldn't help chuckling a bit thinking Sans as a big, fluffy pillow. Sans was always a great with hugs and cuddling her. She placed her hand on the back of Sans' skull, slowly and gently stroking it until she felt him stirring in his sleep. 

          Sans yawned and groaned into her neck as he slowly woke up making Frisk giggle softly as his face and breath tickled her sensitive neck. His head slowly moved down as his arms squeezed around her tighter until his face was laying comfortably between her breasts. He lifted his face up and slowly opened his eye sockets to meet her eyes. A smile spread across his face despite the tired look his eye sockets gave off. "Hmmm..." He groaned softly with a tired, almost growling, voice, "Morning doll. Sleep well?"

            She smiled as her eyes met with his own sleepy pair of eye sockets, "For the first time in a week, I slept perfectly." She leaned upward to kiss him, closing her eyes to enjoy their sweet morning kiss. 

            

             For several long minutes the two laid in bed within each other's arms doing nothing but nuzzling and kissing each other. Frisk missed feeling Sans in her arms and kissing him until her heart's content, but both of them knew they had to get up eventually. When they redressed themselves, the two went downstairs to see that Papyrus was already gone. It was still early morning, but Papyrus was always a early riser and woke up with a spring in his step. Frisk thought he had gone either training with Undyne or going to see Mettaton. Before heading out, Sans had made them both some coffee, saying that he saw that humans liked to drink it to help wake them up and decided to get some for her for whenever she came over. While Frisk wasn't much of a coffee drinker herself, she was surprised to find how delicious it tasted. She didn't think Sans would be able to make something taste so good, especially for something she normally disliked, but he always had a way of surprising her. It seemed that by the time she learned all his secrets she would be an old woman. 

              

               As they stepped out of the house, Sans wrapped his arm around Frisk's shoulders with a grin, "So, ready to see what I got planned for you doll?"

               Frisk smiled and answered with, "Well...before we go I wanna stop by my parent's house. I wanna make sure that Chara hadn't tried anything last night...I don't trust her yet for me to be okay away from home too long."

               Sans' grin disappeared into a more neutral and thinking expression, "That's not a bad idea actually. Though we shouldn't take too long if everything turns out okay."

               She gave him a questioning look, "Why's that?"

               His grin returned on his face while his other hand slipped within his jacket pocket, "Oh, you'll just have to see."

               Frisk decided to not push Sans further on the subject knowing how he was very good at withholding information no matter how many puppy dog faces, pleases, or begging she does. Even as a young girl, she use to beg and plea for Sans to let her have her presents early on her birthday or Christmas, but he never once faltered to her childish charms and even now he would remain the same. Though Frisk was an adult and his lover, she could use more seductive or adult tactics to getting something to come out of him, but she knew that even he probably wouldn't fall for her charms. If anyone was to be trusted with a personal secret, Sans was that person, because even if he was tortured he wouldn't tell a soul.  

 

                When the two reached Frisk's parent's home, Frisk knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. Her mother, Toriel, answered the door rather quickly and smiled brightly at the sight of her daughter, "Frisk sweetie, you're visiting already?"

                 She giggled softly and shook her hand gently, "Well, yes. I wanted to make sure Chara is doing okay before me and Sans head off somewhere."

                 Toriel clapped her claws together with a smile on her face, "Oh sweetie, Chara has been delightful. Would you like to see her?"

                 After giving her mother a nod, Frisk stepped inside of the house letting Sans' arm off from around her shoulders, but holding onto his hand tightly in worry. Her mother claimed Chara was doing well and behaving, but Frisk knew just how sneaky Chara's tactics are. It will be a very long time before Frisk could be at ease with Chara living with her family, but at the same time she wanted to be able to move on from the dark chapter of her life. She wanted to trust Chara, but she couldn't, not after all that she's seen and experienced with her short time of being connected with her. Chara could have changed for good, but Frisk didn't think it would be such a bad thing if she decided to play it safe by checking up on her multiple times a day. 

                  Toriel led them to the kitchen where Frisk could see Chara's back as she seemed to be working on something. Her mother looked at Frisk with a gently smile while holding her claws, "Asgore and Asriel are asleep right now since we all stayed up all night playing games with each other. I got up early to make breakfast, but to my surprise Chara was already down here making everyone breakfast. Isn't that right Chara?"

                  Chara turned to look at them over their shoulder with a bit of a disturbing grin on her face. Her red eyes were wide with joy, but whether it was innocent or diabolical was impossible to tell. "Oh of course! It's the least I can do for the kindness you've shown to me."

                  However, as Chara held up a knife, Frisk's heart quickened and Sans readied himself to use his magic the moment that Chara made a move. Chara grinned at them as she lifted it above her head. Though, instead of charging at them with intent to kill, she brought the knife down onto a peeled banana, cutting it into small bits with professional speed. "Don't you just love banana pancakes?" She grinned at them as she started dropping the pieces of banana into a frying pan with sizzling pancake batter inside. 

                  Frisk and Sans slowly grew less tense as they watched Chara just simply cooking her family breakfast out of kindness for the ones who took her in. Perhaps Frisk really was dealing with a changed Chara, but as she still believed despite the act of kindness. Chara turned to look at them again after flipping on of the pancakes onto a plate, "Do you two want any? I can make some for you two too."

                  "Maybe another time." Sans answered quickly, wrapping his arm around Frisk's waist with a hint of protection in his movement, "Me and Frisk have a date today so we aren't gonna stay much longer. Just wanted to see how everyone was holding up."

                   Chara stared at Sans for a moment with a almost knowing look as though she had already figured out what their intentions were, but remained silent to it. "Oh that sounds nice. Hope you two have fun then and thanks for stopping by." Without another word, Chara turned and focused on what she was cooking as though she suspected nothing. 

                    Frisk sighed softly as her mother escorted her out of the kitchen and towards the door. In a whisper, she said, "If anything happens or you think Chara's gonna slip up give us a call alright?"

                    Toriel smiled softly and pet Frisk's hair gently, "Don't worry darling. We're keeping a close eye on her while you're away. Now go have some fun."

 

                     With that, Sans and Frisk left the house and walked silently, side by side. Sans was the first to speak up, "Well...she seemed okay for now."

                      "Yeah." Frisk replied softly as though her thoughts were a thousand miles away. She was conflicted within herself about Chara's behavior. Chara showed the same eeriness that made Frisk tense and even a bit scared, yet she showed no indication of harming. Her eyes were a mixture of happiness and something else Frisk couldn't quite put her finger on. Perhaps that was just Chara's natural self. It could be just how her natural vibe was despite being a decent person now. Frisk wasn't sure and felt conflicted about what she had witness minutes ago.

                      Sans must have figured out what was going on in her thoughts because he squeezed her waist and said with a playful tone, "Hey, let's not think too much about it right now. Besides I got some stuff planned for us today in the village. We'll worry about it later." Sans leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered softly near her ear, "For the next few hours, it's gonna be about us."

                      She smiled brightly to herself. Sans was right, they could worry about Chara another time. For now everything was okay and they really needed the time together without worry or conflict in their lives, even if it was just for one day. 


	48. The Date

        The village was as busy as usual filled with both humans and monsters going through their daily lives. This place always brought a smile to Frisk's face seeing how humans and monsters were becoming closer and closer as each day passes. At first, everyone was shocked to see a human dating a monster, she remembered the stares they got just from them holding hands, but now they were looked upon as any regular couple. Frisk was a bit proud of herself for setting such a wonderful example of the bond and relationships that could be formed from human-monster relationships. She looked at Sans slightly as they walked together, proudly holding each other's hands, and she couldn't see herself happy with anyone else. Neither of them knew what would come from their romantic relationship and they both knew that they were taking a risk of a unsuccessful relationship, but she never imagined how wonderful it was being with someone like him. He always smiled and laughed despite the crippling sadness that lingered deep within him. He always found a way to keep going, even if it was masked as laziness, he really made an effort towards the people he cared about. Sans was a mysterious and deeply layered skeleton that took years for Frisk to see beyond what he was presenting to the world. She liked to believe that their relationship has suppressed that depression, but deep down she knew it would always be there. All she could do was try her best to keep it at bay and comfort him whenever it reared its ugly head. Frisk never knew how they would make it work due to the differences between them, but she can happily say that she enjoyed every second they've been together and prayed that they would share many more. 

        The monsters present at the party that witnessed Chara taking over Frisk's body came one after another the moment the two were spotted. Frisk didn't even bother counting the number of times she had to retell the story, but the look of relief and joy on each of their faces made it worth it despite repeating herself so many times. Sans was very patient about this seeing how they did need to know what happened and the fact that Chara would still be around. Naturally, the monsters gave a look of alarm and expressed their concerns about their decision. Frisk understood completely why the others would be question their choice and even wonder if Chara was just playing with them, but she tried her best to express her confidence of Chara's change, even some of it was a bit forged due to her hints of doubt. Whatever made them feel better about the situation was better then having them scared about leaving their homes. Frisk had learned a lot of leadership skills from her parents as well as being ambassador for the monsters and one of the things she learned was that she had to express confidence in her decisions even if there was some doubt in what she was doing. It was better then having them panicked or terrified for their lives when there wasn't a real threat present, but she made she to reassure them that if any hint of Chara's old self showed that she will be destoryed and gone forever that much she could say with full confidence.  

 

           Once they've dealt with the concerned and worried monsters, Frisk looked at Sans and asked, "So, where are we going that's so special?"

           A grin grew on Sans' face as he looked towards the ground for a second before meeting her eyes, "Patient doll. We're almost there, I promise it's gonna be great."

           She squeezed his hand tightly as her fingers fixed themselves in between his own. "Oh that I have no doubt of." She chuckled, "You were always good at surprises."

           "And this one I know you'll like, but there's something I need you to do before we actually get there." He stopped walking for a moment and let go of her hand. Sans stepped behind her and placed both of his hands over her eyes.

            Frisk giggled softly and asked, "And why are you doing this?"

            "Gosh darn, how many times do I have to say 'you'll see' darling?" He chuckled and kissed her cheek before pushing himself against her back to help her forward. "Trust me, you're gonna want to see it like this when we get there."

            Frisk didn't fight against him and let Sans gently guide her using his torso pushing against her back, biting her lip to contain her excitement. She couldn't see anything with his hands covering her eyes, but part of her found it exciting this way. There was no hint or indication of where they were going, especially now that he decided to cover her vision, so whatever he revealed to her would be a complete surprise to her. With her vision gone for the moment, Frisk's hearing and sense of touch had sharpened. She heard what sounded like a door opening as she was lead forward onto a change of ground. The hard and rough ground of the village road had changed into something smoother and what sounded like title judging by the sound of the souls of her shoes hitting the new surface. 

             "You ready?" She heard Sans' voice whisper to her, detecting the hint of excitement that he was trying to hide from her. 

             "Yes I am!" She answered unable to hide her excitement in her voice with a wide grin on her face. 

             "Okay." He replied in a sing song tone, "Now!"

             Suddenly, Sans' hand flew off of her face as she felt his chest move off of her back. Frisk opened her eyes and immediately gasped at the sight before her, covering her mouth with her hands. Before her was an a empty, beautiful designed small restaurant and bar that brought her back to her days as a little girl in the underground. The walls, titles, and the wood of the bar, chairs, and tables had a deep and dark red to them. There were bright lights hanging down from the ceiling over the tables and the bar that were covered with a golden cover that gave the lighten a more deep golden color. The cushions on the chairs and stools were a darker golden color that was easy on the eyes and went along beautifully with the deep, passionate red the rest of the furniture and designs had. Behind the bar was a large selection of drinks varying from sodas to more alcoholic drinks all on display on a series of glass shelves with the lights purposely making the bottles shine and making each one look tempting to drink from.

              Standing behind the bar was a very familiar face that immediately brought a smile on her face. Grillby, their flaming and silent friend, and the former owner of the underground restaurant and bar under the same name. He was casually cleaning a shot glass with a rag as though he was making an effort to make an image for himself for his visitors. He was once again wearing his flame resistant bar tender uniform that she hadn't seen on him in years, but looked just as dashing as he did all those years ago. 

               "Grillby this was the place you were telling me about? It looks amazing!" She smiled brightly as she walked to the bar to talk to the flaming bartender. 

               Grillby's flames crackled a bit more happily and he placed the glass and rag down to sign to her, "Yes it is. I'm so happy you like it. It took a lot of time to design it and bring it to life."

                Sans came up behind Frisk with a grin, wrapping his arm around her waist, "And guess what. We're gonna be his first customers."

                "No way!" Frisk exclaimed with joy, "Seriously?" She asked looking at Grillby for confirmation

                Grillby gave a gentle nod and signed, "Of course. Sans was always my best customer and I'm more then happy to service both of you."

                "This is unbelievable." Frisk chuckled as Sans met her gaze.

                "See? What I tell ya? I told you you were gonna like it." He grinned giving her a playful wink. 

                When they were done talking, Grillby stepped out from behind the counter and led them to a table that had been specially prepared for them. The table was in the middle of the restaurant with spotless glass plates, sliver utinels, neatly folded napkins, and wine glasses on the two ends of the table. To her surprise however, there was lit candle sticks and a small bouquet of roses in the middle of the table with a few petals scattered around the open areas of the flat surface. 

                "This is so beautiful." Frisk commented as she went to take her seat at one end of the table, but before she could actually sit Sans quickly pulled it out for her. She chuckled softly as she took her seat, "Oh why thank you." 

                 "No problem my lady." He grinned taking his seat at the other end, "Oh and you can thank Grillby for the table decorations. I told him romantic and he pulled it off. Guess there's a bit of a romantic side of him too." He chuckled softly at the thought. 

                  Grillby's flames flickered with a bit of pride before he pulled a pair of menus out of one of the large pockets in his apron and placed them down on the table then made his way back to the bar. Frisk opened up her menu and smiled as she read some of its contents. The menu focused around comfort food, one of the many options being hamburgers and fries. She remembered back when she was a young girl and the first time Sans and her had eaten together. They had ordered burgers together and Sans pulled one of his pranks on her by making her spill ketchup all over her food. It made her laugh as a child and even now it brought a smile on her face. 

                   "What's that smile all about?" Sans grinned as he looked at her from over the top of his menu. 

                   "Just remembering one of the very first pranks you pulled on me at Grillby's old restaurant." She answered with fondness at the memory.

                   Sans started to laugh, "Oh yeah, the classic ketchup prank. I remember that one. Man, I use to prank the hell out of you. I kinda calmed down on it, but maybe I'll pick up on it again." He teased with a wink.

                   "Oh god." Frisk groaned playfully. "Not those again. I remember that one time you put my hair brush in jello. I had chucks of jello in my hair every time I tried to brush it for weeks."

                    He laughed again leaning back in his chair, "Oh yeah! That was a great one, but do you remember the one where I dyed water blue and made it look like I was drinking window cleaner?"

                    Frisk and Sans laughed for a few long minutes, remembering all the fun jokes that Sans use to pull on her until Grillby had returned with a bottle of wine. He popped the cork and poured Frisk's wine first into her empty glass then into San's glass and left again to place the wine away.

                    She took a hold of her glass and stared into the deep red of the liquid. "I didn't know you drank wine." She smiled before lifting it up to her lips to take a drink. The moment it hit her tongue, Frisk tasted the sweet taste and warmth of her drink. When she swallowed, she could feel her throat lightly burning in a pleasant fashion that immediately made her entire body warm with the fire of alcohol.

                    "I normally don't, but I read that humans like to drink it on romantic dates. I still prefer ketchup myself, but it's nice. Grillby actually researched a lot about human culture when he was designing this place. Of course, he still focuses on what monsters like, but he wanted to attract humans too. I'm sure when this place opens up to the public it'll be booming with both." He smiled softly at her before taking a drink of his wine. 

                     When Grillby returned he signed, "What would you two like to have this evening?"

                     Sans looked over his options one last time then asked, "You know, a burger sounds awesome right now."

                     Frisk chuckled softly, "I was thinking the same thing. I'll have one too please."

                     Grillby gave a understanding nod and took their menus away and left them once again to themselves. When he was gone into the kitchen, Sans and Frisk shared a look and started to giggle. 

                     "You felt nostalgic too huh?" Sans smiled at her putting his hands on the table.

                     "Yeah, I guess so. It's been so long since we ate Grillby's food together that I kinda wanted to have it again." Frisk shrugged with a tinge of embarrassment.  

                     Sans reached over and touched her hand from across the table with a warm smile on his face. "I know it's not as romantic or fancy as the MTT Hotel restaurant, but...I hope you're enjoying this place."

                     Frisk held onto Sans' hand with both of her own. "Hey, to me this is better then the entire MTT Hotel. This is special to the both of us. I mean Grillby's was always special to you, but it's special to me too because it was the first place you took me to. The first place we ate together and really got to talk together even if it wasn't all that much. Sure we talked before, but never like that. Little did I know how much talking we would do in the years to come. You always made me laugh, even now. I really did love spending time with you, especially now that we're...well...together." She chuckled softly.

                      She blushed softly as Sans squeezed her hand tightly with a look of burning love in his eye sockets. "I love you Frisk...I don't say that enough."

                      "I love you too Sans...with all my soul" Frisk smiled brightly, fixing her fingers in between his own and staring into his eye sockets for several long minutes until their food had finally arrived. 

                     

                       The food was even better then Frisk remembered. She couldn't get enough of the tasty burger that Grillby had made so perfectly and she could see that Sans was enjoying it just as much as she was. When they finished, they thanked Grillby for all that he had done for them. Frisk would have hugged Grillby for thanks, but he was never a very physical person for understandable reasons though he seemed very pleased with the results of his hard work. By the time they stepped outside, the sky had turned a dark pink as the sun had started to disappear. 

                        "I guess we better start heading home." Frisk smiled as she held onto Sans' hand.

                         "Hold on a moment. There's still one last place I wanna take you to." Sans spoke up before Frisk could start walking. 

                         "There's more?" Frisk asked in disbelief. "You already did so much though."

                          "Nope, there's one last thing. Come on you'll love it, maybe even more then dinner." He replied quickly and immediately started leading her away with a bit of excitement in his step making Frisk wonder what else her skeleton lover could have possibly pulled off after an already amazing day he had made just for them. 

           

                 

 


	49. The Night Sky

        As they walked through the rest of the village, Frisk couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She held onto Sans' hand tightly with her fingers fixed between his own as she stared at the content smile on his face as they walked side by side. He had created the perfect night for them with such a perfect and beautiful dinner at Grillby's new place, yet he still had more to show her. Frisk didn't know what else to expect after what he had managed to pull off. Frisk knew very well how sweet and kind Sans could be towards her, but she was surprised to see such a romantic side to him. A table for two that brought back so many wonderful memories in just a short amount of time that was so beautifully and romantically decorated that she was still stunned that he had set up the entire then with the help of their close friend Grillby. 

        She didn't know how Grillby managed to create such a beautiful restaurant and she wasn't sure if Sans played into its creation or not, but all that really mattered was the result of it. Grillby always said that he had plans to open up another place to continue his business and it brought Frisk so much joy to see it had actually came to life once again. Monsters will be ecstatic to find out that he had reopened his business and humans will be curious to try it out, especially when it has such a beautiful look and atmosphere. It was now perhaps the fanciest place in the entire village and there was talk among the people that there needed to be more places to eat out. Frisk was fully confident that Grillby's restaurant will be a huge success with both monsters and humans. 

         Frisk looked up at the sky to see the sun was lowering down and the sky was starting to darken. Part of her was starting to wonder if they should be heading home instead of heading out, but her curiosity was growing stronger with each step. She was still getting use to the fact that Toriel and Asgore were no longer having to wonder where she was whenever the sun went down. So, now that she was no longer living with them that part of her concerns were no longer lingering in the back of her mind and any relief of worries of any kind was a blessing to her. She had so much to worry about as it was: the happiness of the people, trying to keep the peace, keeping taps on Chara's progress, and many other things, but before she could think too much about it and ruin the night Sans had worked so hard to make, she pushed those thoughts aside.  

           Sans led her to the end of the village where the trees from forest met the end of the stone road built for the townspeople. At first, she thought he was just taking her somewhere at the other end of town, but he didn't stop as they started to walk into the forest. Frisk wasn't sure what to think about Sans leading her into the forest. Normally they had to cross into the forest to get to the village from their homes, but she had never been this way before and didn't quite see why Sans would want to take her here. There seemed to be nothing too interesting about the forest other then its natural beauty. Perhaps he just wanted a simple walk through the forest or maybe there really was something special about this place that she didn't know about. However, if it had been anyone else who led her into the forest she would have some suspicions of their intentions.

             "So, why the forest? If you don't mind me asking and please don't say 'you'll see' again." Frisk asked as Sans led her deeper and deeper into the sea of trees that concealed the sky with their branches and leaves. 

              Sans chuckled softly, "I found a place I think you'll like. Trust me, it'll be worth the walk." He smiled at her as he turned his head to meet her eyes, "Don't worry we're almost there."

              Just as Sans said, it was only a few more minutes before his expression grew more excited and he pushed aside the low hanging branches that blocked their path, "And here we are doll." He grinned, letting her walk ahead of him to see what was waiting before them. 

              A large smile grew across Frisk's face as she saw the beautiful sight before her. Before her was a meadow right in the heart of the forest that was slightly alleviated from the rest of the ground with grass that looked soft to the touch. There were small, yet beautiful flowers grew in shattered patterns throughout the entire area. Right in the middle of the meadow was a telescope pointing up at the sky that was greatly out of place of the natural environment. The tip of the telescope made her eyes wondered up towards the night sky seeing that there were billions of bright stars glittering above their heads. The moon was above them, shining just bright enough to light up the meadow's green grass.

              "Remember when we first came up to the surface and I told you the first thing I wanted to do was see the stars? That night you and I stayed outside all night with a telescope looking at the stars together." Sans spoke behind her with a gentle voice. "It's one of my favorite memories of us and I thought that tonight was perfect for something like star searching."

               Frisk turned to look at Sans from over her shoulder to meet Sans' gaze. His eye sockets were focused on the night sky with a distant look as though he was loosing himself within the memory he mentioned. When she squeezed his hand, Sans broke away from the distant memory and turned his attention back onto her. "You know...star searching sounds awesome. We haven't done something like this in years." She smiled sweetly. 

               "Exactly what I was thinking." Sans smiled warmly as he leaned closer to her to place a gentle kiss on her cheek before leading her towards the middle of the meadow. 

             

                Frisk wasn't sure how much time they spent just staring up at the sky talking about stars, but she enjoyed every second of it. The grass was just as soft as she thought it would be. The blade of grass against her skin was soothing to her along with the gentle rustling of the leaves with the gentle wind blowing through them. When she wasn't looking at the stars or closing her eyes to enjoy the peace of the meadow, Frisk was staring at Sans as he talked so enthusiastically about stars. Before falling into the underground, Frisk didn't think stars were anything special, but when she discovered how desperately monsters wanted to see just a single shining star she understood how humans took their home for granted. It was one of the reasons one of her first acts with Sans was to show him what stars looked like. That night was perhaps the first night she had seen him so happy and it will forever stay with her. 

                 Ever since showing Sans the stars, he had always been passionate about them. She remembered seeing him reading astrology books for countless months until he ended up reading all the ones available at the library. Though she never was as passionate as he was about the study of stars and space, Frisk did enjoy the excitement on his face every time she found him another book on the subject. For the longest time, he would talk about nothing but stars which eventually grew into subjects like planets and galaxies. She still believed to this day that Sans would be a amazing astrologist if they actually had the equipment and resources to allow him to indulge in his passion. 

 

                  After some time, Sans suddenly stood up from the ground and went to look through the telescope, seemingly set on trying to find something. Frisk stood up from the ground and moved to stand beside him. "Anything in particular you're trying to find?" She asked curiously. 

                  "Yeah actually." He answered as he searched the sky, "I read somewhere that we could see the brightest star and find it with a regular telescope. It's called the Canis Major or..." He paused and looked up from the telescope to meet her eyes, "...the Greater Dog." 

                  "No. Way. Are you serious? Like our Greater Dog?" She questioned while chuckling at the idea that there was a star out there that shared a name with the huge, armor wearing, excitable, dog.

                  "Mmhm." Sans hummed in replay as he returned his attention back onto the telescope searching for the special star. 

                  For a few minutes, Sans was quiet, but he suddenly stopped moving the telescope and gasped softly. "I think I found it...it's so beautiful..."

                  "Really?" Frisk asked curiously wondering if he did indeed find the star he read about in a book. 

                  Sans stepped aside without touching the telescope and said, "See for yourself."

                  Curious about the find, Frisk stepped behind the telescope and looked through it to see what Sans had placed it on. The star she was staring at was definitely brighter then the others, but being someone who didn't really study stars she couldn't tell if it was indeed the Canis Major. Though, Frisk couldn't keep herself from smiling as she stared into the shining star.

                   "You're right Sans. It is beautiful..." she whispered, but when she didn't hear his voice, she pulled away from the telescope. Sans wasn't standing beside her like she thought he was. She looked from side to side and even beyond the telescope to see if he was near, but she saw nothing. However, once she turned around to see if he was behind her, her heart nearly stopped.

                     Before her, Sans was staring up at her with wide eye sockets and a nervous smile. He was kneeling before her on one knee and in his hands was a open black box with a ring inside. Her breath was taken away from the sight of the ring. A smooth, shining, sliver band with a beautiful blue gem that seemed all too familiar to her. Frisk was speechless at the sight, her mind a blur the moment her eyes saw that Sans was kneeling before her with a ring in his bony hands. 

                     Sans gulped softly as his hands struggled to stay still. "Frisk...you mean the world to me and...I know it's...something big to ask, but...Frisk...um...I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile now, but...will you...marry me?"

                     Frisk said nothing for several long seconds, still in shock about the development before her. This whole day, the dinner, the star searching all lead up to this very moment. He had planned this all from the very beginning. Tears started forming in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands. Never had she imagined this moment happening, but her heart was so full of joy and love that she felt like it was going to explode at any second unless she shouted her answer.

                     "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Frisk shouted with excitement exploding from her being as a few tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "Oh my god Sans!" 

                      The largest smile she had ever seen grew onto Sans' face as his eye sockets grew even wider. "Really?! You really mean it?!"

                      "Yes Sans! A million times yes!" She shouted practically jumping up and down on the spot. 

                      Sans jumped up from the spot and grabbed Frisk around her waist. He lifted her up into the air so her feet no longer touched the ground and spun her around shouting as loud as he could, "She said yes! She said yes!" 

                       Frisk wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he spun her around in circles, laughing and shouting wildly with joy and excitement. Slowly, Sans stopped spinning her and lowered her down on her feet. His eye sockets were growing wet with tears building up within them. Sans took the ring from the black box, pushing the box back into the pocket of his jacket. He held up the ring to her, "This. This is why I was gone for a couple of days. I wanted to purpose to you, but the ring had to be special. Not just a symbol of our love, but...the symbol of our worlds coming together. I went to the underground and found the best gem from the crystal caves. Then I went to a ring store to get the sliver band and Grillby melted them together, rather perfectly I might add. You can't even tell it wasn't made by professionals." 

                       She stared at Sans for a few long seconds, "Wait...so you were gone...because you were making me an engagement ring?"

                       Sans nodded softly as though he was half expecting her to be mad at him, but Frisk wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply for a long minute. When she pulled away, Sans chuckled with his face glowing a bright blue. "Now I understand why you couldn't tell me anything." She replied with a bit of a awkward smile feeling bad for her anger towards him when he was off doing something so amazing for her.

                       "So...may I?" He asked, holding out one hand while his other held onto the ring. 

                      Frisk gave him a excited nod as she placed her left hand into his and ever so slowly, as though he wanted to savor the moment, Sans slide the ring onto her left ring finger finding it fit her perfectly. He held onto her left hand with both of his own, staring down at the shining ring that now rested on his lover's finger. "It looks so beautiful on you. You're brighter and more beautiful then the Canis Major."

                       With her face bright red, Frisk leaned close to kiss Sans over and over again before laying back down on the grass with him just for a little bit longer. They shared several long and deep kisses with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. After several long minutes, they finally parted, but Frisk couldn't stop staring at the beautiful ring she was now wearing. Her heart was pounding so hard with joy that she wanted she shout the news until the whole world knew. Even as Sans took her back their home once the sun started to reappear, all she could think about was how she was going to be Sans' bride.  

                       

               


	50. A Special Treat

          Frisk couldn't take her eyes off of the ring that now rested on her left hand's ring finger. The light from the moon in the sky allowed her to stare at it as the sliver band and gem on top sparkled before her eyes. The smile on her face wouldn't disappear and was lasting so long that her cheeks were starting to hurt. Those couple days that Sans had been missing was spent on making this ring, her engagement ring. The gem on top of the sliver band was no ordinary gem, but one that belonged in the depths of the underground world they first met; the very place she met him and all the people she cared about most. The sliver band looked so beautiful along with the blue glowing gem, but the sliver band played more then its role to play as a ring and holder of a beautiful gem. The gem from the underground monster world and the sliver band from the surface melded together as a symbol of two cultures becoming one. They were not only one of the first human-monster couples, but now going to be the first to be married forever combining human and monster cultures as one. 

           Her heart was pounding with excitement of the very thought of walking down the aisle to the skeleton monster who would become her husband. Every few minutes, Frisk couldn't stop herself from looking at the ring and bringing herself to the urge to giggling like a little girl. Sans caught her several times looking at the ring bringing a similarly large smile along with his deep chuckle at the sight of seeing his lover so happy. His hand squeezed her so tightly that if he squeezed any tighter she'd complain that he was going to break her hand at any moment. Frisk knew that he was just as happy and excited as she was; she could see it in his eye sockets and smile. Sans was always good at hiding what he was feeling, but the feeling he was experiencing at this moment almost broke that strong cover he so expertly put on. 

            As they walked through the woods on their way home, Frisk couldn't contain her excitement any longer and ended up kissing Sans' cheek bone repeatedly making him close one eye and chuckle. "Someone's happy." He commented with a hint of humor in his tone. 

            "How can I not be?! We're gonna be married!" Frisk spoke while giggling happily with a bright smile. "Everyone's gonna be so happy to hear the news! I wanna tell the entire village as soon as possible!"

             Sans chuckled pulling Frisk even closer to him to let himself nuzzle her cheek gently, "Trust me doll, I'm super excited too. Hell, I'm still in shock you even said yes to be honest, but before we say anything it'll probably be best for us to get some sleep first. We don't need to look dead when we tell them."

              Frisk touched his cheekbone gently, "Fair enough, but why are you surprised I said yes? I mean...I love you with all my soul and you proved to me multiple times that you do too. You're sweet, funny, comforting, and even more romantic then I thought you were. Why would I ever say no?"

              His face turned a light shade of blue from Frisk's flattering words, "Well...I don't know maybe you weren't wanting anything to do with marriage or doubt we would make it long enough to consider it. For I all knew you weren't interested in marriage at all. I just did it cause it just felt right, ya know? Like it was just meant to be, especially now that you actually said yes."

              Frisk stopped walking suddenly making Sans stop as well as stare at her, "Wait, so you didn't know if I'd think we'd last long enough for marriage?" She asked with a bit of a serious expression. 

              He looked a bit alarmed from her response and lifted his hands up towards her in a shaking motion, "No, no! I didn't mean like that...I..." He sighed, lowering his hands looking a bit ashamed, "I never thought that you didn't want this relationship to stop or that you actually wanted it to end! I guess that I was being a numb skull before asking you. You know...nerves and all making this skelly a bit of a dummy." He balled up one of his hands and knocked on the side of his skull with a playful grin. 

              She stare at him with a serious expression for a brief moment before a mischievous smile grew on her face. Frisk held her arms behind her back with a grin as she stepped towards Sans with a playful swing of her hips. Sans' eye sockets widened a bit as her movement towards him made him take a step back every step she made towards him. He started to grin awkwardly when his back hit one of the many trees that surrounded them. Her grin grew even wider as a playful giggle escaped her lips when she saw his steps had stopped as his back pressed against a tree trunk. 

               He chuckled softly and awkwardly, "Uhhh...what's with that look?" 

              "What look?" Frisk asked with a teasing and playful tone as she stepped closer to him.

               He chuckled awkwardly one more time before Frisk was standing directly in front of him. Her hands touched his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss his awkward smile. She was gentle and sweet at first, kissing him for a few long seconds while barely pushing down too hard, but once she felt Sans grow less tense from her series of sweet kisses Frisk grew more passionate. Her kisses slowly grew deeper and more intense as her hands slid down from his shoulders to the bottom hem of his white shirt. The minute her fingertips slipped underneath his shirt, Sans turned his head to the side to break their kiss. Frisk grinned a bit seeing his face growing a deep blue the very moment she touched one of his ribs. He let in a sharp breath from her touch and closed both of his eyes for a moment as her fingers started tracing one of his many ribs. 

                "H-hey...what are you doing?" He asked as he opened one eye to meet her own heated gaze. 

                "What's it look like Sansy? I'm showing you how much I love you." She answered as her hand left the underside of his shirt to reach for the open sides of his jacket. "Here, let's start by taking this off." When she tried to slip off his jacket, Sans looked hesitant to stop her. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of it. Besides...don't you like seeing me in your jacket?" 

                  Sans' face turned a darker blue with her words, but he looked at her with a embarrassed expression. "Well...you are pretty cute in it."

                  Without any more resistance, Frisk slowly pulled off her lover's jacket, but before putting it on she took off her own sweater and let it lay on the grass. Sans gulped softly as he watched Frisk slip on his jacket with her bare chest exposed to him. The open ends of his jacket slipped over her breasts, but for Sans it somehow might it even more seductive. His eye sockets stared widely as he stared at Frisk with her bare skin exposed to him only to be barely covered by his favorite jacket. 

                   She chuckled softly at his staring gaze, "What? See something you like?"

                   "You just look...really good in that." He replied with a bit of a chuckle. 

                   With a smile on her face, Frisk lifted up Sans' shirt over his hand and let it join her sweater on the ground with no resistance from him. It's been some time since she got to stare and play with her skeleton's ribs, but she remembered all the spots that drove him crazy. Her fingers started running down his sternum hearing him let out a shaking breath. His eye was flickering between its normal appearance to the blue light she was use to seeing during their intimate moments. She leaned closer and let her tongue slowly ran her tongue along his clavicle. Sans bit his lower mouth after letting out a swear from her teasing. Slowly her tongue started running down his sternum as her fingers started touching his false ribs. She could hear his breath becoming more heated and quicker as her fingers slipped between ribs and rubbing the other side of his ribs. The moment her tongue touched his spine Sans let out a loud moan that brought a grin to her face.

                    "Good thing we're not at home or else Papyrus would have heard that." She chuckled softly.

                    Even Sans managed to let out a small laugh, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe it was better we stayed out here for this..."

                    With her tongue back on his spine, Sans moaned loudly without fear of anybody finding them. Her hands reached for his shorts that were already hanging low on his hip bones and pulled them down to reveal his hard glowing member. Frisk decided to tease Sans a bit more before actually letting herself indulge in the throbbing length that stood before her. Her hands rubbed his lliac crests as her tongue played around his hip joints until Sans spoke up.

                     His voice was heated and desperate as he spoke, "Please Frisk, I don't know how much longer I can go like this."

                     "Alright, alright. I won't make you wait anymore." She replied with a soft grin on her face.

                     Letting Sans have his moment of pleasure, Frisk softly wrapped her hand around his base and slowly ran her hand up his entire length. Her fingers played around and squeezed his tip gently before letting it run back down to his base. His glowing cock was already slick to the touch, but throbbed intensely against her palm. She brought her lips up to his tip and rub the tip of his cock around the outline of her sweet lips before letting her tongue snake out again and lick his blue tip. Her tongue rubbed and tasted his mushroom tip before slowly working down his shaft. Sans moaned blissfully as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation his lover was giving him. His hand touched her hair as her tongue worked back up to his tip.

                     It had been such a long time since she tasted his member that she forgot how delicious and sweet it was almost like candy. The last time she tasted him was when they were stuck in a elevator in the underground. Then she was scared to do such a dirty act, but with improved confidence and the more sex experience she got the more eager she was to do it again. 

                     Slowly she parted her lips and let his tip inside of her warm mouth. Sans let out a loud breath mixed with a small moan the moment he felt her warm, wet, mouth around his tip. Frisk moaned softly as she sucked on his tip making sweet, wet, noises until she slowly pushed down further. His throbbing shaft pushed her tongue down to the bottom of her mouth as it rubbed against the underside of his blue cock. Sans' hand gripped the back of her hair as she slowly pushed more and more of his length into her hungry mouth. She slowly bobbed her head back and forth letting his length slide in and out of her mouth as her tongue licked and played with every side of it that she could manage to get.

                    When she was ready, she pushed her head down even further to let his tip down into her throat. She immediately started to gag on it making Sans open his eyes and fight through his moans to ask, "Doll, you sure you okay doing that? You don't have to."

                    Frisk pulled away just for a moment to answer, "Don't worry sweetie. I want to do this to you."

                    Before Frisk could continue what she was going to do, Sans stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Wait, wait. If you do that again it's gonna make me cum, but I don't wanna cum without making you cum too. Come here."

                     His hand grew a bright blue as Frisk felt herself being lifted off the ground as he stepped away from the tree. Her face turned red as she felt her own back replacing Sans' against the tree trunk. Frisk didn't resist as she felt his powerful magic pulling her shorts down her legs to join the other pieces of clothing. She bit her lip as she felt her own legs being spread as wide as they could go as Sans stared at her with a lustful look. His hands rubbed her thighs softly before reaching her soft ass, squeezing it tightly as he teased her back entrance with his member without letting his eyes leave her own. Frisk didn't fear him doing things like this with his member soaking wet from her previous act on him, but they only took this route one other time and she worried that she was still too tight for it. 

                      Sans kissed her deeply letting his tongue play with hers as he slowly pushed himself inside of her tight rear. Frisk let out a but of a pained moan as she felt his size stretching her rear entrance that it was still not use to, but his slick, wet cock along with a series of gentle and long thrusts, he slowly managed to push his length into her. Sans moaned loudly and passionately into her mouth feeling her tightness around him. Frisk wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as she slowly felt herself relaxing and growing use to the size that was inside of her.

                      When she was ready, Sans slowly thrusting his hips against her letting his cock push back and forth inside of her. The angle let Frisk feel his upper coccyx against her wet sweet spot with every thrust. She moaned hotly into his mouth as his thrusts slowly grew faster as her entrance loosened to fit his size. He parted their kiss leaving their tongues at the entrance of their lips as he pressed his forehead against hers as his hips picked up the rhythmic thrusting. Using his magic to keep her held up, Sans used one of his hands to play with her clit as he kept thrusting into her. Frisk moaned even louder as she felt his bony fingers rubbing her clit furiously as his thrusts picked up the pace. Her stomach tightened and her legs started shaking violently as she shouted, "Oh God I'm cumming Sans!"

                        With a loud and long moan, Frisk's fingers dug even harder into his shoulder blades as she came onto his pelvis and finger tips. At the same time, Sans moaned just as loud as she did as his cock started ramming harder and faster into her tight little rear until he pushed his entire length inside and gasped as he came deep within her rear. His breath was shaking as he felt his load rush up into her in a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. To their surprise, Sans' cum didn't seem like it would stop for a few long seconds that almost stretched into a minute, but soon he finally finished as panted with his lover after their heated love making. 

                         "Fuck...that...was intense." Sans chuckled softly, "I came so much from that."

                         Frisk giggled softly, "Maybe we should do that more often then."

                         Slowly, Sans pulled out his length leaving Frisk feeling her rear stretched and fill. She already knew that it was going to be tough walking tomorrow and she was gonna have to come up with a story if its too noticeable. After all, tomorrow they were going to tell everyone of their engagement and the last thing she wanted them to know was the dirty stuff they do. When they both recovered from their intense orgasms and heat, Sans used his magic to gently return her clothing back onto her body as he pulled his jacket back on. He used his magic to bring Frisk close enough for him to hold her with her legs wrapped around his waist. 

                          "You've been through enough...I'll just teleport us back home and we can rest." Sans whispered softly into her ear as his arms wrapped around her tightly. With that, Sans took Frisk back into their room in a blink in a eye. He laid down beside her keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her as sharing sweet kisses with her until they both fell asleep. 

                  

                    

                      

 


	51. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an important announcement: My at home internet has been cancelled for the time being due to our provider bullying us by adding on things we didn't agree to or purchase so we decided to cancel it all entirely. I will get internet back at home eventually, but I'm not sure when due to finances. I also decided to take a year off of college to focus on my mental and emotional health which has become serious due to my current situations. This means that most of my writing with by done on my phone and will take longer to come out then usual. I wanna apologize for this, but hopefully soon things can get back on a steady schedule. I wanna thank all my awesome readers and supporters for being so patient with me and staying around for so long. You guys are the best!

      Several days had passed since Sans' and Frisk's engagement. No one else knew about what was happening between them quite yet despite the original plan being to tell everyone the very next day when they were first engaged. They agreed that their announcement should be something special where everyone was gathered together in one place that way they wouldn't have to run around the entire village repeating the same news over and over again. Frisk noticed that autumn was arriving soon and it gave her the idea that during Toriel's and Asgore's annual Halloween party would be the best time to announce the news, but they didn't know if they would be able to keep the news away from everyone for that long. Though they agreed it would have been awesome to announce their marriage during a Halloween party, they decided to try to do it sooner then that since it would require them to wait for almost two months. However, it did seem like a good idea to announce the news at a party of some kind, even if it had to be played off as a random one. That way everyone would be around having a great time when they told the news and even afterwards everyone can have another reason to have fun at the seemingly random party. The idea seemed like the best option for them without having to wait a long time so the couple agreed that it would be the best way to announce their engagement. 

        A couple more days had passed before a day was finally set for the party. Sans and Frisk went from place to place inviting everyone they knew to come to their house and have some fun at a party they decided to have for all their friends and family. Luckily, most people almost immediately agreed to come mostly due to Asriel's party being ruined by Chara taking over Frisk's body. Muffet even offered to make another cake and other sweets since they didn't get to enjoy the others she had made for the last party. Napstablook offered to return to play music again too while Mettaton offered the service of Burgerpants to help serve people food that was once sold at the MTT Hotel Resort. It seemed just about everyone was excited to have another party since the last one they had ended up becoming something unpleasant and everyone who had serviced the last one offered to do it again because of the incident. 

      Frisk was excited to see everyone so happy about the idea of another party after the last one's dark turn. However, a thought did cross her mind as they invited more people to come. Chara was among them now and it would be cruel to not invite her to the gathering too, but part of her worried the other's reaction to seeing her presence. The monsters aren't exactly happy about her well known actions, but she has shown some impressive progress in her transformation. She discussed it with Sans, who too showed concern for inviting Chara since they had such a happy announcement to make and didn't want it ruined by her once again. However, after discussing it for awhile, they decided to invite her despite the risks that were made present. Chara has shown great progress this past week, far more then either of them suspected would be made. If Chara made one move that was out of place, Sans could easily remove her from the area before she could hurt anyone. All they had to do was keep a close eye on her to make sure she stayed in control of her actions. Frisk saw this as one of many test that will allow her to see Chara's progress in her transformation since she knew first hand that her urges were the hardest to control in large crowds. Perhaps if Chara showed restraint or came to them when she needed to leave before hurting someone then Frisk could start trusting her.

 

           

      The day of the party finally arrived and everyone they cared about had showed up. Muffet had made her sweet treats for all to enjoy, Napstablook made everyone have the urge to dance with his music, Burgerpants and Nicecream guy had once again returned to serving people food and cold treats, and Grillby was serving drinks to everyone. It was almost like Asriel's party some time ago, except now everyone seemed to be having even more fun. To her surprise however, Mettaton decided that for those who couldn't make it that he would broadcast everything. He brought in cameras and his crew to film everything, but focused on himself more then anyone else since he was the star of his TV station, but promised to give everyone a chance in the spotlight. Since their home was too small to hold everyone, the party was held outside, but people came in when they wanted to relax or cool down from the heat of the dance floor. She watched as Mettaton out shone everyone on the dance floor to show off not only to the people watching in person, but for those who were watching at home, if any were. He challenged her to another dance off, but told him that she had to check on everyone else first then afterwards she'd take him up on the offer. Frisk hasn't played host of a party until this day and was a bit on edge making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. So far, everything was going well and everyone was having a blast, but she also noticed something that caught her attention: Chara had secluded herself away from everyone else.

         

       She stood and watched Chara at a distance for a few long minutes studying her. She didn't show any signs of struggling or wanting to hurt people, yet she kept herself away from everyone. Frisk noticed that if more people were outside, Chara would go inside, but if there were more people inside she would go outside. Her expression wasn't one of anger, but sadness and loneliness. Frisk wondered if Chara was keeping herself away from everyone wither because she wasn't interested in people and partying or that she was scared of herself and what she'll do if she lets herself around them. Part of Frisk was proud if she was trying to control herself, but another of her felt bad. Chara had such a depressed look that Frisk couldn't help, but want to talk to her. She might have done a lot of bad things in the past, perhaps more then she'll ever know, but that didn't mean that she had to be completely alone, especially since she appeared to make such a effort against her urges.

     Frisk sighed softly then slowly made her way to Chara with the intent of giving her some company. Chara was sitting the in grass by a tree away from the party goers and stared longingly at the gathering of laughing friends. Her red eyes grew wider however as she spotted Frisk coming towards her with a look of slight confusion on her face. When Frisk was close enough, she spoke, "The party's the other way you know?"

     A small smile grew on Frisk's face as she stood in front of Chara for a moment, "I know. I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's kinda my job as a host."

     Chara chuckled softly as Frisk walked to her side and took a seat on the soft grass beside her, "Well, how kind of you." 

     Frisk let out a sigh and silence fell between them for a long time before Frisk spoke up again, "So, how are you holding up?"

     "With what? My urge to kill or my guilt that keeps gnawing at my stomach?" Chara asked with a cynical tone.

     "How about both?" Frisk replied calmly. 

     "Well...I'll admit it's hard as fuck, but...I haven't stabbed anybody so I suppose that's a good thing." Chara replied with a hint of humor in her voice.

      Frisk smiled a bit from that, but still had a troubled look on her face. "I know its tough, but you really are doing well you know? I can see you're at least trying that alone means something."

      Chara sighed and looked at Frisk with a glare, "Why are you even talking to me? I almost killed your friends remember? Why are you even keeping me alive? We both know I'm just a ticking bomb ready to blow."

      Frisk took a moment to answer as she met Chara's hurt eyes, "Because I still believe in you and I forgive. I won't forget what you've done, but that doesn't mean I can't forgive you." Chara's eyes widened a bit from her answer, but didn't stop Frisk from talking. "You had a rough past and I really believe you don't want to be like what you were. There's darkness in everyone, even me. Yours...yours just manifested into something evil. Anger...pain...that can turn anyone into a beast if it isn't handled right. I think you hid it so well from everyone that no one ever saw what would become of you or that you needed help, but...I want to at least offer it to you."

      They were both quiet for a long time, but neither of them broke eye contact. It almost like Chara was studying Frisk for any sign of lies or mean intent. Any sign that such kind words were just a cruel joke to make her hurt even more, but Chara seemed to find nothing to show such intent as she finally broke eye contact. She stared at the distant people laughing and dancing together before speaking, "They're scared of me. You might see what little good is there, but will they?"

     "They might not..." Frisk answered truthfully, but quickly added, "That's why you gotta let them see it. Staying away from them like this...it'll just let them keep thinking that you're evil, but maybe if you loosen up and have some fun with them they'll see the real you."

       For the first time, Frisk saw actual fear in Chara's red eyes. It wasn't fear of death or pain, but of rejection from those she had done wrong despite her efforts to mend her ways. "What if I lose control again? What if I hurt someone?" This time Chara's fearful eyes fell onto Frisk.

      Frisk gave her a gentle smile and reached for her hand. Chara flinched a little from the feeling of her gentle hand touching hers as though she was expecting Frisk to hit her, but instead she held it. "I'll be right there with you. If you feel any urges, I'll get you out and stay with you to let you breathe and if you wanna go back again I'll still be there."

     Chara stared at Frisk with eyes of disbelief as a genuine smile grow on her face, "Wait, really?" In which, Frisk responded with a nod. 

     Her eyes widened again as Frisk stood up from the ground while still holding on to Chara's hand. Chara didn't stand up with her, but still did her best to hold onto Frisk's hand without doing so. Frisk could see fear in her eyes still, but she just smiled and said "Come on. Let's show them your good side."

     "W-wait, right now?!" Chars asked with alarm as the fear in her expression grew.

      Frisk laughed a little, "Yeah right now! Look at them." She pointed to the distant people. "Now's a more perfect time then any to show them that you've changed! Let's go get on that dance floor and showed them what we can do! Mettaton has cameras there so everyone will get to see us. Who knows maybe you'll make a friend or too."

     Chara was quiet for a moment. She looked from Frisk to the laughing and dancing monsters and humans in the distance. Looking as though she was preparing herself, she took a deep breath with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again, she looked up at Frisk then stood up from the ground. "Okay. Let's give this a go. You're right. Now's a good of time as any."

      With a smile on her face, Frisk led Chara towards the throng of people. She could feel Chara's hand squeezing her own even tighter the closer they got to the others. Before actually stepping too close, Frisk smiled at her. "Try not to look so tense. I know it's hard on you, but the others might get nervous or scared seeing you tense like that."

                       

 

      Chara gave her a nervous nod and loosened up her shoulders a bit before letting Frisk continue to lead her. At first, the other monsters didn't pay any attention to them, but slowly they spotted Chara. Frisk knew if she wasn't holding her hand that the monsters would attack her after all she's done, even Greater Dog had his ears flattened and growlled softly as they passed by. Chara started keeping her head low as they passed, but nothing could hide her from the glares and harsh whispers of the crowd. Frisk squeezed her hand in silent comfort as she slowly made her way to Mettaton who was laughing with Catty and Bratty looking as though they were going to faint just by talking to him. 

      Coming from behind, Frisk tapped on Mettaton's shoulder. "Hey Metta, I need your help with something."

       He turned away from the two swooning girls saying with a large smile, "Anything for you darling." However, his smile quickly faded as he spotted Chara beside her with her head still low in shame. "And why is she here?" he asked with a cynical tone while folding his arms.

       "I know how you feel M, but hear me out alright." Frisk started while lifting her free hand up. "I wanna prove that she's different. Not just you or me, but to everyone. You have cameras all over the dance floor right now and I think it's a perfect time to see how she's changed. Think of it as a test too. She feels her urges strongest with crowds and pressure and I already came up with plans for when she feels like she gonna lose it or if she starts being hosile."

      Mettaton stared at them for a good long minute still looking like he was deciding what to do. Then Chara stepped forward and looked up at him, "I...I'm sorry for what I did...you know to your arm. How does it feel?"

       He stared at her suspiciously, "Lucky for the both of us Alphys has spares for me so it's fine."

       An awkward slience fell on them with nothing but the party music and laughter of others surrounding them. Mettaton sighed as he lifted his hand to his face as he squeezed the bridge of his metal nose. "Okay...for you Frisk I'll do what you want. What do you need?"

       A large smile grew on Frisk's face, "Just your cameras doing their thing and some really good music to dance to."

       Mettaton chuckled, "You don't mean..."

       "Oh but I do M." She grinned 

       He laughed softly, putting his hands on his hips. "Alright then, let's do it." He lifted his hand up to his mouth and shouted towards Napstablook, "Hey Blooky! Put on something that'll really get us off our feet."

       Napstablook looked up from his set up and smiled meekly. "Oh okay Metta. Sure thing." 

       When the music changed into a faster tempo with a deeper and louder bass, Mettaton laughed and grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Come on darlings! Time to light up the stage and give a dazzling performance!"

       Chara lifted up her hands up to chest level with a bit of panic in her voice, "W-wait I've never actually danced before. I don't know what to do."

       Mettaton laughed as his body was already getting into the groove of the beat. "Just do what feels natural! Who cares if you look stupid? It's a party darling!"

 

       Without warning, Frisk pulled Chara out into the middle of the dance floor with Mettaton beside them. The cameras turned onto them making Chara even more nervous, but with a wink of confidence from Frisk a small smile grew on her face.

       Mettaton suddenly started to dance in his normal flashy way that made all onlookers turn to see him. He moved his body in such a way that it was hypnotizing to all those who stared at him. The growing crowd of onlookers started to cheer and call to him in delight as the dance area cleared to allow him to use all the space he wanted. 

       With one foot in front of the other, Frisk let her hips sway as she moved to stand beside Mettaton. She suddenly started moving and dancing in such a way that rivaled Mettaton's own performance. It has been so long since the two danced like this that Frisk felt like she was a little girl again. The crowd cheered even louder when Frisk joined Mettaton's performance. With her beside him, Mettaton kept trying to outdo her in his movements, but Frisk managed to keep up with him in a synchronized fashion. 

       Suddenly, Mettaton extended his arm so that it wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her hands ended up on his shoulders as her leg up on his hip. He dipped her low enough to almost tough the ground before letting her back up to spin her and dance with her with such passion that made them look like lovers. She could hear Papyrus had joined the crowd due to his loud shouts of encouragement to them, but when she saw Sans work his way to the front of the crowd she could see a hint of mischief in Mettaton's face.

       He spun her around and pulled her close with her back up against his chest letting Frisk see that Sans had his arms folded and looked a bit annoyed by Mettaton's actions. Frisk went along with it enjoying the sight of Sans growing jealous as she swung her hips against Mettaton's body with his hands holding her waist. Sans rolled his eyes and scoffed as Mettaton pushed his face against the crook of her neck as though he was tempted to kiss her neck as his hands playfully wondered her hips and waist. He grabbed her hand and spun her again, but this time he swung her out while still holding into her hand so she was standing right in front of Sans. He chucked and looked at her with a almost impressed expression. He went to grab her, but Mettaton pulled back to reel her back into his arms.

       When their dance did end, Sans clapped as he stepped onto dance floor. "Very nice guys, but it's my turn metal man."

       Mettaton laughed with a look of astonishment, "You dance? Yeah right, you can barely walk more then five feet before you want to teleport instead."

       Sans grabbed Frisk's hand and pulled her away from Mettaton and into his arms instead. "Well then I guess you never seen a jealous boyfriend before."

       "Oh I see, but shall be my partner now?" he asked. "Hmmm..." he hummed tapping his chin with his finger. "How about you young lady?" he asked holding out his hand to Chara and giving Frisk a wink. Frisk chuckled realizing that making Sans jealous was all part of his master plan.

       The monsters looked on in curiosity as Chara turned to Frisk with a expression of worry. Frisk smiled and motioned with her hand to go along with it. Chara looked up at Mettaton and took a breath before grabbing his metal hand. She looked so nervous that Frisk was surprise that she wasn't shaking, but a small smile grew on her face as she saw a hint of confidence shine from her eyes.

       When the next song started they all started to dance together. Mettaton was slower and less eccentric then he was with Frisk, but their movements were still enjoyable to watch. At first, Chara was struggling to move her feet in the right ways and ended up stumbling a lot, but slowly her movements became more graceful and fluid with her steps.

       Sans, on the other hand, had the full intent to outshine Mettaton's performance. He started with simple movements that slowly developed into more complex ones that had the same fire and passion that Mettaton had shown her. This time, however, Sans put his special abilities into it. He would disappear away from her only to grab her and pull her into the dance from another direction as though he was a separate dancer who grabbed her hand. Every time he made it look like he would let her fall, he would teleport to grab her from a different spot and in a different fashion each time.

       When the song ended, Sans dipped her one last time and kissed her deeply in front of the onlookers and cameras that filmed them. The crowd of onlookers cheered even louder and clapped as Sans shared a kiss with Frisk in front of them. He pulled her up so she was standing straight again, but he didn't pull away from her lips. His hands dug into the small of her back as he contiuned the deep kiss. Frisk's face was bright red from all the eyes that were on them as they shared such a long and deep kiss, but she didn't try to break away from him. When he did eventually pull his mouth away from hers, Sans moved his hand to her upper back as he pressed his forehead against hers and let his eye sockets stare into her brown eyes. Frisk chuckled softly as her hands squeezed his shoulders with a warm smile.

        "I don't know about you, but I think now's a good time to tell everyone the news." He whispered to her softly.

        Frisk looked towards the crowd and saw that Asriel and her parents were among the throng of people who were laughing and clapping from their performance. Alphys was blushing brightly with her claws on her cheeks from the sight of two people she "shipped" actually doing something romantic in front of her eyes. Undyne stood beside her laughing at Alphys' red face with her hand folded strongly across her chest. Even though he had no arms, Monster Kid was jumping up and down as he own version of clapping looking like every time he landed he would fall, but never quite did. The dog family were barking and wagging their tails in joy along with the other monsters who she had cared about and loved. She looked over on the her other side as Mettaton rolled his eyes at them with one hand on his hip. Napstablook had let the music stop for now as he clapped his little nubs with a small shy smile. When her eyes landed on Chara, she was smiling widely for the first time since Frisk had ever known her. Everyone was here with their eyes on them, now was the time. 

        The two pulled away from each other with their hands sliding down each other's arms until they held onto both of their hands. Frisk took a deep breath then gave Sans a strong nod and a confident smile. She turned to the crowd and opened her mouth to speak, "Well...since we're all together now...Sans and I have an announcement." 

        The crowd grew quiet from Frisk's words looking at each other with curiosity of what they were going to say to them. Sans and Frisk looked at each other for a second with excited smiles, then together they shouted, "We're getting married!"

         A sea of gasps came from the crowd. Toriel covered her muzzle with her claws with her eyes wide open and Alphys looked as though that she was on the verge of fainting from her silent excitement while the others all shared expressions of silent laughter or low jaws. After a few seconds, the monsters starting clapping again and cheering with even more vigor then before. Toriel ran towards her daughter and picked her up with both her claws as she pulled her into a tight hug. Frisk felt her spine was going to snap in two as her face was smothered in her mother's chest. Asgore and Asriel ran to join Toriel, but neither dared try to pry the suffocating Frisk away from her overjoyed mother. Sans laughed as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets watching his fiancee being crushed by her loving mother. Asgore moved to stand beside Sans' and put his large claw on his shoulder with a approving smile on his face.

         "Oh my baby's getting married!" Toriel shouted with joy.

         Frisk could barely let out a laugh as her mother shouted with joy, "Mom...I can't...breathe..."

        Toriel chuckled and loosened her grip on her daughter enough to let her feet touch the ground again. She looked down at her daughter with shining eyes as tears of pride and joy wet them. Her claws rested on her daughter's shoulders as she stared down at her. One claw rose up to gently touch her cheek, "My little human getting married. I know I said it so many times before, but I'm so proud of you." She spoke softly with her voice starting to break. Toriel lowered her muzzle down to kiss her forehead. Frisk hugged her mother tightly for a few long minutes before the others starting coming up to Sans and her congratulating them. She hadn't seen the monsters look so happy since the day they first saw the surface world. All of them gathered around her lover and her with smiles of pure joy of the news of their engagement. Frisk held onto Sans' hand again, squeezing it tight as they were surrounded by the people they loved. Now that the news was out, they can finally start the planning process. 

 

   

                    


	52. The Rising Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give a hug thanks to all you awesome people for your support and patience with me! I hope the chapter is to your liking. I wanted to make it longer, but decided it would be best to stay as and let the really special stuff happen in the next one. I promise it'll be worth the wait! Thanks again for your support and patience. You guys are awesome!

        A month passed since Sans and Frisk announced their engagement and everyday was dedicated to the details of the wedding. Everyone was so excited and overjoyed about the idea of the first human and monster wedding between them that they didn't waste anytime getting started on the lengthy process. The two worked endlessly trying to make their special day absolutely perfect down to the smallest detail. Despite the lengthy process and seemingly countless decisions that needs to be made, Sans and Frisk were just as eager and passionate about their wedding as they were the day Sans purposed. All their friends and family would be there along with anyone else from the village that wanted to witness the first human and monster wedding and everything about the wedding was going to be perfect. Plenty of monsters who wanted to get involved came to them with options and decisions to make for everything that was need to be made, but Frisk refused to make any decisions without Sans being there beside her. Even though some couples are perfectly fine with the bride taking full control of all the decisions, Frisk wasn't too keen on the idea on doing it alone. It was Sans' wedding just as much as her own and it wouldn't be right to make decisions without talking about it with him. 

        The wedding was the first of its kind. The very first wedding where a human and a monster were going to become husband and wife, because of this fact they also decided to combine the human wedding traditions along with the monster traditions. Frisk told Sans that it was human tradition for the bride to wear a white dress while the groom wore a suit. She also told him it was tradition that a least one little girl would throw flowers as the bride followed as well there be a small boy who would hold their rings before it was time to slip them onto each other's fingers. Then, Sans explained to her that monster weddings weren't as big and public as human weddings were and the only reason he knew about the ring was from researching human culture. Normally, monster weddings were extremely personal with two souls literally joining together as one. They would gain each other's memories, thoughts, emotions, and experiences from both of their lives. He expressed concern for Frisk feeling all his years of suffering and depression, but when she explained that she wanted nothing more then there souls be join together, Sans eventually agreed that the soul ceremony should be included. Naturally, the monsters were ecstatic to hear that their customs would be included, especially since Frisk was the bride, a human girl who they all cared for dearly and was raised by monsters. The very same monsters who offered their services from the previous parties were more then happy to help again, but with a special twist for such a happy occasion. Frisk was worried about how the interested humans would react to the idea, but most welcomed it as a pleasant change and a chance of cultural exposure. However, there were some who weren't too happy with the idea. 

          While there were plenty of people who congratulated Frisk on her engagement to Sans and gave her their full support on the first human and monster wedding, Frisk was shocked and horrified by some of the responses she received. Some would look at her in disbelief or disgust without saying a word to her while others made their voices heard by yelling at her and calling her a "monster lover" as though the idea of loving monsters were an insult. Others even laughed in her face asking if she was serious and that they thought that her relationship was Sans was suppose to be a joke. When she asked what aspect of a human and monster relationship was found funny to them she was told that the idea of a human being in love with a ugly creature that came from some underground society was absurd. Frisk was horrified by the responses she was given by some people who were quiet about the situation for so long. She believed that all humans in the village were getting along with monsters and even embracing them, but it was to her shock that there were some who had a horrific and terrible view on them and even came up with offensive terms to call those who did love and accept them. A crushing truth hit Frisk like a tidal wave in a time that was suppose to be happy and full of celebration. She thought the time of hatred towards monsters was over and that they could live together in peace, but she was wrong. There were some with hatred in their souls still towards the peaceful and kind race that made Frisk worried for what was to come.

             How was it still possible that ignorance and hatred towards monsters existed in the village? Everyone seemed so accepting and happy to have them around now, she was even seeing humans and monsters being inspired by Sans and her that more human and monster relationships were being made, but it seemed as though those who still hated monsters were keeping quiet until now. After all she's done to try to get rid of such horrible views of monsters from humans there were some who still refused to see the beauty of the monster culture and souls. Fear began to rise within her as she thought of what possible outcomes could come from such horrific thoughts and ideas. Would they start attacking monsters out of no where, innocent monsters who are just living day to day in peace and kindness? Would they attack her wedding with Sans, or even worse, start another human and monster war? She wasn't sure how many out here shared these beliefs and ideas, if there too many that came together and decide to do something about it, it could end in chaos and there might even be blood that would be shed in the once believed to be peaceful village.

    

 

          Frisk shook away her fears and thoughts about the hateful people for just a moment when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She sighed and tried to push her crushing thoughts aside as she checked her phone to see that her mother had sent her a message reading: "Can you come over sweetie? There's something I wanna give you". Deep down, Frisk was thankful that her mother had messaged her. The last thing she wanted on her mind was a bunch of hateful and ignorant people while she was suppose to be a excited bride. Frisk messaged her mother back, "Sure thing! I'll be right over!" as she made her way back to her parent's home, leaving the village and thoughts of the people she encountered behind her.

          When she arrived at her parent's home, Asriel and Chara were sitting on the couch watching a movie together with smiles on faces. Frisk smiled as she saw that Chara and Asriel were so engrossed in the movie and couldn't help seeing how much happier Chara seemed since the announcement party. Chara was finally letting them see the kind side of her that only Asriel and their parents seemed to see for the longest time. When Chara did turn her eyes away from the TV to see who came through the front door, she smiled at Frisk and gave her a small, almost shy wave. Frisk smiled back at her and returned the wave before she heard her mother's voice.

          "Oh honey there you are!" She greeted her daughter when she stepped further inside. Toriel came down the stairs and walked towards Frisk to pull her into the tight hug that her mother was famous for besides her butterscotch-cinnamon pies, "Poor thing, you look so tired. Though after hearing about human wedding customs, it's easy to understand why! You and Sans have been so busy I barely have anytime to see you anymore." 

           Frisk chuckled as she returned her mother's hug, "Well at least the soul binding part of the wedding was easy to plan. All I have to do is stand with Sans and let our souls do the rest, but I promise I'll spend more time with you. Most of the wedding is planned, but we are missing a few important things...a actual wedding dress for example, but I don't know if we'll have enough gold for one." 

           Toriel pulled away with a warm smile as her claw touched her cheek. "It's going to be beautiful either way, but you might like what I have to show you. Here, come with me." Her mother lowered her claw from her cheek and grabbed Frisk's hand to lead her up the stairs. As her mother lead her to one of the upper floor rooms, Frisk smiled softly to herself as she remembered the days as a little girl, scared and alone in the underground world until a motherly monster came to her and lead her through the ruins holding onto her hand with a warm claw. 

          Her thoughts were pushed aside as Toriel lead them into her bedroom where a long white box laid on the large bed that belonged to her parents. Curiosity filled her as Toriel let go of her hand to pick up the box and hand it towards her. "Here, open it." She spoke with a warm and loving voice as she placed the box in Frisk's hands before folding her claws together to rest against her stomach comfortably.

          She tilted her head to the side of a bit and opened the long box slowly as though she expected something to pop up from inside, but as the lid slid off Frisk gasped in surprise at the sight of what was inside. Within the box was a white dress folded neatly within it, but before Frisk could say anything, Toriel spoke up to explain. "It's the same dress I wore when your father and I bonded our souls. When I saw what human wedding dresses looked like I saw that this one was similar, but I'll admit I added a few details to make it look more like one. Please try it one, I wanna see if I made it the right size." Without a word, Frisk slipped into her mother's closet to change into the wedding dress, but when she came back out, Toriel lifted her claws to her muzzle as she gasped softly with pride shining in her eyes. 

           Frisk's shoulders were exposed due to the lack of sleeves, but her chest was covered by a heart shaped curve to the upper portion of the dress. The upper portion had fabric that looked like two different sides were crossing one another that led the eye down to the lower portion of the dress. The lower portion were layered fabrics of lace with white flower designs within them that reached to the ground to cover her feet. While the upper was tight around her chest and waist, the lower was less so giving a bit of a fluffy look to it, but not so much that it was like a ballgown. Along with the dress, a pair of lace gloves with matching flower designs to the dress ran up to the halfway point of her upper arm. 

            "Oh my goodness, it looks perfect on you! I had to make a major size changed, but luckily all that practice from making all those sweaters for you and the others made me quite good at it." She chuckled softly with her eyes closed before opening them again.

            Toriel walked towards Frisk and guided her to a mirror that laid hanging outside of the closest door, Frisk was speechless by the sight of the dress on her. She was use to seeing herself in the usual striped sweater and jean shorts that seeing herself dressed in such a beautiful dress was almost alien to her. With her hands, Frisk lifted the sides of the dress and spun in a small circle. Her eyes returned to the mirror as the lower part of her dress swayed softly before settling into stillness. It was almost like she finally realized what was going to happen that she was that bride to a man she loved. 

             Without looking away from the mirror, Frisk whispered with a small smile, "Mom, it's so beautiful...it makes me look like a princess." She chuckled a bit awkwardly.

             Toriel placed her claws onto Frisk's shoulders and laid her head near the curve of her shoulders, "You are a princess my child to me and your father as well, but when you marry Sans, you'll get to be his queen."

              Frisk smiled brightly as she grabbed her mother's claw and held it tightly within her own hand, chuckling from her mother's words. As she stared into the mirror with her mother, all she could think about was the expression on Sans' face when he sees what a beautiful dress her mother made for their special day, but even as she stared into the mirror she realized there was something else to be done.

              She still hasn't chosen her bridesmaids yet and the wedding was getting close to being finished. She began to think of those who she thought would best be her bridesmaids. Frisk thought of obvious choices such as Undyne, Alphys, and even Muffet if she was interested, but then someone else came into her thoughts. Chara has been such an improvement since the party, she's been kinder and appeared happier then ever before. She has done so much for the betterment of all of those around her that Frisk began to trust her more and more. The others have been kinder to her as well, even inviting to events and outings where they could have fun together. Even Sans seemed to be warming up to her despite his intense hatred of her from her past actions. Chara deserved something nice for all that she has been doing for everyone and for herself. Frisk knew it wasn't easy for her to control her urges and horrific desires and after seeing the pain she kept hidden away, she knew that Chara deserved something wonderful and such a opportunity as being a bridesmaid will show her the care and trust that Frisk has grown for her. 

               With this thought in her head, Frisk turned to Toriel and said with determination, "Mom, I want to talk to Chara before I leave. Do you mind if I change real quick and talk with her alone?"

               Toriel's eyes were a bit wide for a second before she made a understanding and warm expression. With a nod she spoke sweetly, "Of course. I'll just send her up while you're changing."

               After giving her thanks to her mother, Toriel left the room and allowed Frisk to change out of her new wedding dress and into her usual set of clothes. As she folded her dress carefully and neatly back into the box, Chara stepped inside with her hand on the door looking like she thought she wasn't suppose to be where she was, but when Frisk saw her a small smile grew on her face. "Hey, you wanna to talk to me about something?" She asked as she stepped inside of the room as she stuffed her hands into her short's pockets.

               "Yeah actually." Frisk started as she put the top of the box back onto the box to protect her dress from any outside forces, "I wanted to ask you something important." Chara rose one eyebrow curiously and remained quiet as Frisk turned to her. "Do you want to be my bridesmaid?"

               Chara looked shocked by the question and immediately began to speak with a bit of panic and confusion in her voice, "Wait, me?" She chuckled a bit in disbelief, "Me a bridesmaid? Why me? I thought being a bridesmaid meant being a close friend to the bride..." She started to rub her arm with her hand awkwardly as her eyes looked down towards the ground.

                Frisk walked closer to her and placed her hand on Chara's shoulder, "You are my friend." Chara's expression turned into one of surprise, but stayed quiet as Frisk continued, "You've been doing so much. You're working so hard to better yourself and you're doing so great! I...I trust you now. Not once have you tried to hurt someone after you decided to change and I know it's not easy at all for you. You deserve to be happy and shouldn't be excluded from such an opportunity as being a bridesmaid. Besides, I think you'll look beautiful in a dress." 

                She stared silently silently into Frisk's face with wide eyes that were growing wetter with tears. Chara chuckled and looked away from Frisk as she wiped her eye, "Damn it...you're too nice for you're own good. You got me crying...but...it's not a bad kind of crying...you really were one of the only people who believed in me. Thanks...I guess I could be your bridesmaid. I never wore a dress before and never had the desire to, but I'll do it for you."

                 With a warm smile, Frisk hugged Chara tightly causing Chara to stiffen and freeze. Frisk was saddened by the thought that Chara hadn't received that many hugs in her life and right now was the perfect time to show how much she trusted her. The old Chara would have stabbed her in the back right at this moment, but Frisk was confident that old Chara was gone for good. She thought she heard Chara whisper, "You really do trust me...you really do care.", but she wasn't quite sure if Chara actually spoke. She felt Chara's hands wrap around her slowly and slowly tightened her hold on her. Frisk smiled softly as she rubbed Chara's back in the hug when she heard Chara softly crying with a smile on her face, whispering so softly it was almost impossible to hear, "Thank you...thank you so much."

      


	53. The Soul Wedding

            The day of the wedding finally arrived. After almost two months of planning and perpetration everything was finally in place. The sky was turning different shades of pink and orange as the sun was beginning to set and all the guests mingled with one another as they awaited the ceremony to begin. Monsters and humans alike came to see the first wedding of a human and monster. With the location not being too far from the village itself it was easy to find, but beautiful nonetheless. It was some distance away from the homes of the close friends and family of the bride and groom, but they were within walking distance. The grassy field was open and wide to offer the guest as much freedom to roam as they wished. While there were drinks and small sweets that could be eaten during the wait, most of the monsters responsible for refreshments had only set up their areas, but waited until the main part of the wedding was finished before actually serving anyone.

             The ceremony was planned to begin when the stars showed themselves in the night sky since stars had meant so much to monsters, especially to the bride and groom that it seemed appropriate to begin at that time. Lanterns were held up in the air with magic that floated freely and slowly through the air all around the seats for the guest as well as the arc handmade for the bride and groom to be wed. The arc had vines and roses wrapping themselves through and around every visible open space, tangling themselves within vines and roses as well as the white wood of the arc. The seats were simple white wooden chairs that were separated by the long white cloth that served as the aisle for the bride to walk onto to met her groom. While tradition says that the family was to be separated based on whether they're related to the bride or groom, there was a sign that everyone would see just before taking their seats that read: "This wedding is about humans and monsters coming together as one, seat wherever you wish, no matter the race." As the sky began to grew darker, everyone was beginning to take their places. Just as they wanted, humans and monsters were sitting together on both sides of the separated seats talking and laughing with excited expressions as the time grew nearer for the ceremony to begin. 

              When it seemed everyone was in place, Sans finally took his spot in front of the arc. It was the first time that anyone had seen Sans in something other then his blue jacket, gym shorts, and fuzzy slippers, even Papyrus was impressed by his brother's appearance for such a special occasion. Instead of his usual get up, he wore a black and white tuxedo that hugged his large rib and hips tightly, but gave his legs enough breathing room to keep him satisfied with his choice of clothing. Instead of the usual black tie, Sans decided it would be more appropriate to make it the same shade of blue as his soul. He claimed that he made the tuxedo himself due to his practice with making Papyrus royal guard costume and making repairs on it from his brother's usual antics, but it was more likely that Grillby gave it to him and let Toriel make the size changes to fit his body more nicely.

               As the sun finally disappeared and the stars started to show themselves in the night sky, the floating lanterns grew brighter and Napstablook began to play the music to finally start the ceremony. He watched as his brother led Chara down the aisle with mix feelings stirring within him. His memories of the things Chara has done to his brother in another timeline almost made him want to get them away from each other, but withheld himself as he told himself this Chara wasn't the same as the other. He steeled himself, believing his needless worry was coming from his nerves. Today, Frisk was his bride and will become his wife. Despite knowing everything will be fine, he couldn't control his own body. His foot kept tapping against the ground as he fought the intense urge to play with his own hands. His chest felt both light and heavy at the same time. The feeling of excitement swelled within him, but fear and worry felt like it was crushing his rib cage with the intention to break something. Papyrus and Chara separated to take their places, Chara on the opposite side of the arc where the bridesmaid awaited the bride while Papyrus took his place beside Sans Even with his brother, dressed in similar attire as his own, standing beside him as his best man, Sans clearly showed his nerves as he stood awaiting to see his bride. His movements growing more anxious and shaking more noticeably as it seemed like time itself had slowed down. 

              Papyrus quickly noticed his brother's nervous behavior and placed his hand onto his shoulder, "You have nothing to be nervous about brother! Today's the day to be happy, not nervous and shaking!"

              Sans looked over his shoulder to look at his brother with a nervous grin, "Yeah I know, but I've never been this nervous in my entire life. I don't know why. Everything is perfect and I know Frisk will be here..." He chuckled a bit nervously, "Maybe I'm just so excited I'm shaking and it's making my soul beat harder...I don't know...I just can't control myself." 

              Papyrus let him see a wide and confident smile, "It's going to be okay, even if something does happen the great Papyrus will make sure you and Frisk aren't interrupted!" 

              Shaking his head softly, Sans smiled to himself and replied with a bit of more confidence, "Now that I have no doubt about."

              Sans returned his attention to the ceremony and eventually everyone was guided to their proper places. Besides him stood his brother, Grillby, Mettaton, and Asriel, all wearing similar suits with the minor exception of their different colored ties to match each of their own souls. On the other side awaiting the arrival of the bride stood Chara, Alphys, Undyne, and Muffet all wearing the same red dress that matched the same red of Frisk's soul. Each one had their shoulder exposed, but otherwise the dresses were simple and pleasing to look at. Each of them were smiling and giggling softly in excitement and Sans was feeling a bit jealous knowing they have already seen his bride before him, but he knew that the time was coming when he could finally see her. As human tradition, he wasn't allowed to see Frisk until now and each second that passed that he couldn't see his beautiful bride the more anxious he became. Toriel was the last to be guided, Frisk wanted her to be her bridesmaid as well, but both of them agreed that she should sit in the front row among with the other close monsters. Toriel was flattered by the idea of being her daughter's bridesmaid, but wanted to go to the wedding just as a proud mother, so instead of joining the bridesmaids, she was led to the first seat in the very first row to allow her to see her daughter up close. A small human girl dressed in a cute white dress threw down petals of golden flowers down onto the ground while a small monster boy dressed in a small suit carried a soft pillow with the rings they were wear for the many years to come on it. Sans smiled to himself seeing the children with such excited expressions as they took their places, the flower girl near the bridesmaids and the ring bearer near himself. 

              Then, she was finally revealed. Sans' eye sockets grew wide as his jaw bone nearly fell to the floor the minute he saw her. It was like almost for a moment, his soul had shattered just from the sight of her. A few gasps could be heard from the crowd of guests who hadn't seen Frisk in her dress until now among excited whispers and murmurs as she took her first step onto the aisle. Frisk wore the same beautiful wedding dress her mother had given her, but he hadn't had the chance to see it until this moment. Upon her head was a crown made entirely out of golden flowers. His eyes fell from the crown down to her dress seeing how it hugged her in all the right places and exposed her smooth shoulders while laced gloves covered most of her arms. Within one of her hands was a bouquet of red and blue flowers arranged to mix within each other as a symbol for their souls becoming one while the other held onto her father's arm tightly. Asgore guided her down the aisle with his arm around hers and a look of undying love and adoration for his daughter, dressed in his old royal armor and cape, serving as both the father to give away his daughter, but the one to wed them as well. As Frisk's eyes met his, Sans saw the sparkle in her brown eyes that nearly made his bones shake from the sheer beauty and happiness that was within them. Time slowed as he took each step to study every one of her details down to the smallest design on her dress. He wanted to remember every single detail, every second that passed, of this day. The day that Frisk will become his wife.             

               With a excited smile on her face, Frisk faced her father as Asgore kissed her forehead and stared at her for a few long seconds with eyes filled with adoration for his daughter once they finally reached the arc. He slowly let go of her hand to take his spot in front of both of Sans and her. Finally Frisk turned to face her soon-to-be husband. Speaking softly enough only for those close enough to hear, "Are you ready?" She asked practically on the verge of jumping on the spot judging by her excited movement and the amount of excitement in her voice.

                "Oh yeah, I can feel it in my bones that this was meant to be." He smiled brightly just before taking his bride's free hand with his own.

                "You're shaking a bit Sansy..." Frisk chuckled softly as she squeezed his thin bony hand within her own laced covered hand.

                "What me? Nah, nothing rattles my bones." He chuckled making a playful expression as he fixed his fingers between her own to make his shaking hand become more firm.

                 "Don't lie to me..." Frisk spoke a bit more seriously. Her tone made Sans stare at her for a moment with a bit of surprise from the serious tone of her voice, but she continued. "Because I can see right through you." When she finished, Frisk tried to keep a straight face, but quickly started giggling softly as Sans' mouth spread into a wide grin. They chuckled together softly for a moment, but when they heard Asgore clear his throat, they straightened up. Reluctantly, they separated hands so Frisk could hold her bouquet up to her chest with both her hands as her father began to speak. 

                  "Ladies and gentlemen, humans and monsters alike..." Asgore began with his large arms wide open as if he was inviting someone to hug him. "We gather here today to celebrate to coming together to two souls, Frisk and Sans. They have written their own vows to express their feelings for each other." When he finished, Asgore folded his claws together and gave a nod towards them to begin.

                   As they faced each other, Sans took a deep breath and steeled himself as he opened his mouth to speak, "Frisk...we've known each other for so many years. Even back then you were special to me. You saved our entire civilization, the first human who ever cared for us and succeed. I always admired your determination and you're ability to smile, even in the darkest moments, something that I never truly mastered. I forced myself to smile and make others laugh to fight off the horrific things I knew and things I have done, both in this timeline and the others. I wanted to drink my days away, spend my time doing nothing, thinking that no matter what I did nothing will change, so what was the point of trying or trying to change what was going to happen, but then you showed up. I always knew you were coming, but...you changed me. I was scared you were going to be...well...something horrible, but...every time I talked to you, every time I saw you chose kindness over hatred, I slowly began to have hope, not only that you would free us, but...that I would have a reason to reason to live again..." He paused for a moment to take a few breaths before speaking again, "You were my best friend, my partner in crime, we pulled so many jokes and stunts I was sure Toriel was going to kill me one day for dragging you into another shenanigan." A few people, including Toriel, chuckled from the memories of the two's old antics. "...but...something changed one day. I watched you grow into a beautiful young woman. I loved seeing the person you were becoming, seeing your kindness...your generosity....your...determination. I can't tell you when it happened, but one day...I just fell for you...hard. Maybe it was from all the times that you were there when I needed you most, understood me when others couldn't...I could show you who I really was...and you never judged or treated me any different then before. I showed you my dark side, but you still try to make me laugh." He paused one more time as his eye sockets grew wetter. "There were times I just wanted to end it all, but...when I thought of you, I feel hope...and love...a reason to smile and laugh...a reason to have hope...a reason to live." Frisk's eyes were wide from his words making him smile even brighter, "I don't know how or when it happened, but one day my soul just started glowing twice as bright every time I saw you or thought about you...that's how I knew you were special to me...that I had strong feelings for you..." He paused and stared at the ground for a moment, "I never thought I'd be the man to marry you...I always thought that there would be some lucky human out there for you, but no...you chose me...a lazy bonehead with serious depression...I thought it was crazy to do such a thing, but...I thank whoever it is that's watching over us that it was in our destiny to be together. I'm the luckiest skelly alive and I promise, I'll never let you go, even if the world is against us."

                   Frisk had a large smile on her face as tears of joy began to form within her eyes. She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes as she chuckled softly. She took a few moments to gather herself, hearing a few sniffs and snobs from the crowd and seeing how his words didn't just touch her heart, but the others as well. When she was ready, she began to speak, "You were always my best friend, there for me when no body else could. Every time I was hurt, scared, sad, or lonely...you were the one that always popped up...some times literally." A few chuckles including one from Sans made her quite for a moment before speaking. "You always knew how to make me laugh and well...you were always so sweet and kind to me, even when you didn't trust me at first. I still remember the day I met you. A silly skeleton shaking my hand with a whoopee cushion. I never knew that that moment would lead up to this very day. I never imagined being with someone that made me feel so happy as you do. Even when I feel down or on the verge of giving up, you always kept me going. You were the one who would listen to me, were brave enough to help me, were loyal enough to stand by my side even when things seemed impossible. I always thought you were an adorable skelly that I wanted to be with for as long as possible either as friends or lovers. All I wanted was for you to stay in my life. If you disappeared one day...I don't know what I would do. It would be like losing my other half...someone who is apart of me. Someone I need in my life. You said your soul glew brighter when you knew you had strong feelings for me and honestly I couldn't tell you when I fell for you either, but...I knew we were meant to be because my soul was glowing twice as bright too. For the first time of my life I was scared to do something stupid or say something wrong. I didn't know what to say or do, I never been in love before, but...then that night when you told me how you felt...I felt like I could fly. I felt so much joy knowing that I wasn't the only one with feelings like these. I was scared you'd never fall in love with a human...that if you ever fell in love it would be with another monster and the thought of that nearly made my soul shatter." Frisk paused for a moment, "But the day you told me the truth, was the best day of my life. It was the first time I felt love in such a way and to this day I still feel every drop of your love and wanted to show you the same love I had for you. I never thought I'd be here in this moment, marrying you, now that I'm here it's almost like a dream I never want to wake up from. Being with you gives me the will to keep going, never stopping, gave me motivation to become even better and do better things for everyone. Sans...I love you with all my soul and body, I'm the happiest and luckiest bride in the entire world. I'll never let you go either, as long as I live."

                     By the time she was done speaking her vows, tears of joys had fallen from her eyes and ran slowly down her cheeks. When her eyes met his, she saw that he too had tears running down his smooth cheekbones while a large smile grew on his face. Frisk chuckled softly seeing him with such a large grin. As they stared at each other in silence she could hear the sounds of sniffs and snobs grow more noticeable along with the sounds of Papyrus trying to keep his cries quiet. Frisk looked towards her mother in the crowd to see her wiping her eyes with a tissue before excitedly folding her claws back together again. When she and Sans made eye contact again, they shared a quiet chuckle as Asgore began to speak once again.

                      "Beautifully spoken." He started before turning his attention to the small monster boy holding onto the pillow with the rings on them. With a nod, Asgore allowed the boy to finally step forward and held out the pillow between Frisk and Sans. Chara came up from behind and offered to temporarily take Frisk's bouquet until the end of the ceremony. Frisk smiled at her warmly and handed it to her with a nod of thanks just before turning her attention back onto what was happening before her. "Do you Sans Skeleton take Frisk Dreemurr to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness, in health? For better or for worse as long as you two shall live?" 

                       As Asgore spoke, Sans reached down and picked up the ring that would belong to Frisk and held it in his hand until he had finished. He took a deep breath and stared into Frisk eyes as he gave his answer, "I do.", then slowly slipped the ring onto Frisk's left ring finger. Frisk smiled widely, barely able to contain her joy and laughter as she watched the sliver ring slip into place, firmly onto her left hand. 

                       Asgore repeated his last spoken words to Frisk and turned silent once again as he awaited her answer. Frisk stared into Sans' wide and excited smile as she slowly smiled widely herself. She picked up the ring that would belong to him and took a breath before answering firmly, "I do". She held onto Sans' left hand tightly as she slipped on the ring on his left ring finger. Even with his bony finger, the ring fit on perfectly, showing no sign of falling off just as hers did, but before she could let go of his hand, Sans laced his fingers in between her own firmly to keep her from letting go. The small monster boy returned to his spot as Sans and Frisk took a moment to enjoy each other's warmth and comfort they felt from each other's hands. 

                        After a few long seconds, Asgore spoke up once again, "There is one last final act to bind these two souls together in matrimony. Humans have not seen and most likely heard of what this next act will be, but it has been a monster tradition for centuries. These two will combine their souls as one, unable to separate from even the strongest magic. They will become one, sharing memories and emotions that no other will ever experience. They will understand each other without even speaking a single word and they will know when the other is hurt or distressed. No one will have a bond with the other unlike their spouse, so this ceremony is sacred and only to be done by those who know they will not someday not love their bond mate. These two agreed saying there is no other soul they will love or want to be bonded to and so let the soul binding ceremony begin." Asgore explained for those who might be ignorant to what the soul binding ceremony might be before speaking again, "Please summon your souls."

                         At his request, the two closed their eyes tightly still holding onto each other's hands. From within Sans' suit, a blue glow seeped through before slowly coming through his chest to reveal itself. From within Frisk's exposed chest, a red light glowed through her skin before slowly pushing through to reveal itself in front of the many onlookers. Frisk could hear the sound of some people gasping, she assumed it was a few humans who weren't aware of the power of souls and the fact that they could be summoned to show themselves with concentration. It didn't surprise her though since it took herself to fall into the underground world to understand the power that souls had and it took her many years to be able to summon it by will. Perhaps now, humans who still doubted the beauty of the monster culture will finally see how much it had to offer to everyone and how beautiful it truly was. 

                         "Now, please take a hold of your own soul." Asgore instructed, which Sans and Frisk followed using their free hands. Their souls floated freely within the palms of their hands as they awaited for his next instructions. "Slowly bring them together and push them into each other until they are completely melded. I will warn you, it can be intense, even painful if your partner's experiences are painful and full of pain." Sans and Frisk looked at each other, Sans expressing worry, but comforting him with a look of determination. They took a moment to ready themselves with deep breaths. 

                          When they were ready, they slowly brought their souls closer together. As the two souls inched closer, their pretty glowing light grew brighter and more radiant to the point Frisk and Sans had a hard time keeping their eyes open. The moment they touched, they shared a gasp as a strong shock shot through their entire bodies. Frisk could feel her whole chest getting tighter and tighter the more they pushed their souls together. The blue and red colors were changing into a deep purple in the middle of the two souls melding souls. The moment the two souls were half way together, Frisk felt her whole body go into a painful mixture of emotions: sadness, fear, pain, angry, but she also felt many strong emotions like happiness and love among all the dark and powerful emotions surging throughout her body. Suddenly, she could see so many different things flashing before her eyes. Sans as a child reaching up to a familiar black figure, then he was playing with a much younger version of Papyrus. Suddenly, he was crying as he and Papyrus shivered in the cold and walked away from the lab she's seen so many times before. Years were flying by before her eyes. The nights of drinking and crying, nights of contemplating death, days of forging happiness and smiles, many happy moments with Papyrus and other, but just as many nights of horrific feelings alone. Then she saw herself as a child and saw the day they met. As those years passed she could feel the pain fading from her body as she got older and was instead replaced with feelings of warmth and comfort.

                          The moment their souls were completely together, engulfed in the color purple, Frisk felt her soul shoot back towards her as Sans' did the same towards himself. They panted hotly and shook a bit as the overwhelming feelings and emotions faded away. When Frisk looked down at her soul now floating in both of her hands, her eyes widened at the sight. No longer was her soul just a passionate red color, but now a bright blue color chased it around within the heart shape of her soul. Between the two colors was a deep purple that was always between them no matter how they moved around each other. Frisk looked towards Sans to see him staring wide eyed at his new soul. "It's so beautiful..." She heard him whisper as a tear fell from his eyes. This time when she stared at Sans, she didn't just see the skeleton she loved, but instead saw everything he ever was before. A child, a big brother, a silent warrior fighting constant battles within himself, a friend, a lover, and now a husband. She saw Sans look at her and knew that he was seeing her for everything she ever was as well. While she wasn't sure of what he saw in her exactly, she knew that he saw her as more then she was to him a few moment ago. 

                           Asgore smiled warmly and spoke with his arms wide once again, "The ceremony is complete. With the power within me, I now pronounce you two husband, wife, and soul mates. Sans, you may kiss your bride now."

                            Without another second to past them, Sans and Frisk grabbed onto each other and shared a deep and passionate kiss. She felt Sans' arms wrap around her waist and dug his fingers into her waist as her own hands flew up to hold onto the back of his head. The crowd roared at the kiss, surrounding them in cheers and shouts of happiness. Golden flowers started to fall around them as they were released from seemingly out of no where. She could feel renewed love, passion, and desire for her soul mate flow through her body as they shared the binding kiss that made them no longer lovers, but spouses and soul mates for as long as they both drew breath.            


	54. The Reception

         Music and laughter filled the night sky as monsters and humans alike danced and ate together in celebration of the newly wedded couple. Lit lanterns floated through the air, chasing away the darkness of the night and allowing the guests to enjoy the festivities. Napstablook looked happier then usual as he bounced around in mid air in his own form of dancing as he took control of the music. Undyne had taken Alphys out on the dance floor to dance together though it was a odd sight seeing Undyne’s fiery movements contradict her girlfriend’s more awkward and slow movements. However, not to far from them, Mettaton and Papyrus danced together with the same passionate fire that made every onlooker watch them with amazement. Though most would agree that while the two had the same passion, Papyrus was someone who was better at making puzzles then he was dancing. Muffet was confident in leaving her table unattended seeing that her nervelessness wasn’t necessary for the event and joined in the throng of dancers as well, but humans were more hesitant to dance beside her seeing that members of her spider brethren had surrounded her to join in her dancing. Humans with a spider phobia were wise to stay away from her in general, but those who didn’t mind spiders did have to be extra careful around her to make sure they didn’t step on the tiny creatures.

         While there were plenty of people dancing, there were others who just took pleasure in the food, drink, and watching others take to the dance floor. Grillby manned his drink table, serving anyone who was interested in trying out either human or monster drinks, not just for the pleasure of serving others, especially friends, but to inform others that his restaurant was open to the public and invited them to visit sometime. While Mettaton was kind enough to give Burgerpants the pleasure of not having to work at the tables the whole time, he enjoyed his time off by smoking away from the crowd and watching others dance together with Nicecream Guy by his side just chatting to him. Despite Chara being more confident to allow herself to dance with others, she did take plenty of breaks between dancing and socializing. She would dance with Asriel for a few songs before sitting and drinking with a few human and monster girls who started to chat with her more and more. Plenty of humans took advantage of having access to the monster culture by trying out foods and drinks they were hesitant at first to try, but with positive reactions and eagerness to try even more. The only thing left untouched was the three-tier white wedding cake that Muffet had made herself with elaborate golden flower and vine designs all over the large sweet.

          Frisk watched on in silence for a moment as she saw how well the humans and monsters were getting along on such a wonderful day. All of them dancing, laughing, drinking together as though the hatred she saw in the village was just something of a bad dream. The angry faces, the horrible name calling, and threats all were things of the past. Seeing that over half the village was enjoying the company of monsters and exploring monster culture gave her the hope she needed they all her efforts weren’t in vain. She could see now that the number of people who accepted monsters greatly overwhelmed the number of people who ignorantly hated them. Monsters and humans, laughing and dancing together, making it almost hard for Frisk to believe that their races were once at war with each other, but humanity always did have its moments of ignorance that led to violence. She was just happy to see that all harsh feelings of the past were long forgotten and was instead replaced by interest and enjoyable of each other’s company.

          She almost jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind, but the sight of bony hands holding two glasses of champagne quickly put her surprise to rest. Frisk chuckled a bit as Sans whispered and pushed his face into her neck, “Oh did I startle you?” He chuckled a bit wickedly before kissing her neck softly. He pushed one of the glasses into her hand and added, “For my lady. I thought we could use something to drink.”

          Turning her head a bit to meet his face, she smiled softly, “Hmm, you know me so well.” She took a slip of her glass feeling the fresh popping bubbles tickle her soft lips for a moment as she enjoyed the warm, but sweet flavors of the wine as it touched her tongue. Before swallowing, Frisk closed her eyes to enjoy the taste since she didn’t know when she’d ever get to taste such a fancy and sweet wine again.

          Sans chuckled softly as he watched her with interest, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Taste good?” When Frisk gave a soft nod, swallowing her drink, he whispered softer in her ear, “I know something else that’s pretty sweet. Hopefully I can get a taste tonight.”

           Frisk blushed brightly and giggled softly, “Isn’t it a bit soon to be thinking like that? We’re not even alone yet...” When she turned her head to meet his eyes, his free hand reached up and touched her wet lips. His blue tongue snaked out to lick her lips tenderly before pulling away with a wicked grin.

          “I can’t help it, seeing you in this dress...I don’t know it’s doing something to me. For some reason it makes me want you like crazy. I’m almost tempted to steal you away before this is over to just ravage you.” He chuckled deeply as his arms tightened around her waist and started to kiss her sweetly.

          Before Sans could do anything else to make Frisk flustered, Toriel came up to them with a gentle smile on her face, “You two! I know you’d rather be alone together, but there’s still a party to attend to. Sans, aren’t you gonna dance with my daughter for the first time as her husband?” Toriel grinned with a almost knowing smile as though she knew what sort of things they could get up to if they were left alone for too long.

         Sans caught on quickly and slowly let go of Frisk’s waist to instead grab her hand, “You know, you’re right Tori. I really should be the first one to dance with my wife. What do you say sweetheart?”

         When he used the word wife, strange feelings flooded Frisk. It was so strange being referred to as his wife, while she adored being called such a wonderful thing, it was definitely something she’d have to get use to. She squeezed his hand as she placed her drink down on a nearby table before turning to him, “Why of course darling” She replied with a over dramatic and playful tone, “I’d love for you to dance with me.”

          He rolled his eyes playfully and led her towards the others, leaving Toriel behind softly giggling from their playful banter. As the newly wedded couple reached the crowd of dancing monsters and humans, the people who spotted them cheered as they made a large opening for the two right in the middle of the dance floor to give them plenty of room for their first dance as husband and wife. As Sans led her to the middle of the area, Frisk looked around to see excited and loving expressions from everyone in the crowd. Papyrus was practically rattling from seeing his older brother and his first human friend about to share their first dance. Mettaton smiled and covered his mouth to giggle at the sight of his lover's excitement. Alphys and Undyne smiled warmly as they held onto each other's claws tightly at the sight of them. Napstablook quickly caught on what the two were up to and quickly changed the music from the bouncing party music everyone was dancing to a moment ago to something slow and romantic for the couple.

             Sans turned to face her the moment they reached the center. He continued to hold her hand, but placed his other hand in the curve of her waist. Frisk blushed softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder awaiting for either one of them to make the first steps. Sans took the lead as he slowly pulled Frisk close enough for their chests to touch gently and slowly started to sway his hips along with hers. They took small stepped that guided them in a slow and small circle, swaying in sync with each other as they stared deeply in each other's eyes. Sans stared at her with half closed eyes that made no attempt to hid his passionate feelings for his new wife. Frisk bit her lip softly for a second as she returned the stare with a warm and happy smile. Slowly the world around them began to melt away. It was just them now, slowly dancing together. They slowly closed their eyes as their foreheads gently touched. Frisk let go of his hand only to use both her hands to wrap themselves around his neck. She felt a chill run up her spine as she felt his now free hand run up from the base of her spine up to the back of her hair. His finger bones slowly intertwined with the soft strands of her short brown hair. 

       "What would your father say if he saw us like this? If he got to be here with us all?" Frisk asked softly, barely above a whisper.

        Sans took a moment to answer as he took a breath. "He would be so proud and happy to see us like this. Then he'd take notes on human traditions and want to see us constantly to study the first ever human and monster soul." They shared a quiet chuckle as Frisk gently touched his cheek, gently letting her fingertips touch his smooth cheek before returning her hand around his neck, enjoying the silence and warmth from her lover.

       Frisk could hear a soft chuckle from her new husband making her open her eyes to stare into his with a warm smile. "What's so funny?"

        "Remember our first dance together? Down on Mettaton's stage?" When she gave him a small nod, he continued, "What did I call you again?" he asked practically to her making a expression as though he was thinking hard to remember the answer. After a few seconds he finally regained hid usual grin, "Oh right...princess. My princess." His hand reached up to push a bit of her hair behind her ear with a reminiscent grin.

        "Oh yeah and you were going to fight Mettaton so he couldn't take me from you right? Good thing he had his eyes on Papyrus instead." Frisk chuckled softly as she pulled her forehead away to look at his entire face.

          Sans smiled brightly and rolled his eyes a bit, "Yeah, but he try to take you from me first, but look who won the heart of the fair maiden. The village punny skeleton. I'd say I won our little game." He sighed softly and took his eyes off of his bride for a moment to see Mettaton and Papyrus happily holding hands before returning his attention to her, "But they're happy and as long as my bro is happy and treated right then I guess they win too, but I got the ultimate prize." He grabbed her hand softly from around his neck anf pulled it to his mouth and kissed it gently. 

         As the song started to fade, Sans pushed his mouth against her lips for a soft kiss. When the crowd clapped for them, Frisk smiled at Sans holding back a small giggle as he took his hands off of her before gently grabbing her hand and leading her towards the crowd. To her delight, Sans led Frisk towards her father and leaned forward for a formal bow as his hand led her own towards Asgore. "I believe it's your turn your majesty."

        Asgore let out a deep laugh and gave a curtious nod towards Sans as he took his daughter's smaller hand within his own large claw. "It would be my pleasure to dance with such a beautiful bride whose beauty is only out done by her mother's." he grinned at his daughter playing, sharing a giggle along with Toriel whose face grew red from her husbands words. He let out another chuckle as his wife playfully shoved his shoulder.

        With his cape flowing behind him, Asgore led his beloved daughter back onto the center of the circled crowd. This time the music was a bit faster paced and had a ballroom feel to the tune. Frisk couldn't stop herself from giggling with joy as her father grabbed her hands and led her around in a formal dance with his steps being much larger then her own with the intention of making his daughter giggle like she was his little girl again. His much larger size made it comedic for someone of her size to dance with, but Frisk and the crowd of onlookers couldn't contain a smile along with a few giggles and laughs from the sight, but after having his fun, he made his steps less wide and slowed his movements down so his daughter didn't have to struggle anymore to keep up with him. 

         Asgore smiled down at his daughter as a soft chuckle slipped pass his muzzle, but when he didn't say anything, Frisk spoke up. "What?" she asked as a curious smile grew on her face.

          "I just remembered when you were a little girl. You tired to dance with me. You were so tiny I was so terrified that I would step on you or hurt you somehow. So I picked your tiny body up and let you stand on my feet as we danced all around the living room." he explained himself with a nostalgic and distant look on his face. "But look at you know. A young woman...but..." he slowed down till they were almost still as the song reached his end. He pushed the tip of his muzzle against her nose and rubbed them together as he continued, "You'll always be my little girl."

       Frisk smiled warmly and hugged Asgore tight. Pressing her forehead against his chest gently as she replied, "I love you dad."

         He let out a small chuckle and placed one claw on the back of her head while the other wrapped around her back to pull her close. "I love you too."

           When they pulled away from their hug, she saw Asgore tilt his head curiously. Frisk turned to see what her father was staring at and the moment she saw what it was her heart almost jumped. A giggling human placed a simple chair nearby and quickly backed off. Frisk blushed and turned to her dad to explain the appearance of the chair as Sans slowly approached them with a nervous grin.  "Okay so there's this human tradition that the groom would pull off the stocking of his bride off her leg...using only his mouth." she looked up at her dad, rubbing her hands together nervously

       Asgore's eyes widened a bit and took a deep sigh. "That's a very strange tradition, but this is a human and monster wedding so...I suppose it's appropriate."

        "Don't worry your majesty." Sans spoke up putting his arm around Frisk's waist. "Frisk told me its pretty fast and I have no intention of doing anything inappropriate."

          However, Asgore didn't seem convinced by his words and gave him a knowing look. "We'll see about that Sans." he simply replied as he returned to the crowd to rejoin his wife.

           Frisk's face turned a bit red as she heard the crowd starting to hoot and holler at her when she slowly walked up to the chair and sat down on it. All her friends and family had their eyes on them and she was embarassed that they would all witness Sans going under her dress to pull her stocking off so close to her most private area. It seemed like something that they should do more privately, but monsters were interested in human culture so Frisk thought they should be given the full expirence.

         Sans grinned a bit embarrassed from the crowd as he walked up to her, rubbing the back of his skull with his hand. He dropped down in front of her on one knee, but before starting he looked up at her with a soft grin. "You doing alright? You're face is red. If it's too much..."

           However before Sans could finish, Frisk shook her head while her hands gripped the seat of her chair nervously. "Oh no it's fine. Just a bit embarrassing."

            "Don't worry I won't tease you...too much." he grinned with a wink before lifting the hem of her dress over his head. She could hear the crowd starting to laugh and cheer Sans on as Frisk covered her beet red face with her hands. She could feel Sans' mouth and tongue running up her leg trying to find the top of her stocking. Frisk was thankful that the cheers of the crowd silenced her whimpers and soft moans as she felt his warm tongue hit her inner thigh. She knew Sans was toying with her when she felt his tongue reach the top of her stocking, but continued up anyway. A surprised gasp escaped her as she felt his warm and wet tongue run itself up the middle of her panties. After a few teasing licks, enough to make Frisk hot, he pulled away and pulled the top of her stocking down using nothing but his teeth. The crowd cheered and laughed as Sans pulled out from under her dress with her stocking in his mouth. Frisk lowered her hands so they only covered her mouth seeing a hungry look in his eyes as he was down in front of her with her stocking in his mouth. 

         Before she was too lost in the moment, she got up from the chair laughing, playing off their heated moment until it was safe as she pulled Sans back up so he was standing before her. The crowd clapped and cheered at the couple until the dance music started to play again. While someone was kind enough to take the chair back to where it came from, the others returned to the dance floor to keep partying for the rest of the night, but before Frisk could join the crowd to forget what had happened, Sans grabbed her hand and started leading her away. 

        She quickly noticed that Sans was leading her back at their house where the other party people were resting or socializing with each other. At first she thought that he was wanting them to rest from the heat of the party and events, but when he started leading her upstairs to their room, she spoke up, "Hey what are you doing? The party's still going."

          When they reached the second floor, Sans pulled her close and hotly whispered in her ear, "I can't wait anymore. I need you now. If I wait any longer I'm gonna lose it. I've been fighting it the minute I saw you in that dress." Frisk's face blushed brightly from such heated words that she no longer fought back when Sans continued to lead her back to their room. She just hoped that no one would notice that the bride and groom disappeared. The last thing she wanted was for family, especially her parents, to find out that their daughter was off doing dirty things with her new husband. 


	55. A Moment Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for this chapter taking so long to upload. A lot of things happened that drained my energy and with my internet situation didn't make it easier for me to finish this chapter. Thank you guys so much for your patience. You guys mean the world to me!

        The moment the door closed behind them, Frisk let out a surprised gasp as Sans quickly picked her up and pushed her against the wall, pushing her back firmly against it. Her hands held onto his shoulders tightly as her legs bent at his hip level, squeezing his hips between them to help keep herself up without having to fall onto the floor. He took one hand off of her for just a moment to flick his finger towards the door. She could head the click of the door's lock as it slide into place as it locked itself thanks to Sans' magic. Their room was left alone by the guests and the light stayed off to hide the fact the bride and groom disappeared in the confines of their bedroom. Fear and excitement pounded in her heart. Her body was more then happy to accept her husband's advances, but anybody could come to the door suspecting what was going on inside and discover them in the act. If either of them grew too loud in this heated moment between them, there would be a chance of being caught by one of their many guests. Even if the guest couldn't open the locked door, the sounds of their moans and grunts would be enough to understand what was going on.

        Before she could even speak, Sans pushed his mouth against her lips and immediately began assaulting her tongue with his own. Frisk closed her eyes tightly as her tongue was toyed around and played with by her own husband's passion. Her face blushed softly as she felt his hand pull the rest of the skirt of her dress over her knees, giving himself access to what was under it. He reached under her dress to run his hand up the outside of her leg. Slowly his hand reached up to her rear, his finger tips playing with the hem of her panties before squeezing her rear tightly enough to force a moan out of her mouth and into his. The tips of his fingers digging and scratching so hard against her skin that they left behind long red marks into her flesh. 

        As his eye started to glow blue, Frisk could feel a strong force push her waist and hips firmly against the wall. Sans let go of her, but Frisk still stayed up against the wall. His hands grabbed her upper legs starting at her knees as he slowly spread them wider. Frisk brought a hand to her mouth to keep her noises quiet for if she got too loud people would come to investigate. Chills and a warm heat spread through her body from his touch as his fingers grazed her soft and tender skin. Her legs spread open wide allowing him to push her skirt up over her knees to expose her damp panties underneath. A hungry look grew on his face at the sight of Frisk's dark and damp panties almost like a starving wild animal that spotted prey.

        A wicked grin grew across his face as he spoke with a animalistic growl. "God I wish I could rip those panties off. Hell, I wish I could take that whole dress off of you and ravage you over and over, but I guess we can wait a bit longer for that." 

        Frisk felt chills run down her spine from his growling voice. She took her hand away from her mouth and whispered, "You're being so rough and crazy tonight. I...I kinda like it."

        Sans chuckled softly as his bony finger tips teased her damp panties. "Only like? You're panties say you love it."

        His finger tips pushed harder against her panties, pushing them inside of her and teasing her clit with the fabric. Frisk bit her lip hard as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the wall, letting Sans play with her panties and clit. She could feel his finger tips through the stretching fabric of her soft panties as his fingers played with her entrance. She started to squirm, her hips moving and bucking in attempts to push his fingers inside of her. She whispered a swear as she felt his fingers slowly push into her entrance along with the soft fabric of her panties. He couldn't push in too deep because of the panties blocking his path, but judging by the grin on his face, he enjoyed getting to tease his wife so intensely.  

        Sans chuckled a bit at the sight of his wife squirming and growing more wet and desperate for him. "You look so cute all hot and bothered like this." he chuckled wickedly before pulling his finger tips away. "As much as I love teasing you we can't take too long without the others wondering where we are. I got an idea though." he held out his hand towards her with a wicked grin. "Summon your soul." 

         Frisk felt disappointed when he pulled his fingers away from her aching pussy, but his words caught her attention. "Summon my soul? Why?" she asked curiously.

         His grin only grew wider. "You wanted humans to be more exposed to monster culture right? Well you're gonna be very much exposed to something very special in our culture. Trust me, you'll love it."

         Frisk hesitated for a few seconds as she thought about his words. While she was still uncertain of what he had planned, she couldn't stop her own curiosity. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly, her soul exposed itself from her chest. The colors red and blue still chasing each other within her heart shaped soul.

         Sans gently took her soul within his hands. A small smile grew on his face as he held her soul, everything she is was right in his hands. He took both of his hands to touch the curved humps of her soul so gently it was like he was scared his touch would shatter it. The moment he started to push down harder, Frisk let out a gasp. She felt a intense heat through her entire body that sent waves of pleasure to wash over her. Sans chuckled softly from Frisk's noise as he bit his own lower jaw.

         "So you felt it too? That wave of heat and pleasure? That my sweet is only the beginning." He grinned slyly as his eye sockets fell back down onto the soul in his hands.

         His long blue tongue snaked from his parted mouth and gripped her soul tightly as he gave it a long and hard lick. Frisk started to let out a long moan, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her sounds. Her whole body was on fire as a intense wave of pleasure sent her entire being into a state of pure of ecstasy. Her legs were already beginning to quiver as her sweet spot started to crave attention from her husband. Hearing her husband letting out a moan just as loud as hers, Frisk blushed brightly, nervous that somebody had heard them through the door, but after a few seconds have passed nothing gave any sign that someone was coming to investigate. Her eyes fell onto her husband, his whole body was trembling as his tongue hung loosely from his gaping jaws. It wasn't hard for her to see the intense blue light coming from his pants. His eye sockets looked deeply into her eyes, one of them barely able to stay open from his ecstasy. Frisk saw a heat in his eyes she's never seen before, but instead of scaring or worrying her, the look only made her want him more. 

         Sans wasted no time reaching to her panties and practically ripping them off of her to expose her aching womanhood to him. Her face blushed even brighter as she watched Sans unzip his pants to release his blue glowing cock. Her eyes couldn't look away from it, seeing it throbbing without even being touched yet. He grinned up at her as he wrapped his own hand around the base to stroke it in front of her. After forcing her to watch him play with himself, Sans dropped down onto his knees without letting go of his cock or her soul. Her raised skirt allowed her to see just enough of him to let her see what he was up to. His tongue still hanging loosely from his mouth, Sans stared at her damp panties, stroking himself even harder then before. A low growl escaped his mouth as he stared at his wife, heated and desperate for his attentions. 

          After staring at his own wife's damp panties for a few minutes, he let go of his throbbing member to pull down her panties down her legs and pulled them off from her ankles. He quickly used his free hand to spread her soft lips to enjoy the sight of her engorged clit. Frisk squeezed her hand firmly against her mouth as she felt his long tongue against her clit. Frisk closed her thighs around his head, allowing her knees to rest on his shoulders as he teased and played with her eager pussy. His tongue started to tease her entrance, using the tip of his tongue to circle and just slightly push inside. Frisk had enough of his intense teasing and used her hand to push against the back of his skull and force his tongue inside of her. Sans moaned into her womanhood, apparently pleased by his action as he finally pushed his long tongue inside of her. It was almost impossible to hold her moans back as his tongue pushed in and out of her little hole, snaking around against her tight and squeezing walls. When her grip on his head loosened from the pleasure, Sans pulled back just enough to push her soul against her sensitive clit and resumed his assault against her sweet pussy. Frisk practically screamed into her hand with the combined pleasure of his tongue assaulting her soul and her womanhood at the same time. Her body was on fire as ecstasy made her entire body shake. Sans moaned over and over inside of her just as loudly as she was as he not only pleasured his wife with their soul, but touched himself furiously from the intensity and desperation that they felt from each other's bodies. 

           Suddenly, Sans pulled away and looked up at his wife with desperation in his eye sockets, "Oh babe, I need to be inside of you. This isn't enough for me. I wanna be inside you so fucking badly."

           Frisk grinned brightly at the sight of her husband looking up at her with such intense and pleading eyes, enjoying seeing him on his knees with such a expression while he touched himself for her. "Me too, I want you inside me too." She whispered softly with a eager grin on her face. 

           Her body suddenly dropped from the wall, but Sans quickly got up and caught her before she could come anywhere near the floor. He didn't even wait to take her to the bed, but just laid her down on the floor and put himself on top of her. Their mouth met again as they shared a deep series of kisses as he grind his hips and cock against her excited, wet, pussy. However, instead of pushing himself inside of her right then and there, Sans pulled his mouth away and whispered into her ear with a growl, "Turn around."

           Without another word, Frisk waited until Sans let himself off of her and then turned herself around on her hands and knees. She felt Sans lift up the skirt of her dress once against to expose her rear and her pussy to him. His hands immediately grabbed her rear and squeezed it hard, forcing Frisk to bite her lower lip to silence her moans. She nearly jumped and let out a squeak as she felt Sans spank her, surprised at him a bit, but found herself enjoying the hot pain his hand had caused. He spanked her once more before letting his tongue out to run his tongue from the base of her spine to the base of her neck. His breath touched the inner curve of her neck making her close her eyes and enjoy the heat as his hands took a hold of her inner thighs. Digging his fingertips into her soft flesh of her inner thighs, Frisk let out a moan, completely forgetting her fear of someone hearing them just for a moment as she let herself enjoy all the pleasures her husband was giving her.  

            Suddenly, Sans pushed himself inside of her making her let out a loud moan before she bit down on her lip to silence herself once again. His fingertips dug deeper into her skin as he felt his cock being squeezed by his wife's tight walls. To muffle his own moans, Sans bit down on Frisk's neck only letting out the sounds of his grunts and growls that sent shivers down her spine. He let go of one of her thighs to open Frisk's mouth gently and pushed their soul into her mouth in attempts to help her muffle her moans while giving them both some extra pleasure. Frisk moaned loudly as Sans started to thrust himself deeper and deeper into her, thankful their soul muffled her moans while her tongue rubbed and tasted their sweet and sensitive soul. Her tongue swirled around the pulsing soul feeling her body consumed in flames of their heat. Sans moaned and growled into her neck, biting down on her neck even harder as he started to pump himself deeper and deeper into her.

         Frisk never felt Sans this intense and passionate in his thrusts before making her whole body melt into his moments. Her body was consumed by the heat, intensity, and pure pleasure of their love making. She started pushing her hips against his thrusts so they're hips would meet with each clash. A grin grew on her face as she heard Sans whisper a swear into her skin mixed with his labored breath and groans. She screamed into the soul in her mouth as his cock throbbed deep inside of her, thrusting himself in deeper then she's ever felt him go before. Her stomach started tightening as her climax came closer with every deep and hard thrust he pumped into her. 

         "Fuck I'm gonna cum baby." He whispered hotly into her ear as his labored breath touched her sensitive skin.

          "Me too. Cum with me baby. I wanna feel you cum deep inside of me." She managed to say with their soul still inside her mouth.

          At her words, Sans started to kiss her neck as he thrust into her furiously and as deep as he could. The sound of their hips clashing shot through the room as Frisk sucked harder their soul even harder to muffle her screams. His hands grabbed her hips, digging his finger tips deep into her flesh. Frisk and Sans let out a loud moan at the same time, unable to control their noises as their climax reached its peak. Suddenly, Sans gave her one last deep thrust into her, pulling her hips close towards him as they came together. Frisk let out breathless moans and her body shook as she felt the rush of her husband's cum pushing deep inside of her, filling her full of his cum more then ever before. 

         Sans panted hotly as he slowly pulled himself out of her. "Fuck." He paused to take a few extra breaths. "That was fantastic hun. I'm practically shaking."

          Frisk laughed as Sans pulled away to let her get off her hands and knes to instead sit on her rear facing him. "I'd say. I don't know if I'll be able to stand up."

           He reached foward with his hand and touched her cheek softly, but his warm expression quickly changed into one of concern. "Oh shit." He whispered as his fingers traced the bite marks he had left on her neck. He chuckled nervously. "I guess I was too much."

         Frisk's eyes widened by the sight of the rows of teeth marks deep in her skin. "Oh God, my dress can't even cover it and we still have to go back out there."

         "Hun...it's alright." Sans smiled softly as his hands touched her shoulders. "We still have a few minutes to clean up. I'll give you my suit's jacket and just say you got cold. Just close it around you and everything will be fine."

           A warm smile grew on her face as one of her hands reached up to touch one of his. "Thanks sweetie. I'm sure you're right."

           Sans let go of her shoulders and pulled off the jacket of his suit and placed it gently around her shoulders. As Frisk pushed her arms through it and buttoned it up, Sas straighted himself out and got up from the floor. When Frisk was ready, Sans held out his hand and pulled her up to stand up with him. Sans smiled softly at her and helped fix her hair and flower crown. As he helped her slip her panties back on, a knock suddenly came from the door.

           "Shit, don't worry I'll handle it. Go ahead and continue getting ready." Sans responded quickly walking towards the door and opening it wide enough so only he could be seen. To his surprise it was Chara awaiting them on the other side with her arms crossed and wearing a knowing expression. "Oh hey. Um...Frisk needed a break from all the crowds and attention so I took her up her for a few minutes."

          However, before Sans could go any further Chara closed her eyes and lifted up her hand. When she opened her eyes again, Chara spoke up. "Nice try. When a newly wedded husband and wife disappear from their party it's normally for something that should stay behind closed doors, but you two should hurry up...something's happening out there."

           Sans' nervous expression changed into one of concern as he opened the door a bit wider from the news. "Wait, what's happening out there?"

            Chara's expression grew grim as she took a deep breath. She hesitated for  moment then finally spoke. "It's something you need see for yourself."


	56. Surprise Guests

        As soon as Frisk heard Chara’s words from inside the dark of the room, her heart panged with worry, but she figured it wasn’t anything urgent judging from the sound of her voice. She quickly finished making herself presentable and came up to the door beside Sans. As soon as her eyes met with Chara’s, her worry only grew. While Chara’s voice was steady, her eyes reflected worry and fear while her hands squeezed together so tightly her knuckles turned to a pale white color. She’s never seen Chara so fearful and worried about something even before she changed herself for the better. The sight only made her more concerned about what had happened while Sans and her were gone, but judging by her words it was something that was hard for her to explain or something that frightened her so much she couldn’t find the words to express what was happening.

       Without Chara having to say another word, Frisk quickly grabbed Sans’ hand and attempted to speak without giving away the fear she felt just from the look in Chara’s eyes, but failed to hide the anxiety to came with her voice. “Come on, we better hurry then. Hopefully it isn’t too bad.”

       Chara’s eyes darkened and she let out a deep sigh just before turning away from the couple, “I wouldn’t be to hopeful about it.”

       With those words, Chara turned quickly and headed for the stairs. Sans took the lead, following Chara without letting go of Frisk’s hand. Frisk wondered at first if he too saw the emotions in Chara’s eyes, but as he fixed his fingers in between hers and squeezed her hand tightly, she knew without having to look that he had seen it as well. Her thoughts started blazing through her head so quickly that she almost tripped over the end of her dress several times as Chara led them down the stairs, unable to concentrate on what her movements were. What could have possibly happened while Sans and her were messing around upstairs that caused Chara so much fear? Then suddenly, Frisk remembered something that almost made her heart stop.

       Not too long ago she had encountered numerous humans who weren’t too keen on her union with Sans. Shouting horrible things at her, calling her foolish for wanting to marry a monster while she was a human. Several of them called her relationship with Sans a joke while others thought she was an idiot when she said they were going to get married. However, those who expressed amused looks turned from ones of amusement to ones of horror and confusion. While those who saw her as an idiot only grew more angry towards her, hurling insults and shouts at her. Humans had has a history of being unable to accept certain ideas, but she believed for so long that the humans of the village were learning to accept the outside culture and even want it included within their own. The sad truth was revealed to her the day she announced her marriage to Sans. Humans have been radical with their ideas in the past, but surely the hateful humans wouldn’t go so far as to ruin their wedding, would they?

      As they reached the second floor, Frisk saw that the rooms filled with monsters socializing and relaxing were completely empty with cups and plates of food completely abandoned in different areas as though they had suddenly disappeared. Chara led them closer to the door leading outside, but the moment they were within the living room, Frisk could only hear the sound of shouts and screaming from outside. Her heart quickened and pounded so hard that she felt it would burst out of her chest at any moment, wishing whatever caused the commotion outside would just disappear. Fear slowly consumed her being with each step they took to reach the door that led to whatever was happening outside. It took everything within her to keep herself from shaking just from the sounds of hate fueled shouting and screaming just outside. She turned to her head to look at her husband. Sans was unable to hide his own fearful expression as his eye started to glow the familiar blue color she’s seen so many times. His usual grin was replaced by a horrified and trembling frown as his eye sockets were frozen in a wide expression. Frisk feared the worst as they slowly stepped outside to see the source of such horrible sounds.

      A gasp shot from Frisk’s mouth as her free hand covered her mouth in horror of what was before them. Humans from the village shouted at the monsters and humans that have attended their wedding with hateful slurs and insults. Some held signs that read, “Filthy monster lovers,” or “Go back to the underground”, while others had started picking up loose rocks they found on the ground and started throwing them at the crowd of frightened monsters and humans. Some of the humans were growing so violent that they would find something from the wedding to destroy, from the floating lanterns and chairs to even threatening to destroy Napstablook’s equipment. Frisk became even more terrified when she saw several of these humans had brought some kind of weapon with them. Some had hammers or bats while others had guns ready to be used against the innocents that had only wanted to enjoy a wonderful event they were against.

      Across from the group of hate fueled humans were the monsters and innocent humans with looks of fear on their faces at the sight of the group, especially since they had brought weapons, but some of the monsters had weapons of their own to protect those who were defenseless. She saw Asgore, Undyne, and some members of the dog family with their weapons summoned at the front of the group, standing their ground without sign of backing down. Undyne looked as though she was ready to strike at any moment along side the dog family members, who growled and showed their teeth at the enemy, while Asgore wore the usual calm, but worried expression the monster king had worn several times in times such as this. Toriel, Papyrus, and Mettaton stood close behind them ready to help the front line the moment any fighting broke out. Papyrus, who was normally fearless, was shaking on the spot while Mettaton stood strongly next to him with his arm held out across Papyrus’ chest protectively, ready to move him out of the way if the moment called for it. Toriel had a similar expression as her husband had, but instead of having a weapon summoned in her hands, soft flicks of flames sparked from the palms of her claws. She saw Alphys and Napstablook among other monsters and innocent humans trembling in fear, pushed back by the others before them in order to protect them. Asriel was among them and had a look of confusion and worry on his face from the seemingly sudden hatred and hostility.

       Seeing her friends and family in such a state lit a fire inside of Frisk’s soul that she hadn’t felt since she was younger. Her soul had summoned before her without her control as a unusual anger grew in her chest, but she quickly knew it wasn’t her anger she was feeling. The blue chasing the red of her soul reminded her that now her emotions were tied to another’s emotions and her gaze turned towards her husband. While his eye still blazed with blue energy, Frisk saw for the first time a horrific face of hatred on her husbands face, so intense that Frisk had momentarily forgotten who he was. She was a surprised when Sans let go of her hand, perhaps in fear his ever tightening grip would crush her hand. However, he began to move forward as though something was drawing him in a deep trance. Frisk suddenly began to fear for the aggressive humans for memories of Sans’ rage returned to her in a sudden flash. He had nearly killed Flowey in a fit of rage and was more then willing to do it again if he ever attacked her. Frisk knew there was a darkness for his powers and his love for others made him dangerous for people who endangered the people he cared about. Even if these people were wrongly aggressive and hateful towards them, it didn’t mean they deserved to die and if Sans were to continue the way he was going, people were going to die.

       Frisk quickly stepped in front of him with her hands held up against his chest, “Sans stop.” She spoke calm, yet firm knowing well that showing any hint of panic or fear would only make things worse. “Calm down sweetheart. We can stop this, but you need to calm down.”

       “Frisk move.” He spoke in a deep, almost animalistic voice that nearly made Frisk tremble.

       “No.” She spoke more firmly, “I’m not moving until you calm down.”

       Suddenly, Frisk felt the familiar surge of energy she had felt many times before, but this time it was firmer and more aggressive then ever before. Her body was forced to move aside roughly, almost making Frisk trip as he moved past her with little regard of how rough he had moved her. The energy froze her body in place until Sans was almost near the group of aggressive humans. However, by the time her body was unfrozen, it was already too late. The look on his face along with his blazing eye frightened the aggressive humans enough that most of them had turned their attentions to him. More shouts were being thrown at him rather then the group of innocent monsters and humans beyond him.

       Asgore, watching on from behind Sans, shouted a warning towards him. “Sans don’t get too close! They’re just as scared as we are and stars know what they’re prepared to do!”

       It seemed as though Sans hadn’t heard the former king’s warning or at least chose to ignore it. Frisk felt fear flood and suffocate her. Her body begged to run towards him and stop him, but she froze in her tracks as she remembered something. She turned towards Chara and saw that her old knife wielding hand was still flexing and twitching, but even more so then before. Chara stood still in place with her red eyes wide and mumbling something under her breath that Frisk couldn’t understand. Her heart was torn, both Sans and Chara were in need of help, but she only had time to help one of them. She turned to look at Sans again and saw the crowd of monsters and innocent humans behind him, if anything were to happen, she was sure either her parents or Papyrus could tame him again, Chara however didn’t have anyone near her to help her other then Frisk. As much as her heart and body pleaded to run to Sans and help him, she knew Chara needed more help then him. Chara had worked so hard to make it as far as she had, the last thing either of them wanted was for her to revert to the creature she had once been.

       Frisk quickly stood before Chara, placing both hands on her shoulders. Her hands gripped Chara's shoulders firmly, hoping to draw Chara's full attention away from the raging crowd. "Chara, listen to me. Everything's gonna be okay. Those humans can't hurt us. Our family and friends will make sure of that." 

        Chara's eyes slowly moved away from the scene beyond them as Frisk's words hit her. Her eyes were wide, but as Frisk spoke on, slowly the fear drained away from her eyes. Frisk gave her a comforting smile as she felt Chara's hands touch her own and squeezing them reassuringly. Chara closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself, just as Frisk showed her. When she opened her eyes again, a smile grew on her face. "I'm alright...thank you...I...I almost lost myself there."

          "It's no problem. Like I said before, I'm always gonna be there for you." Frisk spoke comforting with a warm smile and letting her hands up from Chara's shoulder's once her hands were freed from Chara's own hands.

          However, as Chara's eyes flickered back to the sight beyond Frisk, her smile faded quickly from her face and her eyes widened again. Frisk quickly acted by placing a hand on Chara's cheek so she looked at her. "Hey, keep your eyes on me." Frisk spoke clearly and firmly, "Remember they aren't gonna hurt us."

            "It's not them...it's Sans I'm worried about now." Chara replied with a hint of urgency in her voice. "You might want to look at this."

           At Chara's words, Frisk lowered her hand from her face and turned to see what she was talking about. Frisk gasped as she saw the familiar animal akull floating just above where Sans was standing, only a short distance away from the enraged humans with it's jaws parted wide. The intruding humans had lost all visible signs of anger with it being replaced by screams. Some of the humans tripped onto the ground as they tried to step away from the terrifying animal skull. The others were too afraid to run, in fear that by doing so Sans would fire at them anyway. Sans' blank expression showed no sign of mercy or intention to stop what he was about yo do with just a simple movement of his hand.

          In that instant, all fear for the safety of those she cared about so deeoly shifted to those who once intended to cause harm. Frisk swore to herself as she darted from her spot without even thinking. No one tried to stop her as she ran in front of Sans, knowing he would never harm her even in this state he was in. She held out her arms towards him, putting herself between him and the frightened humans. Her eyes were wide with fear, matching her voice along with a tone of intense urgency. "Sans stop! Look at them!" She shouted as her arm gestured to the crowd behind her. "They're scared, okay!? You made your point! No one else has to get hurt."

         Instead of comforting him, her words only seemed to enrage him more, "They were going to hurt us! Some of them brought guns Frisk! Fucking guns! They could have killed someone just because we wanted to get married! Why shouldn't I blast them right here and now!?"

           Frisk took a moment to chose her next words carefully, knowing if she said the wrong thing people were going to die. With her next choice of words, Frisk soothed her voice to be more calm. It wouldn't help anybody if she continued to speak as she had been before. "Sans..." She started. "I know how you feel. I'm angry and appalled by this too, but they're just ignorant and scared. No one deserves to die for that."

           "So what? We just let them go like evrything's okay and nothing happned?!" Sans shouted, his hand shaking violently. The fury in his voice so loud and intense it almost made Frisk jump.

           "No I'm not saying that. Of course we can't walk away and forget this like this didn't happen, but we can keep ourselves for starting another war!" Her voice rose a bit, making Sans' expression soften as she went on. Frisk stepped closer to him until she held both of his shaking hands in her own. She took a breath and met his eyes. "The whole idea of our marriage was to bring our races together. To stop another war from happening and right now the makings of one is staring right at us." She paused for a moment, noticing her words had caused the blue flame of his eye to become just a few sparking ambers. "Yes they came here with weapons. They're far for innocent and aren't completely blameless, but they didn't know what to expect from us seeing them here. They are the few who don't understand that monsters don't want to hurt people." She lowered her gaze to the ground before closing her eyes. "I'm going to let you make a choice. Whatever you chose I'll stand by you. Consider it my first act as your wife. Right now, you can either let them go and figure out how to handle this situation later or...you can still hurt them and cause another war, making all these years above ground pointless. It's your choice love. I'll stand by you eother way." She looked up to meet his gaze, seeing the blue embers had vanished, leaving Sans just having his eye glowing blue. Frisk let go of one of his hands, allowing him to make his choice and moved to stand by his side with one of his hands within her own.

 

         Sans didn't move after his wife had moved to his side. Everyone was quiet now, except for some soft whimpers coming from some cowered humans. He looked as though he was deep in thought from the weight of her words. Time seemed to slow down as the trembling humans awaited their fate. Finally his eyes looked up to meet the multiple faces of the opposing humans. Some of them gasped and jumped a bit as his cold gaze laid on them. He lifted his arm up into the air and held it there for a few seconds before the flick of his hand turned the animal skull into thin air. 

           "I don't forgive them...but they don't deserve to die either." He spoke softly once he lowered his gaze to the ground before him.

           Frisk saw the humans become less tense and even a bit confused on Sans' choice to spare them, but she decided to speak up to them. "Go home...all of you...for now we'll leave things like this, but it's clear something has to change. The village should never split up like this..." Her voice was firm, but it was impossible for her to hide the sadness in her voice.

          It was a good sign when no one rejected Frisk's words. The once rage fuelled humans turned and left, some with lingering gazes at Sans and Frisk. Some of the fallen humans picked themselves up while others were helped up by their friends. During the entire departure, not a word was spoken.

         It wasn't until the departing human were almost out of sight when Frisk turned to face those who remained. "It's probably foe the best the rest of us head home too. I hope everyone had a wonderful tims despite what happened..thank you all."

          Slowly everyone made their ways home. Her family and friends, along with quite a few friendly humans stopoed to talk to her before leaving. Most of them asked if she was okay in which she responded that she and her husband were fine, but she believed no body was fine after what had occurred. Everyone just speaking half lies just to xause others not to worry. After spending time picking up what remained of their wedding with the help of both monsters and humans. Sans and Frisk returned home, both silent and feeling tense after what should have been a perfect day.


	57. Strange Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for your patience!

        A week had passed since the human incident. There was a tense sensation between humans and monsters now that wasn't present before that left a permanent weight on Frisk's chest. Every time Frisk took a trip to the village to perform her daily tasks, a sadness rushed over her. Humans and monsters were finally interacting with each other without nervous tensions or fear of each other. Frisk started to see humans and monsters laughing, eating, and playing with one another. Some she even spotted holding hands and sitting closer to each other then most people would, especially after Frisk and Sans had gotten together, but now it was like monsters had just arrived again. What destoryed her the most was that even the children were being affected by this. No longer did she see human and monster children playing, they didn't even sit next to each other in school. Humans were keeping their distance from monsters and avoided visiting monster shops and restaurants, but it seemed monsters were doing the same thing regarding human businesses. When she wondered the streets, humans and monsters even went to extent to avoid eye contact with each other. Grillby and Muffet's restaurants along with other vendors weren't getting as much business as before and started suffering because of it while Mettaton's rating dropped dramatically. It was clear that the tension between the two races was even more damaging then Frisk originally thought. Not only were relationships being destoryed, but the prosperity of the village was dropping fast. 

        She didn't know what to do, if anything could be done at all. Frisk was becoming more scared everyday that the radical humans would return with the intentions of driving monsters back down into the underground. However, it wouldn't have been as simple as it had been before. With no human magicians with the abilities that were once avaible, there would be no barrier to hold monsters inside or to even be able to fight them successfully in battle. In fact, monsters were much stronger then humans now and she knew more then anyone, monsters will fight to make sure they don't return to the underground prison they were finally free from. If there was any fight at all, this time it will be humans who will suffer more then the monsters. Knowing well the abilities monsters possess, it will be humans that will be trapped in the underground, unable to escape for countless years. While it would only be justice for monsters, Frisk knew that this act would not go without bloodshed. Besides, because humans made a awful mistake in the past did not mean it would be any better if they suffered the same fate. If anything it would only further ruin the chances that peace could ever be restored between the two races. 

         Frisk vented her fears to her friends and family to see they too didn't wish to give humans such a awful fate, but admitted if may be, they will. In fact, it seemed her family only grew more protective of their loved ones as though they expected a attack from the humans despite their dislike of having to hurt people they were once close to. While her parents grew more a more intense anxiety for her safety, Sans was the one who insisted of coming with her where ever she went. He would pull her close every time a human came their way and made sure that she was on the other side of him if they were walking towards her so that he would be closer to them then she would be. She wasn't mad at him for his intense need to protect her, after all that had happened she was surprised how tame he was being towards other humans. While he never attempted to attack or even speak to another human, she did she that he was giving threatening looks every time he spotted a human looking their way. Even at home he was different, Sans wasn't as loose and playful as he normally was, but instead looked like he was constantly on guard. She tried to convince him that no one was going to hurt them in their own home, but he was unconvinced. He even went to the extent to switch places with her when they slept together so he was towards the door at all times in case anyone ever came into their room with the intention to hurt them. Ever since that horrible day, he hasn't been as loving either. The most he has done towards her was the occasional kiss and holding her while they slept, but when he held her it was more to protect her from any possible attack then to be loving towards her. For the first time, she actually felt lonely being around her own husband. 

 

           One morning, Frisk woke up within Sans' arms with her face against his chest feeling no loving warmth coming from him, only a protective embrace. Normally, she would have given him a morning kiss to wake him up, however this morning she felt more tired then ever despite getting plenty of sleep. She moved her hands away from around her husband to rub her eyes trying to rub away the sleepiness from her eyes, but it seemed to be no use. Her movements caused Sans to stir in his sleep as he started to tighten his arms around her for a moment as his face pushed into the crook of her neck. This was the first time that Frisk had giggled again because of him as she felt his face nuzzling against her neck. When he finally loosened his arms around her, Sans pulled his head away and opened his eyes to look at her. A soft smile grew on his face as he got his first glimpse at his wife. He brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and stared into her face longer then he had in several days with a look of warmth and love she hadn't seen in so long.

            "What is it?" She asked with her face growing a gentle shade of red from his gaze, trying to speak without giggling too much. 

            "Nothing...you just look more radiant this morning." He spoke with a gentle tone that she hadn't heard in quite awhile. 

            "Really now?" She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I sure don't feel like it, it's like I didn't get any sleep at all."

            "Hmm...does that mean we get to stay in bed all day?" Sans asked with a knowing grin. 

             Frisk giggled softly, "You know we can't sweetie."

            "You're right, but that doesn't mean I can't try." He smiled softly as he sat up in the bed, making Frisk let go of him, and rubbed his face with his hands before getting up. 

            From the bed, Frisk took a moment to look at her husband. Normally, he slept in his white shirt, but last night he had went to bed without it and had his rib cage and spine exposed. Her eyes stared at each individual curve and line in his rib cage. Even though she's seen him shirtless countless times, there were times where she couldn't help herself and stared at every little detail of his body. Already, she could tell that he was starting to loosen up from his protective state, but she didn't expect him to be completely like his old self. So, she was going to enjoy this moment as long as it was given to her.  

            When Frisk and Sans went downstairs, they were greeted by the sight of Papyrus and Mettaton sitting on the couch together watching TV. A smile grew on Frisk's face seeing Mettaton's metal arm wrapped around Papyrus' shoulder. Before they realized that Sans and Frisk were coming downstairs, Mettaton leaned over to give Papyrus a kiss. Her smile widened at the sight as she realized this was perhaps the first time she's seen Mettaton actually kiss Papyrus. Even though he's probably done the act numerous times, Papyrus still turned bright red and covered his face with his hands. Sans didn't seem to pay any attention to the couple as he made his way down the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen. Now, there was no fear for Mettaton and Papyrus to display their affections for each other now that Sans have seemed to move on from his protective ways towards his brother, but it seemed now that his protective nature has shifted from his younger brother onto his newly wedded wife.

            "Morning darling!" Mettaton greeted as Frisk reached the bottom of the stairs.

            "Good morning human!" Papyrus greeted as well as soon as his boyfriend finished speaking.

            "Morning guys. I'm surprised to see your here so early Metta. Normally you wait until noon to come see Papyrus." Frisk pointed out as she took a seat beside Mettaton on the couch. 

            "Well, we have some special news for you and your hubby." Mettaton replied with a wide smile as his arm moved down to Papyrus' hip to pull him closer to his side. Papyrus blushed again and looked embarrassed by the simple act, but made no effort to pull away or protest. 

            "News, huh?" Sans questioned as he reappeared into the living room from the kitchen with a bottle of ketchup in his hand and one of his eyes closed sleepily, as though he was fighting the urge to fall back asleep where he stood.

            Mettaton looked at Papyrus to see his boyfriend give him a excited nod and only then did Mettaton look back towards Frisk and Sans. "Well...we talked about it and..." Mettaton paused looking more excited as each word escaped his metal lips. "We decided that Papyrus would move in with me!"

            Sans, who was drinking straight from the bottle of ketchup with his eye closed, squeezed the bottle tight at the news making some ketchup squirt from his mouth and missing nose. "Wait what?!" He asked with a raised voice in a tone that made it difficult to determined if he was excited or angry. "Move out?" He questioned as though he didn't trust his own hearing. 

            Papyrus gave his brother a nod and smiled as he held onto Mettaton's hand, "Yes brother!" he replied with excitement. "Mettaton and I want to take our dating to the next level!"

            Looking at Sans' still shocked face as he remained silent, Frisk decided to speak up in his place, "That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two!"

            Mettaton smiled brightly from her words and nuzzled his cheek against Papyrus' cheek bone as he continued speaking, "We thought since you two are married now you should have your own place without us being around all the time and we decided Papyrus should move in with me so you two could have this place all to yourselves."

            Frisk felt a bit of loneliness by the idea of no longer seeing Papyrus' crazy antics every morning. She even realized she would miss almost dying every time he made them his special dish, but she didn't show any sign of it towards the happy couple since she didn't want to spoil their joy. "That's so kind of you two, but I'll admit, we'll have to get use to the quiet. Right hun?" Frisk asked as she reached to touch Sans' hand to see if he was alright.

            Sans shook his head as though he was breaking his trance as he grabbed her hand with one of his own. "Yeah that's great. Happy for you two." Even though he spoke happy words, his voice betrayed his true feelings.

            "Cheer up brother!" Papyrus spoke up, already knowing his older brother's true feelings. "I'll visit plenty of times, it's not like I'm going to be far!"

            Sans gave his brother a half smile, "That's true." He simply spoke as he put the tip of the ketchup bottle back into his mouth to suck on it. 

            Frisk could see the sadness in his eyes and knew that this wasn't easy for him. She knew more then anyone how much his brother meant to him. She's seen his memories and felt his emotions. Sans took care of Papyrus his entire life, especially after their father Gaster had died. He took care of him like a father would care for his child and she could feel that there was a loneliness within him as well. His brother has been with him every day and was use to seeing him every morning and night, now his time to see him will be cut down, but at the same time, he knew this would happen some day, he just wasn't expecting it to be today.

            "It'll be okay hun." Frisk whispered to him as she walked closer to him and squeezed his hand, "We'll see him as many times as we like." Secretly, Frisk was glad to have some good news after what had happened. The sooner their lives continue from the tragedy that happened only a week ago, the better. It was a welcomed distraction from Sans' behavior as well as her own darkening thoughts. Some positive news would give her the bit of hope she needed to keep her spirits up while she tried to figure out a way to fix the damage between humans and monsters.

             Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she felt a tight, sickening feeling in her stomach. She forced herself to let go of her husband's hand as her body lurched making her cover her mouth with her hand. It washed over her so quickly that she barely had anytime to realize what was happening. It felt as though she had been punched directly in the stomach. Her body started to shake from the intense nausea as she felt something starting to come up from her throat.    

             "Hey, babe. You okay?" Sans asked as he tried to touch her shoulder as Mettaton and Papyrus shared a similar expression of concern, but before Sans could actually touch her, Frisk pushed his hand away and ran towards the nearest bathroom. She didn't even see the small look of hurt on Sans' face when she pushed his hand away, but suddenly his look of hurt quickly turned into worry as he heard Frisk retching in the bathroom and ran to see what was happening to her. 

             His eyes widened as he saw Frisk on the ground in front of the toilet as she wiped her mouth with her arm, her face red as she panted heavily. Frisk's eyes watered as her throat burned like fire. "Hey, hey! What's wrong!?" Sans asked with fear and confusion in his voice as he ran inside to touch her shoulders and crouch down on the ground beside her.

             Before Frisk had the chance to answer, she retched again. Pushing her head down as she made a horrible sound from her stomach purging itself. She thanked herself for keeping her hair short, or else the sight would be even worse then it already was. She started to retch so much that Frisk could barely respond to her husband's question. "I'm fine...humans...sometimes do this...I'm probably just sick..." She paused as she retched a bit more before continuing, "I wasn't feeling all that great this morning, I'm just sick that's all..."

             "You've never been this bad before. All my years of knowing you, you've never been this bad. I don't care what you say, you need to see someone." He replied with a stern, but shaking voice as his hands touched her back and started to rub up and down slowly in attempt to comfort his vomiting wife.

             Mettaton and Papyrus stood in the doorway, watching with similar expressions as Sans had. Sans turned to them and shouted, "One of you get Alphys, she might know what sickness she has that way I know how to take care of her." Mettaton gave him a quick nod and dashed off out of their sights.

             "Hun...really, I'm fine." Frisk spoke before panting again, barely able to speak with her throat burning so intensely. "Just sick that's all..."

             Though, as Sans rubbed her back and Papyrus using all his might to keep himself panicking, Frisk began to think that maybe this was more then just a mere illness. She's always been a healthy person and was almost never sick except when she was out in the cold for too long. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she retched again at the possibility of what might be causing her sickness. Her stomach twisted and burned just as horribly as her throat was, but slowly she felt fear rush through her, hoping Sans wouldn't spot it and cause him to panic and worry worse then he already was. As she panted, her eyes lowered down to her stomach and placed her hand firmly against it as though she was feeling for something inside of her.

            


	58. A New Development

        By the time Alphys arrived to their home, Frisk finally stopped retching enough that she could leave the bathroom without fear of having to run back again. While Mettaton was gone and Frisk's vomiting had ceased, Sans helped Frisk into their bed and laid her down to rest. He placed a trashcan near the bed just in case she needed to vomit again. Sans had just returned from getting Frisk a cup of tea and sat down on the end of the bed beside his brother as Mettaton, Alphys, and Mettaton all came inside to see her. Frisk tried to sit up in the bed, but her stomach grew more nauseous when she did and had to lay back down to keep herself from losing anymore fluids. When she took a sip of her tea, her stomach started to feel better, but Frisk wasn't sure how long that would last. 

        "What happened?" Alphys asked as she walked towards Frisk and touched her forehead, "No fever at least..."

        "She looks like she's been through hell." Undyne pointed out as she folded her arms and leaned against the wall on the far side of the room after seeing that the number of people in the room made it a bit cramped. 

        "She just started vomiting like crazy. I've never seen her like this before." Sans explained as he reached and squeezed Frisk's free hand while the other held onto her tea. "What do you think doc?"

         Alphys sighed and folded her claws together before looking at him, "Honestly, I don't know what to think Sans...yes, I've been studying a little on humans, but there's still so much I don't know. I studied souls, not human illnesses."

         Sans sighed looking perplexed, "We've been so use to coming to you for answers and monsters don't really get sick enough for us to have a medical doctor that the first person I thought of was you." 

         "What should we do then? I don't think Frisk is in any shape to go to the village human doctor." Undyne asked with a expression of concern as her eyes landed on Frisk in bed. 

         "Guys, it's probably just a stomach bug. It's nothing to be worried about, really. Humans get it all the time." Frisk spoke up with frustration growing in her voice as her friends tried to come up with a solution. Sans seemed to be the most aware of the tone in her voice, growing quiet while the others didn't seem to notice as they still discussed among themselves. 

         With so many people in one small room together, fretting over her, she was starting to make her grow more anxious by the second. She didn't mean to sound frustrated since her friends were all so worried about her, but anxiety was starting to grow inside of her. Frisk was becoming more aware of the past few days while her friends continued to fret over her health, thinking it was some sort of illness, but Frisk was becoming more convinced it was something much more. While Frisk was so focused on the human situation along with Sans' sudden possessiveness, she did notice that her period was late by a couple of days, but thought it was all because of stress from everything was happening. Now, however, she was wondering if it really was stress that threw off her monthly cycle. It wouldn't hurt to see the doctor to find out what was really going on with her body, but a part of her was scared to find out if she really was pregnant.

          For so long, she thought there wasn't a way for Sans and her to have a child, but now that the possibility was there, Frisk didn't know what to think. Questions immediately started popping left and right in her head. If they really couldn't have children before, what changed enough that it was suddenly a possibility? Was she really ready to be a mother if she really was pregnant? Was Sans ready to be a dad? What would he do? What would he say? So much was running around in her head that she pushed a hand against her forehead as if it was somehow slow down her racing thoughts. It wasn't like she wouldn't be happy and excited to be pregnant with Sans' child, but there was so many unknowns that made her terrified.

          Would the baby be able to survive with genetics that weren't suppose to be together? What if she lost the baby? Just the thought of it made her heart ache with so much pain that it only convinced her more that she was with child. Sans would be destroyed if they did lose their child, she wasn't sure if Sans would ever be okay if that did ever happen, but then there was the thought of the baby's survival. She knew very well that Sans would be an amazing father and would love them the moment he knew she was pregnant. The thought of them being parents did bring a smile to her face, thankful that her friends didn't seem to take notice of it. She didn't know how they would even know how to take care of a child that was half human and half monster, but perhaps that was something they could learn on the job. All these thoughts could be for nothing, this could be just some illness for all they knew and Frisk wasn't sure how much longer she was willing to wait to find out the truth. 

           When she broke away from her thoughts, she heard Mettaton's voice asking, "Will the doctor come here if one of us fetch him? Surely, he would come after we tell him how bad it is."

           Alphys shook her head a bit saying, "I doubt it...human doctors are always busy even in our tiny village. He'll most likely say that we'll have to bring her ourselves and she isn't an emergency so we can call an ambulance...we might just have to wait until she's able to walk again."

           "Sans." Frisk spoke up, touching Sans' hand to grab his attention. When he turned to look at her, she continued to speak, "Maybe you should just teleport me to the doctor and the others can meet up with us later...I don't think it's anything, but...seeing that everyone is so worried, it can't hurt to go see him."

           Sans smiled softly, his expression reflecting his relief to hear her finally give in to seeing a doctor. He held onto her hand that had touched his and squeezed it tight. "Do you think you'll be okay if we do?"

           "I'm sure it'll be okay." She smiled softly giving him a sure expression as she let his fingers fix themselves in between her own. 

           "Alright then, let me help you. I won't make you stand, so I'll just carry you that way it won't be so hard on you." Sans replied as he stood up from the edge of the bed. He let go of her hand, waiting until she was sitting up before slipping his arms underneath her. It hurt a bit for Frisk and made her more nauseous when she had sit up, but with his arms holding her up, the pain became just a persistent dull pain deep inside of her. Even though she wasn't dressed for going out, she didn't care as long as her friend's worries, as well as her own, were put to rest.

            "Just meet us there, alright? I'll look after her until the doctor sees her." Sans told the others before Frisk felt the familiar sensation of teleportation. While it normally didn't make her feel bad, perhaps a bit dizzy, this time however, she had to cover her mouth as she felt a bit of vomit come up her throat. Luckily, no mess was made and the urge didn't last for more then a few seconds.   

           

            When she looked around, the bedroom and her friends were no where to be seen, but instead they were in the waiting room of a small medical clinic with a few surprised faces from both patients and staff from their sudden appearance. The village was no where big enough to have a hospital, but there was plenty of nurses and experienced doctors that were present and since the village was expanding, there was a emergency vehicle ready for use. While there were no monster health clinics, there were talks of some of the doctors wanting to expand to monster health, it has yet to happen and seemed even further away with the recent developments. Lucky for them however, there weren't only a couple of people in the plain white waiting room, so if there was any wait, it wouldn't be long.

             Sans carried her to the people waiting at the front desk, whose expressions where only just recovering from their sudden appearance. "Please, it's my wife. She isn't well, I don't know what's wrong."

             The woman at the front desk looked a bit surprised to see Sans use the word 'wife', but gave him a quick nod. "It'll be a moment, but he can see you two soon."

             "Thank you." Sans replied as he stepped back more towards the chairs in the waiting room, but didn't sit.

             Frisk could hear the two women whispering to each other giving them slight glances for a few minutes until the doctor came out from one the halls. She knew they were whispering about them, not because of her state, but because of their fame. Not only were they one of the few human and monster couples, but their wedding had sparked a conflict that seemed to be disappearing. Frisk feared that they were going to be whispering horrible things to each other for as far as she knew, anyone at this clinic could have joined along side with the humans who hated their marriage, but she had to trust that everyone here either supported them or remained neutral to the subject.

             When the doctor took his eyes off the clipboard, he immediately looked at Sans first before his eyes lowered to Frisk. His expression grew more serious at the sight of her. This doctor had seen Frisk for some years now for simple check ups and knew well that she never had health issues or ever gotten sick before, but now she was in her husband's arms looking like she was trying to keep herself from retching. "Frisk...I've never seen her like this." His eyes returned to Sans, "You must be the monster she married, I remember you...Sans right? Please, follow me."

              Sans carried Frisk, following after the doctor into a room with an open door. "Go ahead and set her down on the bed.", the doctor instructed as he grabbed thermometer. He carefully placed her down on the patient bed so that she was lying down on her back. Frisk felt the pain fade away completely now she was lying down and took a breath as she felt her heart quicken just thinking what the doctor might say after his examination, but with Sans' hand in her own, she took several deep breaths and let the doctor work.

               

      The doctor went through his usual procedures and checked her temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure silently before he spoke up. "Everything looks normal...no fever...good blood pressure...heart rate is a little up, but other then that nothing seems to be wrong." He paused for a moment and took a seat in a stool near a desk inside of the room. He thought for a moment then turned his attention back to her. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

       Frisk, sitting up with Sans' hand on her back as requested by the doctor, shook her head softly, "No, go ahead."

       "You said you were expirencing mild stomach pain and nausea correct?" He asked grabbing his clip board and readying his pen.

       "Yes." She answered simply with a tinge of worry in her voice. 

       "When is your next period suppose to occur?" He asked with his eyes focused on the clipboard as his pen moved.

       "It's...actually a couple of days late..." She answered a bit nervously with Sans by her side looking a bit confused by the question.

      "I see..." He replied and took his eyes off of the clipboard for a moment. "Are your breasts tender perhaps?"

     "What did you say?!" Sans asked with anger in his voice as his eye grew a faint blue.

    "Sans..." Frisk spoke up putting her hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't mean anything by it. It's an actual question human doctors ask human females. Some illness make female human breasts tender." Sans eye returned to its normal color and didn't say more, but watched the doctor more carefully and with an intense glare. Frisk's attention returned to the doctor. "Sorry...he doesn't know these things, but yes actually. Just a bit."

     The doctor grew a smile as he waved his hand dismissively, "It's alright. In fact, it's actually nice to see he's protective of you. Just proves how much he cares."

     Sans' cheek bones turned a bit blue in embarrassment and looked away as Frisk smiled. "It is a bit cute and sweet isn't it?" Though his recently protective behavior around all humans did become a bit annoying she added in her thoughts.

     "Well...I have an idea on what's going on, but I'll need a urine sample to confirm it." The doctor continued as he stood up from the stool and placed his clipboard down.

      "Urine sample? To confirm what?" Sans asked finally looking at the doctor again with a questioning look.

      The doctor grew a pleased smile as he folded his hands and looked Sans straight in the eye sockets. "Why your wife's possible pregnancy Mr. Skeleton."

       Sans eyes widened as the doctor's response stunned him into silence and for a moment, Frisk thought her husband was going to faint.

     

           

        


	59. A Special Family Night

        Every second the doctor was gone from the room the more tense Sans and Frisk had become. Sans hadn't spoken a word and choose to sit in a nearby chair since the doctor announced his intention to see if Frisk was pregnant like he suspected she was. She couldn't tell in his emotionless, thousand mile, stare what he was thinking about or how he was feeling about the idea of her pregnancy. He never really expressed interest in children or the idea of one day having children making her wonder if he'd even be ready to be a father. She even wondered if she was ready to be a mother. Frisk didn't know what to say to comfort Sans or even herself, knowing that he must be just as nervous as she was about it, but even when she opened her mouth to say something, no words come out. Frisk closed her mouth when she realized that no words would escape her throat even when she was trying to find something to say to break the uncomfortable silence, but no matter when she tried to speak, nothing could come out. So, Frisk just sighed softly and lowered her eyes and allowed the silence to stay between them. 

         It wasn't long before the doctor returned, thankful for his quick return to break their silence. As the doctor stepped back inside the room with a clipboard, assuming with the results written on it, Sans stood up and looked at the doctor with wide, curious eyes. "What's it say doc?" He asked with a slightly shaking voice. For the first time, Frisk noticed his hands were shaking, but she wasn't sure if it was from excitement, fear, or a combination of both. He must of felt her gaze on him, because he turned to look at her seeing her staring at him. Frisk was finally able to see his emotions in his eye sockets and felt some relief seeing that he expressed both fear and excitement, just as she was. A smile grew on her face as his hand reached out to hers to hold onto it tightly as the doctor read the results. 

         "Well..." The doctor started as he looked at the clipboard. Frisk could see his eyes gliding across the words that were before him, feeling her heart quicken as he took a moment to read. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Skeleton. You;re going to have a child."

          The moment Frisk heard his words, a gasp escaped her lips as a smile grew on her face and her eyes widened. For just a moment, all fear and worry had left her at the news. Sans nearly jumped as his expression mimicked her own and grabbed Frisk around the waist and lifted her up off the patient table as excitement filled his entire being. Frisk laughed and held on tight as Sans spun her around the room, grateful that the room was big enough for it so nothing hit either of them. "I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!" He shouted in excitement as he spun with Frisk tight in his arms, even the doctor had to take a few steps back with a smile on his face from the sight. 

           When Sans let Frisk down, he kissed her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist despite Frisk having to keep herself from giggling while he did. He pulled away after a few long seconds, moving his hands up from her waist to her shoulders, squeezing them tight. "We have to tell everyone as soon as possible!" He grinned widely, his eyes practically sparkling from the news.

            Frisk almost felt herself tear up from her husband's excitement. She was so frightened that Sans would be upset by her pregnancy, thinking he would accuse her of horrible things like cheating on him since they believed it wasn't possible for her to have a child with a monster, but she was relieved to see nothing like that popped into his skull. With that part of her fear gone from her being, more excitement then fear had grown inside of her. While she still had fears about how to take care of a monster and human born child or how her pregnancy would differ from a normal human pregnancy, she let herself push those thoughts aside to enjoy the excitement of her husband as well as her own. 

             For a moment she was quiet while her hands too squeezed his shoulders. She was thinking of ways to tell her family and friends about their news and ideas began to fill her head, but there was one in particular that made her smile to think about it. Frisk looked at Sans with a smile, "I have a idea." 

 

             Frisk and Sans invited everyone close to them to their home an hour or so after they returned from the doctor, calling it a fun little get together since they didn't have much time to enjoy each other's company for the past week thanks to the human situation. Without a doubt, everyone was happy to come over, especially after news of Frisk's condition had spread around their close circle of friends and family. By the time Frisk was home, most of the pain had riddled away to nothing by a nagging little pain in her stomach much to everyone's relief thinking it was something dire. Frisk could tell while everyone was around them laughing and talking to each other, Sans was growing more anxious to announce their news. She spotted him playing with his hands and playing with the zipper of his jacket and luckily managed to calm him several times, saying that they needed to be just a bit more patient. It was just as difficult for Frisk to keep herself from shouting it out as well, but she knew what she had planned would be worth the wait. It was something small and subtle, but it seemed appropriate granted what her family loved to do together.  

             

             Chara came over and sat down on the couch besides Frisk while Sans left to get something. There was a look of concern on her face as she asked, "Hey, how are you feeling? Heard from the others it was pretty bad this morning."

              Frisk just simply smiled and answered, "Oh I'm fine now. I saw the doctor and he gave me some pills to take. He said it was a stomach bug, nothing serious."

              However, Chara narrowed her eyes suspiciously and gazed into Frisk's face more seriously. Frisk knew that Chara wouldn't be fooled by her, but hoped that somehow she would be. Frisk has lied about small things before, but did it so little that she was never good at making people believe her, even with her small lies. The only person that seemed to never notice her lying was Papyrus whenever she ate his food and tried to keep it down, but other then him, everyone could easily spot when she lied. She had hoped that no one would ask her about what happened this morning, but she knew at least one person would ask. Frisk managed to keep herself out of conversations with Sans by her side helping her make up some excuse to walk away from it, but with Sans temporarily gone, she had opened herself to the danger of revealing the truth before it was time to.

               Chara opened her mouth to say something, but Sans returned calling for everyone's attention with a board game in his hands. "Hey, I found this human game that looks like fun. I always meant to play it, but never got around to it. How about a few round for old times sake?" 

               With Sans' words distracting her from Frisk, Chara turned and looked at Sans with a questioning look, "A board game?"

               However, while Chara seemed suspicious about Sans and Frisk, Toriel spoke up with a cheerful tone. "Oh, that sounds like fun!"

               Asgore smiled at his wife and added on with a pleased expression, "It's been a long time since we played a game with Frisk anyhow and I don't think we played a game with all three of our children together."

               Chara looked at Asgore with a bit of a surprised gaze, but he just returned a warm expression. Frisk could of sworn she saw Chara's eyes grow a little damp as her surprised expressed turned into a happy one. She sighed softly and replied, "Yeah...it sound like it could be fun."

               Papyrus, in his excitement, was already pushing the dining room table into the living room, almost hitting Asriel with it and causing him to jump a little in surprise. A little laugh was shared among them before Undyne and Alphys went ahead and started grabbing chairs to put around the table. Papyrus pushed the table in front of the couch so Frisk and Chara could use it as their seats with an empty spot next to Frisk for Sans to take. 

               As Sans started setting up, Mettaton asked, "How many people can play at a time? Surely there's too many of us for this."

              "Actually, that's the great thing about it, it can have as many people as you want so everyone can play." Frisk answered with a quick glance at Sans.

              The game involved having tiles with letters on them to spell out words onto the board for points. The longer and more complicated the word, the more points the player was given, but they had something planned for some letters. While everyone had their focus off of him, he was using his magic to stealthy take a few letters from the bag containing the letters as he made his hands look busy trying to set up the rest of the game. Frisk was scared that Chara would look over and see what he was doing knowing she would easy think he was trying to cheat already, but luckily, Asriel took up her attention as he started talking to her.

 

               A few rounds of the game went on as Frisk and Sans worked together to make their plan work. Every time Frisk made a word from the tiles she already had, she'd ask Sans to hand her some more. Without anyone else noticing, Sans would stick his hand into the bag and move it around to make it look like he was grabbing some titles randomly, but in truth, he was using his magic to slip the title he had hidden up his sleeve and into his hand. He handed them to her as if nothing happened until Frisk had all the titles she needed for her plan.

               As expected, Alphys was the best as the game, making long and complicated words that some claimed weren't real words, but was proven wrong thanks to searching it up on the internet on their phones. Frisk let a few rounds pass, making small words out of other words that were on the board with what letters she could spare, but she looked at Sans and gave him a nod letting him know she was about to make her move. In response, Sans gave her an excited grin and squeezed her hand tightly. 

               

               "Frisk it's your turn darling." Mettaton pointed out when his turn had ended.

               "Alright, I got one." She replied as she started placing her titles down, making a long word for the first time in the game on her turn.

               Alphys looked confused as she stared at the word and tilted her head staring at it, "Impregnant? I haven't heard of that one..." She started, but when she looked at it a bit longer, her confused expression turned into one of excitement as her claws covered her beak.

               "Hey, what's up hun?" Undyne asked seeing her girlfriend's expression, "What is it?"

               Alphys didn't say anything, but instead used a title and turned it backwards to the blank side. She used her claws to separate the m and the p and placed the blank tile in between them.

               "I think it's the rules to make that kind of move human." Papyrus pointed out as he looked at the slip of paper that had the rules of the game written on it seemingly clueless on what Alphys had pointed out. 

              After reading it again, Toriel looked at Frisk with a surprised expression, "Wait...Frisk...are you saying...?"

              Frisk couldn't hide her grin as she gave her mother a nod. "I'm pregnant mom!" 

              As soon as the words left her mouth, nearly everyone jumped up from their seats with expressions of surprise mixed with excitement. Frisk wasn't sure who caused it, but the table ended up knocked over with the game and tiles scattering across the floor. Some were shouting in excitement and others were so surprised that they were left speechless. 

              "I knew something was up!" Chara shouted with a large grin on her face. 

              "That actually would explain why you were so sick this morning when you were never that sick before!" Alphys replied as she moved her claws from her beak to her cheeks with her thick tail moving around excitedly. 

              "That's amazing! Congrats!" Asriel spoke up with a smile on his face. 

              "But wait...I thought humans and monsters couldn't have children. What changed?" Undyne asked with her attention turning to Alphys. 

              "I'm not quite sure." Alphys answered as she took a moment to think, "Perhaps it has something to do with the soul ceremony."

              "Really?" Asgore asked with a bit of a surprised look, finally breaking his stunned silence, "It doesn't seem entirely impossible."

              "Like I said, I'm not sure. Perhaps, if you don't mind Frisk, I could study this more. After all this is something that's never happened before and it was something impossible before. If it really is because of the soul ceremony, this could open up so much more about the power of souls!" Alphys answered with growing excitement in her voice.

               "Actually, I'm pretty curious myself. I wouldn't mind finding out myself, but I'm so excited that it did!" Frisk spoke up as she looked at Sans, who had the biggest grin of all on his face. 

               "I'm gonna be a dad!" He jumped up, unable to hide his excitement any longer.

             

                Everyone started talking to each other, showing how excited they were for the arrival of the baby. All of them excited of their new titles once they finally arrived and Frisk smiled and watched everyone's excitement. She touched her stomach with her hand, smiling down at her flat stomach, knowing it would soon become swollen with the new life inside of her. Even with all her excitement and joy, there was always going to be a hint of anxiety inside of her. Their child was going to be the very first human and monster child and she wasn't sure what was going to happen or what she was going to experience, but with Sans by her side helping her the entire time, she knew everything was going to be okay. They would work to be the very best parents they could be for their sweet child. 

         

             

               

 


	60. A Mother's Fears

        For nine months, Frisk and Sans’ lives have changed dramatically. They knew the arrival of their child would change everything for them, but even during Frisk’s pregnancy, the growing child inside of her had made themselves well known one way or another. Nobody knew what to expect when Frisk had announced her pregnancy, after all there has never been a human and monster child before and it wasn’t long before the entire village was buzzing with talk of the unborn child. Frisk wasn’t sure who had told the village people about her pregnancy, but she became aware that the news had spread like wild fire when she visited the village.

        It had only been a week since Frisk told her closest family and friends about the news and she was already receiving congratulations from both humans and monsters without any sign of the horrific event that had occurred at her wedding. Mothers, both human and monster, approached her with the most excitement out of any of the other people despite her stomach showing no signs of swelling and was still as flat as ever. Frisk was stopped many times by them, giving her advice on different ways to handle certain things based on who she was talking to. While the mothers spoke to Frisk, there were times where their husbands would talk to Sans and give them their advice on fatherhood. Seeing that they were both first time parents, every bit of advise was going to be appreciated. Frisk listened intently to all of their words of wisdom, but wasn’t sure how her own pregnancy seeing how her case was special. Nonetheless, she listened and thanked each mother for their advice and promised to keep them updated on the progress of her child.

       While she was grateful for such luck and kindness, it did worry her at the same time. Despite all the kindness and love that was shown to her during her visits to the village, Frisk couldn’t keep her thoughts away from the humans that attacked her wedding. They attacked her family and her just because she loved a monster enough to marry him. If they were enraged from that, what extent would they go to because she was pregnant with a child that was half monster? Sans was always by her side during her visits, more protective then ever of her with their child inside of her so she doubted they would attack her, but the thought scared her. She had caught herself several times during her visits to the village protecting her stomach with her arms as though she expected someone was going to stab or shoot her there. Frisk tried to brush it off as her just having a motherly instinct to protect her unborn child, but she couldn’t deny it was without fear of the terrible humans. There was so many faces there that Frisk couldn’t memorize who was involved in the crowd, making her all the more terrified of who could be so deeply against her pregnancy. She began to think more seriously then ever about it, that something needs to be done about the humans who attacked so many innocents before her baby was to be born.

        Frisk started talking to several people about what could be done about the hatred towards monsters some humans still seem to have, but her answers were more or less the same from every person she spoke to. She spoke to a few monsters like Grilby, Muffet, Mettaton, and a few others and while they have a optimistic outlook they all generally said the same thing as a few human people she spoke to. Everyone simply said there might not be a solution to the monster hate problem, just as some humans still have a problem with other humans just for their features. Frisk wanted to believe that the unnecessary hate would disappear and desperately wanted it to, but she knew that they all had a point. If humans have spent thousands of years hating each other over petty things, while it's far better then it has been in the past, it still existed and the sad truth was that she knew it probably wouldn't be their lifetime before it faded away forever. With that sad truth, she knew it would be harder and would take more time for monsters to be accepted due to being a completely different species, but it didn't discourage her.

         Even with the hate in the world, it was slowly fading away with the kindness spreading quickly with every kind soul that is born and raised with the same kindness and generosity. Hate will never be truly gone, but it was slowly becoming small and weak compared to the kind souls being brought into the world including the one that was growing inside of her. She came to a simple conclusion. Frisk would keep doing her duties as the monster ambassador and continue to try to build the two species together. She would do what she could with the violence that may occur and asked the dog family if they would kindly be the village's police seeing that the possibility of hate crimes would raise; to her joy, they agreed. Along side that, she have visited Mettaton's show once again to spread her message to the all the viewers, hoping at least some would listen to her words about peace between humans and monsters, but she would never be sure of how many would actually listen. All she could do was hope that everything would be okay and that her new decisions would lower any chance of hate crimes occurring in the village.

        She still feared for her unborn child's safety, but then again, what mother didn't? The world was full of sins and evils that her beautiful baby would be exposed to, but it would be her job as a mother and Sans' as a father to protect and raise them with wisdom of those evils. Then, another kind soul would be born into the world with the wisdom and strength to fight off the evils of the world and maybe that soul they raise could make all the difference in the world. Then one day, something amazing happened that only confirmed Frisk's thoughts. 

 

         Laying in bed, Frisk had her eyes closed as her husband's head leaned against hers. She could feel his arms wrapped tightly around her body. Well, as tight as they could be around her swollen belly. Frisk opened her eyes to look at her enlarged belly again for the hundredth time, still in shock that there was a life inside of her. Her belly was so hard and large it looked as though she was going to burst at any moment. She was wearing a comfortable shirt and a pair of soft stretching pants her mother had made for her until the baby arrived. Normally, Frisk kept her belly covered, but she wanted to look at her swollen belly just once more. Just the fact that her child would be born at any moment made it difficult for her to not stare at her belly.  

         Frisk grinned softly feeling Sans' bony hand touch her swollen belly affectionately and when she opened her eyes to look at him saw undying love and tiredness in his eye sockets. Poor Sans had worked himself so hard during her pregnancy trying to help with her strange cravings and moods. Then when the doctor ordered her to stay in bed until she was in labor, Sans worked twice as hard to make sure she had everything she needed, even though at times he had gone a bit overboard. He always looked so tired and Frisk felt bad that he had to do so much for her, but she could see just in moments like this, all the effort was worth it in his eyes. She couldn't ask for a better husband and father and felt lucky to have someone like him to help raise her child.

         She could feel Sans' warm breath and soft features as he nuzzled her cheek, never taking his eyes off of her swollen belly. His hand gently rubbed across her enlarged belly in a comforting way as he whispered, "It won't be long better our little bundle will be born." He took his eyes off of her belly to look into her eyes. "Are you as nervous as I am?"

         Frisk chuckled, "Of course I am...terrified actually. It's gonna be any day now and they'll be here with us..." She paused for a moment as she stared at her stomach for a few long seconds before speaking again. "I'm not sure what will happen, but I'm sure everything will be okay. I just hope that we'll be ready for them." When she finished speaking, Frisk placed her hand on top of her husbands on top of her stomach.

         The moment that Frisk's hand had touched her husband's, she was surprised to see her soul had appeared before her. Not only had her soul appeared, but so had Sans'. For a moment they stared at the two souls, both with red colors chasing the blue before they noticed that something else was happening. Frisk stared down at her belly and gasped for she saw a faint purple color started glowing from within her belly. A rich and deep purple color that was perhaps the most beautiful shade Frisk had ever seen. 

          Sans grinned brightly and chuckled, "I heard from some of the mother's that this happened to them. They said it was the baby's way of letting us know they're there." 

          Frisk, who was already smiling brightly at the sight, started laughing when Sans let go of her and shifted himself on the bed so his face was near her swollen stomach. She didn't stop him, but instead watched excitedly as Sans started talking to their child through her as he loved to do. She has seen him do it countless times, but each time brought a smile on her face without fail. "Hey there..." He whispered softly, "Bet you're excited to get out huh? I got plenty of jokes I wanna share with you and now that I'm your dad, I'm gonna have a arsenal of dad jokes for ya. You're gonna love it...or hate it, either way it'll put a smile on our faces." He paused for a moment before speaking again, "We can't wait until you're here, you're gonna love it and we're gonna love you." Sans placed a warm kiss on Frisk's stomach before slowly pulling away and sitting up on the bed, but then something else happened. 

           Just after Sans placed his kiss, they were both shocked to see that another light had slowly joined the purple light coming from within Frisk's stomach. This time, a lovely bright pink began to glow beside the purple just as bright and deep as the other. Sans gasped and his eyes widened from the sight, but a even bigger smile had replaced his current one. Right then, both of them understood what the second light coming from Frisk's swollen stomach meant.

           Frisk barely had time to react when she felt a something coming from her. She gasped as she saw that the spot of the bed around her thighs grew darker as she felt something wet run down her thighs. Immediately, Frisk gasped and started holding onto her belly protectively. Sans, who had been researching human pregnancy and births knew what was happening just as quickly as Frisk did. A burning feeling that came with a pain unlike anything Frisk had felt before attacked her stomach.

           "Oh my god." Frisk gasped and repeated the phrase several times as Sans started looking more alarmed then before. "Sans...my water broke. They're coming!" 

          

          


	61. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, I get more depressed and less motivated this time of year so thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy and the wait was worth it!

      The second Sans realized what had happened, he quickly got out of bed and picked up his wife like a bride. Panic was growing rapidly inside of Sans. Their baby was coming! At the same time, he knew that any moment his wife would be in a unbearable pain. A mixture of excitement and worry grew within him that only heightened his panic. Suddenly, he remembered what the father's he spoken to hold told him: always stay calm otherwise it'll only be harder and more stressful for her. At that moment, Sans took a series of slow breaths in attempt to calm his pounding soul, but it seemed be of little effect.

       A sharp pain shot through Frisk that made a soft whine come out of her, but faded as quickly as it came. She grabbed onto Sans shoulders tightly as the pain lasted. Normally, Sans would ask if she was okay, but as he opened his mouth to speak it he realized how dumb of a question it was in this moment. Instead he said, "Hold on hun.", as he teleported them. 

        The moment they appeared in the middle of the waiting room, some people jumped in surprise or let out a surprised gasp, including the nurses. However, the nurses recovered quickly and realized who had suddenly arrived.

        "My wife is in labor! Please she needs help!" He shouted, trying to hide the panic in his voice, but failed miserably. 

       One of the nurses went to find the doctor while two others quickly retrieved a wheelchair. Frisk was already putting her breathing exercises into work as she felt intense pressure pushing down on her. The nurses helped her into the wheelchair as Sans let go of her, but refused to let go of her hand. 

     

        A room was prepared for them prior to their arrival. The doctor knew quite well how soon Frisk would be to going into labor and wanted to be perpared for it. The nurses helped Frisk out of the wheelchair, into a paitent gown, and onto the patient bed. It was a more difficult task then it would be in any other situation. Frisk felt a sharp pain push down on her womb as she let out a soft and pained whine. She had to fight the urge to curl up in a ball while the pain shot through her more frequently and more intense with each shock. Frisk forced herself to let the nurses do what they needed to do despite all the pain she was feeling that grew more intense each second.

       It wasn't long before the doctor arrived. Frisk already started letting out pained cries as he rushed past the nurses surrounding her. With her legs seperated, the doctor looked at her progress and seemed a bit relieved to see that the baby hasn't started to crown yet, but it wouldn't be much longer until does. Frisk let out her first loud scream in pain as she squeezed her husband's hand so tightly that Sans' himself had trouble to keep himself from screaming too. 

        It was a long and painful process. Frisk's throat was growing raw from her pained screams. Her entire body was hot and in horrific amounts of pain, more then she was ever use to. Frisk felt her head was light and was constantly felt on the verge of passing out, but for the sake of her child, she forced herself to stay awake. The doctor talked to Sans and her the entire time to tell them what was going on and what he needed Frisk to do. Frisk had hot tears running down her face as she screamed, unsure of how much longer she could take the pain.

       

       Finally, the doctor told her to give one last push. Frisk took a deep breath and pushed with all her might until she heard a baby crying. Suddenly, the pain has vanished, but left her terribly sore all over. She looked up quickly, her face beet red and her hair a mess to see the doctor. There was a look of pure joy on his face as he looked down at the freshly newborn infant. He looked up at them with a wide smile, "It's a boy."

         Frisk smiled widely as she looked over to her husband seeing a look of excitement as tears of joy were running down his cheek bones. Just as the nurse had taken the baby to clean him up, Frisk suddenly felt pain rushing through her again and immediately started to scream in pain again. Sans' eye sockets widened as the doctor took a second look.

       "We got another one." He told them. Suddenly they both remembered that they saw a second soul appear just before Frisk went into labor. 

        This time, unlike the first, was faster, but at the same time, twice as painful. Frisk screamed loudly, feeling her already sore and pained body pushing even harder to give birth to their second child. She started to cry harder then before and squeezed Sans' hand so hard it was like she was about to break it. Sans bit down on his lower jaw as hard as he could to keep himself from screaming as well from his wife's killer grip. As soon as the doctor instructed her so, Frisk gave one final push and heard another baby crying. At this point, the first child had almost completely stopped crying, but the crying of the second started him up again. Frisk let out a huge breath of relief as her body relaxed again, however, twice as sore as before.

          The doctor's joyous expression returned as he held the second newborn in his hands. He looked up at Frisk and Sans with a wide grin, "It's a girl."

           Sans started to laugh in disbelief as he looked down at his exhausted and hurting wife. "You hear that hun? We got a son and a daughter!"

            Frisk gave the doctor a soft smile. A instinct grew inside of her unlike anything she's ever felt before. She spoke in a hoarse and weak voice, "Please...let me see my babies..."

       

            The nurse had cleaned and wrapped their son in a blue blanket and did the same with their daughter, except she was wrapped into a pink blanket. She brought them both to Frisk and laid each child across her arms opposite of each other. 

            Frisk looked down at her two newborn children. Both children had almost perfect white, human like, skin. While they were thinner then most human babies, Frisk suspected it was due to the skeleton part of them. Their faces were cutly round with gentle, human like features. Both still had their eyes shut so she couldn't see their eyes quite yet. Besides the blankets, the two were perfectly identical. Their babies were beautiful and perfect in every way.

 

          As though Sans had read her mind, he softly whispered, "Stars...they're perfect..." He rose his hand and gently touched their daughter and son's ceek as he laughed softly. Their daughter wiggled a bit in response to her father's touch. "Hi...I'm you dad." He spoke gently. In response to his voice, they almost made a smile with little noises.

           Frisk smiled softly, looking down at her newborn babies. Both of them started to nuzzle into her chest making her smile even wider. "My sweet babies..."

            The doctor smiled at them softly, "Did you two decide on names?"

             Frisk and Sans took a look at each other and gave a understanding smile to each other. Sans was the one who answered. "Our son will be Roman and our daughter will be Calibri."


	62. First Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but I'm back and writing again! I promise the next chapter will be longer and have some dramatic events! Thank you so much for your patience! You guys are amazing!

      The moment the doctor finally allowed visitors to come inside of the delivery room, Frisk and Sans were greeted by a mob of excited family and friends eager to see the new born baby twins. The doctor wasn't surprised by the number of people who came to see them. He knew Frisk's friends and family very well, but he had to explain that only a max of three people were allowed to see them at a time. 

       Frisk's face was still red and sweaty from all her effort and her hair was in a completely uncontrollable mess. Her entire body was sore, but felt so much lighter then she remembered before she beared two children. She was surprised that she was even still conscience from the hours of labor and effort, but she couldn't let herself fall asleep just yet. She wasn't ready to stop holding and staring at her new son and daughter.

      Sans wore a expression of pure love and pride for their new born twins. His hand looked almost crushed from Frisk's grip, but he didn't see to notice as he stared down at their children, never taking his eyes off of them for a second. He touched each child's cheek so gently as though they would break just from a single touch.  Each child stirred a bit from his touch like his touch alone was enough to let them know that he was their father. His eyes watered as he looked at them, sobbing softly just from the sight of them.

       Neither child had opened their eyes yet, but instead pushed their faces against Frisk's warm and comforting chest to hide from the bright light and the sudden noise as Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel were allowed inside, immediately making sudden gasps at the sight of the new borns. The twins won't be able to see their new family quite yet, but soon the two will open their eyes and everyone would finally be able to see their beautiful eyes, if they even had any.

         "Oh my stars..." Asgore whispered breathlessly. "Twins..."

         Toriel kissed and nuzzled Frisk's forehead as she whispered, "You did amazing." She turned her attention to the twins, "They're absolutely beautiful." Her eyes teared up a little as memories of her own birthing to Asriel rushed her. 

         "Wow..." Asriel whispered as he crouched down and leaned closer. The tip of his claw gently brushed against their cheeks. "Hey there. Know who I am? I'm your Uncle Asriel. We're gonna have so much fun when you get bigger." 

        Frisk let out a damaged chuckle, but had to quickly stop herself so she wouldn't hurt her already sore throat to make it any worse. Her eyes left her children for a moment when she noticed the doctor speaking to Chara at the door. She couldn't quite hear what they were talking about with everyone around her talking, even in whispers. Chara didn't look as cheerful as the others, in fact she looked more worried and scared then anything. When Chara looked away from the doctor and their eyes met. Frisk quickly looked away, hoping Chara wouldn't think she was trying to eavesdrop.

        However, instead of directly talking to Frisk, she asked Asriel. "Mind if I can meet my neice and nephew?"

       Asriel looked away from the twins and with a pleasant smile, replied. "Sure thing", then left the room to allow Chara inside.

     Chara's worried expression was replaced with a smile. She smiled down at the twins and whispered to them, "Hey there little guys. So cute..." However, despite her smile and sweet tone in her voice, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

       

       Soon every close monster was given the chance to meet the new twins, but with each interaction, Frisk grew more tired and wanting nothing more then to rest. She didn't need to say anything to the doctor for he already saw it in her that her exhaustion was catching up with her. He kindly asked that everyone let Frisk and the twins rest for the time being. Despite all the excitement, it was just becoming too difficult to hold both children and keep her eyes open.

         Before she had fallen asleep, Sans promised to pick up a toothbrush and spare clothing for her whenever she was ready to leave. He watched as a nurse gave them a special soft blanket and placed them down in their tempory crib. Frisk fell asleep almost the second the twins left her arms and Sans made sure the twins would be safe and taken care of while he was gone. Once he was sure the nurse would keep them all under close watch, he reluctantly left.

   

     It was only when he was near their home when he cell phone rang. He figured it was someone just wanting to how Frisk and the twins were doing. However, he saw that he had recieved a message from Chara. All that was typed in the message was: "We need to talk". 


	63. We Need to Talk

      As Sans read Chara's message, a sense of dred grew within him. The possibilities of what Chara wanted to talk about was numerous, but none of them good. No one sends a message or speaks the words, "we need to talk", without some sort of bad news coming shortly after. He began to wonder if she was having an episode like Frisk described to him thanks to the riot at their wedding. If there was something about the birth of his children that triggered her into one of her episodes, it would be best if he take care of it and let his wife rest after spending several hours in intense pain. 

       He didn't want to leave his wife and newborn twins by themselves in the clinic for too long and was already inching to return to them, but there was something nagging within him that told him that he needed to listen to what Chara has to say. She wasn't the type of person that would want to talk alone with such a ominous message prior to it unless it was an emergency. Though, just the thought that Chara had something urgent to talk about was enough to make his bones rattle.

         Sans decided that it would be best to talk to Chara about what was on her mind, especially if it was something important. He looked down at his phone and answered the text with: "Alright. There's a bench not too far away from the clinic, but relatively let alone. Let's meet there."

         It wasn't long after he semt the text did Sans see a message pop up underneath his own, simply reading: "Okay. On my way now."

         With that, Sans took a deep breath and closed his phone as he started to make his way to their meeting place.

 

           It was around noon when Sans reached his destination. Most people were at lunch or inside the clinic around this time so the area was pretty isolated for the time being. The lack of people will give Sans and Chara the privacy they needed for a public place. Hopefully, by the time the people will return, Sans and Chara will be done talking.

         Sans spotted Chara quickly due to the lack of people and she was sitting on the exact bench Sans had asked to meet her at. He could see that she was physically shaking, her leg being the most noticable by the way with bounced anxiously. Chara's hands were folded together as she sat more forward and let them rest on the knee that remained still. Her eyes didn't even look up to meet his own, but instead stayed low and staring at the ground with an intense and thoughtful stare.

           He didn't waste any time and walked straight to Chara with his skeleton hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket. He stood before her for a few seconds before Chara's eyes finally left the ground and looked at him instead. "Hey..." he greeted grimly before sitting down next to her on the bench. He placed his bag on the ground, full of the things he told he'd get for his bedridden wife and gave his full attention to Chara.

            "Hey..." She replied with the same grim tone that Sans had.

            Silence once again came between them, giving Sans time to notice how odd it was sitting alone with Chara given their history. With her reformed attitude, he was less concerned about what she was going to do or say, despite that however, he wasn't going to lower his guard just yet. 

           Finally, Chara broke her silence with a deep breath and started to speak. "I'm just gonna say it. I'm scared for Frisk and the twins..."

          Sans' eye sockets widened a tad from her words. "Well so am I. Something terrible can happen any moment if I'm not there-"

          Before Sans could finish, Chara interrupted him. "No you idiot, not in that way...listen...Frisk is the first human to ever have children and we still don't know why. Alphys thinks it's because your souls became one and that could be true, but one thing is for certain: we don't know what toll having two monster children can do to a human." Sans didn't say anything when Chara paused, his attention focused solely on her. When she was sure Sans wasn't going to comment, she continued, "We don't know anything about human and monster hybrids either...I'm not saying it will happen, but...I'm not sure Frisk will ever recover from her brithing and...I'm not sure how stable the children are as hybrids..." She paused again, took a breath, and stared down at the ground again. "Sans...I'm not sure any of them are gonna make it...the doctor says he doesn't see anything wrong yet, but...there's so little we know anything can happen." Chara jumped a little when she looked up from the ground to look at Sans to see his gaze was intense and his eye was glowing dim.

           "Are you implying that not only my wife could die, but my children too?" he asked with a dark, almost threating tone.

           "Listen, I don't want to think that Sans, but think about it. There's no information on hybrids or how much a mother's survival rate is. They're the first of their kind. And that's not to mention how those racist humans would feel when they hear about it. There could be another riot, they could be out for blood! They-"

           As Chara spoke with pure worry and concern in her voice, Sans interrupted her with a serious voice. "Chara listen...I will die before anything happens to them. I will kill and am willing to be killed for them. Even if I lose them, it won't be long before I join them even if I have to make sure of it myself." He paused and took a breath to let himself calm down. He placed his hands on his knees and looked down at the ground for a few seconds before finally speaking up again. "I understand more then anybody that we know nothing about hybrids, but that's why Frisk and I are gonna be the best damn parents we can for them. We'll learn and will learn quickly. If Frisk doesn't make it, I know she will, but if she doesn't then I will be the best damn father in the whole fucking world for them and do everything monster possible for them. I understand your feelings Chara..." He looked up from the ground and looked at Chara, his eye was no longer glowing. "I'm fucking terrified too so I know and don't think I haven't been thinking the same things that you are, but I know it'll be okay and even if it wasn't there are always solutions." Sans reached over and touched Chara's shoulders much to her surprise. "Thank you for telling me your concerns..."

         Sans got up to leave, but Chara spoke up. "Wait! There is one more thing..." She paused for a second, visibly shaking even harder. "About...about Gaster..."

         However, before she could say anymore, Sans spoke up. "It's okay. You were lost...demented...crazy...you weren't okay, but now you are and working damn hard at it. That alone shows me that you aren't as bad as I thought you were. My father...I'm sure he understands and forgives you...so I will too..."

          Chara was frozen for a moment, completely in shock for his kindness of words, but slowly she spoke again. "Sans...if I ever...go back again...I want you to end me...without Frisk seeing if you can...she shouldn't see that, but...I still feel the darkness in me. If I break, I want to make sure I can never hurt anyone again, even if it means I die." Chara's voice showed no hint of doubt or joking nature in her words making them all the more serious.

            Sans was silent for a couple of seconds, he didn't look at her when he said it, but he answered, "Okay." He gathered his bag of their belongings and said one last thing to her, "I'm going back in. I was already gone too long, so...just text me when you wanna talk again." 

              As he walked away, Chara answered solemnly, "Okay..." as she watched him walk inside the clinic. When she was alone, Chara took a deep breath and buried her face in her hands as her elbows pushed into her knees and for the first time in a long time, she began to cry.


	64. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I took a break from writing, but I'm back and I hope this new chapter makes it worth the wait.

      "Sans! Have you seen Roman? He got out of his crib again!" Frisk called to her husband as she made her way down the stairs, holding the cooing Calibri  tightly in her arms.

      "Again? Damn it, he's always disappearing on us." Sans responded, quickly dropping the ketchup bottle he was drinking from and began searching for their missing son.

 

     Eight months had passed by since the twins were born and both the twins and Frisk returned home only a couple of days after the twins' birth. The doctor was the only one who knew about Chara's concerns, other then Sans, and he saw no sign that would require them to stay at the clinic and let them return home quickly. This was much to Sans' relief, even though the doctor wasn't too familiar of monster biology, Sans knew that if he saw something wrong with either Frisk or the twins the doctor would make them stay longer. So far, no sign of any trouble had arrived and it looked as though Frisk and the children would be alright, but Sans would be keeping a close eye on them and prepare for what could come.

      The thought of loosing his beloved wife and children was enough to almost make his soul split. He was finally happy with life and if he lost even one soul of his new family, it might be enough to drive him to his old habits, but if he lost all of them, he would see to it himself that he'll join them in the afterlife.

      Since his family returned home, Frisk proved to be a natural mother. Everytime either one of the twins cried, she rush upstairs to their bedroom and tend to them. However, they were both such hard work that Sans often switched off with his wife on parent duty. While Sans was still learning how to be a good father, he proved to make very little mistakes thanks to his expirence raising his older brother at a young age. 

     The twins had opened their eyes soon after their birth and revealed to have their father's eyes or lack of them. Not only that, but only a couple of weeks old, they revealed to already have their magic begin to work. Sans was especially surprised since monster magic normally showed up at five years old. Their magic was growing stronger every day as well. It seemed that every second, Frisk and Sans had to make sure their babies were still accounted for in their cribs. It seemed that every sneeze or giggle make them disappear and reappear in different places. Sans and Frisk were just happy that these teleportations only took them a few feet from where they were before. It seemed like so far, neither child can teleport outside of the house, but the moment they could, Sans and Frisk knew the trouble would only worsen.

     

      Frisk was onto Calibri firmly as she searched the downstairs rooms for their missing son. "Roman!" she called for him. "Where are you sweetie?"

     Sans looked behind the couch when he heard a familiar giggle coming from above. He hesitated for a moment before looking up to the ceiling to see that Roman was giggling and crawling across the ceiling as carefree as one could be. Sans whispered a swear as he watched his son for a second.

     "Have you found him sugar skull?" Frisk asked from one of the rooms.

     Sans jumped at the sound of his wife's call. He was well aware that if Frisk saw Roman like this, she was freak out and would stay that way most of the day. "Uh...not yet candy heart." he quickly replied trying to sound as though nothing was wrong. Sans quickly rose his hands up and focused his magic towards his son, trying to pull him down into his arms, but Roman seemed to stick like glue on the ceiling. 

     He looked towards the doorway where his wife's voice came from to see if she was coming. When he was sure the coast was clear, Sans again focused his magic towards the palms of his boney hands, this time however, he placed them onto the nearest wall. Sans pulled himself up on the wall until the soles of his slippers touched it. He focused his magic to the soles of his feet, allowing himself to stand in a odd horizontal fashion. Sans quickly walked up the wall until he reached to the ceiling and then he began walking upside down across the ceiling to reach his son. 

    Roman sat up on his rear as he watched his father come to him in such a odd fashion. He started to giggle and clap his outstretched hands with his eye sockets never leaving his father. Sans couldn't help but smile at seeing his son in such a way. He could see his son was having fun like this, but he knew if Frisk saw them she would freak out. Roman held up his hands as he father stood in front of him and bouced a bit from his seat. Sans smiled a toothy smile and felt his soul skip a bit. The sight was so cute that he almost lost control of his magic and almost fell onto floor. 

    Sans quickly reached down and picked up Roman quickly and held him tightly in his arms. He sighed with relief, "There you go. All safe and-"

     "Sans!" Frisk shouted in surprise by the sight of her husband and their baby upside down on the ceiling.

    Surprised by the sudden noise, Sans let out a little surprised noise and fell from the ceiling. His quick thinking told him to quickly maneuver himself to land on his back, protecting his son by holding him onto his chest. When he landed, there was a loud thud that shook the living room floor. Frisk gasped and ran to her husband seeing that he was laying flat on his back with his eyes closed, groaning as Roman giggled and clapped his hands as he sat on his father's tummy.

     "Oh my! I'm so sorry honey!" Frisk cried as she got down on her knees, letting Calibri down as she crawled to see her brother. 

     "It's...alright." Sans manged to speak. "I'll be fine just a few broken ribs is all." a cheeky smile grew across his face as he slightly opened one eye to see her reaction.

    Frisk shook her head slowly, but failed to hide her smile. "Still my silly skelly." she chuckled as she pushed her forehead down against his, nuzzling him for a moment while hearing little grunts escape his mouth as the kids bounced up and down on their father's tummy. 

 

    Later that night, after the babies were sleeping sound, Frisk fell onto their nice soft bed on her belly and groaned a little. Her groans were muffled thanks to the nice soft pillows she never thought she was feel again.

   Sans looked at her and chuckled softly. "Quite the handful aren't they?" He grinned a bit wickedly as he stood over his wife as she laid face down in the pillow. As softly as he could, Sans got onto the bed with his knees and put himself on top of his wife. Frisk being tired with her eyes closed, didn't fight back against him, but she quickly began to squirm after feeling what he was doing. 

     He slipped his boney hand underneath her body and was playing and squeezing one of her breast through her shirt while the other started worming its way down the front of her shorts. Frisk let out a soft moan feeling her husband touch her little sensitive spot between her legs. She tried to squirm but found that her hips were already starting to lift up to give him more room to enter. 

    "What are you doing?" Frisk asked breathy as her face turned bright red, trying to keep her moans inside herself, but failing to do so.

    "I'm playing with you." he growled into her ear before giving it a nibble. "I haven't gotten to fuck that sweet little pussy since you got pregnant." As he spoke, Frisk let out a louder moan by accident as she felt a hard bulge starting to grind against her up lifted ass.

    Frisk never noticed it until now, but she was just as hungry for him as he was for her. Her pussy was getting wet so quickly and it trembled the moment the tips of his finger bones touched her clit. "Oh god Sans." She moaned into her pillow. Without waiting, Frisk pulled down her shorts around her knees as she whispered, "Oh god fuck me daddy."

      The moment he heard her words, Sans started to practically rip away his shorts to fuck his wife like a hungry animal, but stopped in his tracks the moment they heard crying from their baby moniter. They both groaned somewhat in pain. 

      Sans got up, fixing his shorts, leaving his wife whimpering and squirming from her unattended arousal. "I got it this time, but when I get back, you better be prepared because I'm gonna fuck you like I never did before." 

      


	65. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had an interesting idea. I had a ton of ideas of what I could do for the 69th chapter of this ongoing fan fic. I wanted it to be special since this has been going on for so long and chapter 69 will be the start of the story coming to an end. It'll actually be the first fan fic I ever finish so that's pretty awesome! I wasn't sure what would be the best route to make everyone happy since chapter 69 will most likely be the last sex chapter. I decided to put up a vote for you guys based on comments! I will list a few things and see which option would make the most people happy. So please comment with your thoughts on what you'd want to see!
> 
> So I have a list of ideas that you, the readers, could vote for:
> 
> A.) BDSM related sex (bondage, blindfolds, gags, etc.)  
> B.) A threesome with Asriel  
> C.) A threesome with Grillby  
> D.) Animalistic sex  
> F.) Public sex
> 
> If you liked more then one option please tell me! Who knows, maybe if two options are liked enough I'll just do both of them! Sorry for the the short chapter though, I will work on making the next one longer!

      It took Sans a moment to calm himself down after his heated moment with his wife. He was a bit frustrated seeing that he was wanting some alone time with his beloved wife, but he would never be mad at either of them. These moments were just a sacrifice that they were willing to make to the happiness of their children. Besides, there would be plenty of moments for just the two of them. 

       The sound of his crying child snapped Sans free of his thoughts. He quickly went to the baby's room to find that now both children were crying, assuming one's crying woke up the other. Sans let out a soft sigh, but let a smile grow as his face as he approached the twins. 

        "Hey, hey daddy's here." he whispered in a comforting tone.

        With the flick of both his wrist, both babies gently lifted from their cribs as Sans brought himself to them. He took one baby in each arm, letting out soft hushes and rocking them softly. Sans took a seat in a rocking chair Toriel had given them and slowly used his feet to make the rocking chair gently rock back and forth. Keeping both babies close to his chest, Sans started humming a song he was making up in attempts to soothe and comfort his beloved children. 

          After a few slow rocks in the chair, the babies' cries slowly started to stop, becoming little more then little whimpers and whines. A soft smile grew on his face as he watched his efforts as a father seemed to be working, at least for now. He sighed softly and laid his head back against the cool wood of the rocking chair. Feeling the twins' soft and warm bodies against him was almost enough to make him fall asleep along with them, but he remembered what he was suppose to attend to. Sans carefully used his magic to place both babies in their cribs ans tucked them in and with quick steps made his way back to the bedroom.

           "Oh hun-" Sans stopped himself from speaking any further.

          His wife was already asleep and from the looks of it a deep one. Her hair was a mess both from her motherly duties and from sleep. The blankets covered her legs, but her upper body focused on hugging a fluffy pillow in a similar way that she did to him. He sighed with a smile at the sight and shook his head gently. Frisk was exhausted, they could wait another night to fool around.   Sans joined his wife on the bed but remained sitting up as his thoughts began to wonder.

          Frisk has worked so hard to be the best mother she could be the moment the babies came home. Sans stared at his sleeping wife and noticed her hair was getting longer and there were bags beginning to form under her eyes. He wishes there was more he could do for her, but at the moment he isn't sure what  to do to lighten the load of motherhood a bit. She was fantastic as a mother, better then most moms, but in result she was caring far less about herself. He will think of something to treat her for all her efforts eventually, but for now, he wanted to try to sleep.

          However, as time passed Sans found that for the first time he couldn't sleep, but instead more thoughts started snaking their way into his skull. He whispered a swear and turned onto his side facing his wife. Sans stared into her sleeping face for a moment when Chara's words started to reappear in his thoughts. He shook them away quickly, but they just kept coming.

          What if she's still in danger? What if the twins are? Now he definitely couldn't sleep. Every thing has been good so far, but what if there's still a threat? Tears began to well up in his eyes at the thought of losing his wife and children. No matter how long he kept his mind off of it, the thoughts keep coming back, haunting him, torturing him, threatening to take away the few things that make life worth living. He prayed to anyone who was listening that his fears wouldn't come true, but what could be done other then wait?

           Then it occured to him. Alphys! She might be able to do something! She was the smartest monster he knew and since soul studies was her strongest field she might be able to bring some comfort to him...or only worsen his fears. Either way, it was better then being lost in the dark. For the first time, he wished he could see further into his timeline just so he could either perpare or relax, but he couldn't control that. All he can do is work and be prepared for what might be lurking nearby.

 


End file.
